Associates till death do us apart
by Radiklement
Summary: Noctis had to marry Lightning to save his world, just as her. At first, she hated him, but soon, they realized they weren't that different. Can love built up between them? And will it survive the life of a king and a queen? chap 26's up! Story completed.
1. Unwilling vows

Hi there. I decided the other day that I would do a fic over this famous random pairing ff fans are using while we're still waiting for ffxiii versus. I've recently added ffxiii to my videogame collection and I realized that in the whole party, there was no man that really seemed to fit with Lightning. I was mad. I had to find her someone, even if she really act as if she doesn't need anybody. And then, I thought of Noctis. As we saw them both for a long time without any story line to get us somewhere, I guess we could say that they do fit a little together. Even if they couldn't, are there really limits in crossover fics? Anyway. Here's the idea.

This fic will be long and dead serious. I'm good at romance drame. It seems I can't do anything else when I write. Anyway, the characters –well, the very little pieces of info I've got on them- really fit with this idea, even if it's only in my head. So you know right now, I'm a crazy French girl. My English is good, but not perfect. You see a mistake in the writing, you ignore it. I'm doing my best.

Oh, be warned that this fic will contain spoilers over ffxiii's game and world. It's mostly based on it since I own one copy of the game already.

As for Noctis, well, I'll make him as what I think he should be in the game still in progress. A shy, reserved man, with a power he doesn't really understand that makes him really really strong. Well, like any of the ff characters lately, he will be over powerful. But as he's shy and wise, he won't fight too much. Anyway, for now, he won't really get the chance to fight.

You see, to get this pairing working, I decided to use a simple plot. So, Lightning is Cocoon first princess and Noctis' Pulse first and only prince. A war was ravaging both worlds –well, Pulse is more like the real planet while Cocoon is a little created world hanging next to it- when Noctis ended it by destroying Cocoon's fal'cie. Cocoon could fall and be entirely destroyed if it don't come to a truce with the feared Pulse. Noctis's parents suggest an alliance that would satisfy both worlds, while irrevocably changing Lightning's life and putting Noctis in an uneasy situation. A situation that seems to be permanent, alas.

Associates till death do us part…

Unwilling vows

-Would you, Lightning Farron, want this man as your husband, love him and cherish him for the rest of your life?

She didn't even look at her future husband. She didn't ask to be there, she never wanted to get married, and she didn't even know him for god's sake! But she hadn't any choice either. It was putting up with him or finding her country, relatives and friends -well, she had some friends, even if they were as rare as the Purge survivors- lost in a never ending war.

-Yes I do.

Her voice was cold, collected. It was an arranged wedding; she was doing it for her country, for her sister, because of her rank, because Cocoon needed her to. Otherwise, she would have been miles away.

Noctis shivered. He wanted to hide. This was way too much pressure for him. Alright, he was Pulse's prince, the great conqueror of Lucis and Cocoon, a legend in the whole wide world. But he was still young and shy around strangers. As always, he tried his best to look serious and in the end, he seemed quite annoyed by this whole wedding thing. That wasn't going to help him getting through it, since it wouldn't end just with the ceremony. There was the nuptial night after… He was turning a light shade of red again at the thought. His friends had made fun of him all along. Easy for them to laugh. They weren't the one supposed to wed a total stranger.

"I should have thought twice before to destroy that stupid fal'cie."

-Well then, my prince, the monk softly continued. Will you, Noctis Lucis Caelum, take this woman as your wife and love and cherish for the rest of your life?

"If she really never smiles, it's gonna be some long and boring life, of that I'm sure."

-Yes, I do, he managed to say aloud, without stuttering.

He felt relieved, even if he was burying his own grave. He was already in love with another woman; still, he was making his vows with that one, which he didn't even know. He had barely managed to meet with her the last day before the wedding, and she was clear on one thing. _As of tomorrow, be sure to always keep in mind that I'm not and will never be your wife. I'm your associate. End of the line._

He swallowed hard as he met her eyes. She was angry now. Maybe his voice had been too stern. Or was she just making him pay for the life he was stealing away from her right now? After all, it was _his_ fault that she had to marry him instead of continuing being a soldier princess. Maybe she had already a boyfriend back in Cocoon. Though he seriously doubted that. She didn't look like the loving type. She was way too practical for love. She didn't look frail in her white dress. She looked out of place. Lost maybe, but she was still as fierce as the last time he'd seen her, in the middle of a dark hallway. So unlike his poor Stella. At least, it would make things a bit easier for him.

-Then, I hereby announce you, on this sacred day, before our late kings and fal'cies, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

She had grimaced at the fal'cies' mention. He was more comfortable than her on that fact, but Pulse's civilians believed in the fal'cies as if they were gods send from the sky. And after all, in each country, there was a fal'cie making sure that the balance of the world was maintain, at least in his country. Those blessed by his brand were l'cie, as in Cocoon. They had a focus to attain and if they failed, they became cie'th. Then, they were possessed by all the evil the fal'cie was fighting and turned into monster, which were killed by the great royal knights before they could turn anyone. In Pulse, being a l'cie was a blessing. As long as you were turned to crystal in the end, not into a monster that is.

Noctis didn't want to impose, but it took a least a complete minute for Lightning to turn entirely to face him and she looked at him with so much disdain he was sure that he wouldn't live through the whole day.

"He's not really going to kiss me, is he? That can't be my first kiss! Not with a stranger, worse, with a man from Pulse! This wedding is just a big joke that's supposed to keep the citizen of Cocoon alive. Why? Why should I have to go through this?" she thought.

In fact, Lightning was scared as hell. She had never known any man in any kind of relationships like the one she was forced into. And she was supposed to play the pretty, nice and lovely bride now? That just wasn't her. Noctis was looking in her eyes for consent; he wouldn't make her mad even if it meant making the whole people watching them madder. Time went by and the couple kept on their silent exchange, not making a single move. The monk cleared his throat as everyone in the assembly held their breath.

-I said, that _you can_ kiss the bride, he repeated.

-I've heard you, Noctis replied. We'll just skip this part, for now, he said in a lower voice.

His bride was the only one to hear it, if you forget the monk and the first row of guests. Lightning felt relieved and angry at the same time when she heard the word escape his lips. She didn't understand completely what was wrong with her, but she felt sad, as if he depreciated her, by refusing to kiss her. Was she that much repulsive? Alright, she was glaring at him and that must be disturbing, but still, would he already began to shake up the peace they were trying to get by refusing to end the ceremony in the most known way?

She knew how people –mostly newspeople and politicians- were stuck on formalities like this one. They were pretending, but at least, they should put on a good show. She almost snapped at herself when she realized she wanted him to kiss her, just so that her "wedding" would be as it should be for this part. She had one hand on his wrist and her fingers tightened their grip.

He looked surprise, returning his attention to her. She still seemed angry, but at the same time, she was desperately trying to tell him something. Her thoughts were so strong that he heard them in his mind. "Don't screw it all, you moron!"

Mere seconds had passed since the monk had repeated his words and Lightning hurriedly removed her veil. Bewildered, Noctis finally caught on and dared to take her in his arms as she softly wrapped her arms around his torso. He brought her closer to him slowly, trying to find her limits and his owns. It was hard for him when the vivid memory of Stella was still dancing in his mind. "She's dead now. She would understand."

He put a warm hand behind her neck, bringing her even closer. She bent her head and their lips met in a sweet and pure kiss. She found herself stupid. But after enduring this horrid dress (guess what, Lightning hates dresses) , this whole ceremony, she owed a little extra. And after all, if she was supposed to spend the rest of her days with this man, she should try to enjoy herself a bit. Rest assure, readers, Lightning wasn't planning anything else than a first kiss at this time. She had to practice her pretending.

Her lips were soft, just as his. Her hair was too. He suddenly realized how he was missing Stella. And to know that she wasn't her, that he already was kissing another girl made him feel dirty. It was nothing but a play, but he still was human. He pulled apart as soon as he could and tried his best to control the expression of his feelings.

-Well, it's settled then. Let's the celebration begin, one of Noctis' friends shouted.

Lightning tried to get back to herself after being entranced by the mix of softness and strength she'd just felt from her husband. Was that what it felt like to be kissed? Now, she understood a bit more why her sister was head over heel for a moron like Snow. But still, it wasn't really something. She was even scared, because she felt as if she'd just surrendered to him while he was holding her. She hoped he wouldn't think anything weird because of this. She didn't want to be a helpless and weak wife. Hell, she didn't even want to be his wife, but she already was!

"It must be the stress, Lightning. You don't even know him. That's why there's butterfly in my chest, isn't it? I won't feel sympathy for him. He destroyed Serah's chance to get a normal life. He stole my own existence for the sake of Cocoon. He killed a fal'cie. But why is it I sensed that he was vulnerable just then, when he…"

She shoved the thought back in her mind. This wouldn't happen ever again. He had barely touched her more than a few seconds and she was already way past confusion.

Everyone got up in the room and began to talk. The sun was shining through the high windows. The black onyx polished walls sent shivers through Lightning's heart. This place felt so dark, even for her.

-What was that just now, Noctis asked her.

-What what?

He tightened his grip over her wrist, just like she had.

-Well, I thought we should maintain the tradition, even if it's just for pretending, she replied, removing her arm from him and making sure not to look at him.

-I heard you talking in my head, he added.

-You what?

-So, it's not supposed to happen, even on Cocoon. Guess my weird powers haven't reached their limit yet.

-What exactly did you…

He smiled at her anger and she shut up, getting even angrier. Then, she found another way to reply.

-You really worship yourself, don't you?

-I've never said that. Just wanted to check if you did talk to my mind on purpose.

-I'm just your typical everyday human girl, she acidly retorted.

-You look more like a snake to me. Or a wolf.

-Good then, cause you look like a puppy and I wouldn't want my people left with an incompetent as their ruler.

-What…?!

-Wow, Noct, you're already getting along, that's so cute, his friends teased him, after making their way through the crowd.

-Glad you're having fun, guys, he hissed.

Lightning took this opportunity to hide in the crowd and look out for her sister. She didn't had to go too far, as Serah almost jumped in her face and gave her a long hug, smiling and crying at the same time.

-Serah, why are you crying again?

-It's the first time I saw you in such a cute picture. I thought you were angry with him but when you let him kiss you, I was glad, cause now I think you're gonna be happy even thought this wedding was arranged and all.

-What are you saying? Are you nuts?!

-No, I just mean that he looked so gentle. I'm sure that you've found the right man, even if you didn't have the change to choose him!

-Serah…

-You're so strong Lightning. I wouldn't be able to pull off something like that.

-I…

"I'm so glad you're not in my place, Serah, I wouldn't want you to go through this. It's nerve-wrecking, even for me. But if it meant I could help you, I would take your place, you can be sure of that…"

-Serah! There you are, baby. Oh, Lightning, congrat…

-Not you again.

Snow Valliers lowered his ton when he saw his to be sister-in-law's expression.

-Well, never thought I'd see you getting married, he said with one of his stupid smiles.

-Snow! , Serah tried to hide her smile while punching him in the chest.

He feigned pain to make her laugh and Lightning shook her head. "Are all man really that stupid?"

-Did you tell her yet? Snow asked when Serah stopped laughing.

-Oh, that's right. Light, we'll be going now. Because of… you know what, I can't stay very much longer.

-Oh.

Lightning tried to hide it, but no one could be blind. She really liked her sister –maybe she was the only person she did like on the whole earth- and was pained to hear she would be going right now. Because that from the next day and on, she wouldn't be just Cocoon's princess, but Cocoon's and Pulse's queen. That wasn't very convenient to see someone living on Cocoon often, even if that someone was her sister.

-This is only goodbye, Serah whispered. So don't worry and enjoy yourself as much as you can while becoming a queen, alright?

-You're crazy.

Serah just smiled and hugged her sister one more time. With that, they parted, hoping to meet again soon. If only they'd known it was the last time before what would feel like an eternity.

Lightning wanted to at least accompany her sister to the door, but the people recognized her and dragged her back to her husband, since the ceremony wasn't entirely completed.

-You haven't danced yet! , said Noctis' mother.

-And as long as you won't dance, you're poor mother won't have the chance to force me to the dance floor, added the king of Pulse.

-But…

Lightning trailed off as the attention of every guest –there was over hundreds of them- turned to her. That was a bit too much. Did the population realize they had just stopped a war? Now they wanted them to dance?! "What will they ask next?"

-Dear mother, we're still in the church. There's no room to dance, intervened Noctis.

He wanted this whole masquerade to end just as much as she did. She realized just how tensed he was and asked herself of what he could still be nervous about.

-Exactly, we should go to the banquet already! ,replied the queen.

-This should take us an hour or two just for all the people to move.

-This day's never going to end, Lightning said in the same low tone that he used.

She gave a quick glance at herself. Her white dress was showing off her curves without revealing too much skin, her skirt was long and full, and her long silky gloves were making her look like a princess in the little kids book. She hated the whole outfit, but it was a tradition on Pulse.

-Feeling uneasy?

-Oh, I hate those kinds of dress. I'm gonna stumble and fall…

Suddenly, she blushed, realizing how she was acting all familiar with him all of a sudden. Why was she even saying this aloud? And to him, of all people?

-I'm sure you won't. And even if you do, you'll be graceful enough that no one would remind of it in a bad way. You're a princess after all.

-What's the meaning of that?

"I guess he didn't like being compared to a puppy…"

-Forget it, let's go and eat.

To be continued…

What, yes, the ending was so-so, but I thought that the chapter was long enough. Remember I'm French. It took me like… four hours. Aww, all that time for eight pages. Alright, so this is a glimpse of what my fic is going to be. How will the newlyweds are going to get along with the responsibilities they'll have as husband and wife, but moreover as king and queen!

If you want another chapter, please review.

Any criticism is welcome. I know, Serah was kinda out of character, but, well, I've only play nine hours at ffxiii and since I get to play with Hope as the leader for the second time –and for a longer time- I kinda trained too much just to fight as Hope. He's just too cute!

Cough, sorry about that. Well, review please!


	2. First dance and first night together

Well well, three reviews in just six hours. I'm amazed! So, I must give it back to you and update as soon as possible. So here it is. Already. I don't promise to be that fast every week, I don't have access to internet all week long, and my university is taking me time –I should be studying right now, but I can't help it- love to right on this pairing.

So to answer your reviews… Hope is the cutest, the hottest kid in every ff rpgs as of now and he totally kickass!!! Sorry about that. Here's the update. It was fast, wasn't it? Thanks to all, I'm glad you liked my fic so far. So, about that question, will Noctis ever learn to love Lightning? Well, she won't be very easy to love at first, but Noctis shall overcome his longing for Stella in time. It may take years –I'll do jumps in time at some points- but they better fall in love. Otherwise, their life is going to be so very hard. Keep up reviewing and see ya all. Hug and thanks again. Have a nice time reading.

Associates till death do us apart

First dance and first night together…

After the banquet, they had danced a lot. Noctis had opened the dance with his bride. He was an average dancer, but she was a total loss. She stepped on his feet many many times and everyone in the dance hall could tell that it wasn't on purpose at all. But Noctis was a real prince and he endured all the false step, every wrong turn, just smiling (well, the smile became a plastered one after she stepped on his foot for the tenth time) until she agree to follow his lead.

-Don't hold your breath, it's gonna be easier that way.

-Well, you're not the one making a fool out of himself…

-They're not looking anymore, they're dancing too, he tried to reassure her.

"Then why should I keep on making this much effort?" she thought.

-So you're that kind of person?

-Wha… what kind of person?

-Oh, no, I… I was thinking aloud, excuse me.

"I can hear what she thinks now and then. It's weird; I never could with anyone else before…"

-And just what kind of person do you think I am? , she asked aggressively while he tried to follow the pace set by the music.

They weren't speaking really loud, since they were afraid that someone could hear them.

-Well, you know, you were acting all bossy during the wedding and now, you're all defensive.

-I'm not…!

But he was right, she was always biting back, while normally, she'd never even react. She was a bit on edge and it made her act more rashly than usual.

-Ah, just forget it.

-You shouldn't be stressed like that, it's almost over.

"Maybe that's why I'm so anxious."

-I really feel out of place here, she admitted.

She hated to confide anything about her inner feelings to anyone, but he really seemed to try his best understanding her. And as he moved, she followed, and they weren't bumping in any couple anymore. She didn't notice though, concentrating on moving her feet the right way so that she wouldn't step on his own feet again.

-Well then, we're two, he said, smiling at her. But you're not that bad.

He let go one of her hand and made her swirl around two times. She automatically understood and swirled with both surprise and joy. It seemed so natural, the gesture made her laugh and for the first time, she looked natural to him. It was only then that he truly saw her as she was. Not a princess or his imposed wife but a woman. A human lost in rules since her birth, just like him. Her hair feel from their tie and flowed on her left shoulder while her shorter locks went up and down in the air. He found her attractive for the real first time and felt the urge to kiss her one more time. The memories of Stella helped him to refrain the need and the thought. He was shocked by his own reaction, but quickly shoved it aside, before to pull her closer, his eyes shining with interrogation.

-What's so funny?

She was looking for her breath and they both stopped in the middle of the other dancing couple.

-You reminded me of my youth. My sister and I used to dance like that when we were little. I had forgotten…

She seemed happily surprised and he was even more when she suddenly hugged him, brushing her face against his tuxedo, her head just next to his beating heart.

-For one second, it felt as my dad was alive and here with me. He used to dance with us all the time, when I was little. And I'm glad to believe…

She stopped, realizing there was no more music and that her voice was echoing through the silence. She felt stupid to be talking about everything that went through her mind suddenly. She must looked pretty weak now. There was no use to tell such thing, no practical or technical or anything worth her spilling emotional bullshit like this! Some sentimental scrap that she despised and ignored from everyone else normally. How could she be the one saying things like that?

-Glad to believe what? , he encouraged her.

She smiled and tried to hide her face against his shoulder. She felt small, like back when she was a kid, when a father was alive. Back when she had the right to smile. Noctis' arms wrapped around her and she felt protected. She was mad at herself. "It's the stress, just the stress." , she tried to convince herself.

-I'm glad to believe that he saw my wedding, even if he really wasn't there. It's plain stupid, isn't it?

-No, Lightning, it's not.

She laughed once more, shyly this time and for once, he felt that he wouldn't have to pretend if she really was like this all the time. Right now, she was sweet, true to herself and vulnerable at the same time. He stroked her hair. Maybe he could expect a better life than what he'd imagined first.

-They're still here, aren't they? All looking at us?

He looked around to find out that there wasn't anyone anymore.

-They're gone. It's strange but they're… We're alone now.

-What?! Since when?

She almost jumped out of his arms to look around and he felt rejected for a minute. But after all, they still were total strangers…

-You.. you weren't pretending just now, weren't you?

-Of course I wasn't! I was just scared that all those people heard me talking like that. It was so unlike me, it could give them a wrong first impression.

-How should I know…

They exchanged a short gaze, wondering what they should do or say now. Before that the silence turned uneasy, Noctis' mother walked in. She was smiling and clapped her hands.

-Well then, my little lovebirds…

Lightning face shrouded with annoyance and Noctis really hoped his mother wouldn't say anything that would make his "wife" mad. He wanted to live through the night after all.

-We've guessed you needed sometime alone. But now, it's time you two go to the nuptial chamber!

-Huh, mother, it's… it's maybe too soon for that, Noctis stammered.

-It's past ten o'clock, the guests are on their way back home, and the maids are done preparing the room. And as you'll soon know, my son and daughter-in-law, it's never too soon. It's hard to have children these days and the sooner you get at it, the sooner you're freed from it.

"Okay, now I know why she looks so young and have a son the age of Noctis…" Lightning thought.

So, they weren't the only ones force to wed a stranger. And so what, it didn't make it easier!

-With all due respect, I can't have children right now, even **if** _I wanted_ to, Lightning growled.

-Oh really, and why's that?

-I'm a warrior, a fighter. And I must defend Cocoon from the monsters rampaging through it.

-Is that so? You know, my Lucis is a great fighter too, he could do it in your place while you gave him an heir or two. After all, we may really be in need of a new heir in a few years, since my son's…

-Enough already! We've just got married and it's _our_ lives you're talking about. We'll decide for ourselves, at least for _that_.

Noctis was angry too now. His mother turned away with a sad look in her eyes and his own face was darkening with sorrows.

-What am I missing here? , asked Lightning.

-Nothing. Nothing at all, he replied.

The walk through the castle to their "nuptial chamber" was long and nerve-wrecking. Lightning realized that she was completely depending on Noctis and his relatives, since this place was far too big for her to remember already where every room was and where every corridor leaded. She began to memorize everything she could, but her husband mentioned her something she would have like to know before.

-Say, Lightning, have you any idea on how we shall protect Cocoon and Pulse from here?

-Huh… We're on Pulse right now, so… I guess I will have to make a trip each time I have to go back to Cocoon.

-No, traveling that much would be dangerous. I made my people to build a castle right between Cocoon and Pulse. We will both travel our share back to our world with our respective armies. This shall be fair.

"Wow, he'd already planned that much."

No wonder Noctis was so busy he couldn't even meet her before the last hours preceding the wedding.

-You shouldn't be talking about such things now. Forget about politics and war for tonight and just try to enjoy yourselves, alright, Noctis' mother intervened.

The couple blushed at her comment and the little complicity Noctis had won back was lost with just that. When they came to a halt before two engraved black doors, Lightning began to wonder if anything in this castle wasn't dark, polished, covered with silver or marble or engraved with complicated symbols.

-Well then, here you go, lovebirds. Try to catch some sleep even if it's hard the first night.

Noctis groaned, utterly pissed. Lightning was trying her best not to punch the woman in the face. She could kill her if she did and this could start a war that she'd been doing everything she could to stop. The prince opened the door and was about to enter first when his mother cleared her throat with a hint of disapproval.

-Where are your manners Lucis! You should carry her yourself in the room.

-Mom, this was an arranged marriage and I've met her yesterday for the first time in my whole life. Could you, at least, stop making it more difficult than it already is?

-You think I'm happy to see a perfect stranger from the world that has despised us for centuries marrying my only son? At least, just pretend it's a real honey moon night or something, so that I don't do nightmares when I go to sleep!

"What kind of argument is that?!" Lightning thought.

Noctis gave her a questioning look. Would she play the nice and gentle bride for just a few more seconds, so that his mother would be content? She nodded with a sigh. The play was almost over. He entirely opened the door behind him before to walk up to Lightning and slowly wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She started to shake as he lifted her up, feeling his muscles tensing under her legs. She had never been carried like this before. She hated the feeling of being unable to stand on her own. She was scared that he would let her fall. She didn't understand why. Maybe because of something in her past, another stupid stress caused reaction. What could she say? It felt so weird. She grabbed his neck to steady herself in his arms and he gave a small reverence to his mother, showing off his strength, with no doubt. He was a man after all.

Then, he carried her into the room, and she could feel his breathing against her face and neck. She shivered. The door closed behind him. There was a luxurious bed in the middle of the room, and a fireplace on the other side. Fire was burning and she felt his grip tightened a bit around her. She looked at him for a moment, to see that he'd closed his eyes and was reflecting over something. She felt frail and small, how could he be keeping her like that, in the air, as if she didn't weight anything at all?!

-Noctis, put me down. Now, she ordered.

He complied without a word and she took a good look around her. There was only a washroom in the next room –well, the bath had the size of a pool, but she didn't really care- and in the main room; the bed, the fireplace, a chair and a balcony where snow was gathering.

-You're not intending to… do as your mother tell us to, are you? , she asked shyly.

-I wouldn't dare to suggest anything of the sort. Sometimes, my mother can be really…

-…unpleasant?

-Well, guess that's the nicest way to put it.

He kicked off his boots and sat on the bed while Lightning stood behind, still studying the room.

-Don't tell me you're intending to sleep on the floor?

-Well, if you're a real gentleman, you should be the one to…

She bitted her lips. She couldn't ask that from him, but she couldn't picture herself sleeping next to him.

-Okay, until now, I've done my utmost to please you, but let's get this clear, he retorted. I'm your husband, but since I was born, I've always been a prince. This is my castle, this room was my room until yesterday, when they decided to turn it into their nuptial chamber… Anyway, we may be married, this may be a nuptial chamber, but I ain't making love with a woman I've known for only twelve hours. We're associates you said, so we should decide right now how our association is going to work. You know that people could come and try to kill us at the moment we're speaking?

-Yes I know. I'm a soldier, alright, I can handle it.

-That is not the question. If any of us died, it's the end of the truce. As of now, we're a team. During the day, we will have to work together to assure the peace between our world and inside of them. As for the night, I'd rather sleep. But if there is something we need to discuss, like a plan, a secret decision or anything, we won't be able to talk without someone else spying on us anywhere else then here.

-I never thought you were paranoiac, she mocked him.

-Laugh all you want. I'm not doing this to torture you. I'm just saying that most of things would be easier if we shared the same room. So, we should get used to it right now. If you have a favorite side of the bed, it's the time to choose, he added, cockily.

-Well, if you want to sleep with me, you should just say it out loud instead of making such a fuss and trying to scare me.

-I'm not trying to take advantage of the situation; this is just as hard for me as it is for you.

-Don't try the puppy's speech; I'm really not in the mood for that. Oh, and take note, I never will be. You wanna sleep in a bed, I wanna too, so we share the bed, that's alright. As long as you and no part of your body ever cross to my side of the said bed. Did I make myself clear?

-Yes, your majesty. Clear as crystal. So do we have an agreement?

-I'll make my decision tomorrow, for now, let's say we're giving it a try.

She removed her veil and went to the bathroom, locking herself up without another word. She was glad that she didn't let him handle all their first negotiation. She had to show him that they were equal, if she wasn't superior to him.

On his side, Noctis was trying to figure out what to wear for their first night together. The winter was cold in the capital and that would make things easier for him. He didn't want to make her angry and it seemed that she was easy to anger. He was also trying to remove Stella's picture from his head, to no avail, of course.

He switched his tuxedo suit for a pair of slack pants and undid his shirt buttons to put on a shirt. He was glad he still had his set of clothes; his room hadn't been completely transformed, even if he had to share it with a stranger. "To think I've never brought Stella here and that this princess…" Lightning came out from the washroom just when he was putting on his shirt and got a brief view of his back, which was muscular but also marked with a symbol she had never seen before.

"He couldn't be a l'cie?" she thought.

He turned around to see that she had changed to more comfortable clothes, quite similar to his own in fact. She was wearing a long boxer and a big black shirt. He could have sworn that those clothes belonged to him.

-Sorry, I had to borrow some of the clothes in the washroom. Your maids didn't think I would need my luggage, as it seems.

-We'll fix that first thing tomorrow.

She sat on the bed and swiftly slid under the covers, shivering from the cold air. He throw more woods in the fire before to join her, making sure to leave her enough space and not to remove the covers from her.

-It really is strange, she whispered as she felt the mat moving under her as he lied next to her.

-I sure know.

-Was it me, or do you have a mark on your back?

-You saw it? Well, no need to worry, I'm not a l'cie as you could fear. I was granted some kind of powers when I was a child, but… Nothing like your average magic.

-Noctis, is there a link between that and your mother wanting heirs to the throne as soon as possible?

-No. My mother is just crazy and she thinks that if she had to suffer when she got pregnant with me, you should live just the same as her.

He was turning his back to her and she was half glad the day was ending; half scared to discover how many secrets the people were keeping from her. Noctis was hiding something from her, she could have bet on it.

-What do you think?

-I think that you talk much more than what the rumors about you said… he replied, holding back a yamn.

-What rumors?

-Lightning, let's just sleep now, we'll talk tomorrow.

-But…!

He answered with a snore. When she gave him a punch he yelled and turned back, looking half mad, half amused.

-Well then, for a girl who was afraid I would try to take advantage of her, you're quite daring now... , he commented.

-It's not as if I couldn't defend myself, I'm sure I'd got you knocked out in mere seconds.

-You do remember _I _was the Noctis which defeated the Fal'cie of Cocoon?

-You're right, I'm too generous, you'll be down in half a second against me.

-Well, your highness, I'll take up the offer. Tomorrow, I'll show you just how long I can last against you. Then you'll understand what god meant when he said you had to respect your husband.

She punched him another time and he just dodged it, with a smile on the corner of his face. Lightning didn't know what was getting to her, but she really felt like all her tension was released with him next to her. She could be true to herself in front of him. That scared her a bit, but at the same time, she was still putting it on the stress' fault. It couldn't be anything else. How could she feel relaxed with a pure stranger?

To be continued

It was longer than the last chapter, my hands are killing me and I really must go to sleep. So then, I'll just mention this, I don't understand how I did, but I managed to make this chapter funny. Just when I thought I had no sense of humor. And anyway, Lightning seems to be pretty ooc, but, who wouldn't be when thrown in such a strange situation? To marry Noctis? To sleep next to him? To dance with him? There's some people that just don't know there luck…


	3. Lady Lightning, future queen of pulse

So many reviews… I'm so glad you all like this story. I'll try to keep updating at least a chapter a week. Can't promise anything, but this story shall last for fifteen or twenty chapters. Now then, for the rars…

Holy crap, that's right! English's dialogs are held between "…" I'm so mad at myself. Sorry for the misspelling, I knew there was something wrong with yawn, I kinda mixed myself between "m" and "w". You have no idea how hard English is for French people… When I think I've been learning it for over… nine years now… Man, and still, I write my dialogs just as they are in French… Told you before, but, thanks for mentioning, I'll take good care of this from now on, even if I'm the one who'll get confused than… Lol.

Well, as for the rest of the reviews –I thought that someone else then me would think Lightning was cute wanting to see her father on her wedding day, but anyway- it seems everyone are after Noctis' mark. I won't describe it right here, it would kill all the fun, but I must mention one thing. This mark will be unstable and does not look like the brands of l'cie as in FFXIII game. Talking of which, man, Hope rules!

Guess I can't think of anything else… Aww. Oh, right, I like reviews. It makes me write a lot more, even when I shouldn't write. That's why the last update was so fast – after Wednesday I was gone far from my university and internet to go back home and see my family and officially to work non-stop during four days to pay for the university and internet, so I couldn't even go see if I'd any reviews- to make a long story short, I don't have access to internet all week long. My updates will only appear around Sunday, Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday. Stay tuned and cross your fingers.

Associates till death do us apart

Lady Lightning, future queen of Pulse

Lightning never had that much difficulty to fell asleep before. She had already slept with her sister, but it was far different from sleeping next to a grown man when you're a grown woman yourself. The said man had kissed her in the afternoon, for their wedding ceremony and she did enjoy herself at that time, even if she wouldn't dare to say it out loud.

Noctis on the other hand had gone right to rest when she stopped trying to hit him. He was turning his back on her and she lied on her right side, trying her best not to look at him. He looked smaller than the men she used to see every day. Snow was so big, especially next to Serah. Noctis was thinner, and looked more _fragile_ at first sight. Anyway, Lightning could tell, just after dancing with him, that there was more to him than just meet the eyes. And the way he walked, the way he moved…

"You're a great fighter, of that I'm sure. I can't wait to see you tomorrow. I'll make sure you don't hold back" , she whispered in the dark.

Noctis slowly turned around, stopping when he lied on his back, his face half turned to her. His eyes were closed, but a faint smile appeared on his face.

"Stella?" he asked softly.

His voice was sweet but strong and Lightning realized at this moment that he had a life before this day. Just like her. He had said that this whole wedding thing wasn't making him any happier than she was. She guessed he had a girlfriend before, but had to forget her and marry the princess of Cocoon instead. She tried to shove the thought away, especially when she felt a little hint of jealousy. Why did everyone around her had a love life while she was forced into a reason wedding?

"Noctis? Are you doing a joke or something?"

"Stella… " he repeated, now looking a bit stressed out. "Just come back, please."

So he really was talking in his sleep.

"Who's Stella?"

Noctis turned around once more, shivering a bit and she felt the urge to hug him. He was so cute. He didn't have any idea how much he was giving away just by letting her sleep next to him. Maybe he didn't care. No, he wasn't that type, she already knew that much.

Lightning tried her best to stay awake to listen to anything more he could say, but nothing came out and finally, she surrendered to sleep, exhausted by her long day.

In the morning, he was the first to woke up and felt something pressing against his back. He tensed a bit, before to remember what had happened just yesterday. He slowly turned his head and found, to his great surprise, that Lightning was hugging him in her sleep. He couldn't move too much without disturbing her rest, so he lay still, waiting, trying to clear out his mind. He had dreamed of Stella's death. Again. He breathed hard.

_Clear your mind, man, you can't think about her anymore. She's gone. Forever, _hethought.

It was so hard to accept it. And to deal with it now. For a moment there, he'd thought it was Stella holding him. But it couldn't. He was always the one holding to her back when… when she was still alive.

"Hmmmm…"

"Sleeping beauty's awake?" he smiled.

Stella was not far enough, but he had to push her away, in any way he could.

Lightning blinked her eyelids at least four times before she recognized Noctis' shape and back. He was way too near from her! She yelped and moved backward; astonished that she could make such a bold move, even if she was asleep!

"I… I…"

"Hey, it's okay Lightning, I won't bite. I slept like a rock even if you took me for your teddy bear…"

"Don't you mock me! I did it unconsciously and I never had a teddy bear or…"

He sat in the bed, looking at her with bemused amusement. She stopped death in her track and looked away, realizing it really wasn't the point.

"I wanted to apologize. Not to accuse you or something you know," she admitted almost painfully.

"Well, I thought that, since you hated me, I wouldn't wake up with you hugging me like that, I was just surprised," he replied.

"Still, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For my attitude yesterday. I've been acting like a spoiled brat. I was so stressed that I took it all out on you. You're stuck with me too, I shouldn't be harsh like that. Nor jumpy. But… Aww, man, I hate feeling like that!"

He chuckled at her hasty reaction and crossed his legs, pushing away the covers. He really didn't look like the prince he was supposed to be like that. His silver hair was a mess and a slight shade of red tainted his cheeks.

"Don't act like that. You're a princess, you may act as one."

"I'm not that kind of princess."

"I know, you're a fighter. Hasty to pull the trigger."

"Would you stop teasing me like that!"

"Well, I'm sorry Lightning, but, it's the only way I can make this situation look a little less awkward. You're supposed to be my wife and all, but it's so sudden. I'm scared as hell, just like you. Try to relax instead of seeing an attack behind every of my jokes."

"The rumors over you never said you were a joker or something…"

"Seems we both heard our share of rumors about each other."

"Not really fair for any of us."

She let herself fall back on her pillows with a sigh, before to cross her arms behind her head.

"So then, Noctis, what should we do now?"

"Don't know. It's still pretty early. Guess we could sleep a bit more. Today's going to be a long day after all, with the coronation and all."

"The CORONATION?!"

He almost jumped backward at her yell and she brought her hands to her head, sighing even deeper. The wedding_ and_ the coronation the very next day? Weren't things going a bit too fast, or was it just her?

Noctis propped down on his right elbow, looking at her, puzzled.

"What? You knew we wouldn't stay prince and princess for long. My father is getting ill and we're both of age to become king and queen."

"How am I supposed to adjust to all that? You, being my husband, your people, your castle, your _mother_ and… and everything else? Cocoon's not like that at all."

"Why does it sound as my mother is the worst thing in all of this?"

"I didn't mean it like that, I just… I don't know anything over a thing here and I hate that! Can't you understand? "

"I see now. You hate to lose control, that's it?" he whispered, his breath reaching her forehead. His golden eyes had turned to blue and she was mesmerized by both his gaze and voice.

"I…"

"You're going to be my queen Lightning."

This single sentence shut her up. She almost didn't hear what he added after, just repeating the words and their signification in her mind. _**His**__ queen. Not just a queen, but his…_

" You'll have half the control over the two biggest countries in our world. And it's way too much for a single person, but… it seems someone out there decided it would be our fate. Just don't try to rush into things. We'll be both new at this kind and queen's thing. Now, we're a team. We'll support each other, for the sake of our people and families."

She nodded and with just that he turned away to lie on his back, gazing at the ceiling. So they were a team now. And there enemies were the other leaders in the other countries around. The Fal'cie and the l'cie too maybe. No one really knew what any of them were up to. Still, Lightning couldn't accept only that. There were too many things hidden from her. The mat cracked a bit as she shifted her weight to look at him.

"Noctis?"

"What?"

"Who is Stella?"

His face froze and his skin turned paler, before that he even dared to look at her.

"Where'd you heard that name?" he said acidly.

"While you were sleeping, just last night…"

"Oh."

Pain and guilt mixed on his face before that he sat up once more. He closed his eyes an instant, to forget, but the memories were all coming back. He clenched his teeth and fists.

"Then, I guess you've already figured out. Anyway, she doesn't matter anymore. She's dead."

With that, he got up and walked out of the room, to isolate himself on the balcony. Lightning nuzzled her face against her pillow, trying to figure out something from that. So that Stella he was longing for was dead? He seemed so sad and angry at the same time when he said it. There was more to it, once again. But Lightning knew it would be bad to push him anymore.

_I've already been too far_, she realized.

Noctis had had a life before her and it wasn't a really happy one. She would have to put up with that. And all the rest. But still.

_She doesn't matter anymore. She's dead. _

It didn't look like him at all. To despise someone because they were dead? It wasn't what he meant, but it reminded her of the way she'd acted when Serah told her she was a l'cie. Then the door swung open and Noctis came back, cursing.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Just forgot that the fan girls are always under the balcony in case I would come out and wave or something."

"Fan girls? So you really have fan girls!? Man, this place is crazy."

"At least, I just find them following me everywhere in the capital. And they should calm down now since…"

"Since you're a married man now, I guess…" she completed, looking at the ceiling toying with one of her locks.

They let the silence lingered a bit, as he was still trying to forget about Stella and Lightning wanted to put every little pieces of the puzzle her life had become back together. While she wondered, he found himself staring at her. The covers were pushed down the bed and the boxer she was wearing revealed pretty much everything of her legs. She was thin but not too much. Her shapes were quite nice to look at and Noctis realized she was way hotter in this kinda pajama than she was in her wedding dress. Oh, of course, the shirt was too big and messy, hiding some curves, but at the same time, she wasn't supposed to wear anything under it…

God, he had pushed Stella's memory too far if he was thinking like this! But maybe was she appealing to him because for once, she was natural. Her body was relaxed and she didn't seem to mind or even to notice his staring session.

He shook his head, feeling even more uneasy when she absentmindedly shifted her weight, stretching her whole body at once, making her chest go up and down for a second. That was the kind of sight, private, intimate sight he never shared with anyone before, not even Stella. And it scared him just as much as it excited him. He felt guilty for that impression, of course, but…

"Say Noctis, why are you drooling?"

"What, I'm not…!"

She laughed of his blushing face and he gulped down, ashamed of being found out. He wasn't drooling, this wasn't enough, but still, the temperature seemed to have rise in the room, at least for him.

"The rumors said you were shy and hung up, but, I guess you're still a man," she said, rolling over her stomach.

"I… I may stare, but I'm still a gentleman. And we should stop teasing each other over those stupid rumors and gossips."

"Agree. And for the sleeping thing, I guess sharing the bed is alright, since you're so cute when you talk in your sleep."

He looked away, blushing even more but looking sad at the same time. Stella wasn't far enough, no matter what. He was angry at himself, but since he could hear what Lightning was thinking now and then, he guessed they were even.

"Could you just not… No, I mean, ah… Please, do as if I wasn't talking in my sleep. And don't tell me or anyone else what I'd said while asleep and try your best to forget it all. I…" He swallowed hard, remembering his awful nightmares. "I'd rather just forget it myself."

"So that Stella is one of your weak spot, is it."

"…"

"I won't insist, Noctis. We all have our secrets. And you were nice enough to answer to all of my questions so far, if not wholly, at least, you did try. I'm glad that it was you I was forced to marry. Serah was right after all."

_You are a nice man_, she thought for herself. But he heard her thought and felt a strange impression building up inside his stomach. Like a bundle of birds flying up inside him suddenly. She didn't look like it at first sight, but she was a nice girl, and not just with her looks. She reminded him a bit of Stella. Just the way she smiled right now, it was so like his Stella. His heart shattered at the thought.

"Alright, enough with the talking, I can't lay down anymore!" the young princess claimed, getting up. "I want my clothes, and then we fight!"

"What?!" he replied, taken aback.

"I told you yesterday I could defeat you and you said that…"

"Oh, that's right… You really wanna fight me? I don't mean any disrespect but… It couldn't be very well seen by the court and the other nobles."

"We're supposed to be a team, aren't we? If we have to fight together, then, I must know just how you fight. I want to see for myself. And after all, I could have to put back the defense of all Cocoon in your hands sometimes. I have to know if you're capable, and the same goes for you, ain't agree?"

He smiled, understanding she wasn't angry. She was just playing, like yesterday night. It would be a friendly fight.

"It would be my honor."

A moment after, the maids brought Lightning's clothes, just as Noctis finished putting on his gloves. He was surprised by the big case the four women almost threw at the floor. It looked heavy. Then, he understood. Over the clothes, there were all kind of swords and Lightning's smile grew bigger when she took out one of her weapon. She was a soldier and she felt better with her sword in hand then she ever could in a dance hall, dressed as a wife. When she came out from the bathroom, wearing her usual attire, -white top over her brown shirt and mini skirt, Noctis almost died from the shock. Alright, it was certainly easy to fight in such clothing but, it showed her legs way too much and the belts everywhere made her look even more fierce than she already was.

"You're not wearing that?" he asked doubtfully.

"Wha… It's what I wear everyday!" she replied.

"You're gonna give my father and mother a heart attack!" he retorted.

"They'll have to get use to it. It's my favorite outfit. Both convenient and comfy! Come on, partner. If we don't hurry, I guess we won't have anything for breakfast."

With that, she walked out the room, hastily followed by a very nervous Noctis. How could she dare to wear something like that? All right, every man in the kingdom were going to follow her and they would be crazy not to but… She was supposed to be a queen. And she looked more like a mercenary than anything else.

Man, I'm a goner. If my mom don't kill me for letting her walk around looking that much hot, my friends are gonna finish me with their teasing.

Noctis wasn't ready to admit it but he was getting to like Lightning ways and moreover, how she could surprise him with everything she did, from her words to her very expressions. Her smile made him happy and sad, but each time – and that was quite rare and brief- she smiled, it felt greater to be with her. As if he was granted something no one else was. He found himself lucky. His life wouldn't be boring with such a wife. But he had to guess it would be hard sometimes. Then they entered the dining room, where his mother and father and some nobles were already eating.

The chattering suddenly stopped and his mother yelled in terror, her eyes wide as the castle's gates.

"Noctis, who is that outrageous woman, where is your…?"

"Mother, she's my wife. Lightning Farron. She may be dressed different, but it sure is her."

Some of the nobles politely laughed while the woman whispered and Noctis hold on Lightning hand, exchanging a quick look with her. She seemed a bit unsure, but she wouldn't let them judge her just by her cover.

"They'll get used to it, Noctis, you'll see."

_Guess they're like me, they don't really have a choice_, he sighed mentally.

To be continued

So yeah, that's about it for the third chapter. Next one, the fight! And Noctis' mark's description, I promise. So, to all the readers that put me on their alerts, be ready to review now. I may post another chapter this week if I have enough feedback.

And man, I'm sure I've did a mistake somewhere with the verb lay and lie. I'm kinda confused before them. Aw, took me three hours to do it, I'm getting better at this even if I have grammatical problem now and then. I hope I adapted the dialogs correctly and that it's easier to read for you. I'm the one having trouble at it now…

Anyway, thanks for reading, commenting, adding to your fav or your alerts. I'll keep updating as fast as I can. Now then, see ya!


	4. Cocoon versus Pulse

Hi everybody! Once more, thanks for all the lovely reviews, they're really appreciated. I'm glad you liked that last chapter, since I changed my mind like… two or three times before being able to finish it. As for this chapter, it shall be easier, since they're fighting each other. XD

As for the rar, well, I'm glad someone out there comments my mistakes, maybe I'll learn more by writing this fic than I did when I undergo my three last years of English course –which are so far in my memories- glad I kept playing video games. Ah, it takes a comma before the last ", glad to know for sure now. So, the past tense. I'm doing my very best over that, but my grammar lack refinement, since here in Canada, English teacher gives you one hundred percent if they can understand what you meant in your essay. I think it's plain stupid but I'm still just a student. Can't do anything else about it then try my best!

Oh yeah, French is way more difficult than English on the grammar side, but since I was born and raised with it, I think of it as easier. Anyway, I still make mistakes now and then in French, but let's say it is way easier then German –I tried it last year, and, even if it is beautiful and nice to listen to. I'll stick to French and English. For German, I just give myself ten or twenty more years.

Thanks for the strawberry muffin, they're my favorite!

Anyway, let's talk about the fic. Who will win this fight? Ah, I am not telling. You won't have to wait for long anyway, rest assure. Oh and that's right, someone asked if Lightning was a l'cie in the fic. She is not a l'cie for now, but she will be. Have a good time reading and see ya all soon.

Associates till death do us apart

Cocoon versus Pulse

Lightning was thrown in the wall for the fifth time, pushed back by Noctis' invisible shield. She groaned in pain, feeling her anger building up inside her. This really was a friendly fight, but she had asked him to give it his all and it seemed she had underestimated him. She almost let go of her sword and it took her everything she had to get back on her feet.

"We should stop before you get hurt.", he suggested.

_I won't just let him get away with it, I can't_, she thought.

She fired at him several shots, but the bullets were repelled by his strange and shining barrier, shoved aside as if they were mere feathers. She was looking for her breath and he had barely even moved a finger.

"You must be joking, right? You have some kind of AMP, otherwise… How can a normal human being have such powers?"

"What are you trying to imply, that I'm inhuman?"

"No, I just want to know how you do it."

She had stopped moving and lowered her gunblade.

"Look closely, I'll slow it down."

The barrier behind which he was hiding seemed to be covered with stars and flashed every time something hit it. Suddenly, she understood why. Swords and lances were turning around him at an incredible speed, providing him with an impenetrable shelter.

"How many swords do you use at the same time?"

"Last time I was able to count… Twenty swords and five lances."

"You can't carry that much weapons with you all the time!", she observed.

He smiled behind the moving swords curtain.

"I only use one sword. All the others are created by my powers. They're on the mark in my back, so I can … what should I say… summon them.", he explained.

"Alright, I shall try something else then."

She snapped her fingers, activating her AMP and charged at him head on. He didn't want to hurt her and slowed down the motion of his weapons. That was his first mistake. She barged through the swords, stopping their movements with her anti gravitation system. She slashed through the air, aiming for his throat and he blocked her attack at the last second, unsheathing his weapon. Steel ringed against steel and she broke their stance by swirling on herself, her sword as fast as lightning. He parried and blocked her again, but she could tell he was holding back. The shocks reverberating through her arms were nothing compared to what she was hoping for. The adrenaline was getting higher in her blood and she jumped backward to dodge the first attack he dared to try.

"Is that really how you defeated our fal'cie?", she asked, half serious, half amused.

She couldn't go back in time. At first, she'd been mad at him for killing Cocoon's fal'cie. But he was just trying to give peace to his world. And if only for Serah's sake, she would have been the one to go and defeat the last of Cocoon's fal'cies. She hated them more than anything else in her life. She was angry at Noctis for killing it before she could; there was no other grudge than that. But she had to get him serious in this fight. She wanted to face all his strength, to show him that she could take it, that she was his equal. That his queen owed just as much respect as he did.

"You're not a fal'cie."

"Noctis, don't hold back because I'm a girl or your wife.", she ordered him as their swords clanged together.

He seemed a bit scared to fight her, but she figured out that it was shyness because of the nobles looking at them from the windows surrounding the training room.

_How does that look, both of us, freshly wed and already fighting each other like that?_ , he thought.

"Come on, I know you're stronger than that!", she insisted.

"Why is it so important?", he replied, bending his head to avoid one of her shot.

As of now, I would like to mention just one thing for the readers. Lightning wasn't using real bullets and even if they were fighting with their real swords, doctors and magicians (well, l'cies to be accurate) waited just in the other room, in case that their future rulers got hurt during their friendly match. Oh, and Noctis is not summoning his swords curtain anymore, as he must really focus on Lightning now…

"Because I don't want to be treated differently even if I don't have any strange powers like you, or because I'm a woman. And it count as much on the battlefield than it would in any other part of our lives."

"You're really confusing sometimes. But if you will it so, we'll have it your way!"

This time, when his blade hit her sword, she was pushed back and pain ran through her arm from the shock's reverberation. He wouldn't hold back anymore. She smiled, brushing aside the pain. He attacked one more time and she dodged the hit. But he followed. He was slender than most men and soon proved to be just as fast as her. She jumped on the wall, kicking herself up in the air and tried to lend a hit in the middle of her jump. Steel collide against steel once more. Time seemed to stop and their gaze locked together for a second. He smiled. She realized they were both having fun. Then, gravity called her back to earth, she turned over herself and fell right on her feet, feeling the adrenaline flow growing thicker in her veins. Her hands were shaky and she was sweating. She just wiped a few drops of sweat away from her forehead with the back of her hand, readying her stance.

If she wanted to win, she would have to end this quick. Noctis, on his side, was happily surprised by her resistance and tenacity. He should have guess she would be like that since their first meeting, but seeing her in that wedding dress and his own clothes, acting shy, vulnerable and casual made him forget what she often repeated. She _was_ a fighter.

"Now you're talking, Noctis."

"Hey, you're not bad yourself."

"I know.", she replied with a smirk.

He swung his sword and she dived to the ground and rolled on herself to get behind him, dodging him at the same time. She was too quick on that move; he just had time to turn around that she was already up and he barely blocked her blade with his.

_Now's the time!_, she thought in his mind.

_Time for what?,_ he wondered.

She suddenly turned over herself, trusting her blade in the direction of his legs. He stopped the first shock but felt the air flew out of his lungs when she shoved her elbow right in his stomach. She let go of her blade and punched him again, sending him down to the floor. He tried to roll over, but he was fighting to catch back his breath and shocked by her sudden change of fighting style. Before he could even figure out what was happening, she was sitting on his stomach, holding down his blade arm and pressing the tip of her blade to his chin. She was just as out of breath as he was, but her smile was wide, since _she_ had win.

"See, Noctis. You shall now remember that god mentioned that you had to respect your wife too."

He huffed and looked away, puzzled. Did she really have to win? The nobles were laughing, he could almost hear them. He hated being in the center of everyone's attention like that. Especially in such a weird and disgracing position.

"Alright, I won't forget it. Get off me now."

She complied, putting down her sword and sitting on the ground, still looking for her breath. He slowly sat down, putting some distance between them. She looked around her and realized all the nobles still gazing at them through the window. Noctis' cheeks were a slight shade of red and it wasn't only because of their little fight. She blushed a bit. She still acted as spoiled brat. But she liked to fight. And even more to win.

"You're not mad, Noctis?"

"Why should I be? I just got beaten by my wife in front of every nobles of the court acquainted to the castle. There's nothing to it."

His voice was shaky from a mix of anger and self-derision. He knew things would turn out like that. Lightning was impulsive and he was shy, even if he had tried his best to hide it until now.

"I'm sorry, I never wanted to humiliate you or…"

"I know, I'm not mad."

He had fun for a moment out there. Just fighting to fight, not to kill or to take revenge. Lightning was a good opponent, and it served him well to lose after being all arrogant last night, remembering her how he was the Noctis which had killed a fal'cie.

Two doctors and Noctis' mother entered the training room at this moment, while the nobles were going back to the court, or the dining room.

"Do you feel alright, your highness?"

"I'm okay.", the newlyweds replied at the same time.

"We should maybe check up on you anyway."

They seemed to insist especially for Lightning, so she got up, wanting to show that she really was ok. But then, color vanished from her face.

"Why's that… I feel heavy.", she complained, frowning.

She was still looking out for her breath, but she really shouldn't be anymore. She brought a hand to her chest, panting and suddenly she faint. Noctis was the first to react and caught her in the middle of her fall.

"What… What's happening with her?"

"Did you hit her in any vital spot, you highness? Maybe it's when she hit the wall…"

"I've told you that you shouldn't be fighting your own wife Noctis! What kind of husband…!"

"Mom, what's done is done; we should take Lightning to the infirmary wing right now."

The doctors agreed with him and they led the way while he carried his wife, wondering what could have gone wrong. Did she hit the wall too hard one time? Then why did she push herself that much after it? Maybe it was something else. But she didn't look like an unhealthy woman.

_I still don't know much about you, but still, you've defeated me, and even got me worried in just one day. Just what kind of princess are you, Lightning Farron?_ , he thought.

…

It was only two hours later that Lightning woke up with a strange feeling in her body. She was numb and each of her limbs felt so heavy it was hard to move. She opened her eyes slowly, almost immediately trying to get up when she realized she was in a place she couldn't recognize.

"Don't even try.", ordered Noctis.

His hand gently forced her to lie back down. She sighed while meeting his golden eyes. He tried to put on a smile, but she could see right through it. He felt responsible for her fainting. She couldn't explain what had just happened before she loose consciousness, but she knew it wasn't his fault.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You collapsed. It seems Cocoon's and Pulse's gravity aren't quite the same and that you haven't adapt to it yet. The doctors said you would have faint later if we hadn't fight, but… The sooner they know, the better you'll be treated. You may still feel dizzy and heavy, but it shall go away in some minutes. You've been injected a serum that should help you putting up with the change of gravity, at least."

She was lying on a bed in the infirmary as it seems and he sat on a chair that looked quite uncomfortable

"I'm not sure I understand, but, I guess since Cocoon was created by fal'cies and Pulse is a more ancient world, it's just… normal that I can't switch from one world to the other and adapt right after. Still, it's pathetic. To think I was the one winning."

"You've won fair and square, Lightning.", he retorted, his face darkening a bit.

"Don't take it like that, it was just for fun.", she reminded him.

"I know. It's just that…" His voice got soft and she knew he was going to say something important when…

He was abruptly interrupted by his mother's yell as she burst into the room.

"Thank god, she's awake! You could have kill her, Lucis, how could you even accept to fight her? You know what happened last time you'd lose control over your powers. I can't even picture what things could have come to if…"

Noctis face went the palest shade of grey Lightning had ever seen and he quickly got up, turned around and went out, clearly not wanting to hear anything more. Her mother-in-law took his place, talking nonstop about how inconsiderate the young people were, while the princess was trying to figure out just what had happened now. She tried to get up as she felt that her limbs were getting lighter and she jumped on her feet as soon as she could, unable to stand her mother-in-law, even for propriety's sake.

She tried to find Noctis, but he was nowhere to be found or seen. And then, the maids almost attacked her in the middle of a corridor, to drag her to the queen's apartments.

"Your highness, the coronation is in two hours and you're not even dressed properly!"

"But, I must see Noctis and…"

Until that moment and since the end of their wedding, she had stick with her husband and she now knew she'd rather stay with him than seeing anyone else. He was gentle and simple; he didn't mind her ways or her choice of clothing. And she wanted to figure out what her mother meant when she said that he'd lose control of his powers. What had happened? Why was his mother always so hard with him?

"We're glad that you two get along so well, but the prince can't see you now. He must get purified for the coronation. Just as you. And we're almost already out of time."

Lightning was still a little dizzy maybe, since it only took three maids to get her out of her clothes, pushed in the biggest bath she'd ever seen and before she could understand what was happening, the princess was lying on a mat, receiving a massage that was supposed to help her relax after her terrible day. At first, she was against it, she hated to have other people doing anything in her place, but she didn't really have the choice.

"To think you've defeated Noctis, it's incredible!", her massager praised her.

"Well, I guess it was mere luck. He has all those incredible powers…"

Lightning was opening up to the girl. She was merely trying to gather any info she could. And she did enjoy having a moment to relax for real after all that had happened during the last days.

"The prince is the greatest fighter in all pulse who isn't a l'cie."

"I don't really get it. How can he have such powers and not being a l'cie?"

"Well, no one really knows for sure, but, oh, maybe I shouldn't tell you… You see your highness; my boyfriend is one of the prince best friends. He told me that Noctis saw the light of a l'cie being freed from his crystal state when he was just a little boy! Since then, he has that mark on his back and can summon all kind of incredible weapons. He's still discovering most of his powers now, as it seems he's always growing stronger. But Shawn said that Noctis don't really like that."

"I guess it's hard to be different from everyone else."

The maid agreed and went on:

"You see, when he was a kid, an accident occurred with his mother because of his powers and he never was the same since then. He used to be a curious and playful kid as the older maids says, but since that accident, he turned gloomy and serious."

"I've already seen that his mother and he don't really get along. What happened?"

"I shouldn't be talking about that, Shawn could get trouble if Noctis knew, and I could be fired myself… And that story is so sad, you shouldn't hear it now."

The maid had already said too much, but she couldn't help it, she liked to talk and Lightning was receptive. After all, when she tried to imagine what it could be to marry a total stranger, she felt bad for her future queen. She wanted to tell her everything she knew over the prince, so that Lightning could feel more comfortable.

"What's your name?" the princess asked.

"I… I'm Heather, your highness."

"I won't let anything happened to you or your boyfriend Heather, so, please tell me. I hate not knowing what's going on around me. My new mother is going berserk on the idea of me giving an heir to Noctis, she always hurts him and he won't tell me anything to explain it. I want to know him. To know all I can right now, to react as I should and not hurt him any more with my ignorance. He's a nice guy. We decided we would be partners to keep the peace in our both worlds. I want to support him. And for that, I must know him better."

"Your highness, that's so sweet! It's almost as if you were already in love with him!"

"I'm not! And don't go repeating anything I've told you to anyone, not even your boyfriend, Heather! I just… I need to know and understand Noctis to adapt to my new status. He'd put up with my moods and attitudes and… I want to pay him back for that."

"I see. Then, listen well, I won't say it twice. This happened when he was still a little kid, only five or six years old. Ah, but, before, you must know that queen Remilda, Noctis' mother, wanted a baby girl! She was forced to marry our king at 14 years old and was terrified by their first night together. You could say she saw it as a rape. She got pregnant and hoped that she would have a little girl, but it turned out to be Noctis. She loved him even so, but she still wanted her baby girl. The king was away at that time, fighting against Coc… huh, just fighting, as always, you know."

Lightning let a weak smile brighten her face. She knew that part well. Her father had died during this fight, as many other member of her family. Uncle, cousins, all gone to that stupid war against the famous enemy. At that time, she was just a kid, but she had to become Cocoon's first princess and did everything she could to keep control over the politics and to protect her sister.

"Go on."

"Noctis was granted his incredible powers around those times and he was playing at summoning his swords when he'd suddenly lose control of one of his blades. His mother was hit right in the stomach and badly wounded. She could have died if it weren't for the l'cies working as medic at that time. But after that accident, she couldn't bear a child anymore. So her dream of having her little girl was lost forever. Noctis never forgave himself for it. He was traumatized. Can you picture it? He was just a little boy and he had almost killed his own mother."

"Oh my god…"

"You've said it. The king covered the story by saying that Remilda was ill and that she couldn't gave him any other children. He was so mad at first. Since that time, Noctis was feared by most of his relatives. The maids raised him and gave him affection instead of his mother. But I guess this scar will never really heal. He always got himself in the worst situations. He doesn't do it on purpose, but Lady Life wasn't fair with him. "

Lightning was astonished and she was way too tensed to keep on receiving that massage. She had got her info and she was just desperate to think that such a terrible thing could happen. Noctis who seemed so shy, gentle and cute… Well, he looked even cuter than before to her.

"Did his mother forgive him?"

"Of course not. They'd say he was just a child and all, but he still grieves over it now and then. Shawn hopes you could make him forget about that. And all the rest, I guess."

"Thanks, Heather, for telling me." lied Lightning. She felt terrible for wanting to know something like that, she felt terrible for not knowing what she could say to Noctis after learning all that. At least, now, she could understand a bit more why he was reluctant about fighting her, why his mother wanted them to have children as soon as possible. "I guess I should get dressed now."

"You're right. Sorry that I put you down with that story. I should've kept it shut."

"No, it's better that I know. Something like that… I'll try to cheer him up today."

"You're so much nicer than what the rumors about you said, your highness!"

_What are those damn rumors saying already?!_ Lightning cursed mentally.

…

Noctis was waiting in the throne room. The purification rite was a bit quicker for the future king. The prince was pissed. His throne was ice cold and he had nonchalantly crossed his legs, dropping his chin in his hand, one elbow on the armrest of his chair. He hated waiting. His father looked bored, and his mother was jumping everywhere, giving her last orders, making sure everything would go smoothly.

"So, son, how was it?", the king asked uneasily.

"How was what?", replied Noctis.

"Last night, you know."

"I slept like a rock, thank you father."

He couldn't wait much more and hoped that this wouldn't last too long. He'd been on edge since his mother had made that comment about him losing control of his powers. All the bad memories came back, together with Stella's related thoughts. He wanted to forget it all, but he was good at grieving. When you're shy, you spent too many time thinking over yourself and what you should or could have done in the past. Fortunately, Lightning entered the room at this moment, wearing a long and wonderful white dress. The cleavage was a bit daring, and she was pink as she felt all the gazes in the crowd fall on her. Now, there was a good reason to stare. She walked up the ally and Noctis got up, doing his best not to stare like every other men in the throne room were.

Her hair was tied up in a nice bun that let some curled locks brushed her face. Her naked shoulders were pale; she looked small and blushed even more as she stopped next to him. He was taken aback by this change. And since she had walked in, he couldn't remember even Stella's name. Noctis took her hand as she walked up the few steps before the thrones.

"Well, what do you think?", she shyly asked.

"Who are you and what have you done to my wife?", he teased her.

She punched him in the shoulder, to the great surprise of the crowd, and the couple burst in laughs.

"Alright, I'm sure it's you now…"

"Moron.", she replied.

Noctis' father cleared his throat, looking even more bored than he first was.

"Well, do you kids know what's supposed to take place here?"

"The coronation." Lightning replied, squeezing Noctis' hand.

She was glad to see how their complicity was building up. It seemed so normal, so simple to be with him, to be teased and to fight back. But she knew something now. She looked at her mother-in-law. Her imagination was creating pictures that flew before her eyes. A small, crying Noctis before his wounded mother. Blood on his childish hands. She shivered. When she talked to him, the first time they met, she saw him as an enemy, a monster. Now, she realized he'd always been regarded by other that way. She wanted t become his ally even more now. She was going to _his_ queen. And he was supposed to be her king.

"Yeah, today, our capital is getting a new King and Queen. Noctis Lucis Caelum and Lightning Farron!"

He looked at her for a second. It was then he realized she wasn't really blushing. She wasn't acting shy. She was sad. Then he heard her thoughts and understood. She knew for the accident. One the maid must have told her. This day was going to be long, that was for sure.

_Don't pity me, Lightning. I'd hate to win your friendship like that_, he said to himself.

To be continued…

Yes, I know, the famous mark on Noctis' back was just mentioned. So then, I shall clarify it. It is a symbol made from the mix of swords' shades. All the weapons intertwined together and it the middle, there's a shining little stone, that looks like steel. The mark changes sometime, as he grew up and more swords appeared on it, making him able to summon more of them.

I guess the story with his mother was pretty sad, but, I must create all his background since we're still waiting for the game of versus. And it explains why Remilda was so straightforward over the heir thing. As for their fight at the start, I had a hard time describing the action, hope it's understandable. So then, next chapter, we shall see some more explanation on Noctis past and he's going to ask to know more about Lightning, since she's got a bit too much info over him while he is at a complete lost. Guess since she's left alone in his castle of Pulse, she should learn about him before he does.

I update as much as I can now, since my studies are less demanding and that I should finish this story before that versus come out. I don't know when it will be release in the U.S.A., but I can't wait. (well, I have ffxiii to go through for now, but still).

So, I guess you know it already, leave review, and you shall see another update soon. I'm so into this story!

See ya and thanks for reading!


	5. Sir Noctis, King of Pulse

Let's talk about something that's been on my mind lately. In some pictures released on the web, Noctis has golden eyes, on some other, his eyes are red and on ffworld, his eyes are blue in his character description. So that we all agree on that before anyone ask it. In this fic, his eyes can change of color, like that, I can be happy with both my fic and my collection of pictures. Ah, less tension already.

Another thing, I don't know the names of his three friends. So I'll say right now how I want to identify them in the future. The one looking like Angeal in Crisis Core will be named Lucas, the one with the gun and brown hair –I'd rather compared him with an aged version of Denzle in advent children- is the famous Shawn going out with that maid in the last chapter. As for that last one, with the glasses, he's Sync. No doubt. I'll repeat this information in the next chapter, where they shall all be presented for good, but I wanted to ask for your opinion now. Are there real names already known for them? Are the names I choose okay?

Well, you're all waiting to see when Noctis and Lightning are really going to get serious in their relationship, so I guess you don't really care about trivial details like these. And I totally agree with you. This will be the last update of the week. For my own sake. Have a good time reading!

Associates till death do us apart

Sir Noctis, King of Pulse

"Hereby, I pronounce you King, Noctis Lucis Caelum and Queen, Lightning Farron."

Noctis had received the sacred necklace every king of Lucis, the capital of Pulse, used to wear before him. The silver ornament shined on his black clothes and the engraved garnets were the exact color of his eyes at that moment. Red as blood. Lightning had a crown of diamonds, and the seven stones were like seven blades lined up together, forming a shimmering lozenge. The king in black, carrying death, the punishment of justice and war. The queen in white, pure, delicate, emissary of peace, hope and salvation.

All the symbols were right. Just their wearer felt uneasy under their weight.

"Is it all?", Lightning whispered to Noctis as the crowd cheers covered her voice.

"I'd wish so…" he muttered to himself.

"And to respect our coronation tradition, our new king and queen shall open the ball, once more." Remilda said with a wide smile.

_She must be glad Lightning will step on my feet or something_, Noctis thought.

"Do people dance all the time in this country?"

"Only when my mother is the one organizing something."

"Let me guess, she's always the one in charge when it comes to festivities, ceremonies and all…"

He smiled weakly and gave her his hand. Lightning got up and followed her husband to the center of the room, reluctant over the idea, but still ready to give it a try. She had to be better than the last day. The musicians –she couldn't see where they were coming from!- started to play and she realized this was supposed to be a waltz.

_This is gonna be a disaster…_, she cursed herself for skipping all her etiquette and dance classes.

"It's okay, just follow my lead. You're good at fighting; it's almost the same you know."

Saying that, he brought her closer to him, putting a hand on her waist and, squeezed her hand in his. She was afraid about the sudden closeness and was furiously blushing. He held her even closer, before to start moving. She tried to follow, but she'd choose the wrong foot to start. He was going left, not right.

"Noctis, you're not trying to get revenge for my win of this morning, are you?"

"Relax, Lightning, I don't care if you miss a few steps. You should just try to have fun."

"You're right. I'm getting defensive again. Sorry."

He slowly set the pace, whispering in her ears the rhythm she was supposed to follow. She tried to predict where he was going, but he always seemed to change his mind at the last second. She stepped on his feet, but he kept dancing. The other couples had joined the dance and Lightning felt relieved. She was disturbed by the people stares, by their talking. And she hated this dress even more than the one she was wearing the other day. There was no sleeve and nothing to tie it to her neck, so nothing to stop it from slipping off her. She felt naked. She wanted to hide.

"You think too much. Just react."

She looked up at him, taken aback by his suggestion. To react? To what? His eyes were still red and he froze for a moment.

"When we dance, we are partners. We work together so that none of us gets in the other way. But if you're that tensed, it can't work. Relax, just like you did yesterday."

"Noctis, I…"

She felt even more uneasy knowing what she knew about him, but it really wasn't the time to bring up that subject.

"Alright now. You close your eyes and do as I say."

"But…!"

"Give it a try for real, Lightning, then, I'll let you give up!"

"If you insist."

She closed her eyes. The grip of her hand on his shoulder tightened. It was still so hard for her to trust anyone. He held her close, so that she could feel his breathing on her forehead and that her face almost touched his chest. His hand on her naked back made her shiver.

"Take small steps. We'll go slowly to begin."

His fingers pressed her back, more on the right side. She took the hint. Hang on to him, forgetting about the rest of the world. She could hear the music in the background. His breathing so near. His warm. The feel of his hand on her back, the fingers pressing on her right or left shoulder blade. Soon, she realized there was a pattern to the way he moved. Left, right, left, left and right again. He wasn't giving her hints anymore. Still, she followed. She didn't have to look at her feet. She was getting used to him and to how he moved.

"You see, I knew even a tomboy like you could do it.", he teased her.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, closing the distance left between them. She had wanted to hug him since she knew everything over that terrible accident with his mother. And it felt so reassuring. They came to a stop, but she stayed like that, not wanting to let him go. The music had died and people began to talk around them.

"You feel alright?" he asked.

"Is there somewhere around here where we can be alone?"

She sounded uneasy and nervous. He wondered what could be going through her mind now, but he couldn't hear anything coming from her.

"Come on, I'll show you somewhere."

They quickly crossed the crowd, avoiding the people that would have tried to talk to them, especially Noctis' mother. Then, he took her into countless corridors, until they arrived before a wide balcony that was hanging over Lucis' town. The sky was a dark shade of blue, and it was snowing. The moon hid behind clouds and Lightning's eyes widened when she realized it wasn't the moon.

"Is it…? It's Cocoon!" , she exclaimed.

A smile brightened her face. Suddenly, she looked like a child. She ran on the balcony, stopping at his very end, leaning over the balustrade to gaze at her homeworld.

"I can see Bodhum and Palumpolum! Can you see it too?", she asked.

"Sorry, I've never been there before."

"That's right… It's just that… It feels as if I've been away for years."

He joined her, gazing at her smile and her hair, which was a bit untidy because of the dance. Her cheeks were pink and the moonlight was turning her skin a pale blue. She laughed as the cold snow melt on her shoulders. How could she be so carefree when she seemed always ready to attack the rest of the time? She looked at him and frowned. He found her beautiful.

"I know I'm acting strange but… it's the first time I'm seeing snow in my whole life!"

"Really? Well, it can look fun, but you'll catch a cold if you stay out dressed like that for too long."

"Talking of which, you never told me what you thought about that dress…"

"Going flirty are we?"

"What? I never meant to…"

Now, she looked panicked. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"I was just joking. Compared to that dress, your choice of clothing is highly conservative… Not that I mind any. It seems anything would look good on you."

She blushed once more, looking away. She wasn't hoping for such a great compliment. And she didn't know what to think about it. She was nice to look at, she already knew it. But if she was going to sleep next to him every night of her life, she wasn't too sure if she wanted him to find her that attractive.

"I feel so exposed like that."

She shivered and Noctis thought that is just wasn't fair. He wanted to kiss her again. It really wasn't the time. She wrapped her arms around herself, rubbing her forearms.

"Why is it you lack confidence now, while you were so cocky when we fought this morning?" he sighed.

"I don't know. I feel so clumsy. And that's stupid to do clothes that way. I could make myself three or four outfits out of this skirt while I'm half naked at the top."

"Well, you got a point there, but still, it's not that bad. You just look womanlier."

She bit her lips, blushing even more. Why did she even ask him what he thought of her dress? She was afraid to look him in the eyes and see a sparkle of lust in his iris. A gust of wind blew over them, sending shivers through her whole body.

"Here." he whispered, removing his jacket to put it on her bare shoulders. "Don't be ashamed. You're the prettiest queen Pulse's seen in decades. You should be proud."

She tensed at the touch of his hands brushing against her skin. His jacket was warm around her and she felt protected.

"Thank you, Noctis. I guess I'm looking even more confusing with each new hour we spend together…"

"I'd rather say you have your weak points too. I, too, would feel uncomfortable in a dress."

She laughed at his comment and they looked once more at Cocoon, with a small sigh.

"I hope everything's going alright. There's still many monsters rampaging in our streets, back home." , she whispered.

"Soon, you'll get to check on things yourself.", he encouraged her. "Tenebrea has declared war to Lucis and I will go to the front in one or two weeks to put an end to it. On your side, you'll go back to Cocoon, to get things checked."

"Wait, a war? But we just…"

"Pulse is wider than Cocoon. We weren't fighting just against you lately. Anyway, this war is more a vengeance thing. I've tried to negotiate, but there was no way to come to an understanding. The best I can do now is to make sure that no civilian will be implied in our fight."

"Why did you wait so long to tell me about it?"

"Pulse's security is my responsibility.", he replied. "I'll leave Cocoon to you and…"

"But that means that you are taking almost all the job and…"

"Lightning. I know Pulse and I'm used to the ways of its people. You still have everything to learn about it. I'm the only one who can stop this war. For now, I'll take care of Pulse. Anyway, we shouldn't be talking about that now."

"Well, what should we talk about then?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should head back inside."

"No, I like it here. No one's telling us what to do. No one's talking in my back. And I can see the capital as I never had before. You know, at first, I thought that Lucis was a cold and gothic place, with all those black building and all. But with all the snow and the lights, it's almost lovely."

She untied her hair with a sigh and he watched the way her locks fall around her face with a pang of sorrow in his heart. Was it right to find her so pretty? Was it right to feel like that while Stella was still so vivid in his memories?

"I never thought of Lucis that way.", he smiled.

"Well, I've heard you'd never stay too long in the capital. It seems you prefer to wonder throughout Pulse with your friends."

"That's right… Before that the war started over again with Cocoon, I was always out in Pulse. In Tenebrae, or on the plains. We got lost in the desert one time… we'd come back after six months and my father almost killed me on the spot when I showed up. My teachers hated me."

"So… Do you like your city or, do you prefer another place?"

"My favorite spot is in a forest not far from the capital. There's a waterfall and a little lake there. I used to go there all the time. Just to escape the pressure."

He used to bring Stella with him, and they'd made love for the first and the last time in that place. It held all his most precious memories. He shivered, but not from the cold. When he looked at Lightning, he saw that she was smiling at him.

"You're the one going to get cold now because of your gallantry."

"I'm tougher than I look.", he lied.

As he said that, a soft song started playing from bellow the balcony. They both looked down to see that people were singing in the streets and feasting the coronation of their new king and queen. The music was carried up by the wind, reaching them and Lightning knew that even if the nobles were judging her, even if her mother-in-law didn't like her, the people of Lucis, at least, were happy with the change.

"I never heard that song before.", he wondered where it come from.

"Care to dance one last time?", she suddenly asked.

"What?"

"Well, as I won't be wearing such a dress again before years, we should make the most out of it, don't you think?"

Sometimes, her own logic got her confused, but he just smiled at her and took her hand.

"I'll let you lead from the start. But I won't close my eyes this time, alright?"

He nodded and grabbed her waist. The fabric of her dress was as soft as satin. She held her breath as he held her close. She locked her eyes with his, wishing to see what he was thinking. They danced to the music. Never did she step on his feet, not even once. They talked a bit, about Cocoon and Pulse. About what kind of King and Queen they wanted to be. About her sister. About his war. They danced until they couldn't feel the cold anymore, letting the paces fasten and forgetting to listen to the music. He made her turned around herself for the nth time and then brought her back to him with a motion of his arm. She had to tilt her head back to look at him and they both were looking for their breath. A sweet tension was building up between them. She felt his chest softly rising against hers. They had stopped to talk since she didn't know when but… she was mesmerized by his eyes now. They were as blue as the sky behind him.

The way he'd hold her, she knew something was up, but she couldn't tell what. She felt protected when he held her, she felt free and accepted just as she was. She thought that she didn't know him enough to feel all that. She had forgotten about the story on his mother. All she knew was that he was her husband. He was sensible, gentle, and shy, even if he was strong. In fact, what was it that really made someone's strength? The fact that he could show to everyone his weakness, that he could share or something else? She would never have thoughts like that before. But when she stood before Noctis, Lightning felt different. He looked at her, not expecting a princess or a queen, but someone who would try to understand him. And she was so ready to try…

_But why do I feel like this? I can't be in love with him, not after only two days. I'm hanging on to him only because he's the only one who has been nice to me since Serah's gone. I can't keep on going like this. I can't let him sweep me off my feet just because he's the first man to enter my life. He was forced on me, why am I so glad?_ , she argued with herself.

She looked lost and confused, just as he was. He tried to smile. To focus on her face and on her green eyes. To forget Stella's. Lightning was his wife. She was always full of life and forced herself not to smile, but he already liked all that. The way she frowned, the way she punched him when she wanted to laugh. Since Stella's death, he had been alone, even when he was with his friends, but now, that woman from Cocoon, she was _his_. His heart was beating fast. He knew he didn't love her yet and that this wasn't right. She was his queen, nothing more. But _he wanted_ more and he was scared by that impression.

"Lightning… You're going to take me too far.", he sighed.

"That's not what I'm trying to do and you know it."

"You majesties! What are you doing out in the cold night? Everyone has been looking everywhere for you!" , a maid yelled as she found them.

"To believe you would still be running away as soon as you can, Lucis!", Remilda hissed. "You didn't even make your speech!"

"It's way too late for it now, mother…"

…

If it was too late for a speech, it wasn't too late for a real feast. The banquet was thrown with the arrival of their highnesses. And just as she stepped in the throne room once more, Lightning saw her sister rushing to her. She opened her arms, smiling.

"Serah!"

"Lightning!"

The sisters hugged each other, oblivious of the crowd still staring at the freshly pronounced queen.

"I never expected you were coming!"

"How could I miss my big sis' crowning?"

Noctis stood back, smirking at the sight. Lightning and Serah were clearly sisters, but still real opposites. Same hair, same curves. But Lightning was taller, with sharper looks, while her little sister was small, frail and looked innocent. In their dresses, they were both delicate, but the king could tell it was Serah's average look, while Lightning always looked tougher. Even in such a dress, he could tell which one was the fighter and which one was the wiser.

"Wow, you actually look like a queen, Lightning", Snow mused, joining the pair of sisters.

"Why you…!"

Noctis' smile even grew wider. Then, someone pinched his arm and he turned back. His own friends were in front of him, all smiling.

The taller, Sync, cleared his throat while replacing his glasses. Shawn let go of the king's arm, smiling as widely as his highness.

"Seems she's way more fun and hot that you thought she ought to be…" , commented Sync.

"What a lucky man you are, Noct, you're collecting all the hottest chicks from Pulse to Cocoon. Even your sister's-in-law's a cutie!", Shawn playfully added.

"And we didn't get to see you in two whole days. Guess you were keeping yourself busy." mocked Lucas.

Noctis blushed and grimaced a bit at their jokes.

"Cut it out, man! It really isn't the time."

He had to keep his cool, at least in front of all his people. But Noctis wanted to talk about his wedding with his three friends, even if they were going to talk over Lightning's looks, remind him that he was indeed lucky to have such a hot wife and how jealous they were just to think he could sleep next to her every night of the rest of his life.

"You never have the time Noct."

"I know… We'll talk tomorrow, okay?"

"Right. You've got to stick with the queen. You think we didn't see you dancing a moment ago? And how you two sneaked out without even one hi to your old friends?"

"She's far from her home and people. She needs a friend, and that's what I intend to be, okay, nothing more. I won't be able to get to know her for long, since we're going back to war in a few days." He reminded them.

"Yeah, you're right, Noct. Still, people are beginning to think that this wasn't a real arranged wedding. You're all lovey-dovey together each time you dance. You have to teach Sync your tricks, you know. He's still single after all." Lucas smiled.

"Hey!"

"Well, first, our new king owes me one. My Heather wants us to get married now. I'm only twenty, for god's sake!" Shawn complained, faking to tear off his own hair.

" 'S not like you're going to die or anything. Heather's the loveliest thing out there for a moron like you. Can't picture how you even get to be her boyfriend."

Noctis chuckled at that.

It was nice having these guys around. He was glad they would be with him during the upcoming war. Then he looked at his "wife". She was frowning at her sister, turning a slight shade of red. Seemed like he wasn't the only one being teased. For a moment, he thought everything was perfect. And then, the banquet began. And Lightning almost caused three political incidents with the responses she gave to the other nobles, or because of Snow, who got mad when a guy tried to flirt with his girl.

When he sat back after clearing out things, Noctis felt good, thinking back at the moment when he was holding Lightning in his arms on the balcony. Then, his mother realized something.

"My little Lucis, could you tell us why your wife is still wearing your jacket?"

"Huh… What?"

He looked puzzled, before to blush once more at the smiles of the nobles around him. He didn't really care. She was shy in her dress and he'd rather face their teasing then seeing her vulnerable in front of them. He knew just too well they were all as sharks in the wild sea. Lightning was a fighter for the battlefields, not the court. And he was going to protect her, even if she had won their first fight.

To be continued…

I know, Lightning was supposed to ask him about his mother's accident, but I've spent one day writing, rewriting, changing my mind, and that's why I update with this chapter. It's the last long fluffy one before things get complicated with the said politics and sharks and the war against Tenebrae. In the next chapter, which shall arrive soon, if I can get the strength to write it even while I'm sick like a dog, Lightning is going to confront Noctis with his mother's matter. This was their last dance too, since I think I'm making them dance together way too much. Anyway. Noctis is all protective over his wife. Ain't that nice?

See ya with the reviews and in the next chapter! Thanks again for reading, commenting, faves and everything.

One last thing, Hope rules. That's now an established fact that I'm crazy over the kid. And with that, I'm gone for now.


	6. Kingdom and heirs

God, I was so in a hurry when I did my last update that I didn't even took the time to answer to your reviews!! I wanted to thank my corrector, since I really appreciate to receive feedback over my English, it really helps to improve, thanks once more! And the other thing, yeah, Noctis is starting to like Light and yeah, it's a good thing.

I know that lately, Lightning really was out of character. She's still under pressure. She misses her world and she's scared of everybody's judgment. More than that, you shall soon see why she is like that in the chapter under those few words. Thanks again for all the review. I tried to make them look cute here too, but guess the last chapter will be hard to beat…

Have fun reading!

Associates till death do us apart

Kingdom and heirs

After the banquet and a small speech, the still newlyweds parted with every guest, to get a good night of rest. Serah had given a hug to her brother-in-law before to greet goodbye, to whisper to him that he should take good care of her sister in her place. At that time, Lightning was glaring at Snow, who simply smiled in response.

"Have a good night your highnesses!" said two maids, bowing their head to them.

"This is just getting weirder and weirder with each hour." Lightning moaned.

The door closed behind her husband, who was still trying to figure out just what had happened back on the balcony. He remembered how she was looking at him. How she smiled. How he wanted her. This night was going to be such a challenge.

"Had a nice day?" he uneasily asked.

"Well, even if your mother's still crazy about us having children as soon as humanly possible, I guess it was a nicer day than yesterday. I could get use to all this."

"Great."

"Well, I can't wait anymore to get out from this dress! I'll go and take a shower, alright?"

"No problem." , he replied, trying his best not to wonder what she would look like out of her dress and in a shower.

He blushed, but luckily, she was already turning her back on him and locking herself in the bathroom. He kicked off his boots and shove them in a corner of the room, sighing. He removed his necklace and placed it on a small shelf. Then he swapped the king's clothes for messy pants. The mark on his back was burning on his skin and he felt a bit dizzy because of everything that had happened in the last hour. He didn't like to hear Lightning talking about them having children. The thought of what would come before the children had him turning bright red.

"Am I being unfaithful? Should I really be mad at myself for what I feel? She's attracting and mother is doing everything she can to make me realize it, I'm sure she choose that dress." he hissed, clenching his teeth.

As far as he could remember, Noctis' mother was always doing everything she could to make his life miserable. Most of the time, he didn't seem to be on purpose, but she hated him. Not that he really could blame her. He had stolen her every dreams twice, even taking it away forever the second time. He let himself fall on the bed with an heavy sigh.

_What will I say if she tries to talk to me about what I did to mom back then? It's all so far, still, I'm going to look like a real sissy if she keep on finding my weak spots like that. Should I try to get her to talk about it? After all, I know that she knows. But she doesn't know that I know that she…_, he thought.

"Ah, that's so stupid."

He hid under the covers, shaking his head. He wasn't to get sad over what happened more than a decade ago. He was a man now, the past was behind him. Well, that part of his past was very far, at least. He decided he would just ignore Lightning's questions, if she dared ask anything to him. Then, he let his thoughts wonder to simpler matters. The fight with Lightning. Their wedding. All the time he'd danced with his wife. The said wife, of course, was taking more and more room in his thoughts and he was ashamed that Stella couldn't compete anymore with his queen. But then again, his friends were telling him that he had to move on and he really needed to stop mourning onto every fail of his life, especially the one involving Stella.

The noise of running water reminded him that he could use a shower. A really cold one. But he forced himself to stay put, in the comfort of his bed. Time went on, the silence of the room interrupted only by the fire cracking in the fireplace. When Lightning finally joined Noctis, he was half asleep. He almost didn't feel the mat moving when she got onto it. He vaguely perceived a scent of strawberry coming from her, but the day had been long and he was going to sleep like a rock one more time. He knew that during that upcoming war against Tenebrae, he wasn't going to get any good sleep.

"Say, Noctis, are you already sleeping?"

"Hmmm." , he barely replied.

Lightning thought it was the best time to try asking him about his mother. If he was too far gone, he wouldn't get mad at her for inquiring on him and his past. She still wasn't sure if she really wanted to ask him, but still, she wanted to make things clear.

"I've heard that you mother had always wanted a girl and that it's why she really wants us to give heirs to our country."

"Hmmm.", he replied again.

Was he even listening and hearing her consciously?

"I thought a bit over it, and I guess we should give it a try someday."

"WHAT?!"

Noctis wasn't really that much asleep. Even if he was, what Lightning implied was really too much for him staying motionless. He stood up, turning to face her, tangling up in the covers as he tried to seat down too quickly.

"I said someday, not now. It could be in years!" she cautiously added, backing away.

He sighed with relief.

"Man, you got me worried for a second."

"Your reaction seems far from simple worries, Noctis. I never wanted you to get the wrong idea."

"I know but… Ah, just how much do you know about my mother wanting a daughter already? Why would you even suggest that someday… I thought you wanted us to be simple associates, was I wrong?"

He already knew what she knew herself, but he was sure that telling her he could sometime hear her thoughts would make her mad.

"I've learned about that accident when you were a kid, and the fact that you mother's pressuring us to get the baby girl she never could have herself. And I think that maybe I could at least…"

She bit her lips, knowing that she was be looking like a total idiot. She was just trying to get to the truth by taking this path. And maybe it would turn great to have a kid with that man someday. Maybe, but still, she knew for sure that this day was still light-years away.

"You can't go having a child just because it looks noble to do so, you know. It really ain't a good reason. We're way too young, and I don't know you enough, and all you do is trying to know every secret I could have, while I'm kept in the dark over your whole life! I've had enough!"

"Noctis, I didn't want to upset you, I…"

He shoved the cover in her face, getting up, and breathing fast between his clenched teeth. She couldn't understand why he was so angry, but soon, his rage turned into words. It was only then that she realized she had crossed the line

"I don't care what you want, okay?! You think it would comfort me to think I could give to my mom the daughter she wanted? You're wrong. It wouldn't change anything, otherwise, I would have done it already with any girl I'd found. I'm not going to confide you all my problems, I'm not here because I want to be, and yeah, my mother hates me, but it don't give you the right to pity me, alright?"

"Don't yell at me! I do not pity you; I'm just trying to…"

"You have no right to ask me things like that, to remind me of this accident or even to listen to whatever the maids may say over me in my back! I'm not… It's just not fair."

"What?", she dared to ask, as he was getting more quiet.

He stared at her in the eyes for a long time, pain and grief darkening his face. He was mad at himself for letting her invade his privacy that much. He was ready to share his house, his room and every of his next days and nights with her. But it didn't mean she could touch his past. Not that much soon.

"I get the feeling that you're collecting weapons to fight me in case someday I'd anger you. You're getting to know all my weaknesses. Asking about Stella, about my mom… I hate it. Did I ask you anything over your past? I never tried to learn more than what you dare tell me. Alright, I listened to the rumors, but I gave them no credit. Why can't you treat me in the same way?"

Seating in their bed, Lighting took her time to think of an answer.

"I see now. I never meant to get ways to attack you in the future Noctis. We're stuck together for the rest of our lives. Since yesterday, you've been gentle and comprehensive, and… I thought I couldn't help you out without knowing you better. If I suggested that we could have kids in the future, it was still only a supposition. I know children are a great responsibility; which can't be taken lightly. I've tried my best to raise my little sister myself, with the help of our servants."

Noctis looked away, still angry. He knew he had got mad too fast, but he couldn't let her play that game with him.

"I know that you hate to feel weak in front of people, Lightning. Can't you understand I'm just the same as you? I have my pride and… "

He sat on the edge of the bed, looking down.

"It's okay.", she reassured him. "It's just that… since I know what had happened, I didn't know how to talk to you anymore. I even felt bad for being so nasty with you the other day. I thought that I was selfish if I didn't accept to give you the chance of having those famous heirs. After all, it's part of our duty."

"To hell with our duty! I'll protect my people and be a friend for my queen before to traumatize her like my father did with my mother with all this duty crap!"

Lightning found herself so stupid for not even guessing that he would have thought over this whole matter way more than she could in a few hours. It had been his reality for years now.

"I never thought a man as nice as you could exist on Cocoon or Pulse."

He blushed at her comment, realizing he had gave away a bit too much with his last sentence. After all, the fact that he cared about traumatizing her or not because of his mother's past could make him look weak in a way. But Noctis and Lightning knew better.

"Wha… Thanks."

"Don't act all shy now, Noctis. I need you to listen to me."

"Okay.", he replied.

All his anger was gone now. She was just trying to be nice lately. But that last compliment was just too nice. And no matter what he could say or do to deny it, he was shy.

"I'll try to make us even, since you think I've got all your weaknesses figured out. But if you ever try to get advantage of me with what I'm going to tell you, I'll make you pay. And you must promise to never repeat any of that to anyone."

"I won't if you keep all of my own problems for yourself."

"I will.", she whispered.

When Noctis looked up, he saw that Lightning had wrapped her knees with her arms and was curling up on herself. Her voice was still a whisper when she talked again. She wanted to tell him one of her secret so that they would be even in knowing each other. And suddenly, he realized there was no way she would suggest that they had sex after knowing each other only for a few hours. Not just because any girl would have think of it as insane, but because it was her.

"Where do I begin? You know, Lightning's not my real name. I switch of name when my parents died to convince me I was turning into an adult capable of helping and protecting my sister. Still, I was only a child, to choose such a name. A lightning has no strength, it's only light that flashes and fades before the real thunder… Finally, I wasn't able to protect Serah as I wanted. She was turned into a l'cie lately. She doesn't even know what's her focus yet. You've seen her long gloves, huh? It was to hide her brand. Not from Pulse's people, but from me. Her brand is unstable and she doesn't want to have me worried. It's…"

"Lightning, it's okay, I never asked you to reveal anything to me. I got angry too fast and ended up saying things I didn't really think."

"What? I can't be down?"

He shook his head.

"It's too much at the same time. I don't know how to react or how to comfort you. I don't even know if you want me to comfort you or not."

"Well, you could tell me that l'cies are blessed people, as other Pulse's guys would."

"I'm not any Pulse's guy and I know that being a l'cie is both a blessing and a curse. Trust me on that."

She sighed.

"We should make a rule just between us for our relationship, okay?"

"I'm listening.", he answered.

"We are now Queen and King. And I guess that things are going to be hard for both of us, even harder than they were before. I want you to know that you can depend on me and that I will rely on you and no one else. Since that's what friends are for."

She looked at him again, a weak smile on her pale face. He was moved by her words and her gaze. She was here to understand him, not to crush him or something. And she was ready to trust him, even if he was still an almost total stranger.

"Yeah, that's what friends are for…" he repeated.

"You know, I never made friend with someone that fast before."

"Why… I don't know if I should be flattered or if it's just the circumstances."

He sat next to her, pushing back the covers. She was still all curled up on herself. She was wearing the same boxer and shirt as yesterday.

"Noctis, was there ever a case in which a cie'th turned back into human?"

"Not one that I know about…"

"What happens to the l'cies or cie'ths when their fal'cie dies?"

As she said that, she let her head lean against his shoulder. Her hair was already dry and quite soft against his skin. He wrapped one arm around her and she leaned onto him even more.

"I wish I'd know, Lightning. I really wish I'd do."

"My sister was transformed by a fal'cie from Pulse. A sleeping relic that woke up suddenly."

"I'm really sorry to hear that."

"Well, it wasn't yours nor anyone's fault. Still, some time, I wished it was me instead of Serah who'd be a l'cie. She really didn't owe that."

"No one does. Don't go provoking fate by saying things like that. You never know what could happen…"

"Are you superstitious, Noctis Lucis Caelum?"

"Oh no, you're not calling me that!"

She laughed at his reaction and they stood like this, each of them thinking of how incredible and natural if felt to hold on to each other like that.

"Say, you're superstitious or not?"

"No. Only sometimes, just in case you know?"

"Yeah…"

Silent came back. Noctis knew Lightning was still anxious about her sister, but he couldn't help her on that matter. At least, she wasn't mad and he himself felt quite calm, even if he was yelling just a while ago.

"Hey, Lightning, it is getting pretty late. We should try to catch some sleep."

"Yeah, we should.", she whispered.

She was getting sleepy too; otherwise, she wouldn't be coiling up against him.

"We can stay like this if you want to."

"I'd love that."

He lied down, keeping her in his arms, before to pull the covers over them.

"Goodnight, my queen.", he smiled.

"Wait, Noctis, you never told me if you wanted kid or not someday.", she suddenly said, tensing a bit against him.

"I guess we could have kids. In five or ten years. And only if it's not to make my mother happy."

"I have to get you two to get along."

Her eyes were closed and he felt her stroke her cheek against his shirt. She was warm, alive. She was his. Oh, this was going to be a very long night if she kept acting like that.

"It's really not your style."

"Doesn't mean I can't give it a try.", she playfully retorted.

_I don't really recognize myself like this, but when I'm around him, I want to be an entirely different person. I like it when he's holding me. Reminds me of dad_, she thought.

He heard her and smiled again. _Still a kid in many ways, really_, he thought.

"Goodnight Nocty, sweet dreams."

_I don't see how they couldn't be…_ , he thought again.

…

The following days went by, so quickly that Lightning was already used to the castle and the maids –mostly Heather- when Noctis announced her he was going back to his war. She was shocked, but at the same time, she was going back to Cocoon to patrol and check if monsters were still invading the streets, as the reports said. During the last week, she had been tease by the last king's jester, who was a real pain for the young queen. He despised Cocoon and was always doing his best to get Lightning embarrassed. Noctis was trying to protect her, but he had so many things to check while she was just learning of Pulse's geography, laws and culture. She couldn't wait to see Noctis going through the same process for her world, even if it was going to last a shorter time, since Cocoon was way smaller than Pulse.

"It's already time?!"

"Well, my father agreed that I should take a break for our wedding and all, but the war was still going on while I stayed here. I can't delay my departure anymore. Lucas and Sync are already there."

"Guess I should be heading back to Cocoon too then. But what will the people here do while we're both away?"

"Lucis isn't staying the capital of Pulse. The richest nobles are moving to the town building up around our new castle. My father and mother are going to keep things in check here while we're gone. Anyway, I never thought that you would be a queen staying for too long in her castle. It's as if you were born on a battlefield."

In the last days, they had trained with the troops and fought each other one more time. Noctis had won fair and square, but he knew that his wife was a woman of action and not one to talk very much. Lately, they didn't see each other in other occasions then fighting, training or going to sleep. He was organizing his troops and she was getting use to the soldiers he'd gave her. Her new head commander, Klaus, was a bit reluctant at taking orders from a woman. But he soon learned better. Noctis benefited from the change of scenery to keep his thoughts and fantasies about the queen back in a corner of his mind. At night, he often held her in his arms, and when he fell asleep before that she could join him, he was sure to wake up with her holding to him. Lightning was hard on herself in every part of her life. But he was getting to be her soft spot. And none of them had anything against it. They were slowly falling for each other.

But now, their first separation was coming. And Lightning was so angry that he'd managed to make her scared of being left alone. That was why at first she was mad for feeling dependant of him. If things went further, what would happen to her if she was to lose him? She had to put back some distance between them.

"I don't know what you're expecting me to say. I'm glad I'm going back home. As for you, you'd better not die out there when I've lose our last battle."

"Back to spoiled brat mode…" , he sighed.

"Wait, you're not calling me that!"

"Lightning, if you're glad that I'm going away, just say so, I can take it."

"I'm not glad. I still don't know you and you're already going to war."

"Well, it's my fate as a king. At least, you don't get to play the anxious wife waiting for me back home."

"Yeah, at least… But still. You're my only friend here."

"Take Heather to Cocoon with you, I'm sure you'll get along."

"But she's so…"

"She's so what? So girlie? You're a girl too, remember?"

"You moron, go win your war already, would you?!"

They part with a punch and a laugh. But Lightning was still scared. She liked that man. She felt stronger next to him. And when she looked at his back as he walked away, he seemed so thin, so small, so average. He was going to fight against l'cies. He was going in a war. And the last man that thin she saw going to fight a war never came back. Alright, it was her dad, but hey, even Lightning had the right to feel sad about it and reminisce, even if it was years ago.

"His majesty is worried for the king?", Heather asked her.

"Not at all. Why should I be? He's got powers no one else has in this world."

"It's not a sin to be worried, your highness."

_For me, it is. Being worry means that I lost. Once again_, Lightning thought.

To be continued

Ah, finally, I got through it. This chapter was a real nightmare to write. I'm sure I've made mistakes. My cold is getting a bit better –I ate soup, it helped a lot, nothing's best then a good soup when your throat hurts-, but it's pretty late here and I should really go to sleep. Just updating now to be sure the people living on the other side of the planet have a chance to read it as soon as possible. If I get enough reviews, like… more than three, I'll update tomorrow, since most of the next chapter is already written. As always, thanks for reviewing, hope you all like the story so far. There's gonna be action soon! Criticism is welcome. See you!

Hey, am I the only one – with Lightning, who's worried about Noctis going at war?- ?? I know, I'm the write, I shouldn't be. But who knows what could happen?


	7. Correspondence

Hi again! Ah, glad to see reviews once more. This chapter will be a little less full of action than I wanted it to be, but I wanted to skip the whole war and fighting monsters thing. So here we go!

Associates till death do us apart

Correspondence

_Dear Noctis,_

_We've been married for three months and apart for two months of patrol and war. May sound weird, but I miss you… All my days are spent at killing monsters, they're rampaging over Cocoon. I barely got time to see Serah yesterday. Her brand has stabilized and she's working on her Focus. She won't tell me what it is about but Snow's helping her. He's all talk, but, he's a nice guy after all, and I'm glad that someone strong is there to what over her. Don't tell it to anyone though._

_Klaus is really helpful and I'm getting used to the soldiers. They follow orders and their work is incredible. My people welcomed me back, at least in Bodhum, my hometown. We're trying to make the streets safer, but it's easier since I've arrested the Sanctum's freaks. You know, they're the one who created all the monsters I have to fight now. That's funny since we used to think that it was people from Pulse like you that were sending them to us._

_I guess we'll meet in our new castle. Klaus said it was finished two weeks ago. I hope it's not too big. I'm not in the flashy stuff. Guess I have nothing else to add. .. Ah, wait!_

_How are things on your side? I sure hope you're doing fine. Next time, we should go together. I still don't know many things from Pulse. I'd like to show you the Cocoon I knew. Think about it, okay? I hope the winter is not as cold as they say._

_Take care,_

_Light F._

_PS.: It took me a while to decide which name I would sign with. I'll tell you my real name, eventually. For now, I'll just be your light._

Noctis smiled at that thought. She was flirty now and then.

_My light. Such poetry… Can't wait to learn your real name_, _Lightning_, he thought.

"You want to see Pulse… I wish I could show you the best sides of it. But the country of Tenebrae won't stop his attacks. I must end their rebellion before that too many people die. How should I answer you then, Lightning?"

He had been wounded in a big fight and his right shoulder still stirred when he moved his arm. Not minding that, he took his decision.

"Shawn, bring me some paper."

"Paper, sir?" his friend formally asked back.

"I've got a letter to write." Noctis explained.

"But paper is so… out of date." complained the brown haired man.

"Do we have paper around, it's all I want, I don't care if it's out of date or anything!"

"Ah, I see now, you're writing a love letter to your sexy wife…"

"Don't speak of her like that!"

"So it really is a love letter you wanna write!"

"Ah, just forget it, I'll take your shirt or something instead.", Noctis threatened him.

"All right, all right, here you go, paper!", Shawn retorted.

Noctis took the sheets and was surprised by the smell he perceived, clearly coming from the said sheets.

"Why 's it smelling like… cherry?"

Shawn turned red. He looked away, a shy smile growing on his cheeks.

"Well, Heather wanted to be sure I would write to her, so she gave me some sheets with her perfume over it, to be sure I wouldn't lose them I guess."

"Oh, I see now." Noctis slowly said, a smile brightening his face.

"Please Noct, don't go telling the others, that should stay between us. Or Heather would kill me."

"No need to panic, I won't say a word." he assured him.

With a small sigh, half of joy and sadness, Noctis began to write his answer to Lightning. Sometimes, it felt sad that he had Lightning now that Stella was gone and to think that his poor Stella had nothing and no one left, but the deaths. He couldn't know what it was like, but he felt bad.

_To my dear Light,_

_I'm glad you were able to meet your sister, even if just for a short while. Here too, the fighting never stops. It's hard falling asleep without you next to me. The sound of your breathing always seemed to calm me down and now, all I can hear is the noises of the battles. I really miss you. That must sound so cheesy. I'm not good at writing letters, please, keep that in mind. As for the paper's smell, it's all Shawn fault, since I don't know if you like cherry's smell. I don't even know what's your favorite color, food or drink yet. I hope the monsters aren't too tough. Thought I fear more for them then I should for you…_

_I would love to visit Cocoon with you and to venture through Pulse with my queen by my side. We'll have to disguise ourselves or something to wander through the lands without being noticed. I wouldn't want to cause diplomatic issues or anything. You're not allergic to chocobo, are you?_

_Anyway, travels won't be possible before sometimes. The war is getting worst. I tried to keep it far from the towns and civilians, but Tenebrea's army paid some spieds and attacked helpless farmers. There was many wounded. There are way too many l'cies in this country. I don't understand. We captured one of them and he told me that their Focus was to overthrow the rest of Pulse. I still don't believe it, but… I'm beginning to feel that it's the truth. Our enemies are fighting as if their life depended on it. –Well, it really is the case, but they're fighting even dirtier than normal soldiers would…- Many of them turned into Cie'th when we win. Lucas got hurt while fighting four of them. He was sent back to Lucis. Shawn told me that I should just kill their fal'cie, but…_

_I shouldn't be telling you things like that. The fact is, we are going to lose if I don't turn the tides around. My soldiers are waiting for a miracle. This war began because of me in the first place. I'm feeling bad for bringing the people of Tenebrae and some of my own civilians into this mess._

_Guess I should stop talking about it all. As you ask, it is freaking cold out here. The steel is freezing in the soldiers gloves. And our gloves are freezing over our skin. Everyone is worn out by both the cold and the fighting. I'm wishing for spring and peace now. If you were here, I would… Damn, shouldn't be writing directly with ink. Forget my slip, Light, I just miss holding you in my arms. It felt reassuring and so natural. I know, I'm a puppy…_

_Wow, never thought I'd write that much. I hope I didn't make you depressed with all my comments over the war. It's pretty much the same every time. That's my fifth war as head commander of Lucis' troops so far. I guess I should leave the army behind and go fight alone in the front. I would feel better for sure. Ah, I was supposed to stop talking about this. So then, I wish you luck and strength, and may the light shine for you in the darkest night. We'll meet again in our castle. I sure wish to know what you'll think of it._

_You too take care_

_Sincerely, Noctis Caelum, -I hate the Lucis-_

_P.S.: You know, next time we meet, you can call me just Noct. My friends are all calling me that. It feel less formal and Latin than Noctis…_

Lightning sighed as she put back on her desk the letter. Noctis sure was down. But so cute! She tried to shove away the thought. It wasn't right at all. But still…

_If you were here, I would…_

Maybe she was a soldier, but even a soldier could have fantasies.

"Hey, Light, there you were!", Serah whispered as she entered the room. "What are you doing? Reading a letter? From Noctis!?"

"What… wait, Serah, give it back to me!"

"To my dear Light… How sweet! And then I thought you were just friends?"

"Serah, stop it already!"

"Wait, let's see…"

Serah knew her sister would let her read the whole letter. Lightning was new to this husband's thing. Her sister had a boyfriend. She would see things differently.

"He misses the sound of your breathing?"

"I guess he meant that I was snoring…"

"No, silly, he's clumsy, just like Snow. That's so cute!"

"You really think it's cute?"

"Wait, he's in the middle of a war? Poor Noctis…"

"He seemed really down. I hope he doesn't get hurt in all those fights."

Serah posed, the letter held before her, frowning. Then, she put back the sheets of paper on her sister's desk.

"He's so cute, missing holding you in his arms."

"Maybe he is…"

"Lightning, don't be hard on him. You got to write him back!"

"I am going to, well, I'd like to, but I won't know what to say…"

"Well, answer to his letter first. Try to cheer him up. And put your perfume on the paper, he was enough to…"

"I don't have a perfume and there is no need for such things."

It took the two sisters a moment to argue over what was really practical in a letter. Then, Snow came to see Serah and took her out for a ride. As Lightning was still on her break, she began to write her answer.

_Dear Noct,_

_Our names are getting shorter in each letter we wrote. I'm sad to see how hard things are for you in that war. The simple fact you're writing back make it look so unreal. I hope you're not hurt. If I could join and help you, I'd come, but Klaus think we still have at least two weeks of fighting monsters. A few people were hurt lately by a behemoth. I was able to defeat it, but only with Sahz and Klaus' help._

_It's because of Sahz that I know I'm not allergic to chocobo. He's carrying one in his hair all the time. Alright, it's just a chocobo chick, but the thing is cute. He bought it for his son, but the boy was turned into a l'cie and realized his Focus. Now, he's a crystal. Sahz fights to live and see him when he'll get out of his crystal. I don't know what happen to l'cie or Cie'th when their fal'cie dies. For Sahz's son, it didn't change a thing, he was a crystal already. So, for now, I don't know all that it could imply to tell you that, but I think that you'd better kill Tenebrae's fal'cie before more innocents are hurt or killed. You shouldn't doubt when lives are on the line._

_I guess I shouldn't be talking about that any more than this. You mentioned not knowing where my favorite color, meal or drink. I don't really have a favorite meal, as long as it tastes good and fills my stomach. I don't drink alcohol. But I love white, black and brown. May sound crazy. What about you?_

_You're not a puppy. I miss being with you. Even that you hold me in your arms. It's strange to write something like that. But I was happy to know you were missing me. Sometimes, it feels that I've known you for way longer than just one month. I can't wait to show you around Cocoon. We have to go to Nautilus. They call it the city of dreams. I'll make sure that you can smile even after this war you're fighting._

_I wish I could help you more than that. Keep writing back. And most of all, take care. May your hope be as strong as your heart! You must be the most gentle man I know, so you can't lose hope. Be brave!_

_Your queen, Light Farron_

"Shawn, give me that letter!"

"Sync said that you shouldn't move a finger. You can't even hold the envelop."

Noctis had been badly wounded and couldn't move his right arm anymore. He barely felt his fingers, but he was still good at fighting with his best friend.

"I could read it to you if you wanted your highness."

"Grrrrr."

"Okay, okay, I'll let you alone with your letter, don't give me that look, I don't want to die." , Shawn complained.

_Dear Light,_

_Your letter arrived a week ago, but I couldn't hold my quill pen until now. Don't worry, I wasn't hurt that badly. I've killed Tenebrea's fal'cie and that only made them mad. The l'cies captured me just after I was done and tried to avenge their master. I gave them one hard time, but they still managed to burn my right arm a bit. After a few minutes, they turned to crystal. I've heard that they got back to normal yesterday. The war should stop soon. As for my arm, Sync treated it. It took a week to heal enough so that I could write, but now, it's almost as it never was burned._

_Since my last letter, there was only two dead in our ranks. All I got left to do is the negotiations for peace. I guess it could take one more week or two, but, we shall see each other sooner or later._

_I'm already planning our travel in Pulse. Did you saw the ocean before? We'll go to the beach. On foot and by chocobo riding. There may be a few monsters on the way, but it won't be too harsh for the two of us. We have to try to ride an adamantoise, if just for the view._

_Nautilus, city of dreams uh? Sounds nice. It's funny how I don't know a thing about Cocoon. All I saw was a mix of technologies, ruins, Cie'ths and the fal'cie. Pretty much as Pulse for now…_

_I still miss you, but at the same time, I'm glad you're not here to see our camp. It looks as if a bomb blew everything up. The last l'cie we fought was able to control the earth. There are craters everywhere. The most wounded in this fight was Pulse in the end…_

_Don't be too hard on Klaus while fighting. I wish you luck and strength and that the light never leave you, even in the darkest night. _

_Take care._

_Sincerely, Noctis Caelum_

_Dear Noct,_

_You had me worried with that wound. Your writing was still a bit messy. You really feel okay? Here, most of the monsters have vanished. I've reviewed and finished training the guardian militia. The soldiers protecting the people should be able to manage things on their own for now._

_I'm glad to her that the war against Tenebrea is over. Sync is a l'cie? You've never told me that. My sister's brand has stabilized again, so she should be alright. I guess it's because of Snow's constant attention. He was always saying that they had gone too far to stop being together. Now, I know what he meant, but it was weird to surprise them as I did yesterday. I almost killed him on the spot, but Heather stopped me. Guess it was a good idea to take her along._

_Must be weird to read all that coming from me. You see, I'm realizing more and more that Serah isn't a kid anymore. It feel so hard to accept it, and relieving at the same time. Ah, I should stop now for that matter. It really isn't useful._

_You've mentioned adamantoise. I've seen the ocean before –Bodhum is a seaside city-. But I've never ride an adamantoise. The way you speak of it, it sounds big._

_I shall go to our castle in half a week. I'll wait for you there, hoping that the negotiations are going smoothly. May your hope be as strong as your heart and take care._

_Your Queen, Light Farron_

_To my dear Light and Queen_

_This should be my last letter before that we meet again. Alright, so you had a sea back in your hometown. But you've never saw Pulse's sea and I have to show you that. My arm's completely heal now and the battlefield itself is turning back to what it used to be. You shouldn't worry yourself too much about me, Light. If I told you I was wounded, it really wasn't that bad. My writing was messy, but only because of the cold. I can't wait to be back in a real home with a floor and a fireplace._

_I was able to come to a truce with Tenebrea's king yesterday. I know that his subjects weren't all alright with that, but he had enough of all this fighting too and..._

The letter abruptly stopped, as if Noctis had been surprised while he was composing. And Lightning understood why when she turned the page. There was blood on the second sheet… A new writing, really messy was staining the paper that still smelled Heather's perfume.

_Ha! Your little king never saw us coming. You can wish him whatever you want; you won't have your peace again as long as he lives. He took our princess. We're just trying to avenge her meaningless death. Hope you had fun with you man when you could, Lightie queen, since now, it's farewell time._

"This is not happening. This can't be!" Lightning yelled has she got up.

Everything seemed fine. How could Noctis be captured? How could he be threaten, he of all people?! He was so strong and all.

To be continued

Sorry, I'm a kind of in a hurry, so, I'll leave you like this, please, don't kill me. I'm going to update Monday night, I promise!


	8. The thunder grew cold

OMG!!! Never received that much review in my whole life. It's funny since it was one of my best friends that checked before me what my reviews looked like for chapter 7. I was so glad to hear how many there was and how cool and nice every comment was. Yeah, my grammar may look strange now and then and once again, I apologize for every little mistake you could meet in the following chapters. When I write too fast, I tend to skip words and sometimes, the stupid corrector on my computer put words where there shouldn't be –I've recently reread the two last chapters, and I was mad to find those mistakes…- . As for the suspense, I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. It was all cute and I thought that I needed some action.

Noctis is going to get torn apart?! Wait now, I was supposed to do twenty chapters and more out of this fic. He can't go down that easily!

I'm thankful to everyone who is patient enough to correct my mistakes in the other chapters and I'm still welcome to any constructive criticisms. As of now, I'll try to separate my commentaries from the title by putting the title in the middle of the page. I may forget to do it sometime, but I'll do my best to make the reading as easy as I can for you. Thank you all to bear with every little mistake I did and will do again. I'll keep on doing my best and updating as fast as I could. Before to leave you to the eighth chapter, I'd like to add one last comment over the speed of my updates. Usually, I'm really not that fast –at my best updating speed, I did one chapter a week, and it was years ago-. I'm writing as much as I can now, while I'm in the mood for FFXIII. And I must finish this story before that I get my hands on FFXIII versus. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to keep on writing it while I know what was the real plot where those characters were involved…

Anyway, I know you've been waiting for the suspense to end, so here it is. Read and have fun!

Associates till death do us apart

The thunder grew cold

The thunder growled in the frozen night and Noctis breathed in slowly. His blood was growing cold. Icy drops of sweat in his back made him shivered. The night sky was growing darker. There were no stars. He had been on the run for a week. He hoped he could make it in time, but he was getting weaker with each new day. He was hungry, covered with mud, blood and filth. He needed a meal, a shower and at least 72 hours of sleep.

"Say, Noct, we're getting any closer to that fucking castle?"

"I don't know anymore Shawn. My sight is getting blurred."

"We should get some rest."

"Have I the right to rest, even a bit? After all that I've done, I guess I really…"

"Noct, please, you must get back to your kingdom in one piece. There are people counting on you out there."

The sky was still filled with thunder and lightning. Noctis was glad it didn't rain already, but he could barely stand up on his shaking legs. His wounds were getting to him. Shawn leaned against a wall, looking for his balance. They both were about to faint.

"I've promised Heather in my last letter that I would be back to her in a few days, Noct. You're not going to make me break my promise with your grieving. You had the right to kill all those bastards and if I were you, I would have done it way before that!"

"You don't get it, _they _were in their right, _I_ was the one who was at fault. If I didn't…"

"Man, it was _self-defense_! How many times do you want me to repeat it, Noct?"

"If I was dead, Stella would still be alive. This meaningless war was my fault for hanging on to…"

"Cut the crap! Dying now or back then wouldn't change anything! If you keep on going all emo on this, I'm not your friend anymore!"

"How many times have you threatened me like that?"

"This time, I'm serious, Noctis, you're alive and it's all that counts. Think about it. There are other people than Stella out there. Lightning must be worried about you because of the stupid letter those guys messed with and sent while we were still their prisoners. You really want to leave her alone when you said you were going to be her friend?"

"No, I won't run. It's just…"

Shawn tried to argue again, but suddenly, the pain was stronger than him and he collapsed with a yelp of surprise.

"Shawn?!"

Noctis dropped himself on his knees to check on his friend. Shawn's face was turning the palest shade of white he'd ever seen. He had hidden from him the worsening of his state. The young king tried to help his unconscious friend getting back up, but he didn't even have the strength to lift half of his weight. He fell back to the ground as he fought against his own growing weakness, in vain. His breathing was getting harder and more painful with each minute that went by. He was still losing blood. His stained hands were slippery and sticky at the same time. He felt awful. His stomach growled and the thunder in the sky soon followed. Shawn's breathing was a mere whisper. Noctis tried to grab him by the arm and realized that his friend's hands were cold. Already?

"Shit, we're both going to die at this rate!"

His eyes turned red at the thought. He couldn't give up now. Not after all that he'd been through. _I'm getting you back to Heather, Shawn. No one else is going to die on me now!_

…

When they had barged into his tent, Noctis was bent down on his letter, taking his time to write properly. His writing wasn't messy anymore, but he wanted it to be perfect. He had botched his work in his last letter, just trying to write back to receive more news as soon as possible. Now, he wanted to be reassuring. The quill pen dropped of his hand as he looked up to see what this commotion was all about. His eyes went wide. An arrow hit him in the left shoulder and sent him flying through the tent. The men shouted cries of war and vengeance. They called him a murderer. They shot him again, their arrows whistling through the air, the gunshots hit his ears before to ricochet over his swords barrier. The steel cut through the tent's fabric. Noctis slowly got up, shaking from anger. He was mad at himself and at the invaders.

"Seize him!"

He took a look around the camp. Most of the tents were on fire and his soldiers were running for their lives. The enemy had not come alone this time. It wasn't just about fighting l'cies. A monster accompanied them. It was bigger than an adamantoise. It was moving faster than anything he'd never seen in his life before.

"Say, your majesty. Did you've ever heard of eidolons before?", asked one of the attackers. "Today, I'll grant you with the most incredible sight a man can meet. The greatest blessing. My eidolon. Eifreet…"

"Eidolons? They're not only legends?!"

The earth shook as the monster fall on the solid ground. Slowly, the burning bull got up. Eifreet was thirty feet tall. The snow was melting under his large paws. Each of his steps caused small earthquakes. Noctis gulped, his hand clenching on his blade. Swords were flowing around him, at the speed of light, repelling every bullet that tried to reach him. The eidolon lowered his burning eyes, meeting the king's gaze. His horns were darker than the night. He opened his mouth, showing off his fangs. A rotten smell came from the throat of the monster, before that he spitted out fire at Noctis. He dodged the blow by rolling on himself, breaking the arrow stuck in his chest at the same time.

"They're fucking real sir. And he will be the one to tear you apart tonight. For my own pleasure. And in the name of our late princess, Stella Tenebrae. The woman that you coldly killed."

Eifreet threw fire at Noctis once more, and this time, the prince stood where he was, letting his swords' curtain repelled the attack. The flames divided before him, splitting in two lines that surrounded him. His golden eyes narrowed, getting as sharp as knives. Now, he really was mad.

"Who_ are_ you?"

"With all due respect, it is none of your business, your highness. You won't live long enough to tell it to anyone anyway!"

"Noctis, things are looking bad!" Shawn shouted to him, running away from Eifreet.

"Get yourself some shelter while I take care of this beast, Shawn!" replied Noctis.

"Are you crazy? This is not any beast, it's…"

His best friend was cut off by one of Tenebrae's rebel, who engaged a fight with the soldiers which had managed to escape from their tent before that Eifreet stepped on them. The eidolon was going berserk. There were yells everywhere and Noctis could barely figure out who was fighting against whom. The smoke got to his lungs and before he could ask anything more to his soldiers or his opponent, Eifreet threw itself at him. The swords' curtain resisted, but Noctis felt the earth crumbled under his feet.

_Where am I supposed to attack this thing?! _

"Don't even try. Before eidolons, even monster like you are powerless."

Noctis felt his anger rise. Alright, he had killed Stella, but it was self-defense, just as Shawn and Lucas and even Sync would tell him all the time to calm him down. He loved her and wouldn't ever think of raising a hand on her. But she was a l'cie. One day, she'd turned into a Cie'th. She'd tried to attack him. Her voice in his mind told him to defeat her. At first, he couldn't raise his defense against her. He was so scared to even think that he could hurt her. But she wasn't herself anymore. She was never going to be the Stella he knew again. She had died just by becoming a cie'th. He didn't want to accept it, but Noctis was left with no choice at the time. He was alone with her. She was crying in his mind. She was trying to rip him apart. He summoned his swords without even thinking when she managed to land a hit. Then, his body kinda moved on his own. And in the end, he did kill her. Or the monster she'd become. But it was still Stella. And he could never forgive himself for what he'd done.

He had killed her, stolen her life and her happiness. At the same time, his self-defense actions caused a war that brought his country and Stella's to a living nightmare where death awaited everyone, from the strongest soldier to the youngest child. Since his birth, he had brought nothing but problems and despair to everyone that dared to care for him. And still, he was hanging onto his life with all his might.

Eifreet spitted out more fire. The heat broke Noctis' concentration. Or maybe his thoughts were the one that gave his enemy a chance to strike… The eidolon's claws dived into the swords' curtain. The weapons stopped moving at the magic and evil touch of Eifreet. There weren't any stars in the sky behind the burning bull. All that Noctis could see was his devil's face, burning and grinning deviously.

_It's impossible_, he thought. _No one has ever stopped my barrier. Nothing ever…_

The shock and the fear struck him before the real pain. The dark claws pierced through his left arm while Eifreet's hot as lava saliva fell on the king's body, burning him down in a horrifying yell of pain. Then he saw the eidolon's mouth coming closer, before that its nose pushed against his chest and buried him in the ground. Noctis felt his ribs cracking at the motion and all his summoned swords hit the earth as his right hand, still clenched over his own blade, loosened its grip.

_I'm burning, I'm breaking. This thing is gonna tear me apart, and I can't even fight back. He's playing with me as if I were just a little puppy. But I can't die now. I should have die when Stella was still alive. Dying now won't save anyone. What about my friends? What about my country? If I die now, Lightning is going to be stuck in a war, and on the wrong side, without anyone to help her. She must already be waiting in our castle. And I'm just mourning on my fails… If Stella saw me like that, she would get mad._

Noctis' eyes went red. And suddenly, all the summoned swords left on the ground went back into the air at an incredible speed. He was badly wounded, alright, but he wasn't just any little human. For him, with his powers, it was barely a scratch. Okay, more like ten or twelve scratches, but still! He slashed through the air, piercing one of Eifreet's eyes with his blade. At the same time, his summoned swords and lances dived in the monster's flesh. The wounds were bleeding flames.

"Okay, bad idea, but this was just a start."

It was hard to talk in all this heat and the burns on his skin would soon knock him off. But he wasn't going to be beaten just like that. He was Noctis Lucis Caelum. Head commander of the warfront army of Pulse!

"What is he doing?!"

"Black out.", Noctis muttered.

The swords flew as arrows. They hit the man commanding the eidolon right in the chest. Eifreet almost instantly vanished and Noctis tried to get back on his feet, to get one chance to…

"Bang!"

A single bullet was shot at him and went through his leg, pushing him back to the ground before that the attackers surrounded him.

"Alright, you've killed the eidolon's master, but still, all your men are down and you're going too!"

…

"You're telling me I must wait tomorrow to go rescue Noctis? But this letter was sent at least a week ago!"

"The prince should be using mails instead of the old posting system…", remarked Klaus.

"If the prince is in danger, what could happen to my poor Shawn…" , complained Heather.

"Noctis is with him, nothing could happen to Shawn."

Lightning could talk as much as she wanted, but she was stressed out. The letter was being analyzed, since Klaus thought it could only be a hoax made to start over the war between Pulse and Cocoon. The queen was puzzled by this thinking and couldn't worry about anything else then Noctis. Outside, an electric storm was raging. It wasn't raining already, but it would soon enough.

"After all, nothing's showing us that this threatening letter is something more than a hoax."

"Your highness, you highness, there's visitors at the castle doors. A man carrying an unconscious man. They're both terribly injured. We weren't able to recognize any of them, but they still looked familiar. What should we do?"

_Visitors, that much late?_, Lightning thought.

"Let them in. I'll greet them. And bring our healers –l'cies- to fix their injuries."

"But your highness.", Klaus retorted.

"How do you call me, Klaus?"

"Huh…your highness…, you highness?"

"Exactly, which mean that I'm the queen! So stop interfering with my decisions. I'll meet those men and then, I'll go rescue my husband!"

"But…"

"It's so romantic, your highness! I hope you can get back with our dear king and my sweet Shawn both in one piece!"

"I'll do my beast, Heather."

…

Noctis stepped inside his new castle, ashamed to be in such a state for this occasion he'd been expecting for so long. For once, a home that didn't belong to his father or mother, a home entirely his. Well, it was half Lightning home, but it was big enough to share with a least his wife… His mind was getting as blurred as his sight and he almost tripped on the red carpet in the entrance hall. Shawn woke up a little at that moment, blinking and moaning from pain. The two men upped their gaze to see their hosts. On the first row was Lightning, who was wearing her usual white and brown outfit. She yelped in surprise as she recognized her husband in the thin man, covered with bruises, blood and filth.

"Noctis?"

His hair was a mess, his clothes were torn and dirty, his skin was almost black where it was not red and open, even his weak smile was tainted by ashes and under all the dirt, he was covered with burns and cuts. Shawn didn't look any better. His brow hair was stained by blood's drops; one of his eyes was closed and he had his share of bruises, cuts and burns.

"Oh my god, what… what happened to you both?" , Heather asked, running to the wounded men.

"I'm not really sure anymore." , her boyfriend replied. "Hey, Noct, you can let go and catch your breath, I should be able to…"

As soon as Noctis let him go, Shawn fell to the ground, his fall absorbed by the red carpet.

"Shawn!"

Heather fell on her knees next to him, on the verge of tears.

"He must be treated as soon as possible. He got hurt on the way back.", Noctis said.

His voice was soft and weak. His voice was fainter than a whisper. The people in the entrance room were able to hear only because they were all holding back their breath, not able to accept that their new king really was this man before them. But it really was him. He had been beaten up, he was still shaken from it, but it still was Noctis Lucis Caelum. With those golden eyes, there was no way to doubt it. Lightning rushed to him, with the urge to punch him for making her worried. But as she saw him from near, she realized just how bad he was injured.

"I've just received your letter. Covered in blood.", she whispered.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to come sooner but… We got held back a bit."

She couldn't even smile at his attempt of joking. He was barely standing and she could see him trembling. She raised a fist and he tensed a little, expecting her to punch him. He knew he was too weak to resist or dodge. But she opened her fist and put her hand on his chest, where the skin was all burn. Right over his beating heart. He flinched at her touch. She looked at him in the eyes.

"Is this what you meant by a small wound?"

She didn't even have to tell him how worry she had been. He could see it. And it touched him even deeper than her hands could. He took her hands in his, smirking this time. He wanted to calm her down, but his mind was going blank. He sure was glad to see her.

"No Lightning. I really got myself beaten up this time. The wound I was talking about the other time is completely healed now."

"What happened?! Is the war over or not?"

"The war is over. And Tenebrae will never attack us again."

"Your highness, you should get some rest, come on, we will get you treated."

Lightning was about to ask more, but Noctis escaped from her questions. He looked just as frail and vulnerable as the last time she looked at him, when he was going to the war. He was still shaking a bit. And the smell of his burned flesh lingered in her nose. It was awful. Where was the cherries' smell she received with every of his letters? Who had done that to her husband? What had he been through while he was away?

"Noctis…"

Why was she feeling so devastated to see him in this sorry state, while at first, before their wedding, she thought it would be nice to see him drop death in the middle of the ceremony?

_Noctis, don't hide anything from me. I've never seen you that hurt, and it scares me so much to see you like that_, she thought.

"What are you waiting for, your highness, you should go with him! I'm sure the healers could use some help!"

"Heather? But…"

"Come on, I must take care of Shawn, I knew how worried you were. Just as much as I was, you're simply too proud to admit it."

Before she knew it, Lightning was sitting next to her injured husband in one of the healing room and she was trying to assist his healer in removing his clothes and the dirt from his wounds. Noctis was still scarcely conscious.

"How is he?"

"It's a miracle that he could walk from Tenebrae's fighting front to here, your majesty. But sir Noctis really is Pulse's King. He got the same endurance his father had before him."

She reluctantly removed what was left of Noctis shirt, exposing the open and burned skin of his back. He groaned in protest, but as soon as the burn were exposed and washed, the l'cie used his powers to fix it all up. Gradually, Noctis body was getting back to normal. His ribs were fixed, his cuts were closed and the burned skin soon was as soft and smooth as it used to be. At this moment, Lightning was surprised to realize just how useful the l'cies were. Instead of shoving them aside and chasing them like monsters, even the royalty was employing them. And their powerful magic did wonders on any kind of wounds.

"Could you two don't act as if I wasn't there?", Noctis intervened.

"My apologies your highness. I'm going to treat the rest of your wounds. You think you can get up?"

"Huh, yes, but why should I?"

"Well, it seems the burns are all over your body. To treat them, we must remove your pants. Or… well, what's left of your pants."

"Oh."

Noctis stood still, glad for the first time that his face was still covered with dirt to hide his blushing cheeks. Lightning cleared her throat, looking for an excuse to run away. She had been worried, but now, this was just getting _too_ awkward.

"I guess I should warn the whole world of Pulse that their king is back. I'll see you later, Noctis!"

Noctis didn't have any time to reply, the door was already closing behind her.

"Did I say something wrong just now?"

"Guess the smell was starting to get to her." , Noctis joked.

He would have preferred that Lightning gave him some time to collect his thoughts and mostly, to get back in shape. He hated to see the reflection of his own weakness in her eyes. He had lost a fight, but won the war. And all that he saw in her green eyes when he looked at her was sorrow.

"Yeah, you could really use a shower."

Noctis glared at his healer. _He_ could say that he smelled, but no one else had that right.

"Uh, I mean… it was said with all due respect your highness."

"I really hate those words."

"Which words?"

"Your highness…"

It always reminded him just how much he was different from everyone else.

…

Noctis got to bed a moment later, his hair still wet and his body numb. Lightning was sitting in their bed, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Welcome back." , she whispered with a smile as he sat next to her.

"What?"

"I wanted to go and rescue you, but since you're already back, I guess I should welcome you in our new castle. I'm glad you're here, even if I almost attacked you in the hall."

"It's okay; I kinda barged in without being announced."

"Noctis… What really happened to you? Where are all your soldiers? Why were you captured? And how did you manage to get back here with all the wounds you had?"

"The soldiers…" He repeated with a sigh, lowering his gaze. "The soldiers are all dead. Shawn and me are all that's left of our army."

"You're can't be serious!?"

"I'm sorry. I tried to prevent it. There was nothing I could do."

Lightning could see that he was slightly shaking now. She took his hand in her, to get back his attention. He flinched at her touch once more.

"What happened back there Noctis? You said the war was over, but you didn't tell me anything! When did it all happen?"

"It was a week ago. Some Tenebrea's rebels refused peace and attacked us. We were surprised, unprepared. I'd let my guard down. I fought back. And I kinda won. But then again, I kinda lost too."

"Noctis, I don't understand."

His trembling was getting worst. His breathing quickened. She grabbed his upper arms and he tensed up, as if she was the enemy.

"Lightning, please, keep the questions for later. I did a mistake out there. I… I tried to control myself, but… It all went wrong again. I still can hear them in my mind. I can see them when I close my eyes. When I try to put words on what happened, it's like if I was back in the flames. And if the pain last any longer, I'll ..."

"Noctis?"

"Could we save this discussion for later? I think I've embarrassed myself enough in front of my wife for today."

"You can't keep me in the dark like that! What happened to our soldiers?" , she insisted.

"A nightmare. It was a nightmare, Lightning."

His voice was weak, soft, almost pleading and he hugged her as tightly as he could, hiding his face in her hair, holding back his trembling. She thought she knew just how shaken he was, but she realized she was wrong. Noctis was broken by the loss of his men. He was hurt deep in his pride and soul. She held him back and stroked his hair, for the first time since they were married.

"Alright Noctis. You don't have to tell everything to me about it right now. For now, let's just be glad you're back in one piece."

"I'm sorry.", he whispered. "I'm really sorry."

"You don't have to be.", she tried to reassure him.

"I'm sorry, Stella. So sorry for everything."

Lightning something was really wrong, but she let him call her Stella. For tonight, he just needed peace. He had hold himself together in front of everyone else, but he needed her help. She was going to get her answers, later, but for now, she would calm him down.

"It's okay Noctis. It's going to be okay now."

To be continued

Well, at least, he's alive! As for what truly happened, after the fight with Eifreet and all, you shall now in the next chapter, if my inspiration keeps coming like she'd been doing so far. Oh, that sentence doesn't look too good. I'm getting tired and I really had a hard time with this chapter. The fight with Eifreet didn't turn out as cool as I wanted it to be, but I guess that instead of putting Noctis on a pedestal, I would have him winning a bit and losing a bit. It would have been fun that Lightning went to his rescue, but, he wasn't agree with the idea. He thought it was too embarrassing for him to be rescued by his wife that soon in the story. Still, she's rescuing him in the end, from his pain. Aw, Lightning and Noctis... As I made Noctis suffered quite a lot recently, it shall be Lightning's turn soon. Be ready everyone.

Because there will be… Hope! I just had to mention him once more. Hope is still my favorite ffxiii character so far. Snow was getting my preference, but since he's all emo, I'm getting back to like Sazh. You're right, I misspelled his name… Shame on me! I'll do my best to correct my previous mistakes soon and to keep you update even sooner. See ya all and don't forget. Reviews are welcome!


	9. Eidolons' parade

Such a shame to misspell Ifrit's name. I've played all my ff games –and I have almost the ff that were made- in English, since I got the us version –anyway, the French translation really sucks in video game- . Anyway, I was sure Ifrit's name had been spelled Ifreet once. Anyway, you get the point, thanks for the mention.

Furthermore, this shall be the last update of the week. Thanks for your reviews and your support. My cold has ended, but now, my school term is reaching his end too, so, I guess the updates won't be as fast as I want them to. Exams and studies fault, not mine. I will try to keep updating at least one chapter a week. Thanks for reading and have a good time!

Associates till death do us apart

Eidolons' parade

Noctis had fallen asleep a while ago, too tired to keep his eyes open anymore. Lightning was lying down next to him, trying to find in his now peaceful face the truth he couldn't tell. All his wounds were gone, but the mental scars would linger for some time over him. She'd never see him that vulnerable before. For a moment, she'd thought he was going to cry, but he couldn't.

"You're always so hard on yourself."

He coiled up against her, holding her tight in his sleep, burying his face in her chest.

"Whoa! Noctis, let go, don't…"

He snored in response, obviously sleeping.

"I don't believe it. And there I was, idealizing you…"

He moaned softly. She sighed. How was she supposed to sleep in such a posture? It wasn't just awkward now, it was simply nerve wrecking. He was too close, he felt too strong, being able to hold her like that, not even letting her get away from him. Alright, he was shaken, he needed comfort but _she_ still needed her vital space.

"Noctis, you're going too far.", she warned him.

As if he could hear anything…

"Please, give me some room, your breathing's way too hot.", she whispered.

He clenched to her, his warm breath stroking her throat and chest through her shirt. She'd never been in such a situation before with anyone. It felt wrong.

"I know you're sleeping like a rock, but if you don't stop now, I'll make sure that you'll pay for this, freshly back from the battlefield or not."

He didn't move an inch. She held back her breath, trying to bear with it. He wasn't lying on top of her; he was just acting as a scared child would with his mom. But she wasn't his mom. And when she finally fell asleep, she muttered under her breath.

"This better stay a simple friend's embrace, otherwise…"

…

Noctis woke up slowly. He hadn't felt that nice for weeks. His pillow was soft and cozy. The body against his was curvy and warm. He tried to recall who it could be, since he rarely slept with anybody. Stella was a onetime exception and reality soon hit him, reminding him that it couldn't be the young princess of Tenebrae. He moved one hand and hair stroked his fingers. The locks were cut short on this side. Her right side. _Lightning_, he thought. He woke up totally at that thought and jumped backward, his eyes wide with surprise. He didn't remember getting in this pose.

"Had a nightmare or something?", his wife asked him.

"What? No, I…"

"So, it's not because I smell bad or something."

"Huh, Lightning?"

"You were clenching to me so hard, I thought you would never let go."

"I'm sorry, I did it unconsciously and…"

"Guess this war really was awful for you to act like this even in your sleep. Why don't you tell me what happened?"

He sighed and slowly sat between the covers.

"Alright, I'll tell you, but just once."

"You can take your time; I just want to see you back to your usual self. You should really lift this nightmare you went through off your mind."

"Okay…"

He wasn't used to talk about the wars he fought. Stella never asked him that and he couldn't help it, he just had to compare Lightning with Stella most of the time.

"When I thought we had come to a truce, a small group of rebels came into our camp. As everyone thought peace was already won, the soldiers let them in. They waited till they were before my tent to attack. I just had the time to look up from the letter I was writing to you before that one of their arrow hit me. They used both guns and bows. There were as many l'cies in their group as simple humans. They couldn't accept the peace because of Stella's death…"

"Stella was their princess, Heather told me that, but I don't understand why they…"

"I've killed her.", he interrupted her. "That's why they were mad with vengeance."

"You what?!"

"I was the one who killed Stella. It was an incident, but you should try to tell that to her relatives and country folks. She had turned into a Cie'th, she tried to attack me, I just… I acted without thinking, it was self-defense."

He said that with a ton that sounded full of doubt. He was convinced himself that this murder wasn't his entire fault.

"I couldn't explain anything to anyone at the time, since no one knew why I was with her at that moment. You see… No, I guess it's not the point."

His face was torn by grieving.

"It's okay, I get their reasons now. Don't say anything you don't want to."

She was stunned by the news and tried to take it in. He seemed so mad about Stella's death, now, there was no questioning it. He was the one to kill her. And she seemed to have been pretty important for him. Lightning wasn't sure if she wanted to know exactly how Stella counted for Noctis. Lately, she was feeling a bit jealous when someone would mention her. The king got back to his war's story.

"One of the l'cie summoned his eidolon. It was called Eifreet. This thing was the most terrible monster I'd seen in my life. He spitted fire at everyone and burned down the camp while attacking me. My summoned swords saved my back out there, but it wasn't enough to fight against that thing. My soldiers were dying everywhere around me and all I could do was fight to save my own life. Eifreet toyed with me as if I were a mere puppy. I was mad, but so scared at the same time. He had stopped my blades; his head had gotten through my shield. I guess the eidolon would have eaten me if I didn't get back to my senses and threw my blades at his master. As soon as the l'cie died, Eifreet vanished."

Noctis paused, looking for his breath. He couldn't look at Lightning, he was trying to collect his thoughts. Not to let out too much. Not to show just how much he was shaken by all this.

"I had burns all over my body, I could barely breath. It was too late for the soldiers. I was shot and lose consciousness. When I got back to myself, Shawn was the only one near and we were held prisoners. His wounds were even worst then mine. It was a week ago. Yeah, just a week ago. The rebels were keeping us in an abandoned factory. They were five, all healthy and ready to beat us down. We were already done for, at that time, I was sure there was no way to get out of this hell. But then, I reminded how you wanted to show me around Cocoon. And I still barely knew you; there was no way I would let you fight a war in a world you still don't understand.

Shawn was all crazy about seeing Heather again, it gave him the strength to stand on his own. So, I decided it was time that I show those rebels what it meant to defeat a fal'cie. Usually, I don't use my powers on l'cies or humans to attack them; I just summon my swords to defend myself. But, I guess I wasn't really thinking straight anymore. I destroyed the whole factory."

"You did?!", she asked doubtfully.

"You know, I don't really control my powers when I use them to attack my adversaries. That's why you should never see what it may look like when I get serious, but, fal'cie wouldn't go down that easily. There's a reason why I can defeat them on my own. Anyway, after that, I met with Tenebrae's king and he agreed to keep his promise of peace if I was ready to forgive his country for the loss of my men. I did, even if I really wanted him to pay for all those lives. I guess that someone must stop this cycle of vengeance for peace to come and I was the one who killed their princess in the first place. It just wasn't fair that my men had to pay for my mistake."

"If you're getting so dangerous when you get serious in using your powers, you couldn't help it. You don't remember how badly you were hurt yesterday? A soldier must always be ready to die."

"Yeah, but they never truly are ready. Who could be?"

Lightning decided she should have him changing the subject. If he kept upsetting himself on a matter he hadn't any power onto, he was sure to get worst.

"Noctis, why didn't you get treat in Tenebrea after you met with the king? Why did you walk all the way back here instead?"

"Even if he said the peace would be kept, I couldn't trust his men. Or anyone in Tenebrae. There was no way I'd let any of their other l'cies near of me. Shawn agreed with me. We kept ourselves alive with potions on the way. I've already been in worst situations, at least, for the injuries I got in the last wars. I'm quite lucky that there always were l'cies to heal me after the fights."

"They really are convenient on Pulse. In Cocoon, we used to chase them and every of their relatives to eliminate the threat they were supposed to be for us. I never really understood, but most of my people fear them. Serah must hide her brand every day and night to be sure to keep on living. She can't use magic in front of anyone. Even if she wanted to help or protect people, for her own safety, she is forced to stay as she's supposed to be, a mere human."

"Fal'cies really are devils…"

They both sighed. Lightning was a bit shocked by all that Noctis had just told her, but she had been able to keep his mind away of the worst part of that terrible war.

"Noctis?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you feel any better now?"

"Now that you ask, well, yeah, I do feel a bit relieved. I'd never thought you'd be such a good listener."

"What is it supposed to mean?!"

He smirked at her anger and she managed a small laugh as he lied on his back once more.

"It's your turn now. What happened here?"

"Ah, nothing much. I got lost fifth time in the castle before to force Klaus to get me a map. And I'm still using it. Heather spent her free time reading me again and again the only letter Shawn sent to her. The phones are finally working and I received one or two calls from Serah. Your mother called too, asking if I had any good news for her. I told her to get lost and it seemed I caused another diplomatic incident with one of your nobles."

"Wow. You must be really bored."

"Well, though I missed you, I've been enjoying myself a bit at traumatizing the court."

"I won't doubt it. Anyway, how do you find the castle?"

"I'm not sure right now. I've been here for only a few days. I didn't even have the time to see everything."

"Alright, guess we should have a tour today then."

"I don't know. What d'you say if we save it for after our visit to Cocoon?"

"You've just arrived and you already wanna go back to Cocoon?"

"It would give us some vacations. And I'm sure you could use to get your mind off all the politics for a while. I've already talked with Klaus about it. He's able to give us two weeks to visit Cocoon and Pulse."

"Two weeks?! But we would need months just for Pulse."

"I thought the same for Cocoon. Guess I'll just show you the nicest places right now. What d'you think?"

"Sounds nice."

"Alright. Then prepare your luggage, we're going first thing after breakfast."

"What?!"

…

It was then that Noctis discovered that when Lightning decided something, he'd better follow right away. He'd thought he could sleep in a bit, since he was coming back from the battlefield and all, but Lightning wouldn't let him. He found himself giving orders all around so that his car would be ready to take off and that someone responsible enough would take care of everything while he and Lightning would be out, traveling on Cocoon and Pulse. They had to disguise their travel as their honey moon travel, since they never got the chance to have one.

"It's so romantic, your highness."

"Heather, would you stop to find everything I do and say romantic?!" , complained Lightning.

"I can't help it.", the maid replied before to turn back her gaze to Shawn, who was still resting, his wounds restraining him in his bed. "Anyway, you should take care out there. The war may be over with Tenebrea, but the King still looks quite tired."

"Well, I won't leave him a minute to dwell and mourn about anything that happened during that war. I'll make sure he's going to smile again."

Lightning went out with that and Heather sighed heavily.

"Don't know what happened to her, but it's like if she was a total different person then the Queen I'm used to."

"Maybe someone put her under a spell or something." Shawn suggested.

"Shawn! How do you feel? You hurt somewhere? I was so worried! Oh my poor little Shawn!"

"Heather, please, don't hug me like that, I'm still convalescent you know. Owww!"

…

Nautilus, the city of dreams, was full of lights and cheers and Noctis hadn't seen anything that lively since months. He didn't know where to fix his gaze.

"Come on, the parade is going to start!" , a kid told the young couple.

"A parade?"

"Yeah, there's the eidolons parade each day. We made just in time to see it."

Lightning wasn't really fond of the parade thing, but still, the light and visual effects were something to be seen once in a lifetime. It was part of Cocoon's history after all.

"Eidolons? Wait, I thought l'cies weren't able to use their power in front of people here? How can there be…"

They entered the center plaza of Nautilus where the great Parade was held and Noctis fell silent at the sight of the shooting stars running and dancing in the sky.

"Who said there were real eidolons?" Lightning answered his silent question.

Noctis was blinking, unable to speak. Blue women were dancing in the sky, before to be chased after by red ones. Every move was full of grace and even if he was down below, he couldn't dare to close his eyes if it meant losing sight of this incredible parade. The people were all in awe, just as the King of Pulse. The music and the dance fitted perfectly together. It really felt magic. But suddenly, the show turned into a nightmare. The red dancers merged into a burning shape that turned out to be Ifrit. The heat seemed to rise and the bull turned his yellow eyes to the prince, breathing out fire. Noctis gasped in shock and backed away, to Lightning surprise.

"What…"

"It's just like the real thing." , he whispered.

He was shaking now. Lightning took his hand in her, shaking her head.

"It's not real, Noctis. It's just a reconstitution of one of Cocoon's legend."

"What king of legend involves eidolons?"

"Look closely."

Ramuh appeared and Lightning began to explain to her husband all that the fighting between all the small and bigger eidolons meant.

"So Ifrit is the l'cie from Pulse attacking Cocoon and that Ramuh guy is the l'cie from Cocoon protecting his world. Why are we always the bad guys in your stories?"

"The government thought it easier to keep the people quiet by making them fear Pulse, I guess. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to brought you in Nautilus from the start."

He chuckled.

"No, that's alright. If we forget Ifrit, this show's alright. All the things we did back home involved l'cies and real magic. We kept technology for practical purpose instead of entertainment. It's a nice parade. If you think as someone from Cocoon."

"Excuse me, but, he's your friend sick or something. I couldn't help myself but lend a ear to your talking, and all that he's saying. Did he hit his head or something? He fears the hologram, he talks about l'cies as if they were normal and…"

Lightning half turned to the stranger who dared to refer to her husband like that.

"Enjoy the parade and scram, would you?"

"Huh, Lightning, you really think it's right to…"

"Noctis, let's just get one thing clear. We shouldn't be talking too much of l'cies or Pulse if we don't want to be recognized."

"Alright."

"What should we do next then? A chocobo race maybe?"

"A race? Their races here?!"

Now, he sounded interested. And Lightning would rather race then watch this parade anymore. Now, she realized just how much it could get to him to see how Cocoon feared Pulse.

"Come on. I guess we should hurry. I don't know when the next race will be."

"Okay. Lead the way, Light."

She looked at him with surprise. It was the first she'd heard her shortened name in his mouth. And it felt right. For once since he was back from that war.

To be continued

Sorry for all the Shawn-thing with Heather, it's kind of getting a running gang with myself. I guess this is more like a filler chapter. I wished I could made him turn out as I wanted it, but alas, I don't have many more time before I go back home and far from internet for another week. So I'll update now, even if normally, I would just erase all this chapter and start it over. I really love editing my chapters before to post them… Anyway, after that, I really intend to write about their travels around Cocoon and Pulse. It shall be fluffy, funny and full of joy, for a change. See ya then!


	10. One night in Cocoon

Wow, I did it again, seems I'm really sticking with "Eifreet". I like the way it sounds. Anyway, I know where it came from. If any of you have ever played tales of symphonia, eifreet's name is spelled exactly that way in that game. Recently, I've been lacking inspiration, since I listen too much to anime, as Rurouni Kenshin and Tales of the abyss. I recently tried to listen to Code Geass, but mysteriously, it just made me want to watch tales of the abyss again. The blame is on the voice actor, of course.

Ha, I just went on ffxiii versus website to check the characters, just for fun, and Noctis' friends don't have name. Gunshot's guy, Driver and Scarred man. Wow. I'll stay with Shawn, he really is one of my favorite. I hope he will be one of the playable character. As time goes by and I play more and more on FFXIII, it seems I can't see any other character then Hope. I'm trying to make him a good commando –a lost battle, of course- and he's been my team's leader for a while now. I love Pulse. It's too big, there are too many monsters and they're all jumbo size as Snow would say…

Somebody asked if Vanille and Fang will ever appear in the fic. Of course they will. But, you must keep one thing in mind. I don't like Fang. And I don't really like Vanille that much. Just when Hope makes fun of her. He's the best ever, that's for sure. I'm getting to like Snow. And Sahz is my third favorite, right after Lightning.

Glad you liked the way I presented Noctis. I mostly wrote hard stories and I'm used to sending my characters to war against impossible odds. Still, I never skipped the war before to see what came after right away. It did the job. Of course, Noctis is human. I think that's one of the best part of FF XII, the characters looks way more human than Vaan and co in FFXII –I still like FFXII, but hey, I spent 135 hours fighting and leveling up before to go beat the boss, and at least 5 hours listening to the cut scenes- alright for the playing time, but hey, where was the story line? Why did I think that Drace's death was the most emotional moment of the game? I know, I'm getting far from the subject. Just guess I'd entertain you a bit before the chapter this time. Have a nice time reading.

Associate till death do us apart

One night in Cocoon

Lightning was acting strange and was trying to look as happy as she could to get Noctis back to who she thought he was. The prince soon realized that she was forcing her smile, and that was why she seemed so strange to him. Nevertheless, he decided to wait for them to be in private to ask her what was really on her mind. He won the race, handling his chocobo as if he was born on a chocobo.

Anyway, when the cheering crowd realized that Noctis was the prince from Pulse, they ran away as they understood that the threat from Pulse was right in their face.

"Okay. Guess I should never tell my name to someone from Cocoon. Am I really that scary?" he asked Lightning, who was the only left in the plaza.

"Well, you're a fal'cie killer. I guess that ought to be scary."

"Ah ha, very funny…"

"We really should find a way to look less as royalties if we want this trip to be fun. And you certainly should change your clothes for something more… Cocoon-like."

"Huh, okay. As long as I don't look like a caterpillar or something, I guess it's alright."

"Noctis!"

He had to tease her, somehow, to feel more normal. Lately, everyone had been treating him as a monster. And he felt so down as he tried to smile at her. _Maybe I really am a monster. Otherwise, Stella would still be alive_, he thought.

…

"You can't be serious?"

"What's the problem? I think it suits you well. For once, it won't hurt you to wear some colors."

"What is it supposed to mean?"

"You're _always_ dressed in nothing but black. It looks cool alright, but…"

"I'm an easy target like that.", he complained.

"Why are you so uncomfortable? You look good."

"But I don't look like me at all."

"That was the purpose we wanted to achieve, Noctis."

The prince was wearing a close-fitting pair of blue jeans, a messy shirt and a white leather jacket. Lightning had tried to comb his hair, to his great displeasure and he felt really weird. He looked like a rogue. Well, more than he usually did when he was fighting. His mother would have a heart attack if she'd see him like that.

"Say Lightning, is your attire really Cocoon-like? Most of the girls we saw in Nautilus were…"

He bit his tongue when he realized that this comment could lead him to another fight with his wife.

"So you saw them. I thought you were too busy mourning over your war to even look around."

"Are you angry or something?"

"No. You've got a point. Most of Cocoon girls are quite daring in their choice of clothing. It's just normal that they caught your eye."

Saying that, she tried to put some order in his bangs, combing his hair with her fingers.

"What's wrong with my hair?"

"If only there weren't those spikes behind of your head. Spiky hair isn't really common on Cocoon, you see."

In her attempt, she kinda ended up stroking his hair and massaging his head. He held back a moan. Her breath in his neck felt so warm. He tried not to look at her in the mirror. Ever since that war, he wanted her even more then he did before… He gulped, feeling guilty.

"Ah well, this is the best I can do. Now then, I should find myself one new attire too I guess. If people recognize me, we won't have a minute for ourselves. To be fair, you will choose my clothes, alright?"

_Better be cautious. She might get angry if I point out something too revealing_, he reminded himself.

"Okay… Fortunately, there aren't dresses in this store."

She frowned at his comment.

"If there were, you wouldn't…"

"No, I wouldn't dare to even suggest that you try on a dress. For today, I'll stick to the classics, I guess."

A moment later, Lightning was wearing a tight pair of black shorts, long brown boots, a white top and a crimson blouse opened on her shirt. Her only belt was the one tying her short and she was looking at herself in the mirror with disbelief.

"It's…"

"Wait, there's something missing."

"Wha… hey!"

He untied her hair and made them fell around her whole head.

"There, you look more natural."

At first, Lightning wanted to protest. She was always tying her hair in case she had to fight, but the playful smile on Noctis' face shut her up. He hadn't made her dress up in provoking clothes; on the contrary, he'd choose nice ones, in which she felt both comfortable and pretty.

"Wow, your boyfriend's got taste! But still, I think that the high heels would look better.", the vendor remarked.

"Maybe, but it wouldn't be convenient if we had to run or something. And she would look taller than me."

Noctis was taller than Lightning, but not that much and she smiled at his comment. His final decision over the boots' heels was practical for her and to protect his own pride.

"Will it be everything?"

"I don't know. Light, you have a swimsuit, haven't you?"

"Why should I need one?"

"Because next week, I'm taking you to the sea."

"In Bodhum?"

He shook his head, his eyes turning gold and she understood he meant Pulse.

"Oh right. I'll choose my swimsuit myself anyway.", she decided.

"Wow, you're so lucky, a travel to the sea? Are you two on vacation or something?"

"In a certain way…", Noctis replied.

"Well then, we should pay and try to go out. Where would you like to go, Noct?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know this city so well. And, you're sure you wanna go out like that? You don't want anything else for your attire? A necklace or a bracelet?"

"I'm not into jewels, you know it."

"Well, I wished you were. Might help me find what kind of gift I could give you?"

"What do you have to make me a gift all of a sudden?"

"I still haven't given you our wedding gift, haven't I?"

"What?"

"Oh, so you two are married?!"

"Huh, yeah, we're kinda on our honeymoon.", Lightning replied, blushing.

"How sweet!"

_Why does every girl we meet react that way when they learn anything about us? Why do I feel like I'm the only woman in both our world that lack romantic sense? They look so stupid when they do a fuss over it…_ ,the princess thought.

Noctis heard her and couldn't help himself but smile. There was his Lightning.

"Guess we'll talk about the gift later. Come on."

He led her out, even if she was the one knowing exactly where they should be going. He waited till the door closed behind them to exchange a sly smile with his wife.

"Will you always turn red when I mention that we're married?"

"I'm not…!"

"I was serious with that present.", he cut her off.

"Well, that was sudden. What is it so important now? You could have ask about it before the war and everything."

"I was trying to find it by myself. But with your switch of moods, I'm really at a loss when I try to picture what you could like. And you sister already gave you a knife."

_So the only thing he can think of buying for me is a hunting knife or something? What kind of impression do I give to people to make them think I'm only after practical things ? _, she despaired.

He smirked when he heard her thoughts. He was growing used to this. Hearing her now and then. He felt bad a bit, even if he couldn't control that power, just as every power the _light _had gave him. It wasn't right that he was able to know what she thought while she couldn't, but still, she was quite complicated. Then again, she _was_ a woman. Noctis had never met a woman who wasn't complicated, but still.

"Well, I won't help you, you'll have to find that present yourself."

"Alright. Guess I'll ask Heather then."

"What?!"

"It seems she became good friend with you during the last weeks."

"That really isn't the point! Anyway, she would probably tell you to buy me a knife or another sword. She don't…"

"A new sword? That's an idea."

"I don't need one!", she retorted, blushing with unease.

Why was he so persisting over this idea of giving her a present for their wedding all of a sudden?

"Alright, forget that I ever mention it. You could tell me what's on your mind instead of making such a deal for it."

"There's nothing on my mind. What should there be anything? Come on, it's running late, there's not many places that's going to be open now."

They had been walking for only a few minutes in the streets of Nautilus when a girl yelled in surprise and ran to drag Noctis in a bear hug. Lightning stood back, her mouth gaping with shock. The girl was at least sixteen years old, had bright orange hair and was dressed with a strange skirt and a very tight top that was showing off her every curve. And she seemed to know her husband a lot, for someone from Cocoon. Then again, Lightning had never see any girl from Cocoon dressed like that…

"Noctis, is it really you? I've never seen you dressed in something else than black. You look good!"

The girl had a strange accent and Noctis gently pushed her away, to turn back to Lightning. Her mouth was still hanging wide open.

"Huh, this is my cousin, Vanille O'erba." , he explained to her.

"Oh, and that must be your wife, Lightning Farron!" Vanille exclaimed.

People turned their head to them, some frowning, others just looking puzzle. There was only one Lightning Farron in Cocoon, and it was their queen after all.

"Could you tell your cousin to keep it down." Lightning angrily whispered.

"Hum, right. Vanille, Lightning and me, we're trying to go unnoticed and to enjoy ourselves as normal people. You see, if anyone realize who we are, we won't get a chance to go anywhere without a crowd on our heels."

_Or running in fear I could show them my monstrous side or something_, Noctis thought.

"I see. Sorry about that. I was so surprised to see you here."

"Well, I'm surprised too. What are you doing in Cocoon?"

"Isn't it obvious?! I'm running away from Fang to have fun with nice people! She keep on telling me that I must realize my focus."

"Well, you should get to it."

"I wanna have some fun before to get turn into a crystal again."

As she said that, Noctis' face contorted with sorrow. He didn't really like to talk about l'cies' stuff. It always reminded him about his poor Stella.

"You know, you shouldn't be talking that loud over anything involving l'cie around here. And be sure to hide your brand, otherwise, this Fang you're fleeing will look as nothing compared to what the citizen could do or say." , Lightning warned her.

"Oh, that's right! Thank you, Lightie!"

"How did you call me?"

"There you are, Vanille!" Fang shouted, jumping down from a building, her lance held out, making the few people still out running in fear.

"Oh no, I'm found. See ya Noctowly!"

Vanille fled and Fang pursued her.

"Okay… That was just the weirdest time of my life." , Lightning commented.

"Sorry about that."

"Why are you apologizing, Noctowly?" , she teased him.

At least, this awkward moment wasn't a total lost for her if she could make fun of him.

"Oh no, please, don't call me that, I hate it."

"Is it supposed to sound cute?" she asked.

She wasn't looking at him as she asked, but behind him and as he threw a brief gaze over his shoulder, he saw a giant screen showing the latest news. He thought he'd recognize someone in the video playing, but before he could understand what was saying the commentator, Lightning had cleared her throat.

"Is it really?"

"No idea. But I really hate it.", he said, turning back all his attention to her.

"Alright, I guess we should find a place where no one will be able to recognize us!"

They smiled, before to laugh a bit.

"Still, you shouldn't mind Vanille. She's always like that."

"I don't understand how she can be your cousin."

"Neither do I."

"That's mean."

"What do you say we find that place where no one could recognize us?"

…

Noctis thought he was getting to know Lightning, but when she stopped before a bar, he wasn't too sure that he did know her so well. Anyway, the bar was more a club than a bar and people could dance as much as they could drink. The place felt a little out in Nautilus, but every dreams were permitted and the one involving clubs weren't automatically nightmares.

"You can't be serious?!"

"What, don't tell me you've never been in that kind of place. It ain't that bad. And anyway, we're just here to have fun."

_She's getting stranger with each passing minute…_, he despaired.

At first, the club still seemed to be a nice idea. They danced a bit, even if Noctis had to drink three shooters to feel comfortable enough to hit the dance floor. The music and the lights were unnerving, but with a few bears and shooters, they were able to take it in with a laugh. Between each dance, they drank, at first, just for fun, but soon, Noctis realized Lightning was overdoing it. The more she danced, the more she wanted to drink. And the more he tried to stop her, the more she was good at convincing him to keep it up.

After three hours, the music was getting frantic and Noctis felt a bit dizzy. Lightning was far gone herself, she had to grab to him to stay on her two feet.

"That's about enough fun. Let's get out of here."

"You're maybe right. But I still feel good."

"Wait till tomorrow, believe me, it won't last."

She laughed a bit, while he managed to make his way through the crowd, holding her next to him, one arm wrapped around her waist. He didn't know what had gotten to her, but he wasn't going to abandon her like that.

It took him half an hour to find his way in Nautilus' streets and to a hotel. He rented a room, under the suspicious gaze of the service man, who certainly thought he was going to take advantage of the woman still grabbing onto his jacket to keep herself steady. As she stumbled on the way and almost throw up in the elevator, Noctis swore to himself that he would never ever let her take him in a bar again. He was angry, but at the same time, he was sure there was something behind all this. Since he had come back from his war, she had been too soft, too joyful, she had forced her smile too much and it really felt fake.

"Hang on, we're almost there."

Lightning was both laughing and crying as he half carried half dragged her into their room and he had one hell of a time when he tried to get her to bed. At first, she said she was going to be sick and couldn't find a position in which she felt comfortable. Then, she suddenly tried to make a move on him. Noctis was patient and understanding, but his patient was still worn off by the war. After trying to talk sense into her, he tied her up with the covers and decided to sleep in a chair next to the bed. When she finally fell asleep –after saying a whole lot of stupid or incredible things coming from her-, he untied her and tried to find sleep again. But he was restless. He couldn't fall asleep right after what had happened. So he switched the television on and looked at the news. He recognized the same pictures and video than last time, right after their brief encounter with Vanille. And suddenly, it hit him.

Why Lightning was acting so strange. Why she'd never told him many things about her fighting the monsters here, in her home.

"The family of the little boy who was slain by monsters in Palampolum is beginning the funerals as we speak. The mother still believes it to be our queen's fault, since she was supposed to have killed every monster that was proving a threat for the citizens. The boy was attacked and killed in front of Lighting Farron, and rumors are saying that she didn't move an inch to rescue him. Tell me, Jill, what do you think?"

"Well." The blond scientist replied, replacing her necktie. "It's clear for me that the queen couldn't do this job alone. And she wasn't. Soldiers from both Cocoon and Pulse were with her. Still, it seems that the queen has changed since she's married with this Noctis guy. The Lightning we knew would never had let a kid be killed if she could do something. So there are two possible explanations. First one is that she couldn't do anything. Second one is that the Pulse's soldiers interfered or gave the wrong orders. After all, why should Cocoon's people should be important for them?"

He shut the TV of. He couldn't believe it. All this time, Lightning was hiding this to him?

"Shit. It can't be... She would have told me. She should have told me. A kid? Anyone would be shaken from this."

He turned to look at the shape of Lightning, who was sleeping as a rock now. It certainly explained a lot of things.

"Were you hiding it because you thought it wasn't as important as my war or something? Or was it you that wanted to flee the politics for a while, to have a chance to take it in?"

He lied down next to her, shaking his head. She shivered in her sleep.

_It was my fault. My entire fault_ , she thought in his mind.

"Lightning…" he sighed.

To be continued

The ending of this chapter is bad. The whole little kid slain by monster thing is bad. But it does explain everything. Anyway, Vanille's appearance was weird, but I'm trying to get to the nice part of the story. I'll try to update you again by Wednesday. The next chapter is really going to be better than this one, I swear. Anyway, I liked the way Noctis always ended up saying: You can't be serious?!

Man, you're talking to Lightning, crazy, mourning or just normal, she is always serious about everything.

Anyway, it's awfully late, must get some sleep. Hope to see many reviews. Ah, and just to mention, at first, I thought the kid that died would be Hope, but finally, I decided I couldn't be that mean. He's my favorite. He must live. Sorry for my total lack of enthusiasm. Too late to feel really into it. Comment please.


	11. A promise just for the two of us

I started this chapter in the middle of my last class of psychology. Funny to listen to theories on motivation while all I'm motivated about is writing this fic. We're getting to the good part. Thanks for the support and the review. It's really appreciated. Lately, I didn't think that I write that much well. Everyone has their up and down. I'm sure that after this chapter, I'll be right back up for more writing.

Actually, it's funny, someone ask me to make a longer chapter. In all my fanfiction's experience, it really is a first. I'll write as much as I can, so that many things happen today. Thanks again!

Have a nice time reading.

Associates till death do us part

A promise just for the two of us

Lighting woke up with a terrible headache this morning. She wasn't really sure where she was or with whom. A painful feeling was lingering in her chest and she remembered in quick flashes what happened last night. She'd got drunk. She'd said stupid things. Noctis' face in her memories was looking a bit annoyed and she could understand him. But he was sleeping next to her now. They both smelled alcohol and she knew that he was going to feel just as sick as her. Well, she hoped that he would. Otherwise, she would have to explain herself. Unfortunately, he seemed still pretty conscious of everything around him and in control last night, when she was already gone on her booze.

"What kind of woman does he thing I am now?" she whispered.

She was mad at herself for reacting like this anyway. But every time she was reminded of that poor boy's death, she couldn't help it, she went crazy. She felt so bad for what had happened. She shivered at the thought. Anything that could trigger the memories of _that_ moment was getting her down. She had been through a lot in the last week, while Noctis was on the run, trying to get back home. The monsters were real on this side too. There had been wounded people before, but it was the first time a citizen of Cocoon was killed. And it had to happen right under her eyes. She shivered a bit. She felt dizzy, as if she was going to fall down from the bed. As if the bed itself was moving.

She tried to endure it, but she had to cling on to Noctis to be sure not to fall for real. The motion woke him up. At first, he seemed confused, but the fear in Lightning's eyes reminded him what exactly was happening.

"Do you feel alright?" he softly asked.

"No." , she whispered.

"Well, you must be having quite the hangover."

"I'm sorry."

"I think I know what your reasons were. I heard on TV about the kid's death. I thought I had asked you what had happened to you the other day. Why didn't you tell me?"

It was way too early for Noctis to be subtle over that matter and Lightning felt attacked by his sudden question. He had the right to ask, after all, she had forced him to tell her everything about the war.

"I… It wasn't… Was I really supposed to get you down with my problem while you were almost already breaking apart?!" she ended yelling, unable to hold back her true feelings over the matter.

All this time, she had been persisting over him confiding to her about the war, because she didn't want to think over that accident. She had almost restarted the war between Pulse and Cocoon with one action. Well, to be accurate, one inaction.

"Lightning, it's okay, I'm not mad. I just think you should be more confident in me about this kind of things. The way things are now, it looks as if you were trying to run away from something."

"I really am, that's for sure." , she complained.

"Alright, but what exactly are you running from?"

She seemed so confused, he'd never see her like that before. And suddenly, as if she couldn't take the pressure anymore, she burst. She threw herself in his arms, shaking, weeping, trying in vain to hold it back. And for once, she didn't have to talk. Noctis did hear her thoughts. And as he held her tight and tried to understand everything, he saw in her mind the pictures that had been playing over and over again for the last week.

Lightning was fighting against a behemoth. She was alone at that time. Rushed thought taught Noctis that the soldiers and Klaus and even Sahz had been held back by a hound of feral creatures. Lightning had made a run for it, seeing a kid outside, threaten by the monsters. She managed to kill the behemoth alone but was a bit shaken after it, gripping hard on her sword, looking for her breath. When she turned around, she saw a monster she'd never seen before. It was big, green and round. Tentacles were moving around it. A hundred of eyes looked at her. The malboro opened its mouth and let out a strange, green smoke that invaded her lungs and froze her in place. She just had the time to throw her sword at the thing, but unfortunately, it wasn't alone. An aevis plunged his claws in the kid chest with a cry of victory. The blood rushed out from the small body of the boy who yell in pain before to fell silent, death.

Lightning was still frozen. She couldn't move a finger. She couldn't even yell. All she could do was to see it happen. And then, when the soldiers joined her and one of them gave her a remedy, she had to see the mother of the kid. It was too much, even for her. She kept her cool in front of everyone; she had tried until now to stay calm and rational about it. She had been paralyzed and there was nothing she could have done. Everything had happened so fast, it all seemed so fateful. But she could still think and guess what would have happened if she wasn't paralyzed. If she had been able to move and to shove the kid aside. If she had had the powers of Noctis, something like that would never have taken place. There wouldn't be monsters or sanctum's rebels anymore in Cocoon. But she was weak. She was a simple human girl, without magic power. Serah would have saved the boy; she knew it, even if it meant losing the fate of her people and being chased to Pulse. Serah was able to save him under the same condition, even if she was frail and always stuck on cute and girlie things.

And Lightning who tried so hard to be strong, to be undefeatable, had to face her own limits. It was her weakness that killed the boy in her mind. And if all this wreck wasn't enough, after the accident, the press and journalists began to spread that Lightning was stopped by the soldiers from Noctis. Pulse was badmouthed and the people said she had been brainwashed or something; that Pulse wasn't going to attack or to invade anymore, but would make sure all Cocoon's population would be killed by its own monsters. Way more subtle than a war. After all, how could everyone change their mind in a few months? The peace was fragile. And she couldn't believe the belligerent people of her country dared to take a little boy's death as an excuse to restart the war.

She had to fight with all the councils to stop them from arresting the soldiers. She took all the blame on her shoulders for the incident, even if it wasn't really her fault. She was sure it was anyway. Serah had tried to help her, but her brand had gone back to its unstable state and she really had to get on with her focus. Sazh didn't know what to tell to Lightning, he was depressed by the death of the kid that reminded him of his own son. Klaus was kept in prison for a whole day for being from Pulse, before Lightning could get him out of jail. She was mad, she was sad, she was lost and wanted to hide before all the troubles that were getting in her way. She had wanted to cry ever since the accident, but she'd never give herself a chance to. Now, it was all coming out.

"I don't know. I don't know anymore. I'm sick of all of this. I've always thought you were the bad ones, but as time pass, I'm starting to think that it was us who were wrong. Either way, I can't accept this. It's … I've been living surrounded by lies and I had been lying even to myself. I can't do anything right, not even when I try to act as a normal girl or…"

"Whoa, whoa, you're wrong. All that happened wasn't your fault."

"How do you know it, I didn't tell you anything yet."

"Huh… Well, I saw it all in a report yesterday. And Klaus told me a bit about it." , he lied.

In her state, it really wasn't the greatest time to tell her he could hear and even see what was going on through her mind.

"Oh. When did you learn about it?"

"It's not important. You should stop bringing yourself down. Since when do you believe being a normal girl means you have to act as every average girl? I don't want you to be a normal girl. Just yourself. And it's okay to feel bad. Even if all this mess wasn't your fault. The very fact that you could defeat all the monsters before shows just how strong you are. You didn't fail because you were weak, but because you were human."

Lightning's crying got stronger at that comment. He knew exactly how she felt; he was saying exactly what she wanted to hear. But it didn't change the fact or the truth. A kid had die. And she was the only who could have save him at the time.

"Everyone thinks Pulse is planning to let Cocoon be wiped out by the monsters. We killed most of them, and with destroyed the source they come from, but it doesn't stop rumors from spreading. The peace our wedding was supposed to bring is all messed up, at least here. I'm…"

"Enough!"

She backed away in his arms at his yell.

"Politics and negotiations are my specialty. You don't have to put yourself under so much pressure. Let the people talk all they want. Cocoon and Pulse has been fighting since centuries and the very fact that we accept to get married was almost a miracle. We can't change what people thinks in a few months. And it certainly ain't your fault. Alright?"

She blinked a few times, no more tears coming out from her eyes. He gently dried her cheeks with his fingers, before to hug her, guiding her head to rest in the hollow of his shoulder.

"I know it's hard to see people dying in front of you and not being able to help them. I know how hard it is to feel that everyone around you is suspicious and that you have no one's trust. But you don't have to face all those sharks alone. I'm here to help you, remember?"

She didn't know what to say anymore. He had got mad, but it was more because she had been building up all those bad feelings inside her, while trying to cheer him up on the other side, faking all the while her smiles and joy. She thought she hadn't the right to feel bad. He had faced an ordeal way harder than her. How could she complain or ask for sympathy? She'd been so worried at a time; it almost made her forgot her gloomy thoughts.

"I've really missed you out there, Noctis…", she moaned as she coiled up against him, trying to get as close and small as possible.

She had longed for his arms around her and even if it didn't change what had happened, it still comforted her.

"Next time, we'll go together, if it is Cocoon or Pulse. Leaving you alone with only Pulse's soldiers was a bad idea."

"Don't get me wrong, I could do it again, all by myself if I had to. The problem wasn't the nationality of the soldiers or the monsters. It was me. I wasn't strong enough."

"Don't say things like that. And don't ever try to hide anything like that from me again, Lightning. You're strong. Even stronger than me in some ways."

"Don't lie to me, Noctis. You can defeat anything."

"Oh no, I can't. There are things against which I can't even fight."

As he said that, she felt his hand in her hair. She felt so small but so protected like that. She stroked her face against his shirt. He felt so warm. At the same time, he was still a mystery to her. He was always calm, sometimes shy, and suddenly, he would get mad just to apologize after. No matter what she did or said, he was supporting her, being always patient and comprehensive. He'd even put up with her yesterday, after that she had gotten drunk.

"I'm sorry for yesterday."

"It's okay. If you promise never to get that drunk again. You scared me, you know."

"What? How? What did I do?"

"Oh, if you don't remember, we should just let it at that."

"Wait, Noctis, what did I do?"

She couldn't remember everything about last night, blame it on her headache, or maybe because she did something so outraging her mind just blanked out the thought.

"Well, since we're married, it's no big deal, really."

"What?!"

He couldn't mean that she'd… She wouldn't do that, would she?! She almost throw him on the floor in her shock and sat in the bed, suddenly looking at herself. The sudden move made her headache worsen; but she was reassured to see that all of her clothes were still on her.

"I was joking, nothing happened. I said before that we were only friend, remember? Still, you were hard to resist."

"What?!"

"You know, I'm human too."

"Noctis!"

…

They managed to settle down, but the joke had reached its purpose and made Lightning forget about what had caused the whole getting-drunk thing. They walked out of the hotel smiling. They went back to the amusement park and went to the chocobo's stables. They met Sazh there, and Noctis had a long talk with him about how crystallized l'cie were waking up from their eternal sleep. The poor father learned that his son could be sleeping for one century or more or wake up just tomorrow. Noctis knew quite a lot over l'cie, since his cousin, one of his friend and even his late girlfriend were l'cies. Vanille had been a l'cie for three centuries now, and she was at her fourth focus. Fang was just the same than her, even if she couldn't remember exactly what their focus was. That was why Vanille had simply rushed pass them and was trying to enjoy herself before to get back at her Focus…

Sometimes, fal'cie kept their servants for a long time. But since the fal'cie that made Dajh a l'cie was dead, if Dajh was to ever wake up –rest assure, Noctis used softer words- he would be freed at once from the fal'cie's influence.

"So, basically, that Vanille is immortal and three hundred years old."

"Well, yeah, while l'cie sleeps in their crystal, they don't age. Usually, when they wake up, they're free. But it seems Vanille is fulfilling a never ending Focus. I never talk too much about it with her. She's touchy over that subject."

"Oh really? I thought she was more the happy go lucky kind." , Lightning teased him.

"She is. The family was like that four or five generations ago, you see."

"There were many changes since then." Lightning added.

"What does is sound so bad when you say it like that?"

"Well, for two people forced to marry a stranger, you two really get along." Sazh observed.

"Well, I was lucky in my bad luck."

"Seriously, I've never seen Lightning smiling that much before. You must be a magician, Noctis." Sahz insisted.

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean?!"

"See, before to marry, she wouldn't even care that I said anything like that."

"I can picture that."

"Stop making fun of me, you two!"

…

The day went by smoothly and the young couple tried visiting all Cocoon. They skipped Palampolum, as it was still full of bad memories for Lightning. They were going out, watching movies, eating in small restaurants, just running through the street under an expected rain. They behave as two child most of the time and for any people, they would have looked like a real couple. But they were just getting to know each other and they were trying to convince themselves that all they would ever be for each other was a friend. Still, Noctis found it hard most of the time not to see Lightning as a woman. He had had friend that were girls in the past, but he never felt attracted by them. Lightning had him under a spell.

On the other side, Lightning felt as if she was addicted to Noctis' present. She longed for his gaze lingering on her, for his arms around her, for his voice in her ears, for his warm. She never had a boyfriend before. She'd never fall in love. So, she wasn't sure that it was it. But she was now sure of two things. She couldn't live without seeing him at least once a day and this wasn't as bad as she first thought it would be. Oh, don't worry, they did get on each other nerves now and then. She was still practical as a soldier and he was carefree when it comes to his things and cleaning. She often stumbled over his boots that would be lying around in any corner of the room, especially where she decided to walk. And he couldn't find his things when she was the one putting some order in his organized chaos.

But Lightning knew that she had to make concessions. She wasn't going to die because of boots or clothes lying around. She just had to look where she walked while venturing through their room. To pay back for his unruly behavior, Noctis was always paying the room they would rent, the food they ate and well, almost everything that they had to pay. After all, he was rich. Lightning had forced him to abandon his limo in Nautilus, because she hated the stuffy car, and it was with a little anguish that he consented to call Lucas and ask him to take the car back to their castle. No way would he totally abandon his car because miss hated high-class stuff.

They argue now and then on stupid and less stupid matter. But still they were getting along most of the time. And it wasn't only because it was new. It felt as natural as breathing to be together. Lightning had stopped trying to understand. Noctis felt less guilty about his feelings. Stella was growing fainter in his memories. She was still in his heart, but Lightning was making her place too. And he knew he had to live on. At least for all the dead people that couldn't live anymore.

For their last night in Cocoon, at the end of the week, they went in the seaside restaurant of Lebreau. The sunset was shooting red glints in Noctis' silver hair. His eyes were still gold and he looked stunning in his new clothes. He had grown used to the jeans, but black really was his color. His shirt was close-fitting and Lightning could see his muscles moving under the clothing. He had found a black pair of jeans and had let his unruly hair go spiky again. Out of the court, he wasn't as average as she first saw him.

Lightning was quite stunning herself. Serah had managed to convince her to wear a dress. The skirt was short, as Lightning never was afraid to show off her legs, and even if the soft fabric fitted most of her curves, the wine red dress was hiding her chest and her shoulders. She didn't put on any jewel, not even her usual necklace. She had untied her hair and they were shimmering with all kind of colors because of the sunset behind them. Noctis observed that she had some make up though. Serah had managed a miracle in convincing her big sister to put more effort than usual in her appearance.

"I'm glad you took me here, Light. This city is like a paradise."

"Yeah, especially at times like this. I'm glad you like it."

"Well then, are we ready to order, your highnesses?" , Lebreau asked them playfully.

She was a friend of Snow and –naturally- a friend of Stella, so, she could recognize Lightning even if she was wearing a dress for the third time in her whole life.

"Please, Lebreau, skip the title."

They choose pastas, since they had been eating meat for almost all the week. They had agree the morning that they were going back to Pulse the very next day. It was going to be a bit harsher than their tour of Cocoon, since Pulse was wider and even wilder than Cocoon.

"So, Noct, what do you think of Cocoon?"

"I don't know. Most of the people are simple-minded; everyone is running away when they know where I come from." , he started, making Lightning winced. "But, at the same time, they are just like the people back in Pulse. They care for their family, their relatives. They're afraid of what they don't know, but they're ready to share their dreams with total strangers. And this world is so… beautiful."

As he said that, he was looking at her and she blushed. He wasn't really talking about Cocoon anymore, suddenly, he averted his gaze, blushing too.

"Were you really talking about Cocoon now?" she asked.

"Not entirely." He admitted. He hesitated a second, looking for his words. "What I've got to know more in this last week was you, Lightning, not Cocoon. And I'm glad. You're wonderful."

She looked down, feeling her heartbeat quickening at the compliment.

"Thanks."

"No, I should thank you. After that war, I thought that nothing could bring me back to normal. But you did."

She blushed even more. Why did she order pasta? The hot sauce was warming her too much and the heat got her going all red.

"Noctis…" she whispered.

He felt a sweet tension rising in his chest as she said his name like that. It was so sweet. So soft. He couldn't help but stare at her now. At her face, blushing, at her lips, pursing because of the stress. She was his wife. His. And he wanted her so bad it almost hurt. It scared him at the same time. He was falling in love with her. But how could it turn? Would things be just like his drama with Stella? Would Lightning accept his feelings? Would she return them? Would it be easier if she did? Or if she did not? Was it a crime to love his own wife?!

"I…"

He didn't know what to say anymore. He was so scared to let her any closer to his heart. What if he ended up hurting her? He'd almost killed his own mother and had really killed his only girlfriend! He was a real disaster when next to a woman. With Lightning, though, everything felt right.

"You shouldn't say things like that, Noctis. It's going to give me wrong ideas. We're just friends, aren't we?"

This was now or never, he thought. He had to say something, and something right at that!

"Yeah, for now."

There was no turning back now!

She looked up and their eyes met. He saw her fear. Her doubts. He tried to see anything else. Anything more. She couldn't be hugging him as she did every night if there wasn't anything more than friendship. He needed so more, he needed her. He saw a hint of what he was looking for a mere second. A sparkle in her eyes. She grabbed his hand in her under the table. He flinched at her touch.

"I don't think we're ready yet.", she began.

_So there's till hope_, he managed to think.

"It's too soon. I don't know you at all and you already seemed to be reading through my mind."

"Huh…"

Lightning saw his confusion and his own fear. He wasn't pretty much sure about this than she was. But he had to be true to his feelings. To warn her that he wanted things to go further between them. She didn't know how to tell him she wanted the very same thing. What if she was misunderstanding her feelings? What if something turned out wrong? Until now, he had been way too stronger than her and it scared her. She already relied on him. She was dependant of him. She knew it. He could take advantage of that. He could have been faking his nice behavior from the very start. As soon as it came she shoved the thought aside. Noctis was way too honest to do anything like that.

"You still think you don't know me?" , he asked, removing his hand from hers.

He didn't know what to think about that. And he certainly wasn't going to tell her that he did read her thoughts sometimes. That wasn't going to help.

"Noctis, you're as powerful as a god, you got powers yourself don't understand. You've won wars, you know all about politics, negotiations, treaty, you can defeat anything, even fal'cie. I don't feel up to it. How can I keep up with you?"

"I'm not talking about competition!"

"I know, but I feel so weak. I can't even be your equal."

"But you are Lightning. Powers and magic doesn't mean anything. You can't look at me as the monster everyone else sees in me. I'm not… I'm doing all I can not to be…"

"I never said you were a monster!"

"Then what's the problem?"

"I love you! I love you and I don't even know why, or how or… It scares me!"

"What?"

She brought her hands to her head, slightly shaking and everything had gone silent in the restaurant. Anyway, Noctis and Lightning didn't remember they were in a restaurant anymore.

"What if I were to lose you? What would I do? I would be alone. All alone. And I don't want to be alone anymore. Never again."

There were tears in her voice and Noctis finally understood. She'd lost as many people as he did in her life. She knew how life was fragile, even though he was certainly one of the strongest people out there. He got up and went to her side of the table, before to kneel before her. He softly took her hands and forced her to look at him.

"I'm not going anywhere. I know what it is to be left alone. And I won't ever let you go through that. I swear, Lightning."

"I still hate this. I feel so dependant."

"You're not. And if you really are, then, I'm just as much as you. If you love me, there's no questioning it. If you weren't my wife, I'd ask you to marry me again."

She managed to laugh through her tears and shook her head.

"Look at what you've done, I'm so moved I don't even feel like myself anymore."

"You're just the Light you don't want anyone to see. I don't care, you can soften sometimes. Just for me. It makes me feel special."

"You are, moron, otherwise, I wouldn't be like that!"

"I'm sorry, I never meant to make you cry."

"I know!" she replied, punching him in the shoulder.

He backed away a bit, wincing from the small pain and moreover, surprised by the sudden switch of mood.

"So, what is it now? You're angry, or happy or…"

"I don't know. You said you would ask me to marry you again. But why?"

He looked at her with disbelief. What did she mean? Wasn't it clear enough? Suddenly, he was conscious of the people at them and he didn't feel as sure of himself anymore. Was he betraying Stella? Hadn't he betrayed Stella just by killing her? His throat felt painful for an instant. He knew what she wanted to hear from him. It was normal after all. She had said it herself. It was his turn to be entirely honest.

"Because… because I love you, Light, a little more every day I get to be with you." he whispered.

He dared to look up again after ending his sentence, scared of what she would think or say. His eyes met with the widest smile he'd ever seen on her face. It was as if a ton of bricks were removed from his shoulders. And then, Lebreau interrupted, smiling too.

"Say, lovebirds, am I supposed to keep this good news all for myself, or should I call Serah right away?"

The smile of Lightning turned upside down. She had completely forgotten where she was.

"No one here as any right to go on spreading any news about this to anyone, you heard me! It's not because I'm a princess or a Queen that my life must be known worldwide. We'll let people know when I feel like it. Right, Noctis?"

"No problem, dear."

He couldn't help but smile. There was _his_ Lighting. He was glad she was there. He was more than glad. Actually, he didn't see any word strong enough to describe what he was feeling.

_May it never change_, he wished.

To be continued

You thought that was the end of it? Wait, there's way more to go. Admitting you're in love can't solve all your problems. And after all, they didn't kiss! We need way much more than this. Even though, I think they were pretty cute. I don't know what to say, guess I'll wait to know what you think. The next chapter could arrive tomorrow. But I will need an extra load of review. Hope you still like the story so far. It's just the beginning!


	12. Face of the wolf

Yeah, lotta reviews! So glad to read your comments. Yeah, I knew about the Noctis' powers thing. When I write, I sometimes forget my grammar's rules. And it really is strange for French people to put those ' all the time. So, now, I'll answer your questions properly.

I would never dare to kill Hope, I love him way too much. But I got one evil mind when it comes to writing sometimes and fortunately, I know when to keep it in check most of times. I really wasn't mad to see you wanted longer chapters HanuroRin, on the contrary, I was happily surprised. You see, usually –in French, let's say it- I write too long chapters and my readers grow tired. Well, it was more because the girl liked only one of the couple I was writing about… Still, my chapters lasted 20 pages and more most of the time at that time. I'm a fast writer, as you all know, I'm sure, but I write way faster in French. For exemple, that last chapter took me at least six hours to write. And I didn't edit myself, I just sent it as soon as it was finished… If I was writing in French, the chapters would be even longer. But I won't really do more than 10 or 15 pages in this fic. And I can't switch the fic language now, can't I?

I'm really glad to hear you've convinced your friends in reading me, Scarlet Valentine.

Haku, you almost scared me out there. Glad you were happy with the chapter. This one following gave me a picture idea, I must hurry to finish it and draw what I imagine. It's going to be so nice if it comes out as I want it…

Really, Jihl? Why do they put "h" in every name of this game? Jihl, Sazh, Dajh… Even Hope!! (yeah, silly joke, sorry about it)…

Ah ah, I can't wait to see what Lightning's reaction is going to be when she'll learn about Noctis'power to hear her thoughts. I'm sure she's going to hurt him pretty badly. But that won't be too soon. Well, I'm still not sure. We'll see. On with the next chapter! Oh, I just wanted to warn you, I'm taking this a whole new level. True action! Beware of…

Associates till death do us apart

Face of the wolf

"Hey, what's that in the horizon? A mountain? But I'm sure I saw it moving."

"You sure did. It's an adamantoise." , Noctis replied with a laugh.

"What?! It can't be, nothing could be that big!"

"Lightning, adamantoise aren't the biggest creatures on Pulse." he warned her.

She got closer to him, looking around, trying to fix her gaze on anything that would feel familiar. But as she should have expected from another world, everything was surprising her. Even the chocobos weren't the same. As of now, they were riding the black chocobo of Noctis. She was sitting before him, between his arms, as he guided his bird through the country. The wind was blowing softly on their faces and she felt the need of coiling up against her husband.

"Where are we going?" , she asked him, raising her head to look at his face.

His chocobo was moving slowly so that the motion wouldn't make the trip too uncomfortable. Noctis looked down at her.

"We're going to the Foreign lands. It's the only place on the continent where you can see the sea."

"I guess it won't look like Bodhum.", she whispered.

"No, it won't. Instead of a red sky, you'll have a blue one. But we won't get there before a few days. Pulse is too big to be visited in a week. Still, for your first visit, there's only one way to travel."

She smiled at his comment. The feathers of the chocobo were soft under her fingers and her naked legs. She had gone back to her usual clothing. They would be traveling only in the wild Pulse, far from any civilized country. There was no risk of causing politics accident or of being recognized by anyone. Since their revelation last night, she felt a bit anxious, but so happy at the same time. For once, she felt normal. And at the same time, it was so hard of the ordinary. She wasn't in love with any man. She loved her husband. Noctis. The gentlest man she'd ever met. And as she saw the scenery extending before him, the horizon seemingly never ending, she felt glad. How lucky she had been that between all the men she could be forced to marry, it was him that she ended up with!

"Could I be the one driving? You could just tell me where we're headed, what d'you think?"

He smiled.

"Here, the reins are all yours. We're just trying to get nearer of that band of adamantoises, just there, past the king behemoth on the left."

She took the reins, frowning a bit.

"You really like that all the monsters in your world are jumbo-sized and almost unbeatable, don't you?"

"No, but I really like the way you look surprised with each new monster that you see. It's as if I was rediscovering my world. I forgot how nice it felt to be here. The plains are…"

"Let's see what this chocobo's got. Eeyah!"

The black bird kweeeeed before to fasten his pace, soon dashing through the plains. Noctis had to grab onto Lightning's waist not to fall at the sudden change of speed. She liked the feeling of him relying on her, even for a second.

"Be cautious about the monsters, Lightning, if we burst in any of them, Gorof could let us down." , he warned her.

"Well, I've already ride a chocobo before, you don't have to be afraid." , she replied.

Noctis didn't dare to reply, but he was sure she'd never ride a chocobo on Pulse. And dodging the monsters could be hard now and then, especially with Gorof at his full speed.

"Whoa!"

Lightning made a sudden turn to dodge a behemoth which had suddenly turned his face and claws in their direction.

"Is it after us?" she asked.

"I'll take care of that."

The earth was shaking from the pace of the adamantoises now and Lightning was directing the chocobo right in the middle of the nearing group of giant beasts. Behind them, the behemoth was running like crazy. And it was after them… It remembered that chocobo's flesh was delicious. Noctis looked back, his eyes turning red. His summoned swords slashed through the air. The behemoth was stopped in the middle of his course and fall to the ground, the swords vanishing from its wounds. Feral beasts jumped on the fresh corpse.

_Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring her here of all places_, Noctis thought.

"It's incredible." Lightning said. "All these monsters … constantly fighting for their lives. Nature at his wildest state. It reminds me of home."

"What?!"

"I spent most of my life fighting against the councils, the monsters or the public opinion." she told him.

"Do you like to fight that much?"

"Well, it helps me forget about every problem that I have. And I like the feeling of being in control, even if it's just when I fight. "

"We'd better not try fighting an adamantoise though. There's no way you'd feel in control against something like that."

"I won't even try. Where would we be supposed to attack it anyway?"

The adamantoises around them were easy to evade. Their slow movements were predictable and they paid no mind to the black chocobo or his two riders.

"Anywhere would be fine, as long as you got the destructive power to do some damage. What do you say if instead of killing one of them, we would try to ride one?"

"Are you crazy?!"

"Give me the reins. Everything's going to be alright."

He made the chocobo go even faster than Lightning had.

"Kweeeeeeeeehhh!"

"I know, Gorof, I know. Now, jump!"

"Jump?!" Lightning repeated.

The black chocobo swiftly jumped in the air, landing softly on one of the adamantoise's upper legs, before to jump on another of the monstrous giant. From near, Lightning could say that their legs were like pillars and a whole house could have been sitting on their back. Noctis let go of the reins.

"What are you doing?"

"Hold on tight, Light, it's as far as Gorof may go."

In the middle of his chocobo's jump, Noctis –who had wrapped an arm around Lightning- threw himself in the air, between two of the adamantoises. Lightning held back a yell and was surprise to feel their fall stop right after it had began.

"What?!"

She looked down and realized that Noctis was walking on thin air! She looked back at him, clenching to him as strongly as she could.

"You've already forgotten my swords, have you?", he smiled.

"You're walking on your summoned swords?!"

"I still got a few tricks under my sleeve, you see."

A moment later, Lightning was walking on the adamantoise's back. She was very cautious of not doing any hasty moves, a fall from that high would kill her for sure. When she managed to look up instead of staring at her feet, she gasped in astonishment. The view really was worth it. Pulse seemed smaller from here, but wider at the same time. The green plains were going on and on over miles; and the sky was so blue between the white clouds… There were lakes here and there, threes and fields of flowers between the hard mountains peeks, birds from every shape and height were flying in the sky, she felt so close to them right now. Was it what you were feeling at the top of the world?

"It's… It's incredible!" she managed to blurt out.

"It's going to be even more at night fall." Noctis replied.

He stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her and she put her hands on his', never wanting him to let go.

"It feels so perfect." she whispered, leaning onto him.

He bit his lips; hoping things could always be that simple. To hold her like that. To have her lowering her defenses, abandoning herself to him. To be her man. He wanted it to last, but he was so scared that it would all fall apart that it was difficult to let this simple bliss filling him. _Think positive, man, just give it a try_, he rebuked himself.

"So that's why you can't stay too long in your castle, Noct? It seems there'll never be enough time in our lives to explore this world as much as it deserves to be."

"Yeah."

His breath was reaching her forehead and she shivered at the sudden feeling of butterflies in her stomach. A familiar warmness filled her chest. And a hint of tension rose in her insides when he held her a bit closer. She could feel his body behind her. His chin rested on her shoulder and part of his face was stroking against hers. His hair was tickling her right ear. Her heart was beating fast. She felt his own heartbeat through her back.

And then, suddenly, the slow motions of the adamantoise they were "riding" went eratic. Suddenly, the giant tortoise turned around.

"Whoa!"

They both lost their balance and ended up sliding on the back of the monsters. Their fall was interrupted only when Lightning find something to grab onto. Adamantoise, for some unknown reason had chains between their legs –Noctis soon taught her that it was to prevent them for moving any faster than they already did, since it would cause non-stop earthquake- and she was able to grab on a line of chains that was propping out of the as-pillar leg of the monster. She almost immediately let go, as the strength of their fall increased by both their weight hit painfully her arms and hands. Fortunately, this brief stop had slowed them down a little and they were both able to roll onto themselves while hitting the ground. The shock wasn't too hard and Lightning was able to get back on her feet, one hand already on her sword.

"I think it noticed us." Noctis whispered.

"That's not entirely bad. With a good fight, this day will be a complete success.", she joked.

"Lightning…"

He didn't seem as happy as she was with that. If he hadn't decided to play with fire, maybe they wouldn't be in such a dangerous position now. Still, it was the first time that an adamantoise noticed him while he was riding it. They were so big and their skin was so thick that they normally didn't care if humans –that were really as bug for them- were walking on their back. But when they did see the people, they would sometimes attack. In those times, your life depended on only one thing. How fast you could run!

"What is it?"

"We shouldn't… Jump!", he suddenly ordered.

"What?"

"Don't ask me why, just jump, now!"

Lightning was puzzled, but she remarked the raised giant paw of the adamantoise. The thing was walking. And as it lowered his paw, she understood why Noctis was so worried. As she jumped, she saw the ground moving under the giant tortoise's weight. And the crater that appeared under the steep weight of the monster. As she hit the earth again, she felt the reverberations of the quake under her feet. She would have been knocked off if she had said down to earth!

Suddenly, she didn't feel belligerent anymore. She wasn't up for such an opponent. Not now. Not with the little strength she had. It made her mad to think that way, but it was the shocking truth.

"Noctis, can we defeat that?"

"Well, I can, but…"

His reply hadn't the wanted effect. It made Lightning even madder. _If he can beat that thing, why couldn't I?! , _she thought. She raised her sword.

"Then we fight." , the young queen decided.

"Lightning, it's way too dangerous."

The adamantoise had raised her left leg this time. Lightning jumped and grabbed on the chain to be lift as high as she could be. Noctis summoned his blades in a blinding flash of light. Still, he knew that things could turn bad. His wife was aiming for the throat. She was high above him and he was scared that she would her when she fell back down to the ground. Still, Lightning managed to let a trail of blood behind her, cutting the skin with her sharp blade. She was smirking as she fall back and held herself up, hanging by the chain propping out of the upper leg of the adamantoise.

_I don't know where that chain came from, but she was lucky it was there_, Noctis thought.

Usually, there were only chains around adamantoise's downer legs…

"Lightning, move!"

"You could try to help me instead of standing there!" she yelled back.

"I can't attack while you're hanging on that thing! Get back here!"

"I would like to!", she fiercely replied.

Her red half cloak was stuck in the chains, threatening to strangle her if she let go. Noctis sighed. The adamantoise slowly began to turn and the young King at to run to follow it and not losing sight of his wife. He had had a bad feeling about it, but suddenly, he saw that things were about to turn even worse. The adamantoise was annoyed with the "bug" clenching to him. Or maybe his right side was just itchy. He was about to rub himself to the nearest mountain. And those rocks were hard and sharp, Noctis knew it all too well. He had fallen once right on a trail of those, last time he'd lose balance when riding an adamantoise. He was ten years old at the time –always been reckless and always will be it seems- but he still remembered. This could get ugly, since Lightning wasn't going to fall but to be...

"Lightning, he's going to crush you!" he warned her.

She shook her head, trying to free herself from her precarious position. She was breathless and she knew she had been careless. For this thing, she was just a fly. Maybe even less. But as much as she shift her weight and try to extricate herself from this unbelievable situation, she couldn't remove her cloak from the rusting chains.

"Stupid turtle, give me back my cloak! I can't believe it would ever get in the way. Let me go!"

"Tear it off!"

"I can't!"

"It's only a piece of fabric; I'll give you another one!"

"This one's special!"

_This isn't the time to get soft, Lightning_, he thought, clenching his teeth.

The sharp wall of rocks was mere inches away from her now. Noctis couldn't hesitate anymore. He held back his breath.

"Don't die on me, please." he solemnly asked.

He raised his sword. His summoned ones began to move around him. He didn't have to speak, to think or to worry. He was invincible. Lightning wasn't. She needed him. His help. Right now!

Noctis suddenly disappeared from where he stood and Lightning stopped struggling, starting to realize just how in danger she was. She tried to look around, to find a way to escape, anything. Suddenly, the giant tortoise stopped moving. And then, she saw it. What her husband could really do when he let his powers extend to their very limits. He seemed to be flying. He seemed everywhere around her, but he was very far at the same time. First, he had rushed to the mountain, jumped on the wall of rocks and started running over it, till he reached the height of the adamantoise. It took him mere seconds. He launched himself in the air, landing on the head of the monster. His swords followed, all plunging under the shell of the turtle, while he was surrounded by a dark blue aura. The temperature lowered and Lightning shivered as she felt the giant falling to the ground. There were two shocks before the real fall began. Looking around, all Lightning could see on the soil was pools of blood, growing. Noctis' swords came out of the shell, piercing through the thickest skin. The instant before, the dark prince was standing on the head of the adamantoise, and suddenly, he was next to her. She didn't even get to see him moving. All she saw was the head of the giant turtle falling faster than the body, cleanly cut.

Suddenly, Lightning didn't know what she had to fear for real. The gigantic beasts of this Pulse or the man who was able to defeat it with just a swing of his blade?

She felt his arms around her and for the first time, she tried to push him away. There was blood everywhere, she was falling, she couldn't understand anything anymore, all that she knew was that the dark aura was still around him. And it was starting to surround her. She felt an oppressing feeling building up in her chest. She was looking out for her breath, but there was no air. He was too strong, too strong, she panicked.

"Lightning, don't…"

The blades were flewing around them, slowing their fall, she could feel the rush of steel slashing through the air, one of the blade almost stroke and scratch her right arm before Noctis was able to hold her close to him enough so that she would be protected by his own attack. His arms didn't feel secure anymore, he was able to destroy anything, his eyes were red behind his black locks, Lightning couldn't breathe, she couldn't think.

He managed to remove her cloak from the turtoise's chains. His hands were shaking as he saw her fear. And he knew that he had to get her down before that things went too far. He was barely controlling himself. His powers were hard to contain and even more to repress. When he started fighting seriously, he rarely was able to stop himself. His swords were already moving faster, looking for potential enemies.

"Please, calm down.", he pleaded.

Feeling her scared like that made him feel guilty. It reminded him of all the horrible things he'd done. And he was so scared to cross the line now. At the same time, when his emotions would get too strong, out of control, it would trigger his powers, as an instinctive try to protect himself from being hurt. But he always ended up hurting others.

"Don't touch me, let me go!" , she yelled.

His heart stopped at her words. The swords rushed back to him, to protect their owner. He let her go, trying to endure the pain, the guilt, the memories flashing through his mind. But he couldn't fight against all that at the same time. For a second, she'd looked at him as the monster everyone else saw. He was supposed to be his man, not a monster terrifying her!

Lightning slid on the adamantoise's belly, still shocked by what had happened. She was shaking from head to toe. She tried to clear her mind as she suddenly felt able to breathe again. They were on the adamantoise just a minute ago, everything felt right, peaceful. Then, they had fall. She'd decided to fight the thing. She failed and was about to be crushed between the monster's shell and a mountain of hard rocks. Then Noctis came to her rescue. He defeated… no, he _annihilated_ the tortoise.

"So that's the power to kill a fal'cie."

She looked around her. The blood rushing from the numerous wounds of the fallen giant turtle was rising in the small depression made by the fall of the said turtle. She was literally walking in a pool of blood! The picture made her yell with fear. It was too much, way too much.

Then Noctis' swords fell all around her, splashing her with drops of the fresh and cold blood. She looked up, her eyes widening even more. What was happening now?

He was coming down. His face was dark and his eyes still red. And the swords around him were all rushing to her. She was his target! She tried to understand what was happening, to put some sense in it. He'd said he loved her? Was it false? Why did he save her if it was to kill her right after?! Where could she run?

"Noctis, don't...!"

The swords vanished just before to hit her and Noctis himself tripped in the middle of his descent and hit the ground with a splash.

"What… What was that all about?!", she managed to ask.

Noctis slowly sat down, blood dripping from his hair. His eyes were blue now and he seemed scared to look at her in the eyes. He was shaking. And suddenly Lightning realized he maybe hadn't make all this on purpose.

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?!" she repeated.

She could suppose that this hadn't been done on purpose, but it didn't mean she was going to forgive everything right away.

"I…"

"You almost killed me!"

"I couldn't control it, I…" He shook his head, trying to stop his shaking, in vain.

Even his voice was shaky. She shouldn't have chosen those words. He had almost killed his mother when he was just a child. And as strong he tried to be, as strong his powers made him, he couldn't be confronted that much directly with his past.

"Noctis…"

It still was the Noctis she knew. Her sensitive, gentle and shy Noctis. In front of his misery, she couldn't stay angry. She walked to him and as she reached her hand to him, he turned away.

"No, don't… don't look at me, I'm… I can't see my reflection in your eyes. Not like that. I don't wanna be this monster anymore. It seems I can't control it even though I'm doing all I can. I'm sorry."

Now, he had managed to make her feel bad for getting angry. She walked to him and grabbed him by the shoulder, and he tensed at her touch. He was a bundle of nerves.

"It's okay. I think I can understand."

"Really?"

He dared to raise his eyes. They were turning back to gold. And she could see so many fears gathering up inside them.

"You scared me a bit."

"Just a bit?" he repeated, a weak smile lighting his face.

"I'd never imagine that you could be that much…"

"Whatever you want to say, don't say it, please. I know I can be scary. Everyone thinks I'm a monster and they side with me in fear of my wrath or something… If I could control it, I would never…"

"I know, Noct."

She realized her own voice was shaking. He swallowed hard.

"This really wasn't the Pulse I wanted you to see."

"What are you saying now? It was my fault, if I hadn't decided to fight it..!"

"It was my idea to get on the adamantoise.", he reminded her.

Saying that, he slowly got up. His breathing was still hard and fast, but he seemed to have calmed down a bit. He was covered in blood. And for a second, Lightning asked herself what it could feel. To be the last one standing on the battlefield, after defeating every foe and friend, because you were just too strong, even for yourself.

I should never have envied your powers, she thought.

He jumped at her inner comment.

"What is it?"

"Huh… Nothing. It was nothing."

"Well, maybe we should find a way to get you clean, don't you think?" she suggested, looking for a new subject.

"Yeah."

"Is the beach really much farther?"

"You still want to go there? With me?!"

"But of course! You're not thinking a little blood is going to wear me down or something! As long as you promise to let me handle the fighting against those things from now on, our tour of Pulse is just beginning."

This time, Noctis smile was wider. He pushed back his locks, sighing.

"You really are incredible."

Lightning was doing her best to get him back to his normal self after that new trial.

"You're not mad?"

"Of course I am! What do you think? But… before trying to pierce me with ten blades at the same time, you did save my life. Guess I'll let it go for this time."

"I'll make sure there are no next times.", he whispered, looking down.

"Stop acting like that. You've told me many times you didn't control your powers. It's okay. Nothing bad happened. Come on now. All this blood is going to make us sick or something."

Noctis couldn't believe it. Was this girl for real? He held back his urge to hug her. He was sure she wouldn't forgive him that easily if he dared to stain her white shirt with blood.

to be continued

Well, you see, those two are going to have fun on this trip, that's for sure. With all the monsters and traveling. Anyway, hope this chapter didn't disappoint you. They didn't kiss yet, but, it's still a bit too soon for Lightning. I thought she had to know every side of Noctis before. And to accept him as he is. She just did, and now, things should go further. Well, as soon as there won't be anymore blood. Good luck washing your clothes Noctis. As for Lightning, I'm sorry for her boots. I hope she isn't too ooc. I think that since all the fighting she did was to run away from her "slave" live to the fal'cie, she was going to be a bit more emotional than it the game. Anyway, I've written this chapter with Star wars music and Swan Lake in my ears. All for the epic. It took me almost my whole day to write this, so please, review, comment and be patient. I'll be back next week with another update if everything goes well.

Thanks again for the review and may lady luck be with you and you'll never have to fight against those adamantoises. When I saw them at first, I thought it was a joke. But, I still can't defeat the king behemoth, so, you may all guess the adamantoises are way out of hand. Anyway, are they really called adamantoise –I've been avoiding them lately, so I don't remember really and my game is at home, which is 250 kilometers far from here.

The first real kiss shall happen soon, in any chapter now. I still don't know when it will come, but it is going to be soon. Rejoice!

P.S.; All my action's scene feels less cool than I wanted them to be as of now. I hope I'll be able to improve. Give me your impressions over that please. And, did you think that Lightning reactions were wrong?


	13. Undying sun

Well, it seems I scared most of the people out there. Sorry about that. I guess I didn't warn you enough. There was a lot of blood, but that shouldn't happen too often. Still, you know, the way the monsters are disappearing when you defeat them in the game, and the way they're supposed to eat each other to survive, it doesn't make sense. When you kill a monster, it should linger where you've killed it and turn to a corpse, but not disappear. Still, the game wouldn't be rated teen if things were that way and Pulse would be a pretty mess. I've been training recently and now, I'm officially able to defeat behemoths king when I surprise them. And only if Snow launch them long enough.

Anyway, I know I was hard with Noctis and Lightning, but I think that Noctis really is too strong. That's why he still doesn't control his powers. He didn't try to kill Lightning, his swords did it on their own. Still, you liked it. Not as many reaction as chapter 11, but since there could be only one love declaration in this fic, I guess it's normal.

Yeah, you scared me a bit Haku. But you made me laugh at the same time. So, you mustn't feel concerned or bad. Anyway, this chap really is your birthday present. Hope you'll like it and Happy birthday!

I'm pretty sure I'm gonna bring some big spoilers of ffxiii in the upcoming chapters, so be warned. –Don't ask me which spoilers, I still don't know them all, haven't beaten the game already… - Still, I'll be gentler with Noct. He needs to have fun. And we want to see him having fun with Lightning, don't we? Thanks for every review and have a nice time reading…

Associate till death do us apart

Undying sun

"You're not cold?"

"I'm fine."

Noctis looked away. Lightning knew he was still mad at himself. She wanted to help him more than anything at the moment. But as much as she had been able to calm him down right after the incident, now, she was at a total loss as to what to say or do.

"You're sure you feel alright?"

"Why don't you worry a bit about yourself?! Dammit!" he cursed.

It had started to rain a while ago already. They had taken shelter in a small cave, since the water pouring from the clouds was cold and heavy. Soaking wet, they had managed to light on some wood to a decent fire and after washing their respective clothes on their side, Lightning in the entrance of the cave, Noctis in the back, they were now trying to wait until the rain would stop and their clothes dried up. Noctis was wrapped in a grey blanket and if it wasn't for his face, Lightning could have confused him with the stony wall beside him.

She had still her brown shirt on, not trusting the "man" side of Noctis (he's a man, alright, she know the temptation must be strong even if he's shaken by what'd just happen), but otherwise, her lower body was wrapped in her brown blanket. The air coming from the outside was fresh and humid, but the fire between them fought well against it. Its warm was a bit reassuring. If only Noctis wasn't that grumpy, maybe Lightning would feel allowed to forget what had happened a while ago.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

"I didn't mean to yell. You must still be scared, and still, you stick with me, worrying about me. I'm not worth it."

"Noctis, I've told you already not to talk like that. If you keep at it, I'll beat you up till you accept one fact. I'm the one who can decide what your real worth is. The _only_ one who can! If I give myself the trouble to stick with you after all of this, it's because I'm sure it's worth it. You'd better make it true instead of going all negative."

"Okay." he sighed.

He looked at the fire, cracking between them. His hands were still a little shaky.

"Noctis, there's no need to fight a war against yourself or anything. I'm okay."

"The very fact that I put you in danger is unbearable for me Lightning."

As she looked at him in the eyes, she found so much remorse she couldn't think of anything to reply or to cheer him up. It was an old fight that he had never won. She couldn't force him to give it up now.

"It wasn't on purpose." she reminded him.

"It never was on purpose. But it still happened. Does the absence of purpose forgive everything?"

"Noctis…" she whispered.

The way she said his name at that time made him look up. And he realized he was getting her even more down. She was supposed to discover Pulse with him for the first time. And he wanted her to enjoy this trip. To enjoy his company. Mourning on the past, near or far, wouldn't help him at all in making her happy now.

"I'm really sorry. I won't mope anymore. Promise."

She smiled, looking up as she saw his expression growing lighter.

"Tomorrow, I'll show you the beach and the ocean. We'll skip the fighting and cut directly to the fun."

"It better be fun. I've had enough of being surprised and shocked for the next year."

He laughed a little at that. She wasn't all that happy with what had happened but was forcing herself to be happier than him. Things should really be the other way around.

"I'll do my best."

…

In the middle of the night, Noctis was woken by a sudden thunderclap. As he opened his eyes, he suddenly realized that something was wrong. Their fire had gone out and his body was shivering from the cold. Lightning, on the other side of the cave, was trying to get the fire back, but some water had managed to get in and the wood was wet. It was still raining outside and as he blinked his eyes, Noctis saw that his wife's fingers were slowly turning blue.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You seemed to be sleeping well." She replied.

He slowly sat down, still not entirely awake. Lightning shivered and stroke her hands together, in a vain attempt to get back some heat. Her king looked out and tried to figure out how long he might have been asleep. For a mere second, his eyes turned red and as he looked back to Lightning, he said:

"The rain's going to stop in one hour or two. In the meantime, you should forget about the fire. It's no use like that. We'll use another way to keep you warm."

"Noctis!" she exclaimed, turning bright red.

"I didn't mean it that way!"

"Well, what did you mean exactly?"

He got up, sighing, and walked up to her. When he sat next to her, she seemed ready to back away, but stood still, her hands clasped together. Outside, lightning was flashing through the sky and thunder roared.

"I know I'm scary, and that I've hurt you back there when I was trying to help. But I still love you, and even if you think that I'm monster, it doesn't mean I can't keep you warm. I'm not going to bite or to burn you if you let me touch you. And I won't…, I'll never try to push your limits. All I want now is to hold you as I could before, every night."

She bit her lips. She was mad at herself for being scared, for being suspicious. He had been opening up his heart to her since the very beginning. She shivered before to throw herself into his arms.

"Don't ever say anything like that! You're not a monster! You didn't choose these powers. It's as if you were a l'cie and felt bad for being one! You can't, not when it's not even your fault."

He gasped as her cold hands met his skin. He had nothing on but his boxers under the cover and she _was_ freezing! Still, her words gave birth to a warm feeling in his heart. He made her sat in his lap. She tried to hug him, but he forced her to stay back to let him stroke her arms, so that some heat came back in her shivering limbs. Her breath against his chest was sweet, familiar. His hands wanted to wander over her, to be sure she was entirely warm. To taste her skin. But he knew it was too soon. He lied down, keeping her in his arms. Her cover was separating them from the cold ground while he wrapped his own cover around them both.

"Your feet really are cold."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. The fact that you give me the right to be so close should be enough for now."

There were regrets in his voice and she felt bad once more.

"Noctis…"

She wanted to look up at his face, but he hugged her tight, keeping her head over his shoulder. He shivered, but they both knew it wasn't from the cold.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry, Lightning. I wanted to be normal, to be strong, your average husband in both our world, but I can't. I've always been scared." he replied. His body began to shake as he went on. "I've always been so scared to see people running away before me. To face the fear of what I was in everyone's eyes. Scared to end up all alone. Now you're here. But I'm still scared that I could do a mistake."

"You're so honest and so shy at the same time. Forget it Noctis. The past's all in the past. Now is now. And I'll decide if you do mistakes." she said, stroking his hair all the while.

As she did, she ended stroking his face. Her hands discovered his features slowly and he closed his eyes, thanking Orphan. Her fingers met a few tears, but she didn't say anything. He was still trying to calm down. She knew he would get through it. And she thought that he was so sweet.

"Tomorrow." he whispered. "Tomorrow, I'll be entirely myself again."

He grabbed her hand, to kiss the tip of her fingers, her palm and the back of her hand. She chuckled, both pleased and surprised by the gesture.

"I don't know if I really want you to change. I think you're okay like this, Noct. A bit oversensitive, maybe."

"I've always been like that."

"Well I'm glad to be the one still blessed to see you like that. And I wish you could be letting down your defenses to show off your joy, not your sadness."

He breathed in slowly. His chest was rising against hers. His fingers began to toy with her hair. His hands felt big, slow, heavy, but it was a nice heaviness. A weight under which Lightning felt protected and beautiful…

"I really love you Noct."

At this moment, he wanted to kiss her so much it almost hurt, but he couldn't dare. The incident was still too fresh in their memories. She was still a little too cold. For now, he just wanted to feel her peaceful breathing against his skin. Her hands on his face, messing gently with his hair. Tomorrow would come. She was still in love with him. She wasn't too afraid of him, even if he'd almost kill her. She would live one more day. With him. Even if he _was _what he was. A killer and a monster.

"You really are my only light. _My only Light_."

She smiled and blushed. She felt that for once, her life has a meaning apart from the fighting. It reassured her. Was it why it felt so natural to be with him? So natural to love him, to hold on to him?

_I wished you would call me be my real name_, she whispered in her mind.

He heard and felt taken aback.

_That's right, Light isn't your name. You still don't trust me enough to have me that close of you. Guess it's only natural. You were so hard on yourself and everyone else when we first met. And you're still trying to hide most of your weak spots. If only I could tell you that names have no meanings. I don't like you because of your name. You wouldn't be different if you had another name. Under it, there is still the same story. _

The thunder strike and she jumped a little in his arms.

"You're not scared, now, are you?"

His voice was joking now. He felt better. More protective over her.

"No. I'm not scared of thunder."

But she held onto him as tightly as she could. And he soon would understand that thunder scared her in a strange way. It was in the middle of a storm that her parents were killed and all she could remember of that time was the she wanted to flee the pain and the shock like a lightning, running through the sky and vanishing, never to be seen again…

…

Two hours later, just as Noctis has predicted, the sun was up, the storm long forgotten and Gorof kweeeed impatiently for his master to give him a few gisahl greens.

"Your chocobo is really able to get through anything. I thought we had lost him yesterday." Lightning said.

"Well, Gorof has been my chocobo for as long as I can remember. When I was five years old, he would fly behind me and follow me everywhere. When he grew up, he would took me anywhere, but would always find me if I was to get lost or was involved in a fight and he had to run."

"Oh, loyal and fearful at the same time."

"Well, he knows what's good for him and what's not. Here Gorof, your greens."

After a quick breakfast principally made of fruits, they venture once more, riding Gorof through the wild and vast plains of Pulse. They fought smaller and weaker monsters this time, and Noctis made sure to use only one blade, not any summoned ones.

Lightning had almost already forget the accident of yesterday, and as they ride, she leaned a little more in his arms, closing her eyes to feel the quiet of the morning, to hear the birds singing, to feel the wind blowing around them. Noctis saw her smile growing on her face and knew that today would be a good day.

"It feels so good. To be free, without any obligation, no council to fight against, no one to tell me what to do…" She whispered.

"That's mostly why I've been traveling a lot."

"When will we be at the beach?"

"It won't be too long, by the afternoon, we'll be there."

The morning went on, Gorof running under them, his movements making them bump a little into each other. She was growing use to the feeling of his body behind her. When he let her drive, he would wrap his arms around her and she felt so good when his head would linger on her left shoulder, his breathing tickling her neck. Then, when he was driving, she could look everywhere around and she asked him questions over the things that looked out of place. She'd never let herself be so natural, so free, but with Noctis, she knew she had the right to let out what she truly felt. He had put his heart in her hands, showing her all his weakness, wanting it or not. And now, as to erase the late incident, she wanted to know everything about his world. As she had showed him her Cocoon. Sometimes, they met ruins, strange floating plants. Every creature was a surprise, every color felt stronger and even more wonderful than the last.

When he answered her, he would hold her a bit tighter, leaning on her shoulder, whispering in her ears. It gave her shivers and in her mind, sometimes, fantasies would run wild. He felt so calm, so alive here. He liked this world more than his castle, more than his whole kingdom. The soil nurtured the monsters, the monsters nurtured the titans and the titans nurtured the crystals. Crystals were what kept the cities from falling apart. Fal'cies were supposed to put some order in that, but Noctis thought they had nothing to do on Pulse. They were just slaving human so that Orphan, their god and creator, would come back. He respected Orphan, since he was the creator of everything and anything. But he despised fal'cies for being so attached to their maker. They were like child trying to get attention from their mom or dad. Their own freedom scared them.

"How do you know all that?"

"Well, since our world is older than yours, scientists and ecologists have been studying fal'cie for a long time. L'cies are revered, so, we listen to them and their focus. Those who could tell us why the fal'cies were making l'cies revealed the real truth behind this slave-blessing thing. It took time to understand, but we've always known of Orphan."

"It's a strange name for a god." She thought out loud.

"Well, before that he began to create our world and us, there was nothing except him. He was and always will be an orphan, since he's supposed to be born from nothing. I doubt that, but it's like the question of the chocobo and the egg."

"Yeah, which came first…"

"Anyway, that's an easy one. Titans spitted out chocobos after eating something else and the race was born."

"So the first chocobo was spitted out?" she repeated with disbelief.

Was she crazy to think that this was really disgusting?

"Titans are strange monsters-creating things. They're invincible and a legend says that they were put in this world by Orphan to be sure that humankind would never be able to destroy any animal reign. It seems Orphan already had experienced our creation in other worlds, and he didn't want us to meddle with his other creations. So they evolve way faster than we could ever do, even by being a l'cie or… something like me."

"Don't talk like that."

"Well, I'm kinda rare in this world. I've never met someone who could defeat fal'cie like I do."

"Oh, my precious and rare Noctis." she whispered, joking.

He laughed, but was still touched deeply by her words. She had never called him _her_ Noctis before. And as her back was lying on his chest, he suddenly felt that this was a burden too heavy to carry. Could he lift it? Could he carry it now and forever more? _Till death do us part_, he thought. _It's too soon, death could come way too soon. It must last longer than that._

"Well, my queen, would you like to eat before we head to the beach?"

"Is the beach close?"

"Oh, if I'm not mistaken, we'll be there in five minutes. But maybe we should have dinner before and…"

"Forget dinner! You've talk to me so much about that beach and ocean, I must see! And anyway, there's still some blood in my hair. Could really use to get wet and wash it away for good."

Both practical and joyful. That was his wife, for sure.

"Alright! Hang on tight!"

A single motion of his legs and Gorof speeded up. Lightning smiled. He was just as rash as her sometimes. Still, she really liked him that way. Impredictable.

…

As they reach the beach, a little problem occurred to them both. The view was incredible, an all, the blue sky seemed to be prolonging into the sea and the waves were soft, fresh. After the cold rain, the water was certainly freezing. But the real problem of our newlyweds was more practical. If they wanted to swim and to play in the sea, they had to change clothes. Noctis wasn't too shy, Lightning had already saw him half naked when he had came back from the war, and just yesterday night, he had nothing on but his boxers under his cover. But Lightning was prudish. She didn't care if people could stare at her legs, she was quite proud of those legs of her, but for the rest of her body, she felt shy and almost shameful. She had had a few bad experiences with her soldiers when she was turning into a woman and still, her attributes felt more as a burden than a pride.

She was happy to walk in the sand, to be with Noctis, everything felt alright. But she still hesitated. Heather had lent her a _fitting_ swimsuit for the occasion. It was a bikini, but Heather said that since they were married, Noctis had better find out sooner than later just how much sexy his wife could be. Anyway, Lightning knew what Heather had in mind for her king and queen at that time, but she had agreed, since the idea of seducing her husband wasn't that much scary at that time. Maybe she was out of her mind, maybe she should have listen to reason, but now, she was mortified by her carefree decision of bringing such a daring swimsuit.

Did she really wanted to reveal herself that much to her husband, knowing that she was going to live the rest of her life with him? Knowing that he could carry this picture of her in his mind all the time, and… Would Noctis really be this dirty minded? Was she making a fuss over nothing at all?

"You know, you could swim in your clothes. But you'll drown eventually because of the weight."

"You're not funny. There's nowhere to get some privacy to get change around here." she tried to defend herself.

"Well, that's why Gorof is still here. He doesn't really like the sand, but he can hide you with his wings."

"What?!"

So now, her privacy would be kept by a bird?!

"Lightning, I'm not going to peek on you, I swear it on my kingdom if it can reassure you."

"Do we really have to go swimming?"

His care for the kingdom of Lucis wasn't enough for her, as it seems. Noctis couldn't help but smile. Her resistance was hiding something more, but he wanted her to relax, to be less stiff. They were friends. He loved her. And he knew that she would end up having fun if she would give up her fear of him seeing her in a swimsuit.

"I swear on Gorof's head."

The chocobo looked at him with wide eyes. His master had never said anything like that before. He couldn't be serious, could he? –As you may see, Gorof doesn't trust Noctis on the matter of peeking…-

"Alright, alright. But if the water is cold, I'll get back in my clothes." she gave up.

Noctis took this chance to get changed himself and as she slowly got away from the deployed wings of Gorof that had kept her hidden, she realized he was just as scared as her of what she would think of him. She had seen him before like that, but never in bright daylight. She was so anxious about him staring too much, but she ended up staring at him herself. He was smaller than Snow, alright, but he was just as well built as Serah's fiancé. His skin wasn't as pale as she would have thought, and he blushed under her gaze. She liked what she was seeing. His arms seemed even more appealing now.

"Wow."

"Well, you shouldn't be ashamed of yourself, Lightning. You're hot too."

She blushed at his comment, biting her lips and bringing her arms to her chest, trying to hide herself and to look away at the same time.

"Don't… don't make fun of me."

He frowned at her reply. Damn, she was hot in her white and red bikini. Her bared waist showed off her piercing more than it ever did. He found it strange to be so shy about one's own appearance and to have a piercing at the same time. Her curves were perfect too, not too big, nor too small. Of course, his fantasies could run wild in his mind, he was only a man, but her reaction felt troubling. It even made him worried.

"Did something happen before or… You almost look scared."

"What? No, I… I'm not used to bikini, I just feel… too exposed."

"Lightning, I'm not a beast. I'm not going to jump on you just because I think you look hot. You always look hot anyway."

She blushed even more and stared at her feet. She felt so stupid. But she was still afraid. One time, one of her soldiers had jumped on her and … Well, the guy wasn't really thinking as it seems. She had killed him on the spot, but the memories lingered. She felt guilty and ignorant. She knew it wasn't absolutely bad for two people to feel attracted by each other. But she had never felt any gentleness from a man in such a situation before. She had never gone very far in any situation of that kind anyway.

"I guess I'll take that as a compliment."

"Relax Lightning. We're here to have fun."

She made up her mind. He had promised her to be himself today. She had to do the same. It was the least she could do after making him remember the incident with his mom and the death of Stella.

"Alright. Then the last one in the water won't ride Gorof on the way back home!"

With that, she suddenly began to run to reach the water before him.

"What?!"

Another sudden switch of mood! Noctis ran after her and was able to catch up with her. He caught her by the hand. She gently tried to get away, but in their little fight, they end up falling together in the water, at the same time. She was the first out, shivering from the cold bite of the waves.

"Guess it's a draw." he smiled.

"I'm not going down that easily!" she replied.

Many people could think that Lightning had gone crazy. But by fighting and playing with Noctis, she could let out all the stress and the pain kept inside since the last weeks. She tried to make him drown, but he brought her with him and she yelled as she tried to get away from his grip and the cold water.

"If you keep on going in and out, you'll always find the water cold."

"You're not cold?"

"Don't worry, soon enough, the sun will be so strong that you'll wish the water was still as fresh as it is now."

"I don't believe it, why are you trying to predict all weather changes?"

"I'm never wrong when I do."

Five minutes later, the sunlight was so strong and the heat so high that Lightning didn't want to get out from the water anymore.

"Do you swim well, Noctis?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Let's see just how far from the cost we may go then."

"Huh, you know, there are monsters if you go too far from the cost."

"Then, you'd better stick with me, don't you?"

They kept on teasing each other for one hour or two. Was it racing, was it splashing each other, it seems as they couldn't stop themselves. Gorof couldn't believe that those two adult were playing like kids in the waves and the sand. But his master was happy. And Lightning soon realize she didn't care if he was looking, staring or touching her. In their games, their bodies and their skins met sometimes, but as it was a game, it didn't mean any harm. At a moment, he dived under her and get up, forcing her to sit on his shoulders. Feeling his head between her legs made her panic a bit and she suddenly wasn't in the game anymore. But as they fell because of her tries of getting out from this position, she managed to laugh while getting back up.

"I didn't mean to scare you." he apologized, looking for his breath.

"It's okay. You were right, I'm way too stiff. I should loosen up."

"I never said that."

"But I know you've thought it."

"Now, you're reading my mind?"

"No, just guessing."

They laughed once more, and it felt as if they had never felt that much free before. As their eyes met, Noctis suddenly felt the familiar urge to kiss her. He looked away. Maybe was it still too soon? Would it always be too soon?

"Maybe we should get out and dry out a bit.", she said.

"Yeah, wouldn't want my wife to be all shriveled up before times."

"Hey!"

"T'was just a joke!", he replied, raising his hands before his head, in case he would need protection.

"I'm not shriveling up!"

She ran after him on the beach. Gorof would have sighed if he'd could. As she looked at his back, she could see the many many scars of all the wars he had fought. They weren't that many, but still, for a man of only 21 years old… She had especially remarked the three scars on his sides, all as deep as the other, like the damage a clawed hand would do. And she could have sworn it was Stella's mark on him. Once upon a time, she'd thought a man with scars would look hot, but now, she knew that under each scar, there was a wound that'd never really healed. And as she finally caught up to him, she stumbled on the thought and a rock. She tried to get back her balance by grabbing him, but she ended up making them both fall to the ground.

"Oww. Sorry, Noctis."

He didn't reply immediately, his eyes closed and looking for his breath. Suddenly, he looked weak and she felt a pang of fear in her chest.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I am. Must be the counter effect."

She lied down next to him, stroking his hair as he grabbed his chest with one hand, a painful grimace on his face.

"What do you mean? You're hurt?!"

"It's okay." He whispered. "When I overused my power, there's always a little rebound. Now, it should… Ah, there, it's gone." he added, opening his golden eyes and looking at her with a faint smile.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, there's nothing to do with it. And I sure didn't want you to worry or to remember my fucking powers."

His face was getting back its colors and she sighed from relief.

"I'll let it pass for now, but you shall never hide anything important like that from me again, did I make myself clear?"

"Yes, your highness."

"Don't call me that."

"I won't call you that if you stop being all dominating on me. I'm not your kid. I'm your husband." , he reminded her.

"I know, Noct."

"Do you really, now?"

"Why are you asking me something like that?"

"Because I'm afraid you could forget."

As he said that, he wrapped one arm around her waist and made her turn around, so that she was lying on her back. Her heart was beating fast in her chest as she felt his body lying over her. His skin brushing against her. His right hand in her back, his left one on her cheek. His eyes were soft, tender. His breathing was hot on her face.

"You could forget somehow in the middle of all of this that I love you, Lightning. That despite my clumsiness and my timidity and… Despite everything I could do or think, I really love you, Light."

"I know."

"Well, always keep it mind, dear."

As he talked, his head was coming closer to her and soon, he was so close that his lips were brushing against hers when he talked.

"Noctis, what are you trying to tell me?"

"If you ever think that I go too far, stop me. I still don't know where your limits are. I'm not even sure of mines."

"I think you're reaching them."

"Already?"

It was hard to look in his eyes and she wanted him to stop talking now and to kiss her. She had been longing for it ever since their wedding and that once in a lifetime kiss he'd gave her on that fateful day. The truth hit her as he seemed ready to back away. It must have taken him all his courage to go even that far. She held him back, wrapping her hands behind his neck. And soon, she found the strength to hold his face before her, biting her lower lips all the while.

"You're reaching the limits of my patience Noctis. I trust you. If you really love me, you'll go just as far as I want you to go."

"Talk about some pressure…" he sighed.

But at the same time, he was smiling. And she could tell, because his lips tasted as a smile as he bent down and kissed her on the mouth. At first, it was just soft and sweet, as the wind playing with their hair. She didn't know what to do with her body, with her hands or with her lips. But she followed her instincts. His hand in her back was pressing her body to his as close as he could without hurting her. She opened her mouth. He took the invitation and let out all the passion he'd been holding back since their first dance.

For a moment, she thought she wasn't herself anymore. It couldn't be, that couldn't be happening to her. But Noctis was still kissing her and as clumsily as she could, she was kissing back. It was almost a fight, almost a dance, and soon he had taken the lead and she realized that one kiss could never be enough. How did she manage to live without this for so many years? She moaned under him. His hands wanted to wander over her, but he decided it would be best not to go that far already. They had all the time in the world after all. He was going to take this slow.

But at the same time, he wanted to hear her moaning his name. Maybe it was better if she didn't; otherwise, she would drive him mad. He broke away, looking for his air. Just enough to be able to kiss her again. And again. She was getting better at kissing back. Her hands in his hair sent shivers through his spine. The wait had been worth it. She was melting in his arms, she was everything he'd ever wanted in the whole world. Stella's memories didn't exist anymore. Nothing was left but Lightning. His Lightning, surrendering herself to him. And suddenly, she had him lying with his back on the ground and she was over him.

Her caresses and her lips were intoxicating. His turn came to moan for more. And suddenly, she backed away, to find herself sitting on his stomach, with Noctis' hands on her waist. They were both breathless and her blue-green eyes were wide in her reddening face.

"Wow." was all she could say as he smiled.

"Is that our limits for now?" he asked.

"It shall be, otherwise… I'm gonna lose control."

"You shouldn't talk like that, Lightning. I'm the one about to lose control."

He could feel the warmness of her inner legs on his stomach. Suddenly, she realized how she was sitting and get off him, turning every shades of red.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I never thought I could live that ever again." he said, seating up next to her.

"That's right, I'm not the first girl in your arms."

Oops. He should have kept it shut.

"Lightning, there's only you in my heart and my head now."

"Really?"

"Guess I can't have you believe me with only words."

"You sure can't."

He kissed her again. And they both wish time could freeze right here and that they would stay like this forever, free to love each other as much as they want, free to do as they wanted, under an undying sun…

To be continued

Yeah, the longest chapter so far! And I still have time for my homeworks! I'm sorry to tell you that this will be the only chapter of the week. I'm finishing school next week and will be part of internet tonight, after my last class. No time to write any other chapter before next week. Anyway, I made this one extra long to make up for it.

Well, what did you think of your birthday present Haku? I wish you love, health and everything that you want for this special day!

As for the fic, it's still ongoing, since Lightning isn't a l'cie and that things are way more complicated than that in love. For now, they're in their little heaven. But things could follow a radical change. Just guess why I'm named Radiklement on this site. Anyway, hope the cliché of the first kiss on the beach wasn't too much. It never was Noctis' idea in the beginning –of course, it was all mine- but he had to take every chance to advance in his relationship with Lightning. And he really needed affection since the last chapter. If you want to see the little draw I've made about the part when they ride Gorof, you can go check my profile on deviantart. I have the same name than here.

Anyway, I hope there will be many many reviews to keep me writing –with the studies, I could skip a week or two, I'm afraid; unless there are lotta reviews- reviews really got me going. See how slow I was this time? Maybe was it because of the length of the chapter. Without my comments, it last 15 pages! Incredible, isn't it? Well then, see ya! And I wish love, health and everything that you want to everyone who came reading, even if it's not your birthday.


	14. Branded love

Thanks, I really am trying to make this love realistic. I'm glad you liked the kissing part.

Anyway, I was so glad to reach the 100 reviews!! Incredible! Thanks for pointing out those examples for the comas. I never was told that in my English classes! And I'm still not sure of how those comas work in French. Really could use to open a grammar now and then. But I'm too lazy for that. Anyway, thanks for correcting this, I'll make sure to be careful about this. I like this rule anyway; it really makes sense in my head. As for the other reviews, well, I was so glad you all liked it. The joy made me go all out for romance once more, but I had to put in some action and drama. Hope you'll like it!

Ah, Hakurama, Noctis almost got sick with all the cake he ate on your birthday and Lightning and him had a fight. My room was turned into a total wreck and now I'm supposed to tidy it for the inspection before I go back home –after my last exam tonight-. Man… Never borrowing square enix characters again for something else than writing.

Oh, I've been writing this when I really should be studying for my exams. I'm finishing my term this week. Lotta pressure. Hope everything will turn alright. Anyway, have fun reading!

Associates till death do us part

Branded love

"Stella!"

The young princess shook her head, her hands shaking and her rapier still bouncing on the floor, before to stop between them both.

"I can't Noctis, I can't do it. Don't you understand? I'm gonna turn into a monster. I can't realize my Focus. It's too much for me. I can't do what they asked me to do."

"You just have to tell me what it is, Stella, I'll help you, I'll do it for you, it's going to be okay, I swear I'll…"

"Don't! Nothing will be okay anymore. Nothing! My Focus was to kill you Noctis, how am I supposed to do that?! I love you, and they asked me to kill you!"

He backed away, disbelief in his eyes, his mouth hanging open. It couldn't be true. His Stella who was turned into a l'cie couldn't have such a terrible Focus to complete. He said he would help her, but he thought she had to slain a monster or…

"Why?" was all he was able to say as she began to cry.

"They think you're going to destroy them. So they have to destroy you first. You'll stop them in bringing Orphan back if you're left alive. But I can't do it. I can't…!"

"Stella…"

His throat felt dry. He couldn't think straight. He wanted to hold her in his arms, to calm her down, to cry with her. He wanted to yell out his rage for this unfair fate they were bounded to. How could he grant her Focus? How could he be so selfish to cling on to his life when it was the only obstacle between her and eternity?

"Noctis, you must keep in mind that I'll never forget you. I love you, I really do and even if I won't be there as we'd promised, I'll watch over you. Do as they feared, destroy them! I wish you will bring an end to this never ending cycle of slavery we're living. I wish… I wish I could be by your side to help you through it. But it seems Orphan choose another path for me."

As she said that, her boots slowly began to turn into claws. Her skin was going brown, she was growing taller and bigger, her whole image distorted with pain and failure. She yelled, throwing back her head. He winced at her cry and forced himself to stay still, not to turn his back and run. He didn't know what to do. Could he stop her pain? Could he grab her face and tear her away from that monster she was turning into? Her clothes burst and her distorted body began to move as her old features disappeared behind a shell of rocks and crystal intertwined.

"Stella…"

"This is not my name anymore."

He didn't know how he could understand her. A small but hard breath, like a creepy whistle was coming out from her. He felt shivers running through his back as she walked. Her movements were strange, erratic; her limbs were following axes they shouldn't. She was crying in his mind. Her sword on the ground flashed an instant, catching a glimpse of the moonlights. He was blinded by the sudden light. He felt weak inside, like if his heart was beating slower. He could have sworn that he skipped one or two beats when suddenly, her claws tore his shirt and chest, leaving bloody trails on his face and the ground on which he fell.

"I'll finish my Focus now. _Stop_ _me please! Noctis!_ Noctis…"

He backed away, one hand clasped on his fresh wound. His breathing was uneasy, his lungs were burning, and his eyes were filling with tears as he felt his summoned swords surrounding him.

"I can't. Stella, please…"

"Do it!"

She tried to stab him with her claws and he rolled on himself to avoid the hit. He felt dizzy. He was scared, terrified. There were no words to describe how he felt.

"No."

He wanted to shake his head, to run away, to close his eyes. But he had only one option. Even if it disgusted him. And the real Stella was telling her to go all out.

"Kill me before it's too late. Kill me, please, so that I can stay myself in your memories at least."

"No!"

The cie'th cried with anger and threw its head at him, all fangs out. Noctis couldn't hold it back anymore; he was shaking from head to toe. He knew he was dead. But if Stella couldn't kill him, even to save herself, no one else had the right to. His swords flew through the air. They cut through her hard skin, through her limbs, through everything. The blood was dark and black as it fell on him. Her body fell right after the blood. He was pushed to the floor, all the air in his lungs out, and it took a while to understand what had just happened. Then, he dared to open his eyes again. And he saw her dreadful face next to him. The fading crystal eye, the rock-alike skin around a small crater behind which the ghost of her loved face lingered. Her lips were frozen in a silent cry. She was gone. Not only a cie'th, _she_ was gone now.

His breathing got heavier, and he began to tremble even more. Her Focus was to kill him, but it was him who turned out to be the killer in the end. He was the monster she had to slain and he…

He pushed her away, afraid by the blood on his hands and covering his face. He was drenched with her blood. His side was still hurting him. His swords were all stuck in her corpse. His stomach churned at the sight. He retched. He tried to breathe in slowly. The pressure felt too strong. His hand tightened over his chest, as it could stop the blood from coming out. Or the pain from growing up inside him. He couldn't hear anything but his own harsh breathing.

"This can be happening. This can't be!"

He looked at her again. It was true. Painfully true. He tried to let it sink in, to bear with it. He was going to go mad, wasn't he? Things couldn't be any other way. Not with what he had just done. He brought his hands to his face. They were dark, all black and sticky from the blood. Always so much blood to stain his hands. He couldn't stop himself from trembling now.

"Why… Dammit, Stella, why?!"

He woke up with his yell stuck in his throat, sitting up as soon as he felt the cold air of the night and the few drops of sweat on his forehead and in his back. Lying next to him, Lightning moaned softly in her sleep, without even flinching. He tried to calm down his breathing first. He was panting, as if his nightmare had just taken place. It was the dreadful truth over Stella's death, he couldn't deny it. He felt bad for loving someone else after doing such a mistake. He was still scared, even more with each minute that passed, that he could end up doing the same thing to Lightning. He closed his eyes, trying to repress the pictures playing in his mind. He shivered before to reopen his eyes. No way was he going to sleep again tonight.

His side hurt a bit, just as when his injury was fresh and new. He had to change his mind, but he couldn't think of anything.

"Lightning." , he whispered, trying to see if she was really sleeping or not.

"Hmmm."

He lied down next to her, wrapping his arms around her. He had to forget. To live on. How could he forget something like that? Lightning turned to face him, still sleeping.

"Tell me your name, dear."

"Light."

"Your real name, my love."

"Nocty…", she replied.

The warm feeling in his chest made him feel so guilty when she whispered his name like this… He had realized before that when he would hold her while she was sleeping, she would whisper this strange nickname. And coming from her, he kind of liked it. But now, it felt so wrong.

"Tell me anything, anything Lightning, but please, help me forget." he begged, trying to bury his face in her neck.

Her arms wrapped around him. He knew she was still asleep, he was sure of it; she'd never called him Nocty while awake. He shivered. And as he waited to hear something else from her, all he could get from his patient listening were soft moans and a charming small snoring.

"Alright, alright, I get it."

Just the feeling of her next to him helped him calm down anyway. But the memories of the nightmare didn't let him fall back to sleep. He slowly got up, trying to find something to do while waiting for the sun to rise. His mind was still filled with Stella's cie'th's transformation. He sat in a corner, after making sure Lightning was covered with both their covers and took a little book out of his pocket.

_Dear Stella, _

_Funny that I still need to write to you like this after all that'd happen. You see, the people from Tenebrae won't let me near your grave, so, I guess it's the only way I have to talk to you. I did another nightmare. I'm sure you know already anyway. I still miss you. At the same time, I'm angry for feeling like this. I've never told you about Lightning, did I? At first, it was a reason marriage, like what you were supposed to have yourself. She's a little like you, in some ways. I hate comparing her to you but… I really can help it. I love her you know. You wouldn't be mad, would you? I feel so stupid writing this all down. But I can't get you out of my mind. I wish I could see you just one last time. To be sure you don't resent me for…_

He couldn't write anything more, his hands were shaking too much.

"Am I wrong Stella? Am I wrong to love her now? And to want her? Did I wait long enough, or is it too soon?"

He looked down at his feet. Then Lightning shifted in her sleep. And suddenly, she began to yell, making him jump and widen his eyes.

"Don't you…! What are you doing Rook, stop it, don't…!"

Noctis frowned, puzzled and a little worried. She never had that kind of nightmares before. Her voice never felt that much scared. _Even when she was scared of him the other day._ He walked back to her, sitting down and bringing her softly in his arms. She tried to push him away, as if he was Rook and her tensed body was shaking with all her strength. Her eyes were closed and tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Lightning, it's okay, it's just a nightmare."

"Don't touch me, don't… Rook, don't!"

She punched him in the head, fighting with the famous Rook to get away from his grip. Noctis had to shake his head before to grab her by the shoulders and shook her as softly as he could.

"Wake up! Lightning, there's no Rook here. No one's going to hurt you."

It took her some minutes, but she ended up opening her teary eyes, looking afraid beyond words. She was still shaking and as she recognized him, she burst in sobs, throwing herself in his arms to hide her face. One of her hand gripped hard on his shirt, as if he could disappear at any moment. As he held her close, he could feel her other hand between them, on her stomach, as to hold back a terrible pain.

"Lightning." , he whispered. "It's all over. It's all over now." he repeated, stroking her hair and trying to hold back his imagination that was already drawing the worst case scenarios in his mind to explain all this.

"I didn't want it to happen. He said it was my fault, but I'm sure I never tried to…"

"What… What happened Lightning?"

"I killed him. As soon as he began to tear my shirt apart, I killed him, I was so scared!"

_Oh my god_, he thought. That sure explained a lot of things. As for her shyness in all those daring dresses his mother forced her to wear; or her fear when he would get too close at first; or even her inexperience in intimate relationships.

"When did that happen?!"

He wanted to comfort her, but he was so mad to hear that a man could hurt her like that and ever try to force himself on her. She said the man was dead, but maybe she had just injured him and the bastard was still running. Noctis was already planning one or three ways of killing him with his summoned swords.

"I was fifteen. He was one of my soldiers. I'd never expected him to…"

Between her sobs, she was hardly able to speak. But it was all coming out, as if it'd been kept secret for too long.

"Of course you didn't. It's okay Light. It's okay."

He was trying to convince himself at the same time, but he wasn't really expecting that. Was she acting always so tough to hide the little girl that had been hurt too many times by the cruel adults' world? No, she really was tough. It just seems that, like him, she sometimes couldn't take the pressure.

"I can't believe I just told you…"

"Why? I think I should have known a while ago already."

He wasn't sure how he was supposed to touch her anymore. He felt bad for ever staring at her now.

"I never told anyone, not even Serah.", she replied.

"Holy crap… You can't keep something like that all for yourself, it's sure to drive you crazy."

"You think I'm crazy?"

"I think that if that Rook guy wasn't already dead, I'd give him a lesson even hell would remember."

She managed to laugh through her tears and buried her face even deeper in his chest. Her shaking had softened.

"It's really, really different when you touch me. When you hold me. I feel so protected. I never wanted to need someone's protection after that. You're making me going soft."

"Is it really a bad thing?"

"The old Lightning would have said yes. But I'm Light now. And I really feel lighter."

"Look at me, Light Farron."

She backed away a little in his arms so that she could look at him in the eyes. First, he wiped away her tears. But he kept her face in his hands and she grabbed them in hers, never wanting him to let go.

"I thought I had already told you that you should never hide anything that big to me."

"How would you bring up this kinda subject? So yeah, they said there will be sun tomorrow, and oh that's right, did I ever tell you that I almost got raped when I was a teenager?!"

"You know what I mean dear. Don't try to joke around."

She blinked before to lay her head in the hollow of his neck and to sigh in his chest. He could feel her breathing through the fabric of his shirt and it sent a shiver through his spine. It really wasn't the time though.

"Anyway, it's not like you at all to talk about the weather."

"I know. But I'm not really sure anymore what it feels like to be myself."

"You've been secluding the real Light behind that strong Lightning not to be hurt again, is that it?"

"It was pretty naïve of me, wasn't it?"

"It was. Since Light is way stronger then Lightning."

"What?"

"Light never fades, should it be in peoples' heart or in the sky."

She looked up at him, slightly blushing. He really was saying the cutest things every now and then; and she was always swept off her feet when he would do that. He looked a bit unsure and a small breeze came in their cave and toyed with his locks. Even if he hadn't had the title, he would look like a prince. He smiled at her and she smiled back. She was sitting in his lap, but the closeness felt reassuring. His eyes on her never reminded her of Rook's and it had felt right to be with him from the very start, as if it was meant to be.

"Maybe it's wrong, but I really want to kiss you now.", he admitted.

"Go on. Help me forget my nightmare. And I'll try to erase yours." she replied, stroking gently his cheek.

"What do you…"

"I know you've been having a hard night even before I wake you up with my cries. You always got that look on your face when you've had bad dreams."

He felt a soft feeling in his chest melting up with the guilt as she said that. She already knew him better than himself on some sides… This was a bit scary and it felt good at the same time.

"Come now, Noct. We must live for the present. For us."

He didn't thought she would let him have his way right after what he had heard. He was scared of going too far even more than before. But at the same time, kissing her felt like the only way to forget and erase their worries. Her lips tasted salty this time, because of her tears and he felt even madder than he already did about that Rook guy. But her hands behind his neck kept him as close as they could. Their kiss turned passionate before mere seconds. It was hard to be apart, even for breathing. The more he knew about her, the more he wanted to love her, to prove her that he was different from all those who've been hurting her, that he was better. It wasn't quite right to have such a crazy thought, but Noctis had always been despised. Stella had loved him when he still considered himself as a human. Lightning loved him despite the danger he meant to her. Maybe she loved him a little because he was so dangerous. She didn't mind, she could be just as dangerous as him on certain levels.

Before he knew it, she was kneeling in his lap, to press her body closer to his, pushing him against the wall. She was just as hungry as him. Her hands were still clumsy and hesitated a lot. He tried not to touch anything else then her back and head, but it was so tempting. She moaned his name as he started kissing her neck; and she held him close. Her skin was so soft, her shivers were so good, her warm, her scent, it was all overwhelming. His hands wandered everywhere they could; touching her through the clothing. Her hair in his face was tickling him a bit, but he kept kissing her, sending shivers of pleasure through her whole body. Lightning didn't know how far she could take it. He felt a bit more demanding than on the beach. As if he wanted her all, right there and right now. His lips were as fire lighting up her skin and she felt a sweet tension building up inside her.

To think she had kept away from this because of one man's foolish act in the past. To think she still felt a little scared now, as Noctis hands were getting to know her every curve. Her butt, her small belly. Her legs. He lingered on that area, caressing the naked skin, letting his nails stroke the skin slowly. Going up and down, from her knees to the very end of her tights. Suddenly, she was aware of her whole body and moreover, of his. She wanted to touch him like he touched her, to drive him as mad as he did for her. She should be able to do it, after all, she wasn't completely innocent. Then his hands went up her waist and up and … Suddenly, Noctis' back hit the hard floor and Lightning was holding his hands to the ground above his head, before to pin him on the floor for another kiss.

She really was a quick learner and it seems it was as far as she would let him go. But it didn't mean she wouldn't play with him a little.

"Lightning…" he whispered as she sat for the second time of the day on him. "You really like to dominate me, do you?"

"Well, wives have the right to do that to their husband, you know."

She was slightly red in the face and they were both looking for their breath.

"What's that look on your face?"

"Tell me you love me, Noctis."

"I…"

She kissed him on the lips before he could end his sentence. She let go his hands to touch him, wandering what she was supposed to do to please him without turning him totally on. She slipped slowly her hands under his shirt to discover his chest. The scars were softer than the rest of his skin, tender… and suddenly, she knew he was as vulnerable as her.

"I really don't know what to do from here on." she complained between two kisses.

He smirked at her mixed boldness and shyness.

"Just kiss me for now. Any more than that, and I don't know what I could do." , he warned her.

"You really want me that way too?"

"Hell yeah."

At least, he was frank…

"You know, I want you too."

He blinked at her bold comment. She wanted him? Even with all that she'd been through in her life and because of him in the last few days? Of course, since the beach, they had kissed a lot, but it didn't have to mean that much. And this sentence, said on her soft, hot ton was more than enough to turn him on.

"But I'm still scared." She added. "Not by you, but by my own reaction. I don't want to end up pushing you away at the last moment. I don't want to hurt you."

"Well, saying that while you're on top of me…"

"Want me to get off?"

He shook his head.

"I love you Lightning, d'you know it?"

"I love you too, and I know you do, moron!"

He laughed. The night had begun with terrible nightmare for both of them, but it seems it would be nicer than what he had thought.

…

The sun hadn't entirely set when they got out of the cave. It was hard to let go of each other. He wanted to hold her in his arms the whole day, but she still wanted to see more of Pulse. And he was ready to show her. They ride on Gorof, but this time, none of them was driving. Lightning tried to look at the scenery, but Noctis' kisses were far more interesting. It was all so new, so refreshing. She never thought she would be the lovey-dovey type, but there she was. And suddenly, she could forgive what she saw the last time she had surprised her sister and Snow together. Still after an hour or two of all the mushy stuff, they both got bored of it and their hunger for adventure set them on a quicker pace.

"Hey, what's that on the horizon? Ruins?"

"It's Shalon's shrine. We'll just have a look at it from the outside, since there is supposed to be a fal'cie inside."

"Why, you're worried I could be turn into a l'cie?" she tried to joke.

"No, when I get to near to fal'cie, I kinda go… berserk."

"For someone who's not a l'cie himself, you seem really stuck up on destroying all the fal'cies in this world."

"Well, that's proof I'm no l'cie, ain't it?"

"Yeah. Let's see this shrine now!"

The temple was made in a strange way. Four pillars supporting a flat ceiling were placed around a dark hole that dived in the ground and seemed to go far under it. The construction was covered with plants and flowers of all kind and the stone under it seemed used by time and nature's course.

"Who was this Shanon?"

"Shalon.", he corrected her. "She was the first l'cie ever mentionned in Pulse's history and made five miracles in her life before to be turn to crystal. Before that the shrine was built, there was a small crater here and she had fallen in by accident."

"There she met the fal'cie and was turned into his slave."

"Mind your words if you were to be listen by our people, Light. She was _blessed _by the fal'cie. Still, I can only agree with you on that."

"Do the people of Pulse still revere fal'cie, as in Cocoon?"

"Well, most of them does, but when they're turn to l'cie, it's another story. Since being a l'cie looks good on your curriculum here, it's not that bad, but some people cannot accept it. And if a family member ever turned into a cie'th, he's to be killed and forgotten by all his relatives and his name should never be said again. Being a cie'th is a curse just as being a l'cie is a blessing in our people's minds. They're not evil, they just don't understand it until they're in it."

"In that case, the fact that you've been killing fal'cie must make them angry at you."

She looked worried as she remarked that and he smiled while forcing Gorof to slow down.

"I've always been the black sheep no matter with whom I was. And I guess my killing of Tenebrae's fal'cie could start more wars in the end. But most people are just too scared to try a revolution. And our fal'cie in Lucis was killed a long time ago by one of my ancestor and Vanille and Fang."

Lightning rolled her eyes, discouraged by the crazy background of that little story. Pulse really was strange, but just with his own personal history and his relatives; Noctis sure was the strangest of all men she'd ever met.

"Kweeeeeeeh!"

"What? What is it Gorof?"

The chocobo was looking around, uneasily. The ground started shaking under them. Noctis looked back and his eyes widened with shock.

"We have to get out of here. Gorof!"

A bunch of behemoths, a whole horde was running in their direction. This wasn't supposed to happen at this time of year, Noctis knew it. Their migration only happened during winter and it was spring. But since the last death of the few fal'cies he had killed –three to be accurate- Pulse wasn't really balanced anymore. Or so it seems.

Noctis' chocobo panicked at the sight and threw the young couple to the ground, just before the shrine. The bird ran away, while the young married people shook their head, getting back their stance. Noctis was already up, he was farther to the shrine than his wife. Lightning tried to get up, but the earth shaking because of the behemoths running kept her down. And then, she felt the fragile soil crumble under her weight.

"Noctis!" she yelled as she felt herself falling.

He didn't even have the time to turn around, the hole between the pillars was growing bigger and the ground under his feet couldn't hold his weight either anymore. As he looked at her, he saw her falling. He had to rescue her before things get really bad! He summoned his swords to stop his own fall first. But nothing came out and he kept on falling down. The dirt blinded him and stuck in his mouth as he tried to yell. He clenched his teeth. He had to calm down. To concentrate. To summon his swords. But it wasn't working at all. As if he was back to the simple and weak human he once was. Rocks hit him in the fall. He felt blood and cold sweat in his back. He was falling faster now. It seemed this hole was bottomless.

_Come on, man, come on, why isn't it working?!_ , he thought. _Lightning needs me now. Why can't I help her now!_

A bigger rock hit the back of his neck right before that he crashed in the ground. The pain was too strong, for an instant, he thought he had just broken his neck. He tried to shift, to get up, but his body felt numb from all the shocks. He slowly raised his own weight, before to collapse to the hard floor. Then, as he did his best to keep his consciousness, he fainted. He never heard the second yell of Lightning as she fell in the distance and met the fal'cie of the shrine…

…

What, what is this place? To think the ground was so fragile that it all crumbles under us… Where's Noctis? Where am I? It's cold.

Lightning landed on her back on a soft and grassy ground. Actually, the grass had absorbed most of her fall and she was feeling good if it wasn't for her dizziness and her urge to throw up. As she got up, she was met with an unbelievable sight. Everything around her was crystallized, except for that spot of green where she had miraculously landed.

"What the…"

The ground was crystallized around her, the walls, the plants, the flowers. And eight crystal pillars were standing next to the wall, shimmering under the small rays of sun that were coming from the hole connecting this place to the surface. She stood there for a while, her mouth hanging open, as she let the beauty of this place sink in. Then, she remembered that Noctis seemed to have fallen too. For some reason, he wasn't here. But he wasn't that far when Gorof had threw them down.

"Noctis?"

"I know this name."

"Who's there?"

She found herself so stupid for asking such a question.

"I'm Brent. Brent Brasch. Or so was I, in another life."

"What?"

A strange, scary laugh started as she could see movement in the back of the room. After the eight pillars, between this two row of eight pillars. There was someone. Her eyes widened. Not someone, but something!

"Come, child, don't be scared."

The thing before Lightning was approximately as big as the room itself. There were strange mechanical parts coming out from its shape here and there. Scythes on the right, in a bundle of nerve and flesh flashing under the small light. Most of his body was black, but his big feathers, coming out from what Lightning could compare as his shoulder were every shade of blue and red. One eye opened to look at her then a second one and then a third one. They all stared at her. And even if she didn't understand what it was, she knew this was bad. She could almost see its smile. And it was wide and creepy.

"It can't be…"

"Don't be afraid, … You're to be bless my child. I'll give you a strength you've never dreamed of. You'll be _his_ equal. You'll be even stronger than him."

This thing was a fal'cie. And he wasn't sleeping but quite awake and ready to turn her into a l'cie! She couldn't let him, she couldn't…

As she thought she should run away, the crystal pillars started to move and she realized they all were l'cie turned into their crystal stasis. Before she could move an inch, their cold hands were one her, imprisoning her. Her heart had never beat that fast as she saw the fal'cie twisting and contorting his shape to slide himself into the room and walk/slide/float/move towards her. She didn't know how she could describe the way it moved. It was just creepy to see that mix of living and non-living things moving in her direction. She had to run, she had to, for her sake and for Noctis. How could he accept her if she was a l'cie after what he'd been through with Stella –Heather told her everything before that the couple went on their "honeymoon trip" – how could he ever?

She couldn't do that to Serah either. But there was no way to run. Her sword fell on the ground as she fought against the crystal l'cie, as she tried to activate her Anti gravitation system, but it had stop working after a few days on Pulse, it only worked on Cocoon. She felt vulnerable, defenseless as the fal'cie got closer and she could feel his cold breath on her face. Where was Noctis, where was the only fal'cies' slayer of this world now when she really needed him? Why wasn't she able to get out from this terrible situation by herself?

"Calm down, child. You passed the trial."

"Which trial?!"

"You can control the fal'cie's slayer. You can protect us from him."

"What? But I don't want to!"

"Oh oh, you should know Lightning, that there is no choice."

The third eye glowed in the dark and she felt a strange mind invading her own. Picture ran before her eyes. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think or analyze what was happening. It was too strong, too sudden. It hurt. She saw Noctis suddenly in this maze of thoughts and tried to grab onto his image, not to let him disappear in all the confusion. So that something friendly would be with her as she felt as she was losing her own reason. The blood, the pain of a thousand years of suffering, the cries of countless people, monsters even more frightening than the adamant tortoise or Noctis on a rampage…

As suddenly as the nightmare as started, everything stopped and Lightning got up slowly, still feeling dizzy. Her clothes were undone a bit, as if the crystallized l'cies were rough on her, but as she inspected herself, trying to understand just what had happened, she spotted a symbol that never should had been on her skin.

"Shit!"

The brand was there, with all the arrows going in every direction they could. It was right in the space between her breasts. She dared to touch it and try to tear it off or something, but it was engraved on the skin. She cursed and hastily zipped her brown shirt to be sure no one could saw the truth. She was a l'cie now. She had a focus to accomplish in a certain amount of time. Just like Serah. Just like Stella.

Sounds of running footsteps came to her hear and as she turned around, she saw the farthest crystal wall being blown up by Noctis' summoned swords. After the terrible weapons, her husband entered the room, breathless, covered in bruises and dirt. His clothes were a mess, just as his hair, but what truly hit her was the fear in his eyes as he scanned the room. When he saw her, his whole face lit up, but only for a while and he ran to her, grabbing her by the shoulder and the fear was strong in his voice as he speak:

"Are you okay Lightning? You're not hurt anywhere? You didn't meet anything strange or…" he stopped to look around, his eyes shooting death glares around, as if he knew what had just happened. Then, he turned back his attention to her. "You don't have a brand somewhere, do you?"

"Wha… why should I have one?"

"There was a fal'cie here just a while ago. I can sense it."

As he said that, his eyes turned slightly red and he seemed ready to kill for a second. But it was all mixed up with worries. And she realized that he was shaking a bit.

"I'm alright Noctis." she tried to calm him down as he seemed ready to strip her naked just to make sure. "Nothing happened. I just woke up from the fall. I only have a few scratches. I didn't see anything strange.", she lied.

He was trying to read the truth in her eyes, but he was so panicked at the same time. He couldn't hear her thoughts. Her presence next to him felt different. He was still mad at himself for the fact that his powers had disappeared even for a few minutes. What if a monster had attacked her? What if she had to fall on a fal'cie? Why did he bring here, in the earth of all danger?

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry Lightning."

As he said that, he hugged her tight and she realized just how important she was for him. She wasn't a replacement. She was his wife. But she felt somehow that he wouldn't be able to survive another heartbreaking lost, as he had with Stella. What that Brasch fal'cie had said ringed in her mind. _You can control the fal'cie's slayer. You can protect us from him._ This was so wrong. So wrong.

"It's okay Noctis, it wasn't your fault and nothing happened. We just fell in the shrine."

She was trying to sound strong, but she was begging to shake herself. She wanted to stay hidden in his arms forever. Why should this happen to her now, just when she was finally finding happiness.

"I was so scared. I thought I had loose you for a moment."

"I'm here Noctis. It's okay." , she lied again.

_I can't let him know_ , she thought as he held her and as she felt his shaking. _I can't hurt him like that. I must hide it from him. I must, otherwise, he'll really break apart. I can't let him know._

She had always hid everything she could from other people. She would let him know and see everything else from her. But she had to keep the fact that she was now a l'cie a secret for her husband. She had to. _For his sake._

To be continued.

So now, everything is set! The true beginning of the fic, finally! Will Lightning be able to hide this new development to Noctis? What will happen if he ever finds out? What's her focus? Will this tale turn out as tragic as Stella and Noctis' love? All this and more in the upcoming chapters…

Ah, the suspense is killing me. I really really love writing this story. I tried to do the coma thing, but it's hard to always understand if what they do is an action, if a reaction count as an action… And well, to say the least, I'm a little confused about it. Anyway, I guess I should tell it now, I went a little far with the other kissing part in this chapter, but the fic is still teen, since there was nothing graphic. If I go farther than this, I'll have to do a separate chapter rated M in a one-shot. Hey, I could, I'm twenty years old after all! Anyway, I'm not really for lemons. I think they kill all the fun most of the time. Aren't you agreeing Noctis? (He's just glad his privacy will be kept at least on that side of his life in this fic…) As for Lightning, she would kill me if I were to do lemons. Anyway, she's scared that their relationship could go that far. Especially since what just happened to her…

Gosh, I used Brent Brasch's name! It's a real name of a real guy in real life you know, so I wanted to apologize to the guy in question –or any guy called Brent or Brasch (if there are girl called like this, I apologize two time for them)- I don't know him, I just know he exists! Well, *cough* I love the sound of that name, it sounds really evil, I think. At the same time, it reminds me of captain Basch Von Resenburgh from Dalmasca! Basch was so cool…

Okay then, I'd like to explain why I've been so nasty with Lightning with the slight aggression I gave her in her past. First, girls being aggressed or abused is quite more common than we think, it really can happen to anyone – don't go getting paranoid because of me, I just mean that it's a fact, not the destiny of every girls out there – and you really can't judge someone on her present action to understand what could happen in her life before. Sometimes you can, but you must be quite perceptive. Anyway, I had my own experience with bullies when I was younger – nothing as hard as what happened to Lightning, I was just in elementary school and my "bullies" were all little boys- but still, they were eight to try and corner me against the wire fence in our school's park. I got away from whatever they were thinking to do with me because they let the exit of the wall closest to me free of access, so I just got behind the wire fence, I looked back at them and laugh. They were all in position in that half circle around the fence, looking stupidly at me. I never let them surround me again after that. Anyway, I guess I could have climb over the wire fence, I always was good at climbing over things.

Anyway, enough with the life anecdote… I was just trying to lighten the mood a little. So as I was quite hard with Noctis until now, I decided I should made Lightning suffer a little more. I know, killing that anonymous kid was already something, but the idea of Rook –I had really no idea for his name- always was in my mind since I begun this story.

And good news, Shawn and Heather will be back with more jokes and fun in the upcoming chapter. I'll try to deepen scarred-guy (Lucas) and glasses (Sync) story a little too. Suggestions are welcome for which ffxiii's girls they could be pairing with, even though I got a little idea for Sync. Ah, well, guess I should stop commenting and just post this chapter. I still have one psychology exam before the end of the term. Must go study now that this is done. See ya and review please!


	15. One lie for every star in the sky

Well, I had already mentioned that I was going to turn Lightning into a l'cie, didn't I? Anyway, it was in the summary of the story as soon as the chapter 14 arrived. It was decided since the very beginning of the fic. I talked about tragic tale to keep the suspense; I never really thought to kill any of them. This fic is a Lightning x Noctis and they should be both alive at the end. But, if one of them should turn into a crystal or a cie'th, well, that's still up to them. I'm so nasty when I get to it… I won't tell you how the story is going to end, all I can say is that I'm trying to make unpredictable. Seems I spelled it right this time. Anyway, thanks for the precision for the coma thing, now I really get it.

As for lemons, it's decided, the fic stays rated T and there won't be any. Not even in a one-shot on the site. I'll leave you use your imagination when the time will come.

Noctis: What is she still talking about lemons in this chapter? She wants lemonade or…?

Lightning: For once, I'm glad you don't understand a thing of what she's saying…

Noctis: Are you two hiding something from me or what?

Radik and Lightning: *sigh* -if only the poor man knew…-

Well then, my room is almost ready for the inspection. My last exam was a nightmare, but it turned out fine. So glad it's over. Thanks for every review, they were really appreciated. Keep on commenting and I'll update at least once every week. At first, I thought this story would last only 20 or 25 chapters, but maybe I'll go for 30 now. If you ever think that what I'm writing is just like a filler, tell me, I don't want to get you bored. That's mostly why I made her into a l'cie. Let's be frank, one more of their making out session, and it would have become a bit repetitive…

Oh, and yeah, Lightning will have Odin as her eidolon soon. She's going to be just as cool as Noctis. I still wonder if he'll like that…

Warning: this chapter contains important spoilers of ffxiii game. I've advanced a bit in my game –I'm now in the chapter 12- so if you don't want to learn things outside of the game, don't read, since you've been warned.

Anyway, read and enjoy!

Associates till death do us part

One lie for every star in the sky

Lightning was still astonished by what had just happened. While Noctis was trying to find Gorof, she was trying to let everything sink in. She was now a l'cie. Brent Brasch wanted her to control the fal'cie's slayer –her husband- so that he wouldn't be a threat for fal'cies anymore. This was what seemed to be her focus. Roughly. And she knew that even if she did realize that focus, she would be turn to crystal and put to sleep for so long that she wouldn't be able to see Noctis anymore, or maybe as an old man, sixty or seventy years later… She really didn't want to live that. But then again, if she failed, she would turn into a Cie'th. Noctis already had his first girlfriend turning into a cie'th before his eyes and trying to kill him in her rage. In the end, he had killed Stella. And suddenly, Lightning couldn't feel mad anymore at that dead princess for what she had done to Noctis. It never was her fault. And if worst came to worst, Lightning wished that Noctis would kill her instead of being killed by the monster she would become.

_I can't believe I'm thinking like that._

"Gorof!" Noctis called out for the nth time. "Gorof, it's okay, I'm not mad!"

Lightning smiled as she heard that. Noctis was quite mature on most of things, but for his chocobo, his friends _and his car_, he was still a little kid.

"Man, we really lost him this time."

"I don't mind walking."

Noctis had got them out by surfing on his blades, holding Lightning in his arms. She'd stepped away from him as soon as she could walk on her own on the solid ground. She was still puzzled as to how she was supposed to hide the fact she was a l'cie to her husband. It was going to be so hard to hold back and not to kiss him in fear he could realize…

"I guess that as soon as we get away from here, he shall come back."

"Could it be that your chocobo is afraid of fal'cie?"

"Well, he knows what's good for him."

"In other words, he's smart enough to know that I would kill him if he showed up right now after throwing us in this shrine."

"You wouldn't do that?!"

She looked quite serious, unfortunately for Gorof. Lightning forced herself to look and act normal as Noctis pointed out their destination.

"Well then, we'll head for the nearest town. I'm sure you wouldn't mind to sleep in a bed tonight. And we could use a real break after all this fighting against monsters we had."

"I could take a few monsters on the way." she reassured him, a little smirk curving up her lips.

"Alright. In that case, we're eating behemoth's stew for dinner."

Lightning looked a little taken aback by his comment. He knew how to cook a behemoth?!

"It must taste awful."

"On the contrary, it's a true regal. A meat meant for the greatest Kings and Queens of Pulse only," he joked.

"Oh really?"

"Come on, I'll tell you why's that on the way."

Noctis sure knew a whole lot of things. He knew how to cook, but he soon had to admit that Lucas was better than him at that. It wasn't his entire fault if the meat burned a bit, he was distracted by Lightning strange ways. She seemed to have gone back to her sudden switches of mood. She wasn't as playful as she was on the beach and in the cave. She was avoiding him and most of the time, when he talked to her; she didn't even answer him.

_Something's up. I just hope that it's not what I fear it could be…_, he thought.

"Lightning… What's on your mind?"

"Don't call me that."

"It would be easier if I knew your real name," he remarked.

"You could try and guess one."

"What? But there's way too many…"

"Just try. It could help me get my mind off things."

He looked back at the meat he was trying to save after burning half of it. He tried to think deeply on that. In his mind, there were way too many options. Which name would really fit Lightning? The poor girl felt bad for using her change of name to keep him away from what was really on her mind. But she really had to keep her new brand a secret. And she felt so bad already for all the lies she was going to tell him, she had to atone in a way.

"I'm sure you're going to get mad if I try any name and end up wrong."

"I won't get mad. It's more a game than something really important. Go on, guess it."

"It couldn't be Sarah, huh?"

As he had a small laugh for an answer, he kept on thinking. It was obvious, two sisters wouldn't have name so alike. But still, it was the only name he could think of at first.

"Lyn? Marie? Estelle? Amanda? Rose?"

"Rose?!" she repeated, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"Well, it really could be any name. I'm just randomly trying to pick out one from all the names I can think of."

"Yeah, but still, …Rose?"

She looked disgusted.

"Your hair is a little shade of pink you know."

"Alright, I'll give you three last tries."

"First, I need a clue."

She frowned, not entirely agree. Noctis looked at her with his sweetest gold eyes and she couldn't resist. This was supposed to be a game and she could at least play a little along if she wanted him to have a chance to guess it right.

"Okay, you can ask me one question, but only one."

"What's the first letter of your name?"

"It's a "c". "she replied.

"Hmmm… C… Let's see. Celia?"

Lightning bit her lower lips in disapproval.

"Alright… Cassandre?"

He really looked unsure as he said that.

"Where does that come from?!"

"I don't know. Can't I have another clue?"

"No way! You've got one last chance, that's all!"

It didn't feel like a game anymore, Lightning looked stressed out and Noctis knew he wouldn't guess right, even for the last try.

"Lightning…"

"You're not even trying! Think with your brain Noct!"

She wasn't entirely mad at him for not finding her real name, she was mad because of the l'cie thing, because he didn't look at her but was just concentrating on that stupid meat. She was mad because she thought he should have guessed it right. If he really knew her, he should be able to tell right away what her real name was, shouldn't he? Was she turning all mushy inside, and letting her little girl's dreams get the best of her? There were a whole lot of names beginning with "C", how could she even think that Noctis was supposed to guess exactly the right name after just a few tries?

"Clara?"

She rolled her eyes, cursing inwardly at herself. He was so close this time. Why was she making such a fuss over something as trivial as name? He gave up his attempt at cooking and let all the meat burn down to ashes to look back at her.

"Gee, sorry, Light, but you could try to help me a little. You act as if you didn't want me to guess right."

"What?"

"You're hiding something from me, and I don't know what it is…"

"Why can't you trust me? I'm just a little jumpy because of our fall back there. I hate it when I lose control on what happens to me."

She was struggling to find excuses, but none seemed good enough and Noctis was just fed up with that attitude of her. She wasn't going to make him believe in crap like that. She looked afraid of him and as he walked to her, she backed away. Whatever she was hiding, it was serious and he had to know. He was almost sure she had met the fal'cie. He couldn't see anything else to explain her strange behavior. And as much as he didn't want to hurt her, he had to know. It would be better for both of them. So if he had to shake herself up a little, he would. There was a limit to his patience.

"It seems you hate it when you have control too, otherwise, you wouldn't always be trying to lose yourself in fighting or …"

"What?!"

"You hate taking decisions for the future or yourself. You hate changes. Look at you now, Light, I mean, you can go through me annihilating an adamant tortoise in front of you and almost killing you in the process, you can keep every of your problems for yourself for years before to break apart and now you're all shaken up just because we've fell in a shrine with crystallized l'cies? For what are you taking me here, an idiot?"

"Noctis, I never meant…"

"Stop to shy away from me and just tell me what's going on, for heaven's sake! You're Lightning and the Lightning I know isn't like that! Sure, she got her ups and downs, but now, you're going just too low. Don't try to act as if you were someone else."

"I'm not…"

"If you're scared of me, tell me why, at least! If you've met with the fal'cie back in the shrine, tell me, I don't care. I hate it when you try to tell me lies!"

The sky was cloudy over their heads and the thunder growled in the distance. Lightning knew she wasn't doing the right thing if she wanted to hide the l'cie fact to Noctis, but how was she supposed to react right after it happened?

"Tseeer!"

"What is it now?"

Noctis looked up, frowning as Lightning turned around. A cie'th bird was coming right for them. Well, it seemed it aimed more for Lightning, but Noctis couldn't tell for sure.

"What's that thing?!"

"Get down!"

Lightning threw herself to the ground and dodge the monster's first attack as Noctis unsheathed his sword. His wife wasn't up, but her blade was already unfolded from her sheath.

"Is this a cie'th?!"

"Of course. Look at his legs. They're quite human-like for such a monster."

"Why is he attacking?"

"I don't know. Cie'ths are quite unpredictable in their actions. Most of people think that they're jealous of normal human."

"I wouldn't blame him." Lightning whispered, readying herself to jump at the thing.

Noctis tried to summon his blades but soon realized he wasn't able to. No matter how much he concentrated, not even an inch of silver could appear. His grip tightened on his blade and he clenched his teeth. _We'll have to do this in the old style_, he whispered inwardly.

Lightning was already up in the air, her sword hitting the cie'th everywhere she could reach him and she fall back down with a perfect somersault over herself. She landed right when Noctis lunched himself off the ground and they exchanged like this for a while, taking turns to hit the cie'th. The monster yelled and moved quickly, but Lightning and Noctis were now used to fighting together. The young prince could –in the middle of his jump – give a swing to Lightning while she would be standing with her feet on his sword so that he would throw her back at the monster. The princess was a great fighter and more than that, she was very athletic. She could jump and keep balance on almost anything. After a series of hits and jumps, they both landed a few feet away from each other and the cie'th shrieked with rage. Noctis had a small cut on his left arm and Lightning had been slightly wounded by the monster's beak on her right leg, but they were still up for a fight.

"How tough is this thing?"

"Man, if only my swords would appear, it would be over in a few seconds."

"What do you mean; you can't summon your swords?!" she asked, looking at her husband with disbelief in her eyes.

"Stay focused Lightning!"

He found himself stupid for mentioning it aloud. They could really use a l'cie or two to make a chain and push the cie'th to his very limits. But they both had to fight as simple mortals now. His powers were still deceiving him and Lightning was but a mere human. Well, if she had told him the truth for real until now. Anyway, he wouldn't let himself think another way right now.

"Talk for yourself!"

The cie'th dived, his fangs and metalized wings all out and ready for them. Lightning saw the human face emerging from the hard-rock skin on his belly and felt her stomach twist with disgust. She hated this sight. This could be the future of her little sister. This could her own future. For a second, she froze. If only she knew how to use her magic powers now, maybe she could make a difference, but she had just been made a l'cie. And as the cie'th rushed to her, she heard his voice in her mind.

"_You're one of us. Why are you fighting me?! Why are you destroying me? I tried to fulfill my Focus, I tried with all I had! Wait till you're in my shoes, bitch!"_

The voice was that of a man. Not a monster, but a man. Lightning was paralyzed by the sight of this once-human monster diving on her. It could have been Serah. In a few weeks, it could be Serah. It could even be her. Why did she have the right to kill this poor thing? To stop his suffering? This man hadn't chosen to be a l'cie or a cie'th. He was just like her. Just in a more advanced state of his life.

Noctis couldn't hear anything, he suddenly realized that the thing was moving way faster than it had until now. His heart came to a stop when he saw his wife standing still under the threat and letting go of her blade.

"Lightning, move!"

She seemed paralyzed. Noctis rushed to her, trying to summon his swords all the while. Nothing was coming. That didn't give him any choice. If he wanted to save Lightning, this time…

"Tseeer!"

"_Die!"_

"Light!"

"No!"

Just as the fang and the steel wings were about to tear Lightning apart, Noctis shoved her aside, taking the blow in her place. His bold and rash action woke up Lightning, but it was too late. As she hit the ground with Noctis on top of her, the young Queen saw two trails of blood flying through the air. The cie'th was going back up to take some speed in his next attack.

"Noctis? Noctis, can you hear me?!"

"I think I just found it. Your real name. Claire," he whispered.

Her eyes widened in surprise and utter shock. He had just saved her life. And for the very first time, he called her by her true name. He had found it all by himself. Maybe was it the pain. As she wrapped her arms around him, she felt the open and torn flesh under her fingers, and moreover, the warm blood coming out of his fresh wounds. He looked pale.

"It's coming back." he warned her.

His breathing looked difficult. Lightning was shaking.

"Noctis."

"I was right this time huh? So it is Claire…"

She nodded and he smiled. She felt his hand on her head.

"You'll have to defeat it alone now. I'm sorry, Claire."

"Noctis!"

His injuries were too great. Lightning looked back up as she felt Noctis body weighing down on her. He had lost consciousness. And the fucking cie'th was still coming for her now! She swiftly shoved her husband aside, feeling a burning hatred growing in her heart. This cie'th was maybe a poor victim of the fal'cies, but that didn't give him the right to hurt _her_ Noctis! It began to rain and the thunder growled once more as she got up. The flying cie'th dived another time. His voice roared in her mind. But she was focused on one thing. She was a l'cie now. Her fists were clenched tightly. She closed her eyes for a second, throwing her head back to feel the rain on her face. She breathed in slowly. The brand on her chest burned her skin under her clothes.

"You gave me power, Brasch. Let me use it, now!"

The thunder growled and she felt the lightning in the air. She opened her eyes and realized that the electricity was in fact, around her fists. She could summon it at will. Suddenly, the knowing of all her powers hit her in a flash. She threw her fist into the air and the lightning grew bigger. She let go of the power just when the cie'th was about to hit her. _Thundaga_, she thought. With the rain, the magic was multiplied and the flying cie'th was electrified and fried at the same time. His blood and ashes were drift away by the strong wind and Lightning fell to her knees, looking for her breath. She had been fighting for so long before to be transformed into a l'cie that her crystarium was almost entirely completed already. She brought her hands to her head, feeling a headache growing from the mass of information she suddenly had in her memories. It was a bit too much at the same time, but she quickly remembered why she could still be feeling pain and the cold rain on her skin.

"Noctis!"

She turned back to him. He was barely conscious and still losing blood. She turned him around hastily, terrified that he could die now, before that anything could really begin. She loved him even more now. He knew her so well. He knew what she liked so much to fight. He knew why she was getting jumpy, or how to comfort her when she needed to be comforted. He was able to tell her real name with just one clue. He was ready to give up his life for her, even if he knew she had been lying to him just a while ago.

"Oh my god."

She bit her lips as she saw his wounds. His ribs were surely hurt and the cut in his back were running deep. She quickly torn off the remaining of his shirt and wiped away most of the blood, trying to think of a way to stop the bleeding.

"Hang on Noctis, hang on, please. I'm sorry for going out of focus. I'm sorry."

As she talked, she touched the damaged skin. She knew she could heal him. She hoped she could heal him completely. She had never use any magic before. She had just been turned into a l'cie after all. But the spells were all ready in her mind. She chose through the healing spells. Cure. Curasa. Esuna. The torn flesh soon got back to normal and under her fingers, she could feel that the ribs were all getting back in place. She closed her eyes. The poison was coming out too. How she knew that he was poisoned, she couldn't tell. But for once, just for once since her encounter with this fal'cie, she was glad to be a l'cie. At the same time, if she hadn't been, she would have fought the monster instead of freezing when she would have heard him talking and Noctis wouldn't have gotten that injured.

"Wake up, please, Noct, wake up."

She turned him so that he could lie on his back and checked him up as she could, in case there would be anything else wrong. He seemed okay. But…

He coughed a bit as he opened his eyes. The rain made him close his eyelids, but soon, Lightning had his head lying in her lap and was bending down on him, giving him a small shelter from the rain with her upper body.

"Are you alright?"

"You defeated it?" he asked.

"Yeah. But don't ask me how. I'm not really sure myself."

"I knew you could do it." he whispered.

She smiled shyly at him, pushing his wet locks from his face and stroking his features.

"You really scared me for a while." she admitted.

"You gave me quite a scare yourself, Claire."

Her smile got wider. He looked so cute, so alive. She was so glad to have him with her.

"You healed me? How?"

Lightning was ready for that question. If he didn't see that she was a l'cie just there, she wasn't going to tell him. But she couldn't make him have any doubts by acting as she did before.

"I used an elixir on you."

"Really? You had an elixir? They're pretty rare…"

"Well, I had one, just in case, you know."

"I was pretty lucky then."

"You shouldn't have done that. You could have died."

"I didn't care."

"How can you say that!"

"Because I love you Light. Ah, man, I don't know how to call you anymore, you have too many names!" he complained.

"Call me whichever you want. But keep Claire for when we're alone. And for the times when you're feeling utterly happy."

"Alright Claire. Do you mind to come down here for a bit? I really need to kiss my wife now."

He had raised one hand to stroke her cheek and she smiled even more before to lean in more until their lips met. He was still weak from all the blood lost, but he had enough strength to bring her in a bear hug. The rain felt cold on their bodies and they shivered, but the urge of closing the distance between them and tasting each other felt stronger than the urge to get shelter. The thunder roared once more.

"Don't ever do that again." she asked him between two kisses.

"Do what?"

"Almost getting killed because of me."

"Well, if my swords would let me summon them, I wouldn't act so rashly."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never tell me when you have a problem yourself."

They had kept on kissing each other between every sentence, but she stopped and looked at him in the eyes after his last complain.

"I was acting strange lately because I was so mad to have felt scared for the few minutes we were apart in the shrine. I never felt scared when I was alone before."

Another lie. She felt so bad but it came so naturally at the same time. She couldn't let him know now.

"Well, you won't be alone anymore Lightning."

"Call me Claire."

"Claire." he moaned in her ears.

She felt in heaven. But the joy was tainted by bittersweet taste.

_I feel so sorry for lying on this Noctis. At least, you will know everything else. I'll be true to you on everything that I can. I swear. And I'll tell you. When the time comes._

To be continued

It looks like I've quite mixed things up here. I recently realized that I had mixed Orphan –Cocoon's first fal'cie – with the maker himself. That's why I referred to him as Pulse's god in the last chapter. Since the Pulse in my fic isn't really the same Pulse as in FFXIII, I guess you could forget that little mistake I've made. I'd like to had just a little comment about Dysley. I hate him. I really do, there's no other word to express what he made me feel when he did what he did to Snow… This man is really disgusting… To play with this poor guy feelings like that. To play with everyone's feelings. Anyway, I was glad to finally discover what was Lightning's real name. It came out to be Claire, which is half of the name of my little sister. This name means even more then what it should to me now. And it makes sense, because –as you should now- Claire means Light, in French… Or well, it's one of the many synonyms we got to refer to the light…

Wow, I managed to complete the chapter. It took me a while, I know, but you should know that when I thought I was going to have free time a new job came running at me. It was in a desintox center –no idea what's the word in English, my dictionary isn't helping me at all- well, a psychology related work that seemed perfect for me at first. It took a part of my week off my hands, but I got out of the nightmare –the people were smoking in my face and being a bit disrespectful and one of them even feel aggressive a bit (and I'm only talking about the workers of the place). Well, I felt really forced by total strangers to be there, and I'm glad I resigned before things went too far, it was weird. To make a long story short, I'll be able to update this fic, one chap a week, with no problem from now on. The update will come anytime of week, I really don't know, but well, I'll have internet for only one or two hour a week from now until September.


	16. I'll never believe again

Well then, it seems that the last chapter wasn't as nice as its predecessors. Guess I can't have as much reviews for every single chapter. Anyway, I'll still do my best. I hope the last spoiler didn't make you angry. I really wanted to discover Lightning's real name by myself –even if my little bro had discovered it before me – and I did, in the end, even if at some point, I was begging the poor little guy to tell me already, since I didn't have time to play. Anyway, my school's year is done for now, and I got three months to write, play video games and work… Ah, I can't wait for summer to really be here. Well then, read and enjoy!

Associate till death do us apart

I'll never believe again…

"_I'm… a l'cie." she said._

"_Yeah, and so what?" he answered her._

"_But you don't understand! I'm a l'cie!" she repeated, tearing off her shirt to show off her brand._

"Awww, that part always makes me cry," whispered Heather.

"You're not listening to one more of your soap show with l'cies and…"

"Shut up, Shawn, it's the best part!"

"But baby, you're not even supposed to use the limo television and high techno stuff, we just borrowed it to get in Oerba faster!"

"Shawn, I've just miss the nicest part!" the young maid complained.

"Man, Shawn, could you tie up your girlfriend or something, I can't take it anymore. It's been two days, but it's been already sixth time she try to listen to these silly programs. You know that it's hard to drive with the cable connection on, do you? It makes the whole control panel go crazy. There's behemoths and adamant tortoise around here you know!" Sync complained.

"Keep looking at the road, for god sake, I see all those monsters all too well. Why are you driving so fast anyway?" Noctis' mother added on a screechy tone.

"Your highness, I'm sure you would feel better if you sat back with Heather." Lucas tried to convince her for the nth time.

Shawn sighed, looking at his two friends with an annoyed look saying : "why did we even bring her with us anyway?"

"You can't be serious?! Me, sitting in the back with a simple servant?!"

"I heard that!" Heather replied.

"Dear, we should all calm down," Noctis' father suggested. "This limo is the most resistant vehicle throughout all Pulse and Cocoon. A giganturtoise could sit on us and we wouldn't feel it."

"Yeah, yeah, man and their toys. I can't wait to see my little Lucis and the poor Lightning. Where could they be?"

"The young king said he would stop at Oerba at the end of the week. He could be there already if he didn't get in any trouble on the way." Lucas retorted to the worried mother.

"If he didn't get in any trouble?!" she hissed. "With the crazy wife he has? Forget it, my son and all my grandchildren-to-be are lost forever! Why did I even let him go to that crazy castle with this stranger…"

"Please, you're getting all worked up for nothing, Remilda."

"Hey, Sync, look over there, it's not a monster, but I can't see what it is clearly." Lucas cut the last king, pointing out at a spot in the distance.

With his glasses and his l'cie powers, Sync could see way further than any normal human. His eyes widened a little as he recognized his best friend lying on the ground with their new queen on top of him.

"He's sure having a good time while we were all trying to hold their kingdom together."

"What? You don't mean that Noctis is just there?!" Shawn exclaimed.

"Noctis? My Noctis?! Where, where?!" Remilda asked, looking everywhere, getting even more worked up.

"Hey, where's Lightning? She can't be too far if Noctis is here!" Heather added.

"Well, huh…"

Sync sure didn't know what to say, as he knew Noctis would be mad if he knew that in the no man's land of Pulse, almost his whole family had been able to find him just when he was having a make out session with his wife.

"With all the rain, it's not easy to see clearly, maybe I'm wrong."

"What do you say, Sync, you've got hawk's eyes! If you say you saw Noctis, it can only mean that Noctis is right there. What are you waiting for, get us to him!" The king ordered.

"As you wish, your highness."

Still, before to get too close, Sync let his hand slip on the klaxon of the car, to warn the young couple. Anyway, Lightning and Noctis where starting to feel the cold her and they broke apart as a strange noise echoed in the distant. Looking up, the young prince recognized his favorite car coming right at them.

"What's that?"

"It's my car!" he replied.

"I know, but, what is it doing here?"

"Oh man, there must be trouble with the kingdom or something. Otherwise, they would have called me on my cell."

"You brought your cell?"

"Well, now that you mention it, I think that I forgot it home…"

"Okay. Then, we should probably get up and… try to be presentable, don't we?"

"Talk for yourself. I'm the one half naked in the middle of the wild Pulse. If they brought everyone I think they bring in that car, I'm as good as death. The cie'th had tear down bit of my shirt, but it seemed elixir aren't used like potion, since you had to remove all that was left of my shirt to heal me with it."

Lightning tried to argue back while getting off him, but it was too late, as she was cut off by Remilda's outraged yell.

"Noctis Lucis Caelum, what are you doing dressed like that in the middle of this rain? You wanna kill yourself or what?! What were you doing lying down on the grass?!"

"How did you know your mother was here?" Lightning asked him, astonished to saw the last queen, as crazy as always.

"Yesterday was mothers' day and I forget it. I could be in hell and she still would come to get me," he joked.

Lightning couldn't help but smile. It was sad to see how Noctis was scared of his own mother, but at the same time, the picture was just too funny. Remilda was persistent and when she wanted something, you were bound to know it quick.

"Hey, Noct, we were all getting bored back at the castle, thought we should come and say hi!" Shawn said, letting his shotgun lean on his shoulder.

Noctis slowly got up, still a bit dizzy from the loss of blood. Lightning offered him her arm, but he refused, knowing that his pride was already low enough. His father stared at them after getting out of the car. As Heather and Lucas got out, Lightning began to ask herself just how many people could fit in that strange limo.

"Well, should I ask you why you two young people are covered with blood," the king dared to ask.

"We just had a fight." Noctis answered.

"Must have been pretty intense." Shawn commented.

"Wait, we fought against a cie'th, not…" Noctis tried to correct.

"Oh, thanks Orphan, Lightning, I was so worried! I know you're both super strong, but still, I was worried to know you were out here in the wildest parts of Pulse!" Heather said while rushing to Lightning and giving her a friendly hug.

"Sorry to have you worried." Lightning replied, taken aback.

She had gotten so accustomed to be only with Noctis and to see no one else, it almost felt strange to be with so many people around. And as she knew Ramilda would, Noctis' mother soon interfere to remind the little crowd why they were all there all of a sudden.

"It's all pretty sweet, but my Lucis is going to catch dead if he stays like that in the pouring rain. Let's get in the car. We have a war to talk over."

"What?!" both Lightning and Noctis asked.

"Well, seems that Tenebrae was beaten, but Ramuh's out for a fight. They've already attacked Lucis' capital with their spies. I took refuge in your new castle with your mother, son, but as you were gone on your honey moon, we had to come all the way here to find you and tell you what was happening. I'm too old to fight and it seems you're still quite good at it yourself. We've met many corpses on the way here. The poor monsters never stood a chance, did they?"

"I don't get it. There's a war going on?" Lightning asked.

"That's mostly why I was so worried," Heater admitted.

"Well, I'd like you to talk over it in the car, dear, so that my Lucis could get dry and dressed properly."

"Remilda…"

…

Two hours of driving the limo for Sync later, Noctis was dry and dressed properly, while Lightning had received at least a cover to keep herself warm –she couldn't get changed in the middle of the car! – and Noctis' father was explaining them why the war has started. Noctis sat next to his wife, facing his parents who were sitting on the other side of the limo. Heater sat on Shawn's lap, since the limo was big, but not that much big with two more people in it, while Sync and Lucas were up front.

"Ramuh is your average anti-technology country. They hate machines and science. They believe only in the fal'cies and l'cies' powers. They've acknowledged Noctis until now since he was only the prince of Lucis. I had a good treaty with them, that forbid our ships and machines to run over Ramuh's skies, waters or grounds. Unfortunately, they broke the treaty when they learned that Noctis had killed two more fal'cies. Tenebrea's fal'cie was quite important for Ramuh, since the country is right next to Tenebrea. And on his way back, Noctis kinda walked in Ramuh's field and it seems he'd met their fal'cie and annihilated it. All the l'cies of Ramuh were freed of their blessing and powers and turned back into simple humans."

"Why are they starting a war? Is that bad?" Lightning asked.

Everyone in the car looked at her as if she had said something obscene.

"Dear, you must know that in Ramuh's country, more than half of the populace is blessed with the l'cie brand. They present most of the newborns to their fal'cie so that he choose his servants and guide them during their life. We love fal'cie in the rest of Pulse, but in Ramuh, they're gods." Noctis explained to her.

"Then, why didn't you…"

"No one knew which fal'cie was Ramuh's. I could recognize this fal'cie with my power as the one who had branded Stella, but it was all I know about him."

"So you did like every man would and you just attacked without thinking, that's it?" His mother asked him with disapproval.

"I didn't entirely choose to attack it, it just happened, okay. If I had known where he was coming from, I would never have done it."

"Well, the cause isn't really important." His father interfered. "What counts now is to give them another fal'cie before that this war goes too far. They think we shouldn't rule Pulse since Lucis haven't had any fal'cie since a few decades. The treaty doesn't interest them anymore. They already sent hundreds of men to meat Mars."

Everyone looked down, even Shawn and Heater let out a little yelp of fear at the mention of the name. Mars surely was someone dangerous, but for some reason, Lightning had never heard of him before.

"Mars?" she repeated, feeling completely left out.

"He's one of the three supreme fal'cies of Pulse. There's Jupiter, the Wise, whose l'cies are always genius. Then there's Uranus, the Deadlock, whose l'cies are the greatest assassins through all Pulse. And finally, there's Mars, the Tyrant. His l'cies are the strongest in both magic and fighting skills. Their focus is always about winning a war. And there never was an army of l'cies created by Mars that was beaten before. And when they fight a war, they're not simply ready to wipe out the enemy's army. If they can be branded by Mars, they will wipe away all Lucis and every of his allies, until no one's left. No man, nor woman, nor child…"

Noctis sure knew how to explain how bad a situation could be.

"It can't be…"

"Well, that's what we're heading for if we wait anymore, so I think you should stop your little "honeymoon" trip and get ready for some real action." the last king whispered.

It wasn't an order. But Noctis couldn't complain anymore for this sudden invasion of his privacy and his vacation's trip. He had made a mistake and he had to face the consequences once more. Still, he couldn't really believe that this fal'cie was Ramuh's. He was sure that it was just a vagabond fal'cie, not a country's… Lightning shivered next to him, realizing that she barely knew this world and that even with her new powers –that she couldn't use in front of Noctis or anyone anyway – wouldn't be of any use in that terrible situation. She didn't want Noctis to feel guilty anymore and she was sure that this couldn't be his entire fault. Alright, it was rash and hasty to kill a fal'cie just when you met with it for the first time, but still, Noctis really had the right to do it considering the situation he was in.

She felt her husband arms wrapping around her as he brought her to sit on his lap.

"Don't worry, Lightning, it's going to be okay. I think I already got a plan."

"Oh really? And will this plan solve the whole Mars' problem?"

"For once and for all, father. I just have to kill Mars himself."

"Are you crazy?! It must be the cold that's getting to him, Maximilian, it must be, how can he even think to…" Remilda was panicking at the very thought.

"Noctis, you're talking about destroying one of the greatest symbols of Pulse."

"Father, Mars had never brought anything to Pulse's people but despair, death and fear. I can defeat him too, I'm sure I can."

"That won't solve anything. Many people are already calling you the fal'cie's slayer. Killing Mars would only prove them right."

"I can slay their whole army or Mars, it won't change anything. But I'd rather saved human lives than a fal'cie's…"

"Noct, you know that most of people still believe the fal'cies are great and small gods. You can't keep on killing them like that. You know it's dangerous for your own life." Lucas argued.

Lightning looked at Noctis with disbelief as she heard that. He had never told her…

"I don't care!" the prince replied.

"Well you should. It's not only you and your pride we're talking about." Sync added. "It's the whole world of Pulse and even Cocoon. You know fal'cies are keeping the land alive. You know how much chaos Cocoon got into when you killed their last fal'cie. The monsters went on a rampage!"

"The sanctum had created them, not the fal'cie!"

"Whatever truly happened back there, you sent Cocoon in an utter chaos to reclaim the peace you wanted back home, Lucis. Sometimes, attacking the root of a problem isn't the best solution. You can't just kill Mars and get away with it. Think a little. The more fal'cies you've killed, the more problems you got yourself into."

"I know!"

He hated to have his mother lecturing him. Even more if it was in front of his friends or his wife. But the said wife looked at him in the eyes, her iris cold as ice.

"I think your parents are right Noctis. You shouldn't rush for something this important. Killing isn't the only answer. You remember, didn't you, you told me yourself I was running away when I fought."

He seemed a little less determinate after her comment. After looking down a moment, he managed to look back at his parents.

"Alright. I won't kill any fal'cie right now. But I won't wait for my country and people to face death. I'm supposed to protect Lucis before anything else."

"I know Noctis. That's why we came to see you. Because we know that you're the only one who can defeat Ramuh's army. And you don't have to kill any man to do so. All you have to do is to destroy king Ramuh himself. And you should be happy with that, since he is a fal'cie." his father told him.

"What?!"

…

The car stopped at Oerba, when Noctis and Lightning knew everything the king had planned for the action they would take against Ramuh. Noctis thought that the people around him should be clear about what he should do or not. You don't kill fal'cie, not this one at least, but you should kill that one there. His father wasn't mad of that war at all. He knew how Maximilian hated Ramuh. After all, the king of the l'cies country had turn his father's only brother into a l'cie and the poor man ended into a cie'th. He was slain by his own people and officially forgotten by everyone. Anyway, killing Ramuh, the master of this upcoming war, was a question of time. They had to do it before his men met with Mars…

Sync they had only one week. And Noctis couldn't fail. He was a bit nervous and hesitated during the explanation when his parents asked him if he felt up to it. He knew his powers were unstable. He didn't know if his swords were going to obey him. But he had to give it a try. He was the only one who could defeat a fal'cie as of now. There weren't enough l'cies among his men, and his father had only brought his three best friends to fight. It was an undercover mission. He would be the assassin, while Lightning would lead Sync, Lucas and Shawn in the diversion fight. His father and mother would be their cover-up just in case things would go bad. Lightning doubted what Remilda could do, but the queen before her was a fighter too. She preferred to dance and to organize party, but she knew how to fight. She had learned how to right after her wedding with Maximilian to forget the terrible change in her life. The old couple seemed to get along much better then Light would have think. Maybe was it because of all the time they had spent together. They were a team, just as Noctis suggested her to be a team. For the first time, she thought that her parents in law looked cute together.

Noctis heard that thought and couldn't help but smile.

"So basically, I must introduce myself in the palace, destroy the king, while Lightning, Shawn, Sync and Lucas find the soldiers gone to meet Mars and stop them. Heather will send the message showing the death of Ramuh and we'll propose a new treaty, offering them a new king and a new fal'cie that we choose ourselves. That sounds so evil, father."

"Well, it was part of your mother's plan after all."

"I should have guessed."

Remilda blushed as her son smiled shyly at her. It was evil, but if they could kill just a few people instead of letting hundreds of persons to death, they would. He had killed a fal'cie and saved a million of people from their brand. Some of them were surely happy. As she understood that, Lightning realized that if Noctis would ever get to kill Brent Brasch, she would be saved from her fate.

"Alright then. We should give Lightning a chance to get changed in dry clothes before she catches a cold, we get a good night of sleep and we're off to Ramuh." Noctis finally decided.

They were all agreed with that plan. But before to get out of the car, Noctis' friends and family couldn't help it.

"Say, still, Noctis, what were you doing half naked in the Archylte Steppe with Lightning?"

"The cie'th we fought had tear down my shirt, okay."

"But you look as good as new, its claws should have left some marks or something." Lucas insisted.

"I gave him an elixir, that's why all his wounds are healed."

"An elixir?" Remilda repeated. "Interesting. Maybe she should go with you to defeat Ramuh, my little Lucis."

"Well, I got distracted and I made a mistake against this cie'th, but it won't happen again." he acidly replied.

"I would get distracted too if I were fighting alongside such a cutey." his father tried to comfort him.

Lightning bit her lower lip, blushing before to smile at her husband. She was still sitting on his lap and she leaned onto him a bit more when Sync said they were finally at their destination.

"You two really get along now." Heather said.

"Oh, wonderful. I hope this means I will have good news to announce to our little Vanille before that she get back into a crystal!" The last queen exclaimed.

"Mom!"

…

The drive took them the rest of the day and they ate in the car while discussing their plan. After teasing the newlyweds, they got out and hurried to the nearest hotel –there was only one since everyone lived with everyone in Oerba-. Lightning wanted to talk a bit alone with Noctis, after renting a room with him, but he forced her to get into the shower before to catch a cold. His parents shared a room, just as Shawn and Heather, while Lucas and Sync were stuck together. The two men were a little mad, since every other man of the expedition has his wife or girlfriend with him. They teased Noctis once more as he rejoined them in the restaurant to drink a bit. He looked down and soon asked them if they would accept to train with him for a few minutes. He needed to check if his powers were back or not. He didn't tell them what was on his mind; he didn't want to have anyone worried.

His swords came as he summoned them, and he felt reassured, even if Sync and Lucas were enough to beat him up because of all the blood he had lost. He never went all out against his friends. He could have killed them if he did.

As he got back in his room, he could still hear the water running in the bathroom and dropped himself on the bed, utterly exhausted. He didn't even remove his booths, he had no more strength. And something was still wrong with him. His swords appeared when he summoned them for the nth time and he let them swirl before his head, watching the sparkling lights with a little sigh. Why did he feel so weak? Usually, he would recover much faster than that from a simple scratch. Monsters never got him that vulnerable. His swords had never failed him before. And now, all in one day… He hated the feeling in his chest. His stomach churned and he let the sword vanished, standing up almost too quickly. A hard cough won over him, folding him in two.

Lightning had just come out from the shower when she heard Noctis coughing. It sounded pretty bad and she hurriedly wrapped herself in a towel to get out and check on him, worried since she knew that fighting fal'cie was dangerous for him, even when the fighting was over. His parents had said he shouldn't defeat too much fal'cie, that it could threaten his very live. And he had been badly wounded in their last fight… She completely forgot about the fact she was a l'cie and burst in their room, her hair all wet, tightening the small towel around her. Noctis was bent over the bed, coughing hard and he threw up as she came out, his whole body shaking uncontrollably.

"Noctis!"

He coughed a bit more, unable to look at her, and crystal shards felled to the floor with a thud. Lightning stood back, her eyes wide as she realized he had just vomited those shards…

"What's happening with you? Are you okay?!"

"I don't know. It had never happened before." he shamefully admitted.

The cough seemed to have passed, but Noctis was still shaking. He wasn't supposed to be a l'cie, he'd said he wasn't one, but then, how could he have crystal shards within his body?

"Is it because of all the fal'cies you've…"

"I don't know, Lightning." He replied, trying to sit straight. "I don't know what's happening with me anymore."

He looked desperate. And in a strange way, Lightning thought he was such in the same situation as her. It was even worst. There was no one in this world or in Cocoon who had been through the same hardships as Noctis. No one else could slay fal'cie on their own. No one else had seen a l'cie turning back into human after being a crystal.

"Do you feel better? Maybe it's just new powers that are building up inside you. If I understood everything, for every new fal'cie you kill, you gain new powers."

"Well, maybe that's it. But I don't feel any stronger."

"Noctis…"

He finally dared to look at her and realized how hurriedly she had come to his side. The towels in this hotel were pretty small…

"You're still soaking wet. You shouldn't worry yourself for me that much."

"Oh, well, I should get changed and…"

"I think you're okay like that."

Lightning looked away, blushing and her hair fell around her, clinging to her wet skin. Her left hand turned into a fist as she pressed it hard against the middle of her chest. She really was exposed now. And her brand was too. It was a miracle he hadn't seen it already. How unconscious could she be?! He was suppressing even her thinking's ability.

"Noctis, don't make this hard on me, I didn't think, when I heard you coughing so hard… It was my fault if you were injured by this cie'th."

"It's okay, Lightning. I'm just glad you're still alive and that you still accept to be with me, even though I really am turning into a monster."

"You're not…!"

"Don't move hastily now. Come here, please."

"You're sure you're okay now?"

His eyes were blue and she never knew what it meant. She wanted to be with him right now, not to arise his suspicions anymore and moreover, just to be with him, as if nothing had happened to her or to him. But she felt so anxious. Her fist was the only thing hiding her brand now, while she gripped her towel and felt a little shiver running through her spine. She didn't know what Noctis wanted. He had just spitted out crystal shards and that sure didn't excite her at all, but he needed to forget. And he wanted her to forget too.

"I'm scared." he whispered.

"By what?"

"I really don't deserve you, but still, I can't stop myself from wanting you by my side."

"I won't let you down, Noctis."

"I have no control of what's happening to me all the time, Lightning. I don't know what I'll become if I keep on killing fal'cie. I don't even know if my powers are going to work every time I want them to."

"Well Noctis, any normal human being is opposed to that kind of problem every day of their life. You could get sick, you could be hit by a car, and anything could happen to anyone. Why do you have to convince yourself that you're so different, so worse than everyone else?"

"Are you still scared of me? Because I'm a man and because what that guy did to you in the past?"

"I don't know."

"Then come here with me."

She hesitated a bit, but he grabbed her by the waist and brought her in his lap for the second time of the day. He didn't try to remove the towel or to kiss her lips. He just hugged her. She felt his shaking and understood he was scared of himself. He wanted to prove himself he could hold her without hurting her. He wanted to show her that he deserved her confidence. He wanted her to believe, to have faith in him. For a while, his chin rested on her shoulder and he stared at her back, just holding her. She kept her hand between them, to hide the brand, shivering from his hot breath against her skin. He was bound to find it pretty soon now. She almost wanted him to know already. Was she supposed to live with this weight on her shoulders for all the upcoming weeks and months? She felt bad for hiding it, it had been only one day, and he was already so near of knowing the truth…

_What should I do?_ she thought. _What if he sees it?_

_If I see what? What are you hiding Lightning?_

"I love you Light. I don't care what you look like. I don't care what could have happen in the shrine. I don't care if another man touched you before me or that I'm the first to do it. All that I care about is now and how you feel."

"You're too good for me Noctis."

"Why's that?"

"Because I'm a…"

She was cut off by the sudden entrance of Remilda in the room.

"Noctis Lucis Caelum! Can you tell me why you didn't…? Oh, huh, am I interrupting something?"

"Well, mother, I think you should burst in the room tomorrow morning, and give me back the second key to this room before to get out. Why do they even give you one?"

"Huh, I'm Pulse's last queen after all."

"Well, goodnight mom." Noctis replied coldly.

She nodded, biting her lower lip.

As the door closed behind her, he turned back his attention to Lightning. Her face was a bit colder, as if she had take this opportunity to make up her mind.

"What were you going to say?"

"I'll tell you when you'll be back from Ramuh's country. When this new war will be over, I'll tell you Noctis."

"But Lightning…"

"It's not something dangerous; you don't have to worry about me. Just give me time."

He wanted to insist, but she kissed him before he could talk. He felt mad for being so close to get the truth out of her and failing, but soon, she had him lying on his back and kissing her back with all the strength he still had. She turned off the light and he held her to him. He couldn't push too much. Everything would come in time. For now, he still had her. Even though he was the weirdest guy on this freaking planet, she was still by his sides. And as he was still hiding her something over himself, he guess she had the right to keep her own secrets. The towel fell in the dark, as she moved over him. It seemed alright this time, since he couldn't see her. Anyway, Noctis was too tired to stay awake any longer and Lightning kissed him goodnight, hoping that tomorrow wouldn't be too hard and that he would forgive her once he knew the real truth she was still hiding. In the back of her mind, she was trying to picture what his reaction would be. The longer she waited to tell him, the madder he would be.

But Stella was still too fresh in his mind. He was too soft to take such news without any hurt. She would wait. He said he didn't care about this and that, but she knew those were all lies to calm her down. She had to be strong. She had to get back to the Lightning she once was. If she could manage to have him killing Brasch before that he knew anything, things would be back to normal and everything would be okay. Yeah, that sounded like a plan. But she couldn't entirely rely on this idea. It would mean to hurt Noctis a bit more. It was dangerous for him too to kill fal'cies.

"I'll protect you, my love. Even from myself."

To be continued…

Well, I almost let her tell him everything right away, but I thought he had to wait a bit more. It was close, really. I liked the whole coming back of his family at the start. Next chapter should be full with action. I'll try to solve this war fast. The politics are back. Hope I'll make it realistic. Noctis really sounds emo in this fic. Guess that's how I saw him. He's so dark in all the pub they made. Anyway, I always called him the dark prince at first, even when I didn't know he was a prince. Guess the throne he sat on helped a little. I'm in the final stage of final fantasy xiii and my brother got his hands on ffvii. A true miracle… My FF collection starting to be quite complete. The only one I don't have are the three first and the eleventh ff now… But man, I still have to win four of them .vi, viii and ix and xiii of course. Locke, Zidane and Squall are giving me quite an hard time…

Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. I had a hard time starting it and I'm not entirely happy with the ending, but I couldn't have Noctis discovering the truth that soon. I know how I want him to discover everything. It's gonna be way harder on him. But things are going to be fun at the same time. Lightning is still a little ooc, but, I'll fix this in no time. It was her last resolution, after all. Otherwise, Snow shall make a bigger appearance in the upcoming chapter. I'm getting to love him a little more every day. If I did a top 5 for ffxiii men, it would go as following:

1 – Hope (no need to ask any question, this was way too easy to decide, Hope rules, in one word, he's awesome!)

2 – Sazh (because I love chocobo, I love black, and therefore I love Sazh)

3 – Snow (he's so cute, as strong as a bear and as sweet as a teddybear!)

4 – Hope's father (Bartholomew. The name was enough in itself, but the cut scene with the father and son won me over, it was so cute and sad at the same time!!!!)

5 – Rygdea – Cid – Yaag (Rygdea is like Aragorn in the lord of the rings, so he's really cool, even if he's only a cowboy soldier in the back of his heart, Cid doesn't look like your typical ff Cids, but he's still cool. As for Yaag. He had so much potential with his katana!!!)

I don't know where to put Dajh. He's the cutest little kid I've ever seen, but I still don't know what happens to him in the end, so I can't say where he should go. Maybe ex equo with Bartholomew… How do you write this name already? I should turn on my ps3, but too lazy to do it… Anyway, what do you think? Who's your favorite ffxiii guy character?

Okay, that's about enough comment from me. Now, I'll wait for your reviews. So, don't forget to it the little button at the end of the page… See ya!


	17. For the best and mostly the worst

Hey there! I've finally beaten the end boss in ffxiii and won the game. It took me an afternoon of trying to understand that I should, for once, check in my official guide book of the game, a strategy to win on the first playthrough. I did it, in well, one hour and a half, right before to get some sleep. The ending was fabulous, it broke and surpassed all of my expectations. They almost make me cry, but I'm too tough for them! Ha ha!

I've heard that some people thought that FF XIII wasn't a real FF or something, but man, I think it's one of the best I've played since a long time. The graph, the story, the plots and the fighting system rule. In which FF were there a guy named Hope as our Hope Estheim? FF VII wasn't as good as this one, FF X was way too sad, FF XII was almost boring if you just look at the story, FF IX is certainly just as good. FF VIII is maybe as much romantic, FF V is just as good in his gba version and well, I guess I've gone through all my most known FF for comparison.

So then, for the comments over the last chapter, I know, Noctis' parents are difficult to bear with. His mother is totally crazy, but hey, there are mothers like that. I know at least one, but rest assure, it's not my own mother. I tend to always give a nasty, hyper controlling, with a borderline personality mother to the hero in my fics. Must be a trademark of mine. Anyway, Lightning should find a way to tell Noctis soon, after that this new war will be taken care of. I wish you a good time reading and good luck in beating the second final boss in ff XIII. Because he is nasty!

Associates till death do us part

For the best and… mostly the worst

The world felt right for once. Everything around him was warm, gentle hands were playing with his locks. He almost wanted to purr as a kitty. He felt so lazy; it seemed so good to stay asleep. But the sweet silence was soon broken apart.

"Lucis? Lucis, wake up! Come on sweetie, it's way past time to get up!"

Noctis suddenly sat in his bed, pushing away the woman that he didn't recognized. Lucis? Who was that? _Sweetie?_ Who would dared to…?

"Mom?"

All Noctis remembered of the last night was that he had his wife in his arms. Moreover, his naked wife… It was quite sad to wake up only to see his mother after that. The queen seemed angry at first, but she soon softened and smiled at her only son.

"I'm sorry to be the wrong queen. But it's already past ten o'clock and we really should get a move on, Lucis."

"What? Why didn't anyone wake me up? Where's Lightning?"

"She said you really needed to sleep to gain back your strength. You lost a lot of blood yesterday, but never cared to tell us. Since she had a longer road to travel than us, she's already gone with Sync, Shawn and Lucas. Said that she hated goodbyes. She left you a letter, but you should read it in the car. We don't have much time."

Noctis couldn't believe his mother was telling him the truth. But then again, Lighting was still hiding something from him and being apart would be the only way she could keep him from asking her what really had happened in this fucking shrine. He felt stupid for falling asleep so fast. How could she leave him like that? He felt rejected and abandoned. As he did or said something wrong?

His mother was walking out of the room.

"Say Mom. Why did you burst into the room yesterday?"

"Oh, that's right, I'd almost forgotten. I wanted to know why you had skipped all your last meeting with the doctors. You know, with all the killing fal'cies you've been doing, there's got to be a rebound. I was worried."

"About what? Me or me dying before that you could have your grand daughter?"

"Lucis!"

He hated hearing the name of his country in her mouth when she talked to him. He felt like a thing. An irritating thing that disgusted her.

"Leave me alone. I don't need your doctors nor your worries!"

"But I…"

She was at a loss of words. She turned backed and slammed the door behind her, leaving her son to his own despair and solitude.

"It seems slaying fal'cies is the only thing I'm good for."

…

_Dear Noctis,_

_I'm sorry to leave you so suddenly, but I knew it was the only way to get through it. I'm becoming so dependant of you, it almost scares me. Maybe is it best if we take some time on our own to think. Recently, we've been acting like two teenagers. I know I love you, but I'm scared that things are going way too fast between us. I never trusted someone that fast. Maybe the fact that we've been sleeping together helped a little, but still. I must sound stupid. I didn't want to hurt you by leaving, but I really had to. You're way too good at piercing my secrets. The last thing I've been hiding from you isn't that bad. I just wanted you to concentrate on what you had to do to end this war. It sounds so wrong to say it like that. End a war. It doesn't even feel as a war. But maybe is it how it works in Pulse. This world is so big that you have to end a war before it even began, otherwise, too many people would get involved._

_I know you're going to get through the upcoming fight. I won't be there to distract you or force you to risk your life to rescue me. Still, be careful and don't overdo it. I want you to come back in one piece. In both body and soul. I think your parents are asking way too much from you. You shouldn't have all this pressure on your shoulders. You're just a human, for heaven's sake, why am I the only one who seems to see it?_

_Sorry, Noct, I shouldn't get you down now. You must already be in route for Ramuh. I wish you the best of luck. I know you won't need it. You're almost invincible. May your hope be as strong as your heart! _

_With love, your Light._

_P.S.: I know you're mad now, but I wanted to give you a reason to survive this crazy mission your parents gave you. Just make sure to come back to me, okay?_

He had eaten his breakfast in the car, while reading her letter. He already wanted to write back, to talk to her, to hold her tight. He missed her. At the same time, he hated her for running away. He would have played her game of secrecy if she really wanted to. He would have waited, as long as she would have stayed by his side just for a little longer. But she had to disappear suddenly, as a thief, as if he had a contagious disease. Well, maybe he had one. He had been spitting out crystal shards. A normal woman would have every right to run away and to be scared about a man that much strange. But not Lightning. Lightning wasn't running from him. She was just trying to hide him what she had almost admit the very last day. He felt even madder against his mother. He folded back the letter and slipped it under his coat, in a pocket closed to his heart.

It reminded him so much of Stella. She had run away from him before the worst happen. Before to admit she couldn't fulfill her focus.

"Noctis, would you care to join us?"

"Huh?"

"I know you're still in dreamland, thinking of your wife, but, we really have to talk about our plan. After that Ramuh will be killed."

"I know, father. You want to give them a new king and a new fal'cie. But pointing out something like Carbuncle is too… Well, they really are going to hate us if they don't already do. Carbuncle is one of the nicest fal'cie around, but he's too soft for them."

"What do you know? Heather came from Ramuh and she told me that…"

"Heather loves Carbuncle only because he's cute!"

"That's not true!" Heather intervened. "My country only followed natural and kind fal'cie. The people are manipulated by their despotic king. Normally, they would never follow a fal'cie that takes human form. We always thought it was against nature. A fal'cie disguising himself as a human isn't a god, but a demon. Anyway, Carbuncle needs l'cies for focus more peaceful than most of fal'cie. He's good to guide a kingdom and I'm glad he accepted our offer."

"Wait a minute. You mean that… You've negotiated with Carbuncle?"

"Well, I want to meet him at his highness' request and…"

"How could you ask her to do something like that, dad! She's not a l'cie, she could have been turn into one and then…"

Noctis was cut off by Maximilian, who raised one hand with a sigh.

"Shawn didn't know anything about that and he really hadn't any right to know. Before to be the girlfriend of your best friend, Heather is my servant. She did what she had to. She was agreed with all this, anyway."

Heather nodded with a smile and Noctis shook his head with disbelief. His whole family was crazy. No one understood how grave it meant to be a l'cie. Only his mother seemed a bit concerned, but she was almost crazy, so Noctis didn't give her expression much thoughts.

"Anyway, Carbuncle didn't need me as a l'cie. We talked and he agrees to be suggested to Ramuh's civilian as their new fal'cie. He has nothing to lose, since he hadn't been any country's fal'cie for centuries."

"Okay, with that settled, we must find a real human king for Ramuh."

"Father, you know the people won't be really head over heels with you bursting in their country, shoving away their king and immediately bringing the one you've chosen."

"That's why I thought we could use your delicacy. What do you think? You're good in preparing elections and explaining democracy. You almost got our own citizens to understand it, and I was lucky you didn't, since…"

"I know, I know. So you're really giving me all the dirty jobs."

"Don't worry. Heather, your mother and me will be there to support you all the way."

Remilda winced a little and the last King seemed to reflect a little on his last sentence.

"Well, most of the way."

"The more you talk, the more relief I feel." Noctis lied.

Heather smiled a little. She wasn't stupid, even if she was a bit too carefree.

"Things will be fine you highness. You're the best in negotiations."

"Yeah."

_Who would dare to make the fal'cie's slayer angry by refusing his propositions?_ he thought ironically.

…

Dear Lightning,

I am mad. A bit because of you, but mostly because of this stupid war I managed to create. We're in Ramuh. My parents are currently hiding in an abandoned inn. I can't believe my mother can survive only a minute in there. Everything is filthy, she winced with each step she takes and she looks terribly tired. My father's even worst. As for Heather and me, we disguised ourselves to have a way in the castle. I hate to dye my hair. Can you believe it? They forced me to dye my hair for a stupid assassination! I'm supposed not to be seen, if I'm spotted, who care if they recognize my hair! Mom thought it looked too grey. Now, they are supposedly black. It feels more bluish to me, but anyway…

We're attacking tonight. It gets on my nerve, I have to think of anything else but what we're about to do. I'll have to protect Heather. She's supposed to film everything, from the first word exchanged with Ramuh to his very last breath. She'll send you the film with this letter, if everything goes alright. I sure hope everything is okay on your side. Shawn must be unbearable. If he teases you, don't let it get to you, he always do that to release his stress. This guy is a real ball of nerves. He just knows how to hide it. Quite unlike me. Man.

Well, this letter is more a log of mission, to help me keeping track. Each time I'll have a minute, I'll write down what happened. Writing always helped me in the past and it still does. It's better to create something then to destroy, Stella used to tell me. Weird to think I never really talked about her to you. Don't know if I should now. Maybe later. We're going in an hour. Mom wanted me to sleep a bit before. I'll give it a try.

…

"So, how does father even know for sure that Ramuh's king is a fal'cie?"

"Because the last queen, my mother, was turned into a l'cie and soon a cie'th because of him." Heather answered him.

There was no wrath in her tone, only a sad impression and Noctis looked at her with sheer surprise. Just when he thought that Heather was only a cheerful little maid, he suddenly realized that he absolutely didn't know her. Shawn, him, knew for sure. Maybe was it why he had gone without a word just as Lightning. He looked less cheerful than usual. He was overprotective of his girlfriend too. Because he knew she was going in an enterprise that seemed mostly as a vengeance for her.

"Don't worry, I'm not here for revenge. All I want is the truth."

"But wait… That means you're a princess?"

"Well, in some way, that's right, but in Ramuh, the queen and king are elected by the people, nobility doesn't come from the blood. Well, until this fal'cie came, killed my father and erase my mother from everybody's minds. You know what people do when someone turns into a cie'th."

"I see. I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be your highness. It's been years, and thanks to your family and your friends, mostly thanks to Shawn, I must admit, I'm not alone anymore. We're just going to clear things out there with the people of Ramuh to be sure that no war is gonna start and no more people has to be hurt because of that fal'cie…"

_Gosh. Why did no one tell me anything about all of this?_

"Say, Heather. Does Shawn know this?"

"Of course! I wouldn't tell you something so important if I hadn't already tell it to my boyfriend. Huh… Well, if you ordered me too, I guess I would, since you're…"

"I wouldn't do that. Stop acting like that. I'm not anyone's highness. I'm just Noctis, okay?"

"Alright."

"Well, could you tell me something then?"

"It depends on what you want to know."

"You tell most of your problems to Shawn, don't you?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Lightning seems to hide everything she can to me. I'm starting to feel that I can't trust her and I know it's bad but…"

"Noctis. You've known each other for what now? Five months at the maximum? Don't try to know everything all in the same week."

"But…"

"Give her some time. If she loves you, she'll tell you all you have to know."

_Should have guess that a girl would take her side…_

This little talk had taken place during their walk, as they were going to Ramuh's castle. Heather was just a little girl when she had been chased away of the country as the cie'th queen's daughter, no one seemed to recognize her. Noctis was well-known throughout Cocoon, but he kept a low profile, hiding behind his black hair and making sure his contacts were still there. His eyes seemed green like this. It felt weird. He was dressed as any man of Ramuh, with a simple pair of pants, sandals and only a few accessories, like bracelets on his naked arm, one half of a cloak hanging on the left part of his back and tattoos over his chest. He felt pretty weird, even if he knew that this oasis-country in the desert sitting right next to Tenebrae's lands of fogs was way too hot to wear his usual clothes.

Heather had a bright red top that showed off her stomach and curves. She had bracelets too and strange necklaces were tied around her legs, to decorate her lower body, which was dressed only with a black short. She had sandals with high heels and her brown hair was tied with all kind of things, going from feathers to pearls. Noctis could have sworn they were two flashing signs in the middle of the town, but everyone in Ramuh worn eccentric jewels and tattoos and cloak and they simply fitted in.

"It's strange. People would think that as a king, I would know my own world, but Pulse keeps surprising me every day."

"What is it, Noct? You thought I got you to wear this just for the fun of it? Of course, I'll sent a picture to Lightning, but still, it was necessary."

"You're going to do what?"

"Shhh, Noctis, we'll reach the castle in little time now."

He looked the other way. Heather had always been a maid in his mind, and now, he was discovering many new sides of her. The girl, the princess, the human and mostly, the experienced spy.

As they reached the castle, they went right up to the front gate. The best way to hide something to someone was still to put it right in his face. They entered as a couple wanting to offer his services to the king of Ramuh. Noctis hadn't brought his sword, not to raise suspicion, so he had only one chance to attack once the time would come. That his summoned swords would answer to his call. For some reason, his powers had stopped working the other day, but everything seemed alright. He felt even stronger now. Heather and Noctis sneaked on the people leading them in the castle. They already knew where they wanted to go.

The halls and corridors were all grand and over decorated. Gold and silver shimmered everywhere the eye could reach. Noctis felt dizzy as he took a look around. Ramuh wouldn't be known for her humbleness; that was for sure.

"Alright, so, Ramuh lives in the upper quarters of the castle. He mostly controls thunder you see, so…"

"Oh man. Is it me or is everything I've been fighting against recently is all about thunder and lightning?"

Heather smiled at him before to raise her shoulders. It wasn't as if she could help it. He shook his head before to give her a sign, meaning she could lead the way anew. They walked past many guards and a few servants, never to be seen or even almost noticed. Even if she was wearing those strange necklace on her legs, she could move without making even a sound. Noctis had some difficulty with the sandals at first, just to walk, but now, he could do so without any strange noise and without letting one of the sandal slip off his foot.

At one point, they had to hide behind a tapestry, and as they clung to each other to be as small as possible, Noctis thought how he wished that Lightning could be the one with him at this moment. Heather was the best in this situation, he knew it, she was the last princess of this kingdom and she had spent most of her childhood in this castle. She knew their enemy, she knew the customs of this country. But she wasn't Lightning. And it felt strange to be that close to someone else when everything was still so unclear between his wife and him. Then again, Heather would surely wish to have Shawn with her instead of him. They almost didn't know each other.

Her breath against his neck still woke up something within him. He knew something like this would happen, but as soon as the guards were away, they parted from each other to regain their free space.

"Sir Ramuh is in the throne room and he doesn't want to be disturbed." One of the guards had whispered.

"Let's go, the throne room is just after those stairs."

They walked, since running would just convinced anyone else that this couple was doing something wrong. It was too easy and Noctis knew it. But he knew that what was coming would be hard enough to compensate for now.

The stairs didn't last and they entered the dark throne room. An old man was sitting in the lone throne, reading a book, his wrinkled temples covered with white hair. He slowly looked up as he heard the steps of Heather's heels on the floor. His white eyes shined as he recognized her.

"I knew you would come, Heather Brynhildr. I never thought you would bring one of my fellow's men with you."

"Brynhildr? Fellow's men? This guy's crazy, ain't he?"

"I wouldn't have find a better way myself to describe him, Noctis."

As she said that, Heather took out the little camera she had brought. They had to get the truth out of Ramuh. To make the people change their mind and see Noctis as he was, not a killer, but a man of justice. Maybe that a part of the truth would be disguised a bit, but if all Lucis and Ramuh could be spared… Ramuh seemed pleased to know that he would be filmed and did a little reverence to Heather before to get up and let his book back on his throne to turn entirely to Noctis.

"I see now, that was the power I felt coming from him. The fal'cie's slayer."

"Before to be the fal'cie's slayer, I'm Lucis' King and sworn protector. You've decided to wage a war against my country and people. All that because of me killing one fal'cie."

"Our country's fal'cie! And you won't deny it."

"No, I know full well it wouldn't help me in any way to deny it. I've killed many fal'cies already. And the last one was a traveling one coming from Ramuh at that time. But he certainly ain't your country's, since you are a fal'cie yourself, Ramuh!"

"Nonsense!"

"I know what you're telling to everyone. You got near the last queen after killing her husband in secret and became her first councilor. Then, you turned her into a l'cie and gave her an impossible focus to fulfill so you could get rid of her and be named as the new king. At least, you could have changed your name or something. Everyone knows that Ramuh is the first fal'cie to have guided this country's people. But you thought that they would all take it as a simple coincidence. And it did work."

"You have no proof of what you're saying, foolish king."

Ramuh now seemed a little nervous. He looked at Heather and her camera, realizing that this trap was a little more well thought then he had first guessed. Humans had no limits after all. He, Ramuh, had been created for a sole purpose, to conquer this land and assure his prosperity. But he wanted more. To be free to do what he wanted to. To use his powers without restrictions.

"I'll have them soon enough." Noctis retorted, raising one of his hand.

The swords appeared around him immediately, and he grabbed one of them, as all the others were flying through the air to slash Ramuh into pieces. The old man first reaction was to narrow his eyes and look at Noctis with sheer hatred. Then, he raised one finger. The thunder roared from the outside, before that the lightning fall. He was soon followed by another ray of lightning and another one and another one. Mixed together, they formed a wall before Ramuh, which repelled the blades of his assailant.

"You can't kill me, fal'cie's slayer. This country chose me to protect it."

"No, you have chosen this country, Ramuh. You imposed yourself to it. To its people. They once had a queen and king to take care of them. Someone who understood them. Now, all they have is a tyrant hiding under a human's appearance."

"Watch your mouth, young insolent!"

"Call me all you want, Ramuh. I know what you are. You're using this country as a toy for your schemes and games. A wise guide wouldn't jump on war as a solution at the first sign of trouble. You've been waiting for a reason to fight against Lucis for years and as soon as I gave you an opportunity, you jumped on it. But you're not risking your life in this war. All you ever risked are human lives. And I won't let you play with us like puppets anymore."

"Oh, be my guest, King. Those puppets are all begging for me to tell them what to do. Even if you suppress me, you'll find another puppet's master for them. Pretty kind of you, really."

Noctis swords attacked once more and the lightning couldn't stop them this time. Instead of being repelled, the blades catch the electricity and fly to the fal'cie. He automatically switched from his human form to his real self. The blades cut through some flesh and steel, but soon were stuck in the incredible shape that Ramuh had become. He was so tall that the room seemed filled with his form. White fur covered most of his body, while steel wings and pikes were coming out from his back, legs and arms. He had eight heads on his shoulders and torso and all their mouths were filled with fangs as sharp as razors. Partly flesh, partly machine, he took a step, groaning with anger.

"Here's my proof, Ramuh. No human nor l'cie can look that ugly."

"Poor little mortal. I'll show you what it cost to defy me!"

Noctis ran to him with a smirk on his face. His swords were getting out of the fal'cie, ready to attack again. Soon, he wasn't running on the ground anymore, but in the air, surfing on his blades. The weapon in his hand felt light and deathly at the same time. And he had forgotten of the camera in his back, or of the goal that led him here. He had only one thing left to do. Slain that monster. He could do it and it felt reassuring. Exciting. The dark aura surrounded him. He jumped at the fal'cie. The monster swung his right paw at him, all claws ready to tear him apart. The dark prince simply jumped between the sharp claws, dodging all hit with an unbelievable easiness. Then he was on the arm of the monster and his swords dived in the flesh around his feet. A thick dash of blood poured down Ramuh's body. The monster tried to catch Noctis, but he already was back in the air. Then he was behind him, and suddenly, Ramuh could feel it running on his back. Noctis moved faster than lightning. His swords hit everything they could. His magic filled the air and Heather backed away a little. She knew her king was strong, but she never thought he was that strong. He was literally crushing this monster!

But as soon as it started, Noctis was thrown aside, as Ramuh managed to electrify him with a bolt of lightning. The swords fell to the ground and the fal'cie moved his foot, ready to step on this insect that had almost got him worried for a sec. Noctis rolled on himself and calling back his sword, jumped on his feet. His nerves were still shocked from the electricity imposed in his body, but his reflexes were still working, even better than before. And as he choked with some of his own blood in his throat, he couldn't help but felt even more excited. He wasn't entirely Noctis anymore. He felt strong. He felt alive. He knew he would win. And his smile was terrifying at this moment. Luckily, Heather couldn't see it, even in her film, she was too far and he was hidden behind one of the monster leg. As soon as the adrenaline had risen, it all fall back down.

"Alright, almighty fal'cie killer. What would you say if I killed that girl first?"

Ramuh's lightning bolts were rushing to Heather. Noctis knew something like that would happen, but it still felt so wrong. For a second, he was himself, feeling weak and lost. But then, he sensed the new power that had been waiting inside him. His swords all vanished and his heartbeat quickened.

"I'll never be your puppet, fal'cie. And no one else will."

Scythes and spears appeared around the fal'cie, building him up a cage. The windows of the throne room broke in thousand shards of glass with the cry of the monster. Noctis didn't have to attack anymore. His contacts had fallen and his eyes were crimson red. He looked at the fal'cie claws and they melted. Noctis knew he was overdoing it. He knew that he looked like the bad guy. But he couldn't help himself. Every fal'cie drove him crazy and had him going all out. He hadn't any control anymore. He was a monster to be that strong against those things. But as long as the fal'cie died, it should be okay. Something inside him wanted all those things dead and long gone from his world. He felt good as Ramuh's faces were distorted with pain. He was the fal'cie's slayer. His powers didn't let him down. He was even stronger than before. He was invincible and he knew it.

Ramuh looked at him with disbelief and his multiple voices all shut up, one after the other. His death was approaching, the fal'cie knew it. The time seemed to slow down.

"There will be no war, Ramuh. I won't have anyone else dying on me, from today on. I'm Noctis Lucis Caelum, king of Pulse. I want peace. I have nothing against fal'cie or l'cie. All I want is to see them living peacefully with all the other human of this world. Sometimes, even your goal can be good. But if they could cause any harm to my people, I'll destroy any of your kind, no matter what the cost would be."

"Is that… so? You know, there is still hundreds of fal'cies throughout Pulse."

"Yeah. But you're not all evil, fortunately. And I'm still young anyway."

"That's right, foolish king. You're still pretty young. You don't even know what you are yourself!"

Ramuh seemed to have regain some strength, but as soon as he touched the giant spears and scythes shaping his prison, he let out a yell of pain that shook the whole castle. Heather fell on her knees with a little cry. Noctis stood still. His swords appeared once more, all ready to pierce through Ramuh. He held his blade in his hand and raised it before him, pointing the end of its edge to the fal'cie's central head. The sword transformed into a gunblade and he pulled the trigger.

Ramuh hit the ground, causing another little earthquake in the palace. Noctis just looked around to see the poor Heather, kneeling on the ground, traumatized by what had just happened, but still holding the camera in her hand, and filming everything.

"Well… It's all over, for now. But in another way, it's only the beginning."

To be continued

Well, I've written this chapter with pretty strange music, like 8-bit largefeuer and some Malice Mizer. Anyway, Noctis had his fight with me listening to Space invaders' song and I need an extra live's song ( I know, geek music, really, but I'm a geek, so, how should I help it.). My brother thought that Noctis was too badass and trying to play it cool –guess I should show him the trailer of the game once more- but then again, I find it hard to write this chapter. Next one, Lightning's part of the resolution of this war and then, the reunion of our favorite couple. Things could get hot… You're warned. I'm awaiting for your reviews and commentaries. The whole fal'cie's slayer thing got me a little perplexed. Should I just write: fal'cie slayer? I'm really not sure. Anyway, another of my English had reviews. Sheesh, I was a bit worst in my English at that time, many corrections to do on that one-shot…

Hey, since I did my top five of ff xiii guys, let's go for the girls now!

First place- Lightning (well, at some point, I wasn't sure, but with the end, definitely, Lightning)

Second place – Serah and Nora (one helpless and cute girl and Hope's mom! Well, I liked Serah because she got total control of Snow, who's more than twice her size (ah, love…) and Nora is supposed to have given birth to Hope. That should have given her the first place by default)

Third place – Fang (well, hard to make a choice at this point. Fang is hotter than Vanille, but at first, I really hated her, since she was so cool with everything, and looked so much mature than everyone else. I finally got to understand her and like her when I ended the game. You're a good girl Fang, but I didn't call you a bitch for nothing. What went through your mind?)

Fourth place – Vanille – (our real helpless girl. She's okay, but well… I still haven't summon her summon even once. I hate the way she's running. I hate her shoes. She has no fashion sense. Then again, she can be funny and surprising every now and then. I think she's a nice girl too. That's why she get the fourth place)

Fifth place – Dajh's mother and Jihl Nabaat (Dajh's mother should have existed in this game, but she had a wonderful little kid, so I wanted to mention her. Jihl is nasty, but as soon as she became helpless, I kinda liked her. Too sad I never got to fight against the bitch. Curse Barthendelus, he always ruined all my fun, until the very end of the game…)

Well, then, guess I did enough comments. Which one is your ffxiii favorite girl? Have a nice day and more importantly, leave lots of reviews so I have the courage to update as soon as I can! See ya!


	18. Love hurts and so do truth

I've written this new chapter pretty fast. I really want to write the next one, which shall be quite important for Lightning and Noctis. There will be fluff, of that I'm sure… Yeah, Noctis' mother is terrible, but everything shall be explain in some time. Three or four more chapters… Hang on!

Anyway, recently, there was a lot of commotion in my life. I shall still update once every week, as long as there are some reviews to support me. My grandfather is slowly dying and one of my bosses died yesterday. I've just received the news and it's really getting me down. I don't know pretty much any of those two men, but the few times I got to meet them, they were nice. I had problems writing in my other stories and I feel like everything's going wrong. I'm still running after my time. I must be hopeless on that side. Sorry for mentioning that, it's just in case there's a sudden break in my updates, so you know.

Associates till death do us part

The beauty and the beast

"Yeah? Heather calm down, please, I can't understand you. Don't cry like that, I'm sure Noctis is going to be okay."

"What happened to Noctis?"

Lightning almost jumped at Shawn throat to take the phone from him, but he dodged and Lucas grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Give him a chance to calm her down. Heather is always getting worked up on nothing and Shawn would have wished to go with her instead of Noctis. He's been worried sick about her." Lucas reminded her.

"He's collapsed after defeating Ramuh? That's it? Heather, he just defeated a fal'cie on his own; don't you think it's normal that he's a little worn out? You should send us the video now. We were able to hold Ramuh's troop with mere luck. Everyone's okay here. What about you? You're sure? I know, it's okay, babe, it's okay."

He wasn't looking at them and his voice sounded relaxed, but Lightning could tell, just as every of the men around them that Shawn had been really stressed out by the mission his girlfriend was doing with Noctis. He hadn't been able to joke even once.

"Yeah, me too. Take care, Heather…." He paused, wanting to add something, but he looked over his shoulder at his two friends and Lightning and couldn't get the strength to say it with them listening. He hung up with a sigh.

"Man, that little maid really got you under a spell, Shawn." Lucas commented.

"So, what are the news? Noctis really won against that fal'cie?" Sync asked.

"Of course, he is the fal'cie slayer after all! She was a little panicked since he had lost consciousness, but she said he wasn't injured or anything. He owned that stupid monster; she said Noct looked really scary at some point. He must have become even stronger since he defeated two more Fal'cies. Tenebrae and phoenix never stood a chance, so what about Ramuh, huh?"

"I knew he would win. But the game is still on. We have to convince Ramuh's men that they can't start a war. And I guess that Noctis overdid once more." Sync sighed.

"Well, Heather sure sounded as if Noctis overdid it. After all, did he ever go easy on a fal'cie before?" Lucas retorted.

The three guys shook their head and Lightning understood that she still didn't know her husband as well as she thought. Before she could say something, her new cell phone let out a bip! and she checked the thing, to see that Heather had sent them the movie.

"Should we listen to it before we show it to the men of Ramuh?" Sync suggested.

"Of course. If Noctis is too scary, things could get out of control."

They had managed to get in touch with the group of men sent by Ramuh to meet with Mars. As Mars was one of the three greatest fal'cie of Pulse, he lived on the highest mountains and the few humans that wanted to meet with him were still preparing for the escalade and the trials it supposed when the quartet met with them. Lightning had believe they would have to fight, but finally, they got through most of it with talk. Sync was brilliant and he knew how to speak to a crowd. Lucas was pretty convincing and Shawn had just shut up, which really helped in that case. She still remembered her speech. Just convincing the people to listen to her had been hard, but as she reminded them that the last fal'cie of her Cocoon had been killed by Noctis, she gained their sympathy and their attention for a few minutes.

"Before to ask for Mars' blessing to fight against Lucis, you should think over it. Who was really that fal'cie that Noctis killed. Was he really Ramuh's fal'cie? Why weren't you chosen by him before? Maybe you served him better as simple humans than as l'cies. And this war won't serve anyone. Nor your country, nor your dead fal'cie. It's only about revenge. Are you ready to kill innocent people? Just for one man mistake? I know war can start with just that, but please, think about it before you began to escalade this mountain. Mars is a supreme fal'cie. You won't be able to turn back once you're his l'cies. You'll be blessed, but you'll cursed all your "enemies" at the same time. One fal'cie died. If one of your loved ones died, would you start a war? Why do you have to start it for your fal'cie?"

"But, our fal'cie was there to guide us! Without him, our whole country will be left to die!"

"Spilling blood won't bring him back! Anyway, there's no fal'cie in Lucis. The people already lost their fal'cie and lived without his guidance. You should go see a brilliant fal'cie to ask him for help."

"We're going to Mars already!"

"He won't guide you in rebuilding or keeping your country alive!"

Lightning never thought she could be diplomatic sometimes, but as she talked back to every stupid remark of those men and women, she realized that they never considered themselves as slaves. They were like little kids looking for a mom and a dad to tell them what was right. Their respect for the fal'cie had left them helpless and unable to think for themselves. Now, they waited to learn what Noctis was doing back in their country while they were trying to decide what would be best for Ramuh.

Lightning listened to the tape of Noctis crushing Ramuh, her eyes widening a bit more with every new bit of power her husband showed. As the lightning seemed to be ready to pierce in the camera –and Heather of course-, the young queen almost wanted to close her eyes, but she knew Heather had survived, so she kept looking. Gigantic spears and scythes stopped the thunder and repelled the bolts of light and electricity. Noctis raised his sword, well, the sword soon was a strange gunblade and he slowly pulled the trigger. He was smiling all along. Enjoying it. As he looked back at the objective, his eyes were crimson red and Lightning felt her heart sink. Who was this man? Where was her Noctis? Why did she almost felt sorry for this fal'cie at some point?

"Well… It's all over, for now. But in another way, it's only the beginning." Noctis whispered.

The smile was gone. He was serious. And Lightning felt awful. He was too strong. He was just too strong. How could he be that vulnerable when he was with her? Had she imagined everything? Had he tricked her? He would never, but still, he looked so different from the Noctis she was used to.

"We can't show that movie to them. Not like that. It looks more like a threat than the start of a treaty. They're going to take the side of Ramuh like this!"

"Yeah. It's sad, but we'll have to play a little with the tape and some other videos we got of Noctis fighting before we show it to them."

"It's like lying to them." Lightning thought aloud.

"Well, don't tell me you've never lie to anyone before." Lucas replied coldly.

"Yeah, it's like that whole l'cie thing. I'm sure Noctis doesn't know anything about his sexy wife being a l'cie." Shawn observed, playing with his cell phone.

"How do you…?"

"Well, if your reaction right now isn't enough, do you think I wouldn't recognize someone of my own kind? I'm a l'cie too, as you should know. And your all new powers are easy to sense. Noctis must had his doubts, that's why you ran away from him like that. Anyway, the way he was healed after fighting a cie'th couldn't come from an elixir. Everyone knows that there isn't any elixir left in this world or in Cocoon!"

Sync looked angry and Lightning had felt uneasy around him since the very start of their expedition, but now, things were looking quite bad.

"You… You knew it and you told it to everyone?"

"Only Lucas and Shawn."

"How could you…!"

"Look, your highness, Noctis is our friend. If the chick he loves is hiding him something like that, it's better that we know about it. He's bound to find out, if you don't break up, and either way, you're going to break his heart. Who got him back on his feet after Stella's death? You think his mom or father would even try to help him after something like that?"

She took her head in her hands. No one would make this easy for her.

"We're not saying you were wrong to hide it to him, but you mustn't reject him because you scare of him knowing the truth. He's better with a l'cie wife than no wife at all. He'll take it, I'm sure he will."

"Anyway, what happened for you to turn in a l'cie back there? I'm sure you weren't one before that trip!"

Lightning first reaction was to back away. But then, she had enough of it and unsheathed her sword.

"That's about enough now! Do you think I just ran to the first fal'cie we met and begged him to turn me into a l'cie? Can't you think of anything else than Noctis? I couldn't tell him, I couldn't after all he's already been through. I was scared; and I had always thought being a l'cie was a curse. My sister is one. She could be a crystal or a cie'th as we're talking. I could become one too sooner or later. My fal'cie ordered me to control Noctis and… I don't want to turn into a second Stella. I know he wouldn't take it! What am I supposed to tell him anyway? Yeah, the other day, you failed protecting your wife and I could be the one thing to get you killed in a near future, so if you really love me, just die already, otherwise I would be the one to die or worse…"

As she was talking and as tears were starting to pour down her cheeks, the door opened behind her. They were standing in a hotel room and the people from Ramuh had just walked in just at the right time to hear Lightning's confession. It wasn't supposed to happen, but suddenly, Lightning realized that Sync, Shawn and Lucas had their mouth hanging wide open and were looking right behind her. She turned around, sniffing a bit and saw the men and women she had been trying to convince not to meet with Mars. She sniffed again, her hand gripping tightly around her sword.

"Crap."

"Lady Lightning, was all you said just now for real?" one of the men asked.

She had never wanted to hide that much in her whole life. But she swallowed back her sobs and smiled a little through her tears. She was a queen. She couldn't say she was composed, but at least, she wouldn't fall into pieces before those strangers.

"Of course it was for real! I wouldn't look like that otherwise!"

Instead of backing away, the people looked at her with sympathy.

"You know, we all felt a little like that when someone close of us was a l'cie, or when our King sent us here to meet with Mars."

"You were right when you said this war wouldn't serve us."

"You should tell your husband, he looks strong. He'll understand. It's normal to be scared at first, but your focus can't be bad. And at first, we're never really sure what our focus is."

"Yeah, my brother is still trying to figure it out. But his girlfriend isn't in any danger."

"What… wait, but I…"

Lightning was completely confused. All those people looked so friendly. She had just made herself vulnerable and instead of attacking, those strangers supported her. She felt Lucas' hand on her shoulder for the second time.

"I'm sorry, your highness. We've been too harsh on you. We're all human beings and we should never forget that."

"It's still too recent for you being a l'cie to ask you of thinking rationally. I misjudged you. You're trying your best. And your honesty really owed apologies for my rude behavior." Sync added.

"I… I don't know what to say. Does that mean that everything is settled here?"

"No, your highness. You touched most of our hearts just now, but we still have a lot of things to discuss. Take some time to feel better and we'll talk. We're ready to hear you, more than ever."

Lightning had never showed off any of her weakness in front of others like that since she was a little girl. She felt just as clumsy, but she stood up with her head straight. Alright, she was crying, alright, she was mopping on herself, but she was still trying to find an answer to her question. She retracted her sword.

"Well, could I first have your promise that none of you is going to let my… secret be known by anyone from Pulse or Cocoon. I want to tell it to Noctis myself."

The crowd in the front door agreed while Noctis' friends smiled at her. They were all looking down, feeling a bit guilty for making her cry. They had forgotten somehow that she was a girl and that she had feelings. It should have stayed in their mind, since Noctis wouldn't be able to love someone insensible. But the well being of their best friend was so important in their mind and that princess looked so cold and hard. Noctis seemed to be the first man able to reach her heart.

"I won't say a word."

"You don't know how much I understand you. I'll make sure nobody says anything."

"But don't wait for too long, lies can destroy a couple you know!"

Lightning wanted to cry once more, but more from joy then from fear of the future. Those people that seemed like children just a moment ago were now like relatives giving her tips and supporting her through this hardship. She had lost her parents when she was just a little girl, and now, it was like she could hear them through the words of Ramuh's citizens. It felt so nice, so heartwarming.

"Thanks a lot."

With that, she turned around and ran away, to go settle down somewhere she could be alone. The three men that had got her crying stood there, looking stupid for a second. Then, Shawn got a bright idea.

"Hey, everyone, since you're all here, we've got something to show to you all! Noctis has been working hard back in Ramuh. He wanted to talk with your king, until he found out that Ramuh wasn't your average king."

"What do you mean?"

"Did some of you know that Ramuh was a fal'cie himself?"

"WHAT?"

"Wait, that's right, he made my daughter a l'cie!"

"You're not telling me? He made me a l'cie just so that I came here!"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"This is incredible!"

"You have something to prove us that Ramuh is a fal'cie?"

Shawn looked dumbfounded by the crowd reaction. Was their proof even needed? This was going way easier than he thought it would.

...

"What? You made her cry Sync? You're sure you just talked to her?"

"Stop yelling Noctis. We were just worried about you and I pushed her a little too much to know what had happened to get you badly wounded against that cie'th."

"You're awful at lying. Why did she cry?"

"She'll kill me if I tell you."

"At least, that's reassuring. We're still talking about the same Lightning. So, what's happening on your side?"

"They're convinced. If there's a war, Mars won't be involved and none of his l'cies will either. How are the negotiations on your side?"

"They're all crazy with Carbuncle. He's already made five new l'cies and gave them responsibilities around the country to make sure everything stays in check. He asked the people to elect a new king or queen that would assist him. Some people wanted Heather to be their queen, but she declined. She thought she wasn't fit to reign over a country."

"Shawn's going to be happy to hear that. He didn't say it, but he was mortified with the idea of his little darling becoming a queen and leaving him behind."

"Yeah, just don't tell him right now."

"I don't believe you're on that woman's side."

"Just for this once. Anyway, my mother told me she was going to invite Vanille and Fang to the castle."

"For real?" Sync excitedly asked before to regain his composure. "Huh, I mean, why do you tell me that? As if I cared."

"You know, you should try something with Fang, since she's so stiff. She needs to have some fun before to turn once more into a crystal. And you should have fun too, even for once."

"What makes you thing I don't know how to have fun?"

"Sync, it's okay to have a crush on a girl, even if it's Fang. You should tell her before that you regret it, that's all."

Sync cleared his throat, trying to keep his face calm and to suppress the red blush he felt burning on his cheeks. At this moment Lightning entered the room and she frowned at this sight. Sync who was the stoic man in every situation looked quite embarrassed.

"What's happening here? Who are you talking to on the phone Sync?"

"Hey, is it Lightning?" Noctis asked.

He seemed like a little kid in the cell phone.

"Why, yes. Wanna talk to her?"

"You're sounding a bit mischievous Sync."

"Answer my question. You wanna talk to her or not?"

"Who's on the phone Sync?" Lightning repeated.

"Or course I want to talk to her!"

"Well, another time maybe, my batteries are running too low."

Sync hung up with a smile of victory that faded as soon as he looked up and met Lightning's terrible gaze.

"It was Noctis, wasn't it?"

"No, of course not, I wouldn't be that rude to my own king, your highness."

"I don't know why, but I don't trust you, Glasses."

She took the phone from his hands and walked out of the room without another word, leaving him behind with his glasses slipping a little from his nose.

_How dared she call me Glasses!_

Lightning dialed the last phone number that had been received on the phone and listen intently to the "Hi!" that answered her.

"Hi, am I talking to Noctis?"

"Light? Finally. I thought that Sync's joke had worked."

"Well, Sync's sense of humor is too transparent for me to buy it, you know."

"I've missed hearing your voice."

She closed her eyes, trying to picture his face as he whispered those words to her. She wanted him next to her, holding her, kissing her. She wanted him all here, with her right now.

"I want to see you as soon as possible."

"Did you saw the video?"

"Yeah, I saw it."

"So, it was awful huh? The way I killed that fal'cie. It was me who looked like the bad guy. You've made miracles just to get those men convinced of not fighting against Lucis if you used this movie."

"We used it. And I can assure you that it was only thanks to you that they were convinced, really."

"Sync said you'd cried. What happened?"

"Nothing. Well, almost nothing. I'll just tell you the next time we'll get to see each other, face to face."

"It could take some times you know. The negotiations are going well, but there's lot of things to check and my father has fallen ill. I can't move him or abandon him in Ramuh, even if now, it seems we're on good terms. You see, they really liked their queen, but it seems that this fal'cie put a spell on them to make them forget her for real instead of just ordering them to. Anyway…"

"How long should it take for you to be back home?"

"I don't know. A few months maybe."

"Months?"

Anything could happen in a few months. And she was now convinced she had to tell him that she was a l'cie. But she couldn't just say it on the phone like that. She looked around, as she was in the middle of a corridor of their hotel. She headed back to her room. On his side, Noctis was pacing, feeling Lightning's nervousness rise as much as his own.

"Noctis, you can't… No wait, I know, I could come meet you in Ramuh then."

"I know, but… I would rather know you're safe and sound back home then traveling through Pulse to come and see me."

"Is something wrong in Ramuh?"

"Not really. Heather shall head back to the castle soon, but I'm sure there's a little rebellion going on somewhere. I must know before that I go back."

"But I miss you so much, Noct."

She knew she sounded childish, but she couldn't help it. She missed him so much she had trouble falling asleep without him next to her. She wanted to check on him, to be sure he had no injury, since she knew how he was good at hiding this kind of thing from her. And moreover, she had to tell him that she was now a l'cie. Before that something happened, or that one of the hundreds of person who knew it let it slip.

"I miss you too, Light."

"I had something to tell you, remember?"

"Yeah. You could tell it to me right now, why wouldn't you?"

"No, I can't. Not on the phone. Anybody could be listening."

"I'm not shy for that kind of things you know…"

"Noctis! I didn't mean something like that! I… It's not a question of shyness but of security!"

"You're having me worried now. I thought it wasn't dangerous."

"Well, it could be. But I can't tell you right now. You wouldn't believe me anyway."

"Lightning, wait, don't go and change the subject now!"

She sighed strongly. How could she have him understand her point without saying anything already? She bit her lips. She wanted to hide in his arms. To punch him in the shoulder and to kiss him an apology for the little pain. She wanted his hands on her, on her shoulders, shaking her up to have her talking. She wanted to smell him as she breathed in, but all she could smell was the shampoo she used in her shower this morning. It felt so wrong, so lonely without him. She was mad at herself for being that much dependant, but since everything had worked out that much fine, why couldn't he come back to her?

"Lightning, you're still there?"

"Yes."

"What's wrong with us? Why can't we talk together?"

"You're not saying what I want to hear."

"It's hard to talk to you on the phone. Your voice feels so far."

"Your body feels too far and you're talking of never coming back to see me."

"I've never said never! I said maybe a few months."

"Let me come to Ramuh."

She was acting as a child just to have it her way.

"You can't, it's too dangerous!"

"Why, you said everything was under control!"

"Well, I lied!"

"Lady Lightning, we need your help, there's someone that asked to see you."

A servant was calling her from the outside of her room. Lightning slowly got up of her bed. She was angry about Noctis' lie, but at the same time, knowing that everything wasn't under control at Ramuh got her worried.

"Just a moment! Noctis, I can't stay for much longer, someone is there to see me, but first you must tell me what's really happening in Ramuh."

"I'm sorry Light. I can't come back because my parents were made prisoners."

"What?"

"Carbuncle is a nice fal'cie, but some other fal'cies coveted the land of Ramuh. At first, I thought he could talk it with them, but they tried to kill the thing. The people of Ramuh took my parents in hostage and are forcing me to kill the fal'cies attacking them. Carbuncle is still young, he needs time to be strong and moreover, he needs peace. Till I bring them this freaking peace, I will have to stay here. I don't want you around, they could use you as a hostage too. I was able to convince them to let Heather out, but that's as far as it goes. Don't tell anything to the others, alright? I'm not kept here against my will, they just forced me a little to stay. Anyway, they gave me a nice place to stay and all, I mean, I'm not run down it's just… They got my father and mother. And their cause is just."

"Why did they have to take your parents hostages?"

"Assurance, you know."

"You sound exhausted. Did you tell them killing fal'cie could be dangerous for you?"

"Of course not, are you crazy? They have my parents!"

Lightning finally understood. Noctis was scared that something could go wrong. It was normal after all. They were maybe a handful, but they were the only parents he'd ever known. He sounded vulnerable a little.

"It's going to be okay, Noctis, I'm sure it will. Be careful, please."

"I will, dear, I always am."

"Don't get too cocky because you won over many fal'cies already."

"I'll try."

"Your highness!"

"Well, I have to go. But as soon as you can call me again, call me, okay?"

"I will."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He hung up before to hear her sigh and she ran to the door, feeling a little dizzy. At this rate, Noctis was going to have slain ten fal'cies in their first year of marriage!

"Who is it?"

"Sir Valliers, from Cocoon." the maid introduced.

"Snow?"

"Hey, Lightning!"

"Where's Serah? She's not with you?"

Snow looked pale and a bit exhausted. Lightning realized that his coat was torn in some places and he hadn't his shirt under it anymore.

"That's why I'm here, sis…"

"Don't call me that! Tell me where's Serah."

"She gain eternal life", he slowly answered, almost painfully. "She's in a crystal now."

To be continued…

The following chapter shall be there soon, so hang on and review! Reviews keeps me writing faster and faster. Oh, and, Haku, who would be a wonderful acolyte for Noctis and Lightning, but defeating fal'cie is too dangerous. You must believe in Noctis and Lightning, they'll go through everything my crazy mind can imagine for them. See ya!


	19. Beauty and the beast

Hey there! Well, you won't have to wait for too long Haku. I got inspiration and the 19 chapter is already there, so you can relax and enjoy reading a bit. I know, Lightning could have told everything to Noctis right now, but it was too soon. And on the phone? It's too impersonal and too easy. He's already going through hard time. Anyway, I thought it was bad to leave you hanging with this punch. I don't know if I'll be able to right the next chapter as soon as this one. I've been playing to Valkyria chronicles recently –the nicest war rpg ever- and they're beginning to make me work a lot at my job, so I don't really have that much time off. Anyway, I've recently restarted to write the first novel of a series that I want to publish here in my country –and in French, of course-. I'm really into that story too and I've been writing in it for three years now, almost four. I got three novels of 600 pages each, at least, but I'm redoing them all to correct everything. This could take some of my time. Don't worry, I won't give up on Noctis and Lightning and they really are going to end up together. If they will be alive at the end, well, that's still a question even for myself… Anyway, I really liked your reviews and I wish you all a nice day and a nice time reading!

WARNING!: This chapter contains some sex and creepy references that could not fit children or young teenager. It's still rated teen, but I suggest a fourteen or fifteen years old audience of readers. With that in mind, be sure that you were warned and don't come after me if you were shocked. Anyway, it's not that shocking. Just wanted to warn you that thing could be more intense and scary than usual.

Associate till death do us part

The beauty and the beast

"Serah is… You're lying! You! It's your fault! You said you would protect her and all you did…!"

Lightning didn't know what to say. She couldn't accept this. It was just unfair. Why did this have to happen now? She wanted to yell, she wanted to kick Snow out of the room where her maid had taken her. Instead, she grabbed him by the collar and forced him to follow her in her own room. Snow looked puzzled and lost at first. But as soon as the door locked beside him, a punch hit his face and sent him in the said door.

"So you just barge in and tell me that Serah's a crystal? What kind of joke is that!"

He was half bent now, as if he readied himself for a fight. But there was no determination in his eyes. He was already defeated.

"It's no joke Lightning. I'm sorry, but Serah fulfilled her focus two days ago. She gained eternal life somehow. She's a crystal. She's not supposed to stay like this forever anyway. If she had turned into a cie'th, things would have gotten pretty worse and you know it."

"I don't care! You were supposed to protect her back there at Cocoon! She trusted you!" She punched him in the shoulder and he winced, but didn't budge or try to evade her. "She… trusted …. you!" She repeated, hitting him with all her strength at each new word. Her fists did hurt, but not as much as the internal pain and soon, she was drumming her fists against his chest in her rage.

He let her do so, knowing that she would calm down, eventually. After a few minutes, her punches got weaker and her words weren't coming out as clearly as first. Finally, Snow caught her fists in his hands, preventing her from hitting him again.

"I'm sorry, Lightning. Serah had a focus to fulfill, her brand was pretty unstable, we had no time to lose. That was what she wanted. Since it gave her a chance to see you one day without her brand staining her arm. She's not dead."

"Don't talk about death! You don't know anything about…!"

"I've had enough of hearing you yell at me like that, Lightning Farron! I never knew my parents and was raised in one of the sanctum orphanage if you want to know, so I think I'm much more used to death then what you think."

He pushed her away, trying to hold back his own rage about all of this. He thought it was right to tell Serah's sister of what had happened. He thought maybe she could be nice with him for once and tell him he did the right thing. But to wait for support from that girl really was a fool's dream.

"I… I don't get it." She said more calmly. "Why did you even come to tell me that?"

She wouldn't apologize now, she was just too mad. And if she did, she knew she would cry and she couldn't cry in front of Snow.

"Well, you're Serah's big sister. And all that's left from her family. She wanted me to tell you. Maybe I should have been less direct but I really didn't know how to announce something like that. I'm still shocked myself."

"Okay. Maybe I should just sit down and listen to you for a moment. Tell me exactly what happened. What was Serah's focus?"

She wanted to ask him why he looked so messed up, but she had to go through this with some order, at least for her own sanity. There were too many problems at the same time; she wouldn't take it for much longer.

"To destroy Nautilus."

"What?"

"You've heard me right. The Pulse vestige that turned her into a l'cie wanted Nautilus' city down. We never get to know why, but we… I did it."

"You did what?"

"Technically, no one was supposed to be killed, we just wanted to destroy the city. We get everyone to evacuate as Serah introduced herself in the eidolons parade. She was disguised as one of the dancer and she summoned her eidolon, Ultima. No one realized that their princess was there, but they saw the eidolon and understood that it was the real deal. Serah got away from the parade and help with evacuation while I was setting all the bombs. When there was no one left in Nautilus, we blew up the place. Serah immediately turned into a crystal. She asked me to tell you what had happened."

"Wait, at first, you said that no one was supposed to be killed, technically?" Lightning repeated.

"Yeah… Nautilus was too big for just both of us and the Nora's group to look all around it in time. Some people were left in the middle of the explosion. I was able to save almost all of them, but there was a mother and her son… The son got away safely but I couldn't rescue the mom."

He kept for himself the fact that she had been the one saving him before that she fell in a pit of flames that swallowed and burned her down to ashes.

"By the great Orphan… It's terrible."

Lightning looked down. Then suddenly, she looked back up at Snow and understood why his clothes were so run down. He had been through the whole city of Nautilus blowing up and came back. Right before it, he had seen his girlfriend and fiancée turning into a crystal. And instead of running home to get some rest, he went on a travel to find his fiancée's sister and tell her everything that had happened to Serah.

"I did my best, but my best never is enough, as it seems…"

Now, he really was down. As if all the adrenaline left in his system was going back out. His shoulders were slightly shaking under his coat. As she looked at this man, she saw a giant ready to fall apart.

"Snow, you need to see a doctor."

"No, I'm fine."

"Where's Serah now?"

"I…" he hesitated and his voice died in his throat. It was getting to hard to talk. To look at this woman that looked just like his Serah, but who wasn't.

"Where's Serah's crystal?"

"They took her. The whole council came and took her. I'm now considered as a criminal in Cocoon. I had to hide, since every guard was told to shoot me on sight. They know that Serah was a l'cie and they want me dead. They're after Pulse too. They think someone here had something to do with it. They…"

He couldn't talk anymore as he remembered Maki and all his friends of the Nora's organization being taken into custody while he escaped to find Lightning. The young queen understood that Snow was hitting his limits. She got up and walked to him. He backed away at her approach, on pure instinct. He was being chased in his home world, he had done the whole travel through Pulse in only two days to find her. Had he even eaten after everything that had happened? Had he been able to sleep knowing that his Serah was gone and that a young boy was now an orphan because of him?

"Snow, you should sit down and get some rest, you must…"

"No, I'm fine. All the other were turned into crystal or prisoners, but I'm fine."

"Snap out of it!"

She slapped him in the face, and his bandanna fell to the ground as he looked back at her.

"I'm sorry Lightning. I did my best."

He was desperate. And Lightning couldn't do anything else than understand. She tried to smile at him. He had lost much more than she had now. His whole world was falling apart. He had become a killer, a wanted criminal and a lone wolf all in the same day.

"You're not fine. No one would be after all you've been through."

He tried to stand tall, but his body was shaking even more and as he backed away a little more, his back hit the wall. He was sure Lightning was going to punch him, but her weak smile really looked like a smile. Her arms clumsily wrapped around his neck and she hugged him as strongly as she could. As soon as she touched him, he started to cry. She lead his head in the hollow of her neck, stroking his messy hair, whispering gentle words just as her mother would have done with her when she was small. Snow never had anything like that in his live. He had friends, but he had found true love with Serah. And now that he had nothing left, Lightning found the strength within her to hold him up.

"You really did your best Snow." His crying got worse at that. "It's okay. Serah would never despise you for any of that. All you did was for her. And you saved everyone you could. You're just a man. She knows it and she loves you that way. I'm going to settle all this mess; you just wait and see."

As she comforted him, she felt a little part of her own sadness vanishing. She wasn't mad at him anymore. He had never done anything wrong before. Maybe was it a bit stupid to blow up all of Nautilus, but he had done it for love, and he had tried to evacuate all the people that could get hurt. He smelled burned clothes and blood. As soon as he would stop to cry, she would take him to see a doctor. Then, she would have to pay a visit at Cocoon to see the council and Serah. She had to get things straight. Then, she would go back to her castle and wait for Noctis to be back. Negotiations about this aborted war were over. She had another war to win, in her country. But first, she had to calm down Snow. The man was big, but soft as a baby. No wonder Serah was crazy over him. He was irresponsible and a bit too hasty, but he had all the love in the world to give, even if the world had only hurt him in the past.

…

It took Lightning a whole month to set things straight in Cocoon. Noctis tried to call her four times during this month, but she never was near her phone, so all she had was his messages. He never asked for her to call back. He had many things on his mind and didn't want her to stop living because of him. But all the time he said he missed her and he sounded more and more vulnerable as the days went by. He needed her support more than anything. At some point, he'd almost thought she wasn't caring anymore about him. But Lightning did try to call back once. Unfortunately, he was unconscious at that moment. He had killed more than fifteen fal'cies and was starting to feel the rebound of his overuse of power.

He couldn't eat anything; otherwise, he was sure to throw it all up in crystal shards. Sometimes, breathing was hard and his chest would hurt for hours. His skin was burning hot, he had fevers, he couldn't walked, couldn't move, couldn't even turn in his bed without feeling dizzy. It never last very long, but it got worse with every new fal'cie down. And as he was fighting two of those monsters almost each day, things weren't looking too good.

"We shall see the end of it soon, fal'cie slayer."

"I hope so, otherwise, it could be the end of me."

…

Lightning was walking in an alley of her castle, to go see her troops and train them for the second time of the day when Heather rushed to her.

"Your highness, your highness, they're back!"

"Who?"

"Noctis and his parents! They're here!"

"What? But no one told me!"

The entrance hall was a real mess as the two girls stepped in. All the nobles that were present at the castle and knew that the king was back had gathered down the stairs, before the grand doors. Lightning pushed them aside to get through the crowd and down to the procession. Noctis' father was the first in the row, sitting in a wheeling chair that his wife, Remilda, was pushing forward diligently. The last queen and king looked exhausted, but especially worried, though they were finally back home. Lightning soon understood why they looked like that, as Noctis entered finally.

He was lying on a stretcher, half dead. Her heart fall in her chest for a while, as she ran to him, to ask the medic and the l'cie surrounding him what had happened. She never would have thought that Noctis would come back looking like this. His skin was burned in some spots, cut in other ones and he already had bandages on most parts of his exposed body. As she got close to him, she realized his eyes were half closed and that he breathed with difficulty. Under the dirt and the blood, he was pale as a ghost.

"What happened?"

"He's been killing fal'cies nonstop for a whole month, what happened do you think? He overexerted himself!"

Remilda had the crowd scattered to give her son some space as the medics were moving him to the healing quarters. Lightning followed them, unable to think. Her Noctis was in worse shape than everything she would have dared imagine. It took Sync and the others l'cies few minutes to treat all of Noctis wounds. But his breathing wasn't getting any better and he looked in great pain. Lightning had been holding his hand for some time now, wishing that he would wake up and respond to her.

"He's going through the rebound, your highness. It could last longer than every other rebound he went through in the past, since he defeated much more fal'cies than he used to…"

"Hmmm."

"He's waking up!"

Noctis slowly opened his eyes and his blue iris looked at Lightning with bewilderment. He looked at her for a long time, trying to remember who she was, to understand where he was. The pain was obscuring his mind, it was hard to think, it was painful to breathe, damn, it was even painful to be conscious!

"Noctis!"

"Light?"

"Do you feel a little better?"

"I thought I'd never get to see you again."

"Don't talk like that Noctis. I should have come and stop you, it was stupid of me to let you do this. You…"

"Don't talk too fast, love. It's hard to keep track of the air in my lungs, so… if I want to understand everything that you say…"

"He's not going to die, is he? Sync!"

Sync gave her a look that meant to shut the fuck up and slowly turned Noctis on his side to take a look at his back. He winced at the sight.

"Man, Noct, how many fal'cies did you kill?"

"Thirty… No, thirty six, I think."

He looked ashamed and Lightning had a real hard time at forcing herself not to yell with anger.

"Thirty six? Just killing one of them had you spitting out crystal shards!"

"Well, it happened quite often recently. But at least, no more fal'cies are going to try and take Ramuh by force."

"You're crazy!"

He tensed up, his fingers tightening around hers so strongly she thought her joints were about to break. His breathing got heavier. His whole body trembled. Then the whole room around them shook a little.

"I think you should get out." Noctis suggested between two harsh breaths.

"And leave you like that?"

"Maybe Noct is right, your highness. In the state he's in, his new powers could show up at any moment."

As Sync said that, a bottle on the wall behind them exploded without any warning. Noctis was groaning in pain on his bed and he tossed Lightning's hand away. His nails buried into the covers as he tried to calm himself down.

"Lightning, please, get away from me."

"No!"

More bottles and glass containers exploded and the ground started to shake again. Noctis' eyes opened and they were bright red. His hair was risen up on his head and electricity filled the air. The dark aura surrounded him. The few objects in the room started floating in the air before to be thrown into the wall. And it was Noctis' doing.

"Get out!" he asked once more, with much more strength then before.

"But…"

Thunder roared in the distant and the floor started to whine in protest as Noctis' powers were extending to their new limits.

"I can't hold it back, so please, get out now, as there's still time."

The objects moving through the room were going faster and things really looked dangerous. Lightning tried to protest, but Noctis looked so ashamed and scared to put her in danger that she couldn't refuse. She walked out of the room with Sync and they locked the door. But she stayed next to the door to listen to the noises inside. Noctis' yells had her jumping each time, but she had to stay. He was finally back. She had been wanting him back ever since he was gone. He had defeated every fal'cie on his way, but at which cost? She heard him call out her name now and then, but Sync prevented her from walking back in. She felt like crying, but she held it back. His crisis would pass. He would be back to her, he still was her Noctis. Then again, when sharp and dark claws came out from the wall right before her head, Lightning understood that things had changed.

"What… What does that mean?"

Her voice was white and soft, ready to break apart if anything stranger would be to happen now. Sync's arms were around her waist, to keep her from going back in, and his grip tightened as he understood.

"It's finally started." he whispered. "Noctis has started mutating."

"What?"

"Keep it down! The doctors always said this would happen. For each fal'cie that he killed, a silver stone appeared on the mark in his back. Now the mark goes on his entire spine and there's almost forty silver stones emerging from his skin. The gift he received from that light he saw as a kid really was nothing but a curse. A darker curse than the l'cie brand could ever be."

"What's happening to him?"

"I don't know. He's turning into something still unknown to everyone on Pulse. He's not a l'cie, that's for sure. He's not a cie'th either. He's even more dangerous."

"I can hear you Sync, stop hiding from me! And don't you dare touch my wife! She's my wife, mine, you heard me?"

It sounded like Noctis, but it wasn't exactly him. The claws created a hole into the wall and he slipped his head through it. His face was the same. But his grey and black locks had turned to silver and his skin was grey around his red eyes. Fangs were coming out from his mouth as he smiled widely. His body tried to get through the hole, but he was too big. Noises could be heard in the room beside him, as his struggling was breaking everything that was left in one piece.

"You should see your face Sync. The look on it! It's priceless."

"Noctis…"

Lightning could only blurt out his name. It hurt so much to see him like this. She didn't want to be scared, but she was. He felt dangerous; he looked like a monster for the first time in her eyes. He saw her fear in her features. His devious smile turned upside down. As if the real Noctis was back in this monstrous form of himself. His eyes turned blue and then back to gold. The noises stopped in the room and he tried to hide, to get back behind what was left of the wall, but he found himself stuck, with his awful head propping out. He looked away, everywhere but his eyes always came back to Lightning. He began to shake and his attempts of getting out of his wife's sights became erratic. His claws dived in the wall and he managed to make the hole wider and to get back inside of the room.

"I told you to get away!" he yelled.

"But I…"

Lightning didn't know what to think anymore. Noctis was becoming something strange. Something that could terrify even her. At the same time, it was still him. She couldn't let him alone like that. But soon enough, his pathetic yell turned into a roar of anger and his claws were going through the wall, cutting the strongest woods and steel in pieces and he ordered them to leave him be, shouting names at them. Through the falling pieces of woods that once was a wall, Lightning almost saw his whole shape. Wings were propping out of his back, his nails had turned into blade-like claws and his body was covered with a strange, hard substance that looked like a mix of stone and steel. There was even pipes and hardware's pieces shining on him. And suddenly, a thought ran through Lightning's mind.

_He looks like a small fal'cie. But it can't be!_

Noctis' rage was devastating the whole healing quarter and Lightning soon had to seal the place after evacuating it. Sync looked a little shaken and Shawn and Lucas were puzzled until they could hear Noctis' yells. No one could understand what he was saying anymore, but he sounded far beyond anger. His mother arrived with an annoyed look on her wrinkled face.

"Could you tell your husband…" she began.

"He won't listen to anything right now, your highness, so bear with his crisis." Lightning coldly answered.

She had to get away from this nightmare. Noctis was back, but in those conditions… He seemed just as far as he was the other day.

I _must have done something wrong, otherwise, the whole world wouldn't be doing all it can to bring me down like this. Why, why does my poor Noctis has to go through that?_ she thought_. That's it, I should have stopped him. I should have stopped him._

The guilty feeling was painful as she walked through the corridors of her cold castle. She still loose herself sometimes in this place that was like a maze and she found the way back to her room with some difficulty. The picture of this mutating Noctis ready to tear down everything around him was jumping in her mind. She wanted her Noctis back. The man who held her tight, who gave her the right to cry, who consoled her every time she needed him to. She locked herself in her room and tried her best to hold back the tears. She hadn't cry for Serah and she wouldn't now. She wouldn't shed a tear, because Noctis wasn't lost already. He would come back to normal, he surely would. But then again, everything felt so unreal.

"Is it my fault? He really is turning into a monster and I feared him when he needed me. I looked at him with disgust, I'm sure. That's why he's so mad. He seemed ready to cry when I said his name."

_If only I wasn't that weak._

In the back of her heart, Lightning knew she was asking too much out of herself. With a sigh, she decided to go and take a shower. If she couldn't refresh her mind, at least, she would refresh her body. For a moment, she hesitated in the washroom, as if her berserk husband could come and crash into the room. But she shook her head. He wanted her to go away; he never seemed ready to go after her. She stepped into the shower and soon, found herself rubbing her brand with all her might, to try and make it disappear. Her skin just turned a bright pink, before to go red and to hurt and she cursed at herself. Maybe she cried a little, but with the shower running, she could pretend as if nothing happened…

…

It took the whole afternoon for Noctis to get back to his senses and his true self. The first thing he did as he snapped out of it was an apology for everyone who had to put up with his crisis. Then, his doctors had him going through a whole set of tests. His body was back to normal, his skin was pale and white, his eyes were gold and his teeth and nails had the average shape and size at new. Still shaken by what had happened, he was glad to hear that his metabolism had stabilized and that he could now see people without the terrible risk of going crazy or berserk again. Still, every l'cie and scientific vehemently suggested that he'd never kill a fal'cie again if he could. He had already gone too far and another crisis of this rank couldn't necessarily resorbed itself so easily.

"You understand your highness. What happened was a unique phenomenon, but it was dangerous. Terribly dangerous."

He agreed to anything they would say. All he wanted was to see his wife. To apologize to her for what had happened. He was scared to find himself under her gaze ever again, after turning in such a monster, literally, but he couldn't try to avoid her. He needed her, just in presence, at least. The tests lasted until the end of the day and the night had fallen when he slowly entered their room. Lightning was lying in their bed, reading a book. As soon as she heard the door opening, she looked up, to meet the repentant gaze of Noctis.

"Hi." he whispered.

She couldn't answer at first. She was too astonished to see him back in his normal features. Without the weird pipes and hardware and all the weird, creepy looks.

"It's really me, now."

"It sure looks like you." she tried to joke.

"I'm sorry Lightning. You weren't hurt, were you?"

He carefully stepped into the room, fearing a sudden attack or worst, a rejection. But Lightning stood where she was, simply looking at him. There was no fear in her eyes. She was studying him intently, trying to figure out if he was hurt anywhere. He had gotten dressed correctly, had taken a cold shower and his hair, still messy, looked better. He tried to smile, but his guilt and his shyness showed off.

"You didn't hurt me Noctis. It was me who did."

"Well, I can't say I ever was that _scary_ before. The doctors are saying that I shouldn't get back in such a state if I don't fight against other fal'cies and if I refrain from using my powers. I was an idiot to think I could get through it without hurting anyone else then myself."

"Moron! I don't want to see you getting hurt!"

"I know. It's just that… after all that happened, I was scared that I could be dangerous for you, just by being with you. But it seems everything is back to normal."

He tried to sound relieved, but he wasn't. He stood there, in the middle of the room, trying to look at her and not to look at her at the same time. He looked nervous, damn, he was a bundle of nerves ready to blow up!

"Noctis, if everything is okay, then don't look that scared and come here, with me. You're finally back home, and all we're doing is acting like total strangers."

"Can you still have me around after seeing this? How… Did you look at me back there, or not? You saw me! You saw what I could become if…"

"You were still yourself, Noctis, you had changed on the outside, but you were still the man that I love. I got stuck on the appearance at first, because I was surprised, but you made me realized you were still yourself. Your eyes changed back there when you looked at me. Every time that you lose control, they go red, but they became gold as you looked at me. And you were mad because that… for a mere instant, I was afraid of you. But I'm not scared anymore."

Noctis hated this whole situation. He felt stupid, it sounded as if he was a sorry excuse for a man. Why couldn't he be strong and trust her head-on? Why did he have to doubt her? He wanted to hold her in his arms and to hide himself forever, next to her heart. He wanted her now, to be sure she didn't fear him. He wanted her lips on his, but at the same time, he just wanted to sleep and to forget. What was the best choice? What should he say or do to look a better man than who he'd been until now?

"Noctis, please, I really am glad that you're back. Don't have me waiting anymore and come here. Forget what happened and be with me now."

It wasn't an order and it wasn't a plea either. Still, it felt so strong. She felt just like he did. He walked up to the bed and she put her book back on the night table. He hesitated, but that reminded her so much of her real Noctis that she couldn't feel scared anymore. She walked on her knees on the mattress until she was next to him, only a few centimeters away. She was wearing one of his shirts and a black boxer. Her hair was untied and she looked calm and relieved. He, on the other hand, was shaking with all his strength. Everything was coming back to him as things seemed ready to go back to normal. He remembered the fal'cies, and the pain, and the fear of his parents being killed if he didn't obey. But the other and stronger pain from that thought of Lightning away from him, Lightning who wouldn't care anymore as they were too far from each other, and as he was going on a too distant path from hers.

He swallowed it all down and Lightning touched his face, taking it softly between her hands. He was breathing fast. He was scared as hell. He was ready to cry. His emotions were all showing up in his eyes, melting together. The fear, the pain, the sadness, the need, the love and the lust.

"I always meant it when I say that I love you Noctis, and I still do."

His lips parted to answer her, but were immediately interrupted by her mouth on them. He hugged her as soon as their skin connected and before that any of them were aware of it, he was lying next to her on the bed, kissing back, holding her as close to him as he could. Between each kiss, he whispered her name, and how he had missed her. She responded him with the same sentences, looking for her breath. His heart was as a small bird between her hands, giving itself up to her, ready to be crushed down or held up securely. She would never give up on him, she knew it.

They kept on kissing each other passionately, only breaking apart to get back some strength and air. His hair was as soft as before, his hands felt as good on her and now she let them wander everywhere. At first, Noctis was too shaken to be really aggressive. But Lightning was hungry for more than just kisses. She undid his shirt as he kicked off his booths. Their heartbeat quickened until they were at the same rhythm. She was saying all the sweet things she wanted to tell him while he was away and he flattered her with his own love words, soon winning her over. There were no more limits to restrain him, as they battled to know which one of them would get the other naked the first. One of his hands slipped between her legs. It felt wrong but right at the same time. Lightning thought for a second that it was too soon. She made sure to close the light before that Noctis could remove her shirt. It was hard to think at some point. He was too good at those games.

She let out a gasp before to grab on his shoulders. This really was him. This really was her Noctis. She could feel the stones on his back, all following his spine, but as long as she let her hands on his shoulders, she wasn't reminded of the fal'cies that were slain. She had long forgotten the face and shape he had taken just in the afternoon. All she could remember was his name. It felt like the only word left in her world. Noctis was everywhere around her and within. He needed her and nothing else in the world. She surrendered. He knew in the back of his mind that a little something was wrong. He knew that in normal circumstances, he wouldn't have had his ways so fast with her. But when she cried out his name, he really didn't care anymore. Her pleasure was his and for now, it was all that count. That, and the fact they could both forget and still share their love after all that had happened.

That night, for once, he was back to being only a man. And he was her man. Her husband. It felt real for the first time. They were one. They would never be apart again. He would never let anything separate them, he swear it in his mind before to lose himself in her arms. Then, for a second, life ended. There was no war nor present, but only the feeling of their love. It was strong. It hurt at some point, but then Lightning and Noctis got back together, as if they were waking up from a dream. He looked at her, his eyes full of questions and anxiousness. She smiled at him. He couldn't see her too well in the dark, but he sure could feel her. He lied down next to her, still looking for his breath.

"I love you, Claire." he whispered.

She laughed in his ears. And as she kissed him goodnight, Noctis felt that everything was alright, for once in his life.

To be continued

Wow, I almost went too far… Well, I think that since there was nothing too hard in this last scene, the teen rating is still accurate. Noctis is the best… Maybe was it a little unrealistic, as it was Lightning's first time and you know, for girls, it can hurt a bit. Even a lot, but well, we're not in a biology class… So anyway, was it out of character? Was it too soon? After 19 chapters, I thought it was time. Ha, at least, for once, one of my chapters ends well. But we've just reached the middle of the story. Well, there are still eleven more chapters to go, at least. Since Lightning has a little something more to tell her husband. So, how did you people liked this chapter? Do you understand what is happening with Noctis? Did you like the last part of the chapter, the true reunion of our couple? What should happen next? I'm waiting for your suggestions. And mostly, for reviews… See ya all and thanks for reading!


	20. Exposure of lie

I finished writing this chapter yesterday. And it was yesterday's morning that my last grand-father alive died. It felt pretty weird, since I didn't know him all that well. Still, being opposed to death for the second time in only two weeks feels hard. I'm still a little sad, but I tend to forget it all the time and that's what making me the sadder. Maybe that's why this chapter isn't as joyful as the last. Still, things are looking up in the end, so don't lose hope while you're reading. Thanks for the reviews and for all the new readers coming up. Guess it's thanks to summer vacation.

Glad to know I could convert some people to this couple. Personally, I've always thought of Lightning as Cloud's twin sister, so I have difficulty at seeing them in a couple, but I guess I shall go out there and check out the fics, just to see. Still, it would be nice for Cloud to have a twin sister and Serah as a little sister. But Snow would surely died along the way for going out with little Serah… Snow versus Cloud, who would win? The ice, or the cloudy storm ready to let out some thunderbolts? Aww, I don't know which one I should bet on!

Well, anyway, I shall update the next chapter next week, as always, so keep reviewing and cheering, cause this week, I'll need it. See ya and have a nice time reading!

Associates till death do us part

Exposure of lie

Lightning was lying next to Noctis. Her body was sore from last night, but she felt relaxed at the same time. She moved slowly, feeling her naked skin brushing against his. He groaned softly in his sleep. Then, as suddenly as it was gone, Lightning's reason claimed her mind and she realized how careless she had been. Noctis hadn't seen her brand already, it was too dark in the room for him to observe it clearly in all the confusion of their first time making love. Lightning was still moved by everything that had happened. She felt really happy but she couldn't let Noctis learn she was a l'cie yet. He was still pretty vulnerable, he needed some time of peace. She shifted with care not to wake him up and venture out of the bed to look around for her shirt. She was amazed to find it lying on the other side of the room, but hurried up and put it back on.

Noctis was still sleeping as she came back to the bed and she slowly slipped under the covers to get back between his arms. It felt easier to be next to him like this, with at least a little fabric of clothes to separate them. She smiled as her husband hugged her closer to him, cuddling against her. He was so honest despite everything she'd always thought of him. She felt guilty once more for hiding and lying about the l'cie fact to him. How would he react once she'd told him the truth? Would he still hug her like that? Would he still want to make love to her? Would he yell at her? Would he reject her?

She fell asleep with all this questions in her head.

Noctis was the first to wake up, a few minutes later. He wasn't really sure if yesterday's events were real or just a dream. He sure felt exhausted and Lightning's naked lower body soon gave him the assurance that everything had really happened. At first, the young King didn't want to move or to awake fully. It felt good to lie back like this. With his wife in his arms. With this love in his heart. With this feeling of peace around them. Then, the picture of Stella came to his mind. Everything had happened so fast. He still felt guilty for falling in love so quickly with Lightning. But it felt right most of the time. He kissed her forehead and she whispered his name with a smile. How he liked to hear his name in her mouth. It always felt greater than he thought it was. She never called him Lucis, always Noctis. And last night, she had called out his name with such fervor…

"I'm one hell of a lucky man, despite everything."

Lightning cuddled against him, her head resting against his chest. He smiled as his body filled with a warm feeling. She still loved him. Even though he really was becoming a monster. How could he have guessed before their marriage that she would give him so much things?

_I hope you'll still love me after… _Lightning thought in his mind suddenly.

He frowned. It had been a long time since he didn't hear her thoughts, and now, between all the things he needed to hear, it was something like that? It sounded as a threat for the future.

"That's right, there was something you had to tell me, Lightning. What is it? When will you stop keeping secrets from me?"

"Good morning my little lovebirds!"

Noctis recognized her voice as soon as he heard it, but he had to sit up in his bed and to turn around to make sure his mom had really burst inside of his room for the nth time. Remilda had one of her mischievous smiles on her face and she clapped her hand as she saw the naked torso of her son.

"You throwing up a tantrum was just a way to hide me your plans, Lucis, was it? Now, you have good news for your mom!"

Noctis looked away, his cheeks turning a burning red. He was mortified. Didn't his mother have any sense of decency? Why did she insist on spying his love life like this and breaking into his intimacy all the time?

"I don't believe you were ever granted access to this room, mother." He coldly replied.

"Well, I am the last queen and…"

"I will soon be twenty two years old, your highness. This is my castle, this is my fucking private room and I am the king of this country! If you keep on barging into every room I'm in at any time of the day, I'll make sure that you're banished from this place and stay back home in the castle of dad, did I make myself clear?"

Remilda's smile faded a little, but it was someone else who answered to Noctis' rage.

"You shouldn't be too rude with your mom, Noct. She doesn't know how to show you she's worried about you and that she care. I guess this is the only way she found to do it." Lightning whispered, sitting up next to her husband and wrapping her arms around him.

The two Caelum looked at the sleepy Lightning with disbelief. Of all the people, she was the last who could have understood the queen Remilda, well, in the mind of the said queen and her son, at least. But she wasn't talking absolute nonsense.

"Maybe you're right, dear." Noctis wondered. "Still, mom, you can rest assure, there's no need to burst into our room to make sure heirs are on the way. You'll be the first to know when the time comes, I promise."

Getting angry wouldn't solve anything and Noctis had felt the same pain as yesterday when his body had mutated and understood that he shouldn't get angry before to undergo some more tests. Usually, his powers got out of hand when he was overstressed or going really mad. If he turned in a monster another time, he wasn't sure if he could face his reflection in the mirror anymore.

"It is the first time you promise something to me, Lucis."

"Well, I guess you could call him Noctis in return." Lightning retorted.

"I'll give it some thought. Sorry for the intrusion."

She walked out with that and Noctis wondered once more why his mom really had to be such a pain. But Lightning soon distracted him by pinning him to the bed.

"Hey, what is it?"

"I said I would find a way to get you and your mother closer."

"It's a lost cause, Light."

"She's just as terrified as you, you shouldn't fear her."

"I don't…!"

She kissed him to prevent his lie to cross his lips. He was smiling as she parted a little from him.

"I really love you Noctis and I think it's sad you don't get along with your family while they're still here for you."

A shiver ran through him as he remembered that all Lightning had left now was him. Her sister had turned into a crystal and her parents were dead.

"I'm sorry, Lightning. I don't know how to get along with that woman. Each time she talks to me, it's like if I was back to being a three years old kid and…"

"I know, Noctis, it's okay."

She stroked his hair and he hugged her tightly.

"You know, your mother's intrusion made me realized something. We were pretty careless yesterday."

He frowned as Lightning cuddled a little closer to him. Her breathing on his chest felt as relaxing as ever. He was almost ready to fall back asleep. Then, she said the sentence that was sure to wake him up for good.

"I don't think we're ready to have children, you know."

"Man, I must have been out of my mind to forget about it!" he growled in anger.

"Well, I didn't think about contraception myself, so…"

"Lightning, this may be pretty serious. I was mutating yesterday and even if the doc said my body stabilized, it could be dangerous even to try to have kids right now. They could end up being monsters just like me."

"Noctis! You're going to take back those words now! You're no monster and our kids won't ever be monsters either!"

She sat up while yelling at him and was answered by his wide smile.

"The way you're talking, it seems you already want us to have children."

She blushed a little at that, even though it looked crazy to blush after all that they had been through together.

"I… I really don't know yet. I wouldn't be a very good mother."

"You sure can't be worse than mine, Light."

She tried not to laugh at that, but soon burst into laughter. As it was intended to be a joke to light up the tensed atmosphere, Noctis laughed too. He tried to get her to lie back down next to him, to stay in bed and sleep in all day, but Lightning was now all ready to get up. She rushed to the washroom and took a quick shower before to force him up. They really had to get back to their king and queen's duties. And as always, Noctis couldn't fight against her. She was so convincing it almost hurt. They stole a little breakfast back in the kitchen, sneaking up on the maids before to run like kids in the hallways.

…

"And that's why we want an investigation to be made in Cocoon to create a resolution that would for once and for all clear our names in the mind of all the Cocoonians."

_How did he call my people!_ Lightning thought, holding back her groan of disapproval.

Noctis cleared his throat, sitting in his throne, before the great council and the nobles that composed it.

"I know Cocoon's opinion and press have been badmouthing us for a while now recently, but before to put the entire fault on the Cocoon's residents, I'll like you to think on the way we did things right after our treaty of peace."

"We gave them soldiers to defeat the monsters rampaging on their streets because of their Sanctum's fools! Some of our men died out there and all they said was that we were the one who had bring those monsters in their world and that we had turn their second princess into a l'cie and a crystal!"

"Cocoon's ways are different from ours. They think that being a l'cie is bad. We've been fighting against them for decades, we can't ask them to change their mentalities in mere months."

One of the nobles took a step forward and glared at Lightning, sitting on the throne next to Noctis before to speak his mind.

"Since you were named king, your highness, all you've been doing was fighting wars and signing treaties with others country. We can understand that your wife may be nice even for a Cocoonian, but it doesn't mean her fellow citizens are all that nice to us. They fear us and most of all, they treat our l'cies like monsters. Since their last fal'cie died and their crystal stopped working, we've been giving them supply to amend for your actions, only to be treated as criminals and invaders."

"Cocoon has never needed any supply!" Lightning protested. "My citizens have reorganized themselves to live without the crystal or the fal'cie's help."

"That's exactly what I meant your highness. They're all spitting up on our help and people."

"We are not…!"

"When I tried to sell them supplies, they treat me as if I was a cie'th!" Another noble shouted, interrupting the queen.

Most of the people in the audience room got up at that, malcontent and shocked by the news. Treating someone as if he was a cie'th was the greatest insult on all Pulse.

"They're barbarians!"

"They act as child would!"

"They threw rocks at me, can you believe it?"

"Rocks? That's nothing, they threw missiles at my ship, I'd almost got killed."

"You heard what those imbeciles do to their own kind? They want to kill a man because he helped his girlfriend fulfilling her Focus!"

"I heard they were preparing a war against us!"

"They don't trust their first princess anymore."

"Who would trust her, she's been all busy with nothing but herself since she was named queen!"

Noctis was amazed by this first court session. He never had thought that after all this time, his nobles would dare to talk so freely about everything that got them mad. But he was soon surprised even more, when he saw Lightning walking up to the man in the front, her face going red in anger. He called her name, getting up, but it was already too late. She punched the spokesman right in the face with all her strength, throwing him to the ground. Everyone shut up as the man hit the ground before the wrath of their queen.

"You don't know anything about Cocoon or its people. We're not Cocoonians! We are living people, just like you. Our civilization was born a lot later than yours and we were raised by the fal'cie as pets. Our ancestors always told us that Pulse was dangerous and we feared you, as you fear the fate of a cie'th. That's why we can accept this treaty right away. But everyone knows that the peace was hard to gain and no one in his right mind would try to organize a war against Pulse in Cocoon, no one ever again."

While Lightning talked, Noctis was walking up to her and he forced her to take a few steps back, ashamed by her act. She could be angry, but she couldn't punch just any noble like that without thinking!

"Whatever you say, your _highness_. If all Cocoonians are as hotheaded as you, your whole world is bad news for us." The man down whispered between his clenched teeth.

"That's enough, everyone! We were here to discuss, not to jump at each other's throat!" Noctis intervened.

"Well, your so-called wife was the first to jump at someone's throat. Isn't it proof enough for you that her people are all crazy?"

"None of you are thinking rationally here. You were all talking and despising her homeworld. Anyone normal would have reacted like her. If she's got more guts than you, it's only your fault, gentlemen."

"But… A queen can't lose her temper like that!" protested a noble woman.

"I…"

Lightning realized that she had been wrong. She bit her lips as Noctis was trying to set things right. It had felt so terrible to hear those people mocking her home. To hear them talking about her sister as if she was just another person. Her heart was still beating fast and she was slightly shaking. Was she really helpless before this council? It reminded her of home. How she always had to hide her feelings to be able to keep things in check.

"I won't have you attacking my wife, even with words. All that happened here until now never happened and it isn't getting out of this room, otherwise, I will have to punish some people who dare to talk a little too freely before me and our queen. Cocoon is our ally, but we must all keep in mind that they were the one to lose our war. A country losing a war wouldn't jump from joy the first time he saw the victors of the said war. I'm here to discuss, not to argue. A delegation will be made to meet with Cocoon's council and negotiate a way to make them learn of our world and ways in a positive way. None of you are to take part of it if you can't keep misconceptions and prejudices away from your minds and mouths. That's all for today's audience."

"But sir…"

"I said : that's all for today's audience. I bid your leave now."

With that, Noctis walked out of the audience hall, taking Lightning along with him. She could tell he was mad, but she was sure the nobles were even madder than her husband. As soon as they were out of sight and of hearing range, he let go of her hand and glared at her with disbelief in his eyes.

"I know they were all insulting and nasty, but was it really a reason to go out and punch Ramirez in the face? He's one of the most influent noble in all the court and you had to make a fool of yourself because of him? Did you realize you did exactly what he wanted?"

"But, Noctis, just now, you said I had a right to…"

"You can't go and punch just every little nobles that get on your nerves like that, how do you think we're gonna survive it! They're all in line for the succession if I were to die!"

"What?"

"We're a monarchy and this country always needs a king in people's mind. A complex and stupid system of succession had been created since centuries to make sure that someone would always get to the throne so that there's some authorities reigned over Pulse."

"You can't be serious. I thought there was no other way to success the king than by bloodline."

"Yeah, sure. My family is the only one who can claim the throne for now. If I were to die without an heir to take my place, you would be evinced, or worse, and one of those stupid noble would won over the other the right to become king. It's pretty easy when you're in the court to get high enough. All you need is fighting skills and a little brain, or something brilliant to pull all the strings for you."

"I… You're really saying you wanted me to shut it and let all those stupid men who had no idea what they were talking about keep on saying all those lies to the other nobles?"

"You didn't have to punch him to talk. You're the queen, he should shut up just when you start talking."

"None of them have any respect for me, nor for you Noctis, and you know it. They're all waiting for us to do a mistake and…"

"It's not Cocoon anymore here, Lightning. You can do all the mistakes you want. As long as we're both alive, they can't do anything to us."

"This doesn't mean they can't try to kill us."

"Precisely. That's why we still have to be careful. If we give them the desire to eradicate us, things could get even harder for us."

"Why are you telling me all this just now, Noctis?"

She felt stupid, but she would never have thought that the court would change when Noctis would be back with her to face the nobles. Until now, he was always away, fighting fal'cies and l'cies while she tried to keep everything steady and right. Today, it felt different. The nobles seemed nastier. They never talked that openly about their hate of Cocoon before. Maybe because they wanted to test her and Noctis once they both would be there. Noctis had taken her side before the nobles, but he wouldn't do it any other time. Unless she calmed down and promised not to punch anyone anymore, he was ready to keep her locked in their room or tied to her throne.

"You're not serious!"

"I've read the reports and every newspaper. We're in a bad situation right now. The people are doubting me because I've been away and hasn't done anything for Lucis or Pulse since I was named King. We stopped a war and I negotiated a treaty with Tenebrea, but it was all on short notice. I must give them a new politic or law, anything I can get in long term that could push Pulse on the right track. We can't have the nobles going wild now."

"Where's my husband gone?" she asked.

He didn't sound anything like the Noctis she was used to. He was a business man and a politician now. He looked down a little while, before to look back at her. His eyes were blue and he seemed pretty unsure of himself all of a sudden.

"I'm sorry, Lightning. In the court, we're not husband and wife. We can't act as lovers either, because we have a role and a reputation to keep. You can be short-tempered for everything else, but in the court, all we always do is negotiating. Not arguing. Raising your hand on anyone that badmouths Cocoon is bad for both of us. I still love you and I know it's going to be hard, but… That's the way things work here."

Maybe Lightning had been wrong to think she was ready to get back in front of the nobles after all that had happened. She was still oversensitive in every way she could be.

"You think it's easy to look and listen to them knowing that they all hate me?"

"Since when do you want people to like you, Lightning? You're here to keep things right for Cocoon and Pulse. You listen to those nobles for the sake of Serah, and Snow, and Heather and all of your friends. They're a handful most of the time, but every now and then, they can suggest some good ideas."

"Like what?"

"Like naming you my Queen. It was all Ramirez's idea from the very beginning. He wanted to use you to control Cocoon and he's mad you're not as easy to handle as he wanted to. You know, he'd taken your sister for you, that's why. Don't let him get to you with his words. He's a snake, but he has no venom. Don't let your imagination be his tool against you."

It was hard to let all that sink in. Lightning blinked a little, before to blush as she saw Noctis' worries in his eyes. He was still only thinking about her. It was just that he had two worlds to protect at the same time. It was complicated, even for him.

"I'll try my best, Noctis."

"I know you're already trying your best, dear. I'll try to make things easier."

…

A week passed before that Lightning was able to feel a little less pressure when she entered the audience hall. Noctis always seemed annoyed when he was sitting in his throne, but he listened to everything the noble had to tell and he was able to get to an understanding with everyone. Sometimes he yelled and at those times, his voice resounded in the whole room like a clap of thunder. It took the nobles a few days, but they soon gave Noctis all the respect he owed, and the sentiment was felt for Lightning too. Her husband was a good teacher in politics. He knew how to listen and to flatter the nobles. He knew how to hit them at the most painful spot too and he never hesitated to attack them when they got too cocky. But he stayed on his throne, never raising a finger. All he did was talking and it was enough.

Lightning observed him a lot and soon, they were a team in the audience room, as they were in the battlefield. They could give back up for each other, sometimes, he would end her sentence with the right words, and some other times, she would just give him a smile to encourage him in his tries. Still, the first reaction of Noctis to Lightning's bold action of punching one of the nobles had set a little tension into their couple, and she turned his back to him every night, decided to keep some distance between them until she felt that the time had come for her to tell him the truth.

The Friday morning, she made up her mind. She had to tell him before the end of the day. But talking to Noctis out of their room was getting quite hard. Since she had been rejecting him and since he thought that was mostly because of his harsh reaction to her own mistakes, the prince was doing all he could to keep himself busy with other things than her. He needed time on his own too. His doctors ran other tests on him, he went out with his three friends while Lightning spent most of her evenings training with Klaus and her soldiers. When Noctis wasn't talking with Shawn, Lucas or Sync; or one of his doc, when he wasn't reading a book in the grand library of the castle, or when he wasn't riding Gorof in the park, he was off to who knew where. Lightning didn't seem to talk to him while they were together in their room and he had decided he wouldn't get in her way the rest of the time. Still, she was nice with him in the audience hall and he was too. Maybe was it only to save face before everyone else, but on the outside, their couple seemed pretty healthy…

…

"Heather, you're sure this is going to be okay?"

"Lightning, you don't know how to say it, then, you don't say it, you just put it in his face. He'll understand why you've been grumpy all week."

"I really looked grumpy to you?"

"It's because I'm pretty perceptive, you see."

Heather smiled, her brown locks brushing against her shoulders as she jumped a little. She was pretty excited that Lightning was finally going to tell everything with Noctis. She couldn't wait to find out how he would react. But Lightning wanted to be alone with him to let him know. She had planned everything. She retired herself after the supper and went to their room. Noctis joined her two hours later. He couldn't began to wonder what was waiting for him as he stepped into the room. He was exhausted and a little down. A week ago, at the same hour, he was madly in love with his wife and now, she felt like a total stranger to him. He knew he had been rough on her because of one single mistake, but he had to make things clear with her. She couldn't punch a noble just for fun. She was a Queen, but it didn't give her every right. He knew about too many monarchies that were overthrown by angry citizens and he sure didn't want his kingdom to fall in despair and chaos because of one little careless action.

As he entered, Lightning was turning her back to him. Her hair was untied and she was wearing a light nightgown. The fabric was white and looked thin and soft. He could see a good part of her back and was amazed to find her wearing a dress. She turned her head to look at him and smiled as she saw the surprise in his eyes.

"I… I've never got the nerve to tell you what I had to tell you the other time, remember?"

Noctis felt his heart turning as stone in his chest as he understood this nightgown was bad news. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know, seeing the look on her face.

"Lightning, I wasn't mad for anything you know, I just thought you wanted time on your own."

"I know. You always understand me so well, it's almost scary."

"You sure look terrified."

"I'm scared you wouldn't try to understand me anymore once you'll know."

"Damn it, are you going to die or something?"

Lightning slowly turned around and tried to keep smiling at him as his eyes were met with her dark brand. Her cleavage wasn't pretty exposed, but just enough so that he could see the beginning of the brand, with the arrows pointing in every direction. She didn't have to say a word. His eyes went back to hers, turning pure gold with fear. His mouth hanged open. She blinked; her smile fading.

"I wanted to tell you before, but…"

"It was all a lie?" he interrupted her.

Her heart was beating fast in her chest. She wanted to hide in his arms, but she knew now was the worst of time. Still, it hurt to hear him saying this. That it was all a lie. She never really wanted to lie, but how could she…

"I… I tried to tell you, but it never felt like the right time."

Noctis was looking for something to say, but he couldn't think of anything strong enough. Should he comfort her? Should he yell at her? He wanted to tear off her nightgown and touch this brand to make sure it really was there. He knew that would just scare her, he couldn't. He wanted to shout, but he closed his mouth, clenching his fists. His eyes were moving from the brand to her face. How had he been so blind? She was acting so weird right after the shrine. Of course she had met the fal'cie! Of course, she was now a l'cie. That was just his luck. And this elixir's story! All scrap and garbage! When she was holding her towel firmly around her, her fist hiding her brand! The other night, just before they made love, when she turned off the light… All part of her plan! The guilt for telling and not telling must have been hurting her all along, but still; she had had the strength to keep this for herself during months.

"So I never was worth telling? I never seemed strong enough to hear about it?"

The first thing to arise within him was his anger. He felt betrayed. Almost used. She had been lying all this time, just to be sure he wouldn't reject her. She couldn't trust him after all they had been through?

Lightning wanted to defend herself, but Noctis' eyes were turning red and he let out a scary growl. His hair shine like silver for a second and his nails began to grow into blades. It was really more than he could take and she took a step backward, feeling attacked by the very reaction of her husband. Was it so wrong to have trouble to let down her defenses? Was it so bad to care about him and to lie if it was not to hurt him?

"I didn't know what to do at first. I couldn't become another Stella. I loved you!"

That seemed to reach him, and he looked down at his mutating hands, his eyes going blue and soon gold again. This was so wrong. When Stella had told him she was a l'cie, he never reacted like that!

"I… Hey, Lightning, did you say another Stella?" he suddenly asked her.

"Well, I did."

Noctis' nails went back to their average size and he was lost in his thoughts for a second. Then he looked back at her with a wide smile.

"That's it!"

"What?"

"This brand isn't real. Because Stella was a l'cie, I'm just imagining that you are a l'cie too. It's just my mind playing tricks on me. Maybe a shadow that I've mistaken for something else."

"Noctis! It's not a joke! I know I was wrong, but I lied and…"

"Shut up! You're not a l'cie!" he declared with strength. "You can't be…" he added as a plea. "You're not Stella, you're Lightning! You're not going to turn into a cie'th, or a crystal, I wouldn't…"

He looked desperate now and the poor queen didn't know what to tell him. He walked up to her and took her throat in his right hand, before to let it slide down her neck, till his palm was on her brand.

"I can't feel it. I never could. There's no brand. You're not a l'cie. You said you weren't a l'cie."

His voice was broken and he was shaking now. He couldn't think straight. He knew it was real in the back of his mind, he knew it, but it felt so wrong, so unfair. He'd already been through it with his poor Stella.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to him, shivering as she realized just how far he was from himself now, because of her. She'd really break his heart. She wanted to put all the pieces back into place, but she couldn't hide anything to him anymore.

"Then, just kill me now, Light. I won't have your blood on my hands too. I can't. I just can't."

He hugged her in his arms so strongly she thought she was going to break apart. But he was the one falling apart. And it was all her fault. She had been cruel with him, by giving him some hope at first, that she really wasn't a l'cie.

"My Focus isn't to kill you Noctis."

"Should I believe you now, Light? Should I believe a single word of what you say?"

"Only if you want to. But I'll never lie to you again."

As he held her to him, she shivered once more. He was almost crying, but he still felt so stronger than her. And for once, she was scared of him. If she made him mad, he could turn into a monster. A real monster. She had no control nor strength against him.

"Then, you have to tell me if you're scared, Claire."

His voice felt harsh suddenly. He was still mad. He didn't know how to react at all and his body was still adapting to his new powers. It was hard to hold it all back. A part of him wanted to make her disappear and another one wanted to take himself down for ever thinking of such a thing.

"Scared of what?" She asked.

"Of me."

"I'm not."

But she still wasn't sure if she could trust this new side of her Noctis. And as she felt his claws growing back and stroking her back, she couldn't help but shake.

"You're lying, my love. I know you're lying. It's nice to try and hide me the truth, but you must admit it. L'cie or not, scared or not, I'll always end up knowing. So please be honest with me, now. Are you scared?"

His voice in her ears had never felt that dark and she shook her head, trying to hold back her shakings.

"I… I've been scared ever since I became a l'cie."

His hands stroked her hair. There were no more claws; but she began to cry anyway, from the stress she'd been holding back until now.

"I'm sorry, Lightning, I'm sorry for putting you through this. I should have understood right away. I knew something was wrong, but I never tried to get to the truth strongly enough. I was too scared myself, and you had to go through it all alone. I didn't want to believe it."

"I was just the same." She whispered between her sobs.

Noctis was pained to realize all the tears she had kept for herself and hold back all this time. He had asked her not to hide him anything anymore, but the first thing he knew was that she…

"It's okay, Light, if you accept me as I am, you being a l'cie isn't anything at all."

His voice cracked a little as he said that, but she knew he meant it.

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

"I'm sorry." she repeated.

"I know, Light, it's okay. I still love you all the same."

He kissed her forehead and she hold on to him as strongly as she could. He was still there for her. After all the lies. She was finally given the right to cry over herself and his arms were around her, protecting her from everything else.

"I missed you." she confessed.

"I know Claire. I know."

To be continued…

It was pretty sad for a confession, but I guess things turned out okay. Noctis was scary, but he wanted to take a little revenge on his wife for hiding him something that big. Still, can some of you guess what's happening with our young prince? Will his mutation get in the way of our couple?

Aw, sorry for the politic, I really wanted to see Lightning punching a nobleman and getting reprimanded by Noctis. She's good at acting without thinking, while Noctis seems to reflect a lot. Anyway, I think I covered everything. Now, tell me what you think of this chapter. Was Noctis' reaction okay?


	21. Unsure and unfocused

Hi there everyone! I was overwhelmed to discover that a picture had been made of last chapter… There's so many people reading and so many new readers showing up, it's making me dizzy. I'm really glad and I want to thank chromic7sky for her incredible drawing of Noctis and Lightning. That inspired me and I was glad I could give her some inspiration… Go check out her illustration, cause it's really something!

Ah, and for the chapter below, it's going to be a little hard. It was coming anyway, so I thought I'd make it happen as soon as possible to go with more fluffy stuff. Anyway, you'll see for yourself. I love Lightning and Noctis, always keep that in mind. I'm nasty with the characters I love, but things always end well for them. I was glad to see all the new fans of the story. Thank you for reviewing. You don't know just how much it is appreciated. It really makes me write more. Well then, have a nice time reading!

Associates till death do us part

Unsure and unfocused

Lightning had collapsed in Noctis' arms, crying and sobbing till she couldn't stay conscious anymore. He had lifted her up and carried her to their bed, where he lay her down with much care. It was hard falling asleep as he looked at her. She seemed peaceful, for once, though her face was still red from the tears and she was shivering a bit. He wanted to hold her, but he was terrified. He had accepted the truth, but it never meant he felt ready to face it. _I love you_, he thought. He wanted to hide his face on her chest, but her brand was right there. As he slightly touched it, he was almost sure to feel it burning under his skin.

"I won't let you turn into another Stella, I swear, Lightning."

His voice was still shaky and Noctis spent a long part of the night looking over his wife, realizing just how strong and frail she really was. He had failed protecting her. He really had. This felt so unfair, but if only he did have total control on his powers, this nightmare would have never happened!

The night went on and Noctis fell asleep without noticing. He wake up first, slowly, feeling as tired as if he had taken a beating last night. But as he opened his eyes, his mind came back to him and he knew this nightmare was just real life. His life had always been hard. And after all, maybe was it just normal. He had the chance to be loved by two of the greatest women from Pulse and Cocoon. Was it fate that all his loves had turned out into tragic tales? He shoved the thought aside. Lightning was still lying next to him. She was still there. She was still with him. She needed him. Maybe was he the first human alive since Serah who could see this dependant side of her. And he wanted her to rely on him. More than everything, he wanted to be reliable. To be nothing but a man for her. Not a king nor a monster…

Lightning blinked softly and her gaze met with his. As her consciousness came back to her, she suddenly looked terrified, as if she had forgotten that Noctis now knew everything. She tried to hide herself, but he hugged her close to him.

"Good morning to you Light."

"H…. Hi," she shyly replied.

"Don't be like that. I know this has been pretty hard on you, but you can believe in me. I won't let you down no matter what."

"Oh Noctis. I was sure you would be gone by the morning. I thought you would be disgusted…"

"I'm not disgusted or anything. I'm glad there's no more secret between us. I don't wanna feel like a stranger with my wife."

She smiled and breathed out, reassured. Her face was too close for him to see, but he knew her so well now, he could tell when she was smiling. And as she relaxed in his arms, he felt content. As if he couldn't ask for anything else in his life. But he needed a little more assurance.

"After all that, you never told me what was your Focus." he whispered.

She tensed up once again and parted a little from him. She knew she had to tell him everything, but she was scared about how he could react. She waited till she was far enough to look at him in the eyes.

"I… My focus is to control you, somehow."

From all the reaction she anticipated, he surprised her with a wide smile, his eyes glimmering.

"That's way too easy for you. I don't understand why you're not a crystal already," he joked.

"Brasch said that I could prevent you from killing anymore fal'cie."

His smile turned upside down at that and his arms went back to his side as he suddenly understood that things were pretty worse than he had thought.

"And you let me went on and annihilate almost forty of them?"

"Well, I can't say for sure that my focus is to stop you from killing fal'cie. After all, my brand was stable all along. I was more worried for you than for myself."

"Light…"

She took his face in her hands, shaking her head.

"I really don't want to see you moping over this. I'm okay, I really am."

He took her forearms in his hands and looked down at her brand for a few seconds.

"Are you having nightmares? Do you hear voices? Your focus could be hiding in your dreams."

"Do we really have to linger over this right now?"

She looked so vulnerable and he wanted to wipe that look off her face so much.

"We don't have to if you don't want to. But as soon as you'll be sure of what your focus is, if you have any clue, you must tell me."

"I will, Noct. I promise."

He smiled at her, even if he had some doubts in the back of his mind. She smiled back and wanted to add something, but was soon interrupted by his lips on her mouth. His kisses were tender and gentle, just as him. It felt so good to still be with him, to still have him around. Lightning felt her strength coming back, until Noctis hands toying with her locks reminded her of last night and his numerous transformations. She pushed him away abruptly.

"Wait, I need you to promise me something in return."

"Anything you want."

"You can control your transformation, don't you?"

He looked bemused at her question.

"The way you could change the size of your nails, turning them to fangs when you want, just to scare me. You controlled yourself back there. But you must promise me never to play with me like that again. Don't use that power against me. I don't want to fear you. And the Noctis I love is a human. He never tries to scare me."

He sighed, but got her point.

"I'm sorry for that. I was so mad. I wanted to make you pay a bit for the ordeal you'd put me through."

"I'm really sorry."

"I know, you don't have to say it."

They smiled to each other and lied back, trying to find the peace they had longed for all this time. But, Noctis wanted more. Lightning had to know that nothing had changed between them. That everything was right and that everything was even better now that she had told him the truth.

"Hey, Light, there's something I want to ask you."

"What is it?"

"I don't really see how to put it, but… Could I see my wife as she really is now?"

"I'm not sure I get it, Noct."

His fingers started to play with her strap, brushing against her shoulder.

"I want to tell you just how beautiful you are, Light."

She blushed as she understood. Noctis had a way to say things sometimes. Was it really desire she thought she saw in his eyes?

"You just said it, isn't it enough?"

"It'll never be enough when you're concerned."

Lightning hesitated as he started kissing her neck, but soon gave up. She had already made love with him once. Now that everything was said, she could surrender to him without any shame. Still, at first, she was scared and felt too exposed in the bright daylight. But Noctis' eyes were full of care and tenderness, not that furious lust she had seen once in another man's eyes. He wasn't in a hurry and he tamed her gently, getting to know her as well as he could. When she tensed to his touch, he comforted her and soon, she won back her boldness and dared to respond. There was almost no pain and Noctis took her farther than any of her wildest fantasies would have. This time, as they parted from each other, there was no guilt in her heart, no wound in her chest, no fear inside her. She felt whole and complete. She shivered, whispering his name for the nth time.

"I really needed that." she smiled.

"Me too." he sighed.

As they fall asleep next to each other, peace really surrounded them, for once. No more frustration and no more tension could claim their mind or bodies. All that was left was reality. It came back to them an hour later, when the nobles asked why neither their king or queen had shown in the throne room to hear their complains.

One of them was foolish enough to get inside the private wing of the castle and almost entered their room, but Noctis had locked the door with his summoned swords this time, making sure no one could enter, much to Lightning's surprise…

…

"Why were you late, your highnesses?"

Noctis cleared his throat, a slight blush reddening his cheeks, much to his discontentment. Lightning was doing her best to remain calm and cool and she really was better than her husband at that.

"Well, something unexpected happened yesterday. I'll have to discuss it with our queen before to let you know, but this should be very good news for every of us." Noctis managed to explain.

Lighting looked at him, frowning at his comment. What was it he wanted to tell those petty nobles? He didn't want to tell them she was a l'cie, he wouldn't do that to her!

"What happened, your majesty, you can't leave us with just that."

"I sure can. And from today on, I decree that there will be only two days of each week dedicated to council like this. We have many meetings with Cocoon's nobles that were delayed because we kept Lucis' politics. I can't keep getting late like that, but we must take of Cocoon too, I'm sure you all understand."

Lightning smiled at that. Noctis wasn't telling anything over the l'cie things. This was their secret now. Well, many other people knew, but from now on, it was going to stay only between them both. She was so glad.

"You would give priority to the Cocoonians?"

"There will be two days for Pulse's nobles, two days for Cocoon's and two days for both of them to mix up and exchange. You survived with me away for weeks and now, I can't be late one morning?"

"Noctis, try to be comprehensive with them."

Many nobles' eyes widened with surprise. It was the very first time that their queen took their side before the king. Noctis himself looked taken aback by her reaction.

"I think we've been too good with them, Light. This castle isn't Pulse's propriety alone."

"And I'm really glad that you admit that Cocoon and its inhabitants have a right to this place just as much as Pulsians. But you were supposed to be a king only for them during most of your life. Everyone has to make sacrifice in this and I think we should try to understand the cost of every of their sacrifices, on every side."

Noctis smiled at her comment. Lightning was turning out to be the greatest queen he could have hoped for. She had learned everything he taught to her. And she used it well.

"I'll keep that in mind, my dear."

She held back a laugh while the nobles were exchanging strange looks. Noctis almost never talked directly to the queen before the court and he had never said anything that sweet to her in front of the nobles.

"Could this mean that… Your queen and yourself have good news for us?"

Noctis frowned at that comment and Lightning couldn't help but to look at the ceiling, fighting against a sudden urge to blush.

"Well, it's just that you two seems to get along so well." Another noble added with a sly smile.

"I'm glad you think so, Ramirez. If there was any good news that the nobles needed to be told about, have no fear, I'll tell them all."

The little crowd of people sitting before their highnesses looked a little comforted. But Noctis couldn't help it -at the end of court session- but to sigh. He hated it when anybody would try to meddle with his personal life. Lightning was smiling to him, but it seemed impossible for him to cheer up.

"I know just what you need, Noct."

"Oh, really?"

"How about a little sparring session, just the two of us." she playfully suggested.

That sure sounded nice. But a few minutes later, when Noctis was electrified for the third time, his hair turned into a bundle of spikes pointing in every direction, he wasn't sure anymore if it was him or Lightning who was having fun.

"Would you stop using all that magic?"

"I'm sorry, I never got the time to learn how to control the strength of my attacks." she apologized.

"Yeah, sure."

He focused his mind and summoned his swords. The blades came flying through the air, all aiming for Lightning. She was moving faster than light itself. All thanks to this haste spell… He cursed under his breath as she dodged each of his attacks. She was already a good fighter before, but now, she was even better. They both knew this fight was a game, but after hiding her powers and her brand to him for so long, Lightning felt like showing off a little. Noctis did find that game funny at first, but he was now getting bored. What did she always have to win?

He suddenly turned on himself and blocked Lightning's attack with his blade. She smiled at him and his eyes shine. She always had to win because she always wanted to be sure he considered her as her equal. She wasn't just his wife or his woman. She wasn't his to begin with and that fact kind of frustrated Noctis. He knew thinking like that wasn't right. He knew that if Lightning could read in his mind, she could be shocked by some of his thoughts. How jealous he was under his shyness. How worried he was behind his smile. How vulnerable he felt and how strong he thought he should have been.

"Let's see then." he whispered.

He let go of his sword and caught her wrist. She casted blizzard and a thin layer of snow and ice formed on his face and shirt. His grip tightened, one of his nail turning into a claw and she let her sword slipped through her fist, unable to resist against the pain he was inflicting on her. Her blood dripped on the floor between their feet and Noctis suddenly realized what he had done. Just as soon as his claw was in her flesh, it got out, while his eyes were widening in their slots.

"I… I didn't mean to…"

"I guess we both don't control our powers." she winced while trying to smile.

"Light, I…"

"I've been fighting too dirty, it was my fault."

She was shaking a little and Noctis felt his heart sink to the bottom of his chest. He gulped down, nervously, before to try to find his words.

"It's my fault Lightning, not yours. Stop trying to comfort me with your excuses. I'm still a disaster for everyone who gets close to me."

"Would you just stop mopping over yourself for once! You're not alone in this world, stop acting as if things are all out of control for you! Maybe you didn't choose to be like this, but you are, so… can't you at least make an effort to be able to stay with me even if you're what you are? I love you, but I had enough hearing you're a monster or seeing you losing control. You have a choice to accept yourself as you are now. If you can't, then…" Lightning bit her lips, unable to end her threat.

"Maybe we shouldn't fight right now, even to play. I'm still way too unstable."

"What's happening to you anyway?"

Lightning had had enough of not knowing and of seeing him going berserk and so not as himself all the time.

"We should get your wound treated first." he said, looking away.

_He knows what's happening, but he just won't tell me_, she thought.

"Noctis, I can't live like that anymore. At first, you never lose control of yourself this easily. Now, it happens all the time. I let it slide the first time you transmuted, because you were just as scared as me, but it seems to happen just too often. So if your doctors discovered anything, just tell me!"

After saying all that, she treated her wound herself, with her magic and Noctis couldn't help but thought that it really was more convenient to be a l'cie than something like him. He was afraid to admit the latest hypothesis of his doctors and scientists. But maybe that after everything that had happened between him and Lightning, he really had to tell her, even if it meant losing her. After all, his last uncontrolled reaction sure needed some explanations. He sighed.

"I'm sorry Lightning. You have a right to know yourself after all. I guess I was just scared to say it, as you had to hide me you were a l'cie for so long. No one's pretty sure right now, but the docs are saying that I'm slowly turning into something resembling a Fal'cie."

Lightning looked at him with disbelief. Then, she realized his summoned swords were still floating around them.

"How can that be?"

"I was born a human, but it seems that something went wrong at some point. When I was three years old, what I saw wasn't the light of a l'cie waking up from his crystal's sleep, but the death of the oldest fal'cie of Pulse. Lucis' fal'cie."

"But I thought it was killed by your ancestors and Vanille."

"That's true, but it took him years to finally die. And I happened to be there on that day. As he passed on, he granted me his powers and this unique brand on my back. I couldn't control any of his powers as a child, but when I grew up, I started to understand them, little by little. I still don't get it all, but he was strong enough to kill fal'cies of his own kind. And that's why I can defeat them too."

Lightning took a step back, since she really wasn't waiting for something that big. Noctis looked ashamed as he spoke and now, she could understand why he would be.

"When… When did you learn all that?"

"Two days ago. I couldn't find a way to tell you, and you seemed so mad at me at that time."

At first, she wanted to go mad for real, but this was different than her turning into a l'cie. At least, it was something a little more common. No one ever knew that a human being could be a fal'cie.

"I don't understand. How can you be a fal'cie?"

He jumped at the word, his face distorted with pain, as if she had cut him with a knife. It hurt to hear it. That he really was becoming one of the monsters he hated the most. And it felt even worse in the mouth of his wife.

"I… The light I saw had some kind of radiation effects. It all vanished after an hour for anyone that would come around me, but it toyed with my DNA and my genes until they could mutate at any stimulation provoked by another fal'cie. That's why each time I've killed a fal'cie, I was having trouble with my health and my powers. And I guess that since you're another fal'cie's l'cie, I shouldn't try fighting against you or near you even to play. I don't control myself anymore when I start to fight. I'm not trying to run away when I say that, it's real. It feels as if another Noctis takes my place in my consciousness and suddenly, I can't think straight anymore."

He was panting a little as he ended his explanation. He'd been talking pretty fast and Lightning eyes were wide and she was holding her wrist to her chest, even if the wound had vanished. She couldn't believe him.

"You're lying." she whispered between her clenched teeth.

"You said you wanted me to be honest with you and there's no other way for me to explain what I just did. I love you Lightning, you think I would really try to hurt you when in my right mind?"

"I… I don't know what I should think anymore. What am I supposed to believe? You can't be a fal'cie! Fal'cies are mean and devious and… they play with us humans as if we were toys and pets. You're not like that!"

"It's not because I've gained their powers that I'm as terrible as they are. Deep inside, it's still me. It's just that some things are changing on the surface."

His eyes were evasive and he was afraid to look at her now. Was he supposed to apologize? He was afraid she would run away if he tried to comfort her. But he wanted to hold her, to hug her and to hide in her arms right now. She was his closest friend in this. He loved her. And he was so afraid to see disgust in her eyes. He could understand just how she had felt when she was telling him she was a l'cie.

"What about what you said earlier? About you feeling like another Noctis was taking control over you?"

"I…"

"It's all a lie. Tell me it's all a lie. It's just too much. If you're becoming a fal'cie, does it mean my Noctis is going to disappear? You said you'd never leave me alone."

"I never lied! I'm doing all I can to…!"

"All you can, all you can! Really? You're a fal'cie aren't you? Then you can do anything you want to. So then, why is it you don't control anything about yourself? How is it you can't stop this "other" Noctis to try and kill me every time he's showing up?"

"Lightning, I've never…!"

"Don't think I forgot this time with the adamantoise! I remember everything. But I still thought I was protected when I was with you, no matter if I was a l'cie or not. And so you know, I'm not any fal'cie's l'cie!"

"I didn't mean it like that, Light…"

"Don't you know how to say anything else? And why are those blades still around? Is there a part of you that wants to kill me that badly?"

He looked up at that comment, gasping with shock. Lightning suddenly realized she had lost it and gone too far. Maybe was it because she was becoming too emotional, but she had hit a nerve. A very fragile nerve. Noctis' eyes were turning blue now. He bit his lips with bitterness and anger.

"You really think I would want to kill you? You're really that much scared of me?"

"Well, I wasn't this morning, but now, with everything that I know… I can't say I feel that much sure of myself anymore."

"I've been fighting against it every day and nights of my life, if you think it's that easy. I'm not as strong as I would want, but I always tried my best. I'll kill myself before to raise a hand against you, ever again."

"Don't say something like that!"

"I thought you despised me now that you knew I was turning into a fal'cie."

"I never said that!"

"You said I wanted to kill you! My swords are still here because I'm too nervous. I feel like I'm going to explode from the inside. I don't want to scare you. And I never wanted to hurt you, you have to believe me."

His voice was shaky and Lightning felt bad from bringing him in such a state for the second time in such a short amount of time.

"I'm sorry. I overreacted," she admitted. "But I really wasn't expecting that."

"I'm sorry, but I rarely was able to meet anyone's expectations."

"Listen to you, you're moping again! I told you to stop that! Just the fact that you're so scared of yourself means how good you really are. I'm getting mad because this is all unfair. I said things I didn't think for real. I should try to help you instead of attacking you like I did. I'm sorry."

"I should be the one who apologize."

"I think we've both apologized enough," she replied before to walk up to him.

She hesitated a little before to open her arms and wrapped them around him. He clenched to her, hiding his face in the hollow of her neck and she suddenly realized he had been shaking all along. It was so unfair for him. He was losing every certainty he had in the same two days.

"We make quite a pair really. Me hiding I'm a l'cie while you're hiding that you're a fal'cie." She tried to joke.

He just breathed in and out, trying to hold back the shakings. He was so proud. Even with everything that had happened in their life since they got together; he had never let her see him crying. And he wouldn't give himself the right to, even now.

"You're still a man to me Noctis. No fal'cie would feel that warm and vulnerable in my arms."

A strangled sob came out of his throat at that, but it was as far as he would be permitted to express his pain. Because that as his summoned swords vanished, Shawn burst into the room.

"Noct, it's Sync! He's… Oh, sorry, I'm really interrupting something, but this is really important."

"What… What is it?" Noctis replied hoarsely, trying to blink to chase his tears away from his eyes.

Shawn looked at Lightning's face, to make as if he hadn't seen anything. His expression was too serious for him and he looked like another person, but it really was him.

"I think… They said he's running out of time."

Lightning frowned, unable to understand, but as Noctis' face grew even paler than it already was; she understood this really was bad.

"Don't tell me his brand has gone awry."

"We're losing him. If you want to see him a last time before he goes to the other side, it's now or never."

"Now or never." she repeated.

Sync was a l'cie, just as her. And for the first time in her life, she would see the other side of things. What it meant to be a l'cie and to fail. She looked at Noctis and took his hand in his.

"Maybe we can do something to help him." she tried to cheer him up.

"Well, it's sure worth a try. The least we can do is being with him." Noctis started his voice unsure at first growing steadier with every word he spoke. "Let's go Shawn."

To be continued

Yeah, well, that's about it. It was hard to write all of this, as things are pretty tensed at my house for now. Don't worry, things should look up in the next chapter. I wanted to clear everything between Noctis and Lightning. I know that his confession almost looked like hers, but I think it really was different, since he admitted it pretty sooner than her. She took it in a worse way, but it was only her panicked surprise that make her being so aggressive. There will be happiness for them in a few chapters, I promised. And this story should last till chapter 30, at least. I hope I can get everything better till then. Well, thanks again for your support, and keep on reviewing!


	22. More than a crush

Hey there everyone! I'm sorry for making you wait a whole week, but, I had a party with my friends last weekend and it kinda took away my inspiration and time. It was a lot of fun, and with a little time away, I realized last chapter was quite rough. After all, Lightning's confession was in the chapter just before. But, well, things are really going to look up today. Maybe because I'm in a nice mood. I've played crisis core a little this morning –finally!- (the game's hiding in my mom's closet until my brother is done with his school to finally play in front of him…) Ah man.

Once again, thanks for your reviews and your support. I know there's many people reading out there. Knowing you're following the story keeps me writing. This chapter may seem a little confused at first, but it's still hard for me to write well in English when they're five people talking at the same time… I tried my best. Have a nice time reading and a good day/night/weekend/whenever and wherever you are…

Associates till death do us part

More than a crush

"When did it happen?"

Shawn was walking as fast as he could without running and the tension between the two friends was easy to sense.

"I don't know. He was out with Lucas, Vanille and Fang and bang! He was collapsed on the floor, holding his chest and groaning like a beast. I hope there's still some time."

"You said he was with Fang?"

"Why, yes, but she and Vanille left before that he collapsed as Lucas told me. Where's the problem with that?"

Lightning was just as surprised as Shawn. What was thinking Noctis?

"It was her." the king muttered. "She pushed him off the edge."

"You mean she was linked to his Focus? What about Vanille?"

"I don't know, but this is too suspicious. Can he still talk?"

"Not a lot, but he still could when I left them. You know, next time, it would be good to be sure you have a phone or something so that I don't have to run through the whole castle to find you."

"This is not the time." Lightning intervened.

They turned a last corner and almost burst into the farthest room of the healing quarters. They were deep underground and the small room was covered with steel walls and dozens of devices and machines. Lucas was sitting in a corner, staring at the poor Sync, lying on an operation table, half naked. The arrows of his brand – the said brand was situated just over his heart, on the right side of his chest- were the darkest shade of black and a red eye had opened in the center, looking at everything in sight. Sync's glasses had fell to the floor and he was contorting with pain, clenching his teeth not to yell in agony. His lower body was already mutating into the cie'th shape he would wear for the rest of his life. He was plugged with pipes to a lot of strange devices that halted the phenomenon, but things had already gone too far.

"Sync!"

Shawn and Noctis rushed to him and the young man crooked one eye open.

"Hey guys…" he managed to moan.

"What happened?"

"Noct, please, it's plain as day. I failed fulfilling my Focus and… argh! I'm now facing the consequences."

"But you've been a l'cie since you were just a little kid!" Lucas yelled at him, joining to his two friends.

Lightning stood back, one hand hanging before her chest. It was hard to breathe when she could see what could be her fate. It was so unfair. No one owed that. Such an end.

"Well, don't you think it's time. I've been a l'cie for just too long."

"Concentrate, Sync, don't go all dramatic on us now! Tell me what happened with Fang. Maybe there's still a chance to turn the tides around!"

"Why do you think this has anything to do with… with Fang, Noct?"

The sudden rage of Sync seemed to accelerate the mutation and half his legs had turned to stone and claws when he realized he should try to stay calm.

"Man, Noctis just want to help you. Be good with him for once." Shawn suggested.

Sync closed his eyes for a while, trying to calm his breathing and the beating of his heart. Shawn seemed scared to get too close to him and Lucas constantly looking at the panels over the machines around, to keep every of them in check. Noctis was standing right next to Sync and his clenched fists were shaking a little. He hated to feel helpless like that.

"I… I tried to talk to her, you know how stupid I get when I'm around Fang. She had to fulfill her focus and mine was to protect her along the way. I never get to told her. All she thought was that I wanted to stop her and Vanille. She really hates me, Noct."

"I don't understand a thing of what he's saying!" Lucas complained.

The pain was driving Sync mad and soon, he wouldn't be able to talk as he wanted to. But Noctis had heard what he needed to hear. Things were bad. Vanille had to destroy Cocoon and Fang would do anything to help Vanille. They were the chosen after all.

"You're telling me you failed because you couldn't go with Fang to protect her?"

"I tried to tell her that I really would only protect her, but she laughed at me and…"

"Oh, she was pretty mean with Sync." Lucas completed as their friend blushed a little.

"You really love her, Sync, that's why you're letting yourself turning into a cie'th. You moron!" Noctis shouted.

His fist hit Sync right on his brand, shoving him into the mattress of his hospital's bed before that a blinding light flashed through the room, blinding everyone for the few seconds Noctis yelled:

"I had enough people failing their focus in front of me and turning into cie'th. You won't be the next, Sync, you heard me?"

Sync coughed at the hit, as the whole room turned silent before Noctis' anger.

"Noctis! You can't ask for the impossible, you know it!" Lucas interfered.

"And I'm just suppose to let every l'cie turned into cie'th till there's no one left on Pulse?"

Shawn caught Noctis by the arms and forced him to take a few steps away from Sync.

"It's hard for every of us if you hadn't realize it yet, Noct!"

"Hey, don't yell at him too fast. I don't know what he did, but… I feel great." Sync observed, taking back everyone's attention.

He was sitting on his bed, his legs were back to human and his brand had turned to a symbol none of them had ever seen. It looked like a small scar shaped as a lightning bolt. Lucas frowned while Shawn's mouth was hanging open.

"What… What happened just now?" Lightning asked.

Noctis looked even more surprised than his three friends. He shook his head as Shawn let go of his arms.

"I… How do you feel Sync?"

"I said great already, didn't I? My head hurt a little but… Hey wait a second. I'm still a l'cie, ain't I?"

"Huh, well, can you still use magic?" Lucas asked.

Sync shot a fire ball in the nearest machine and frowned as he understood he still was cursed. Then, the three men looked up at Noctis who was slowly taking a few more steps back.

"You didn't tell them, Noctis?" Lightning understood aloud.

"Tell them what?"

"What happened is clear as day! You turned Sync into your l'cie. You're a fal'cie, aren't you? You can do most anything." Lightning reminded him.

"He's a fal'cie?" Shawn exclaimed, his eyes widening with utter shock. "He _is_ a fal'cie?" he repeated.

"Shawn, I…"

"Man, you almost turned me into a parrot. Hell, you just saved Sync!"

"But then, what's my Focus now?"

The news seemed to sink in pretty well for Noctis' friends, almost as if they had always known he was in fact a dormant fal'cie. Maybe was it the joy of seeing that Sync was saved, maybe was it something else, but they didn't hold any grudge against the young king for his true nature.

"I don't know. I don't even know how I did turn you into my l'cie."

"Well, for a fal'cie, he sure isn't too convincing. You should at least know what kind of focus you give to someone before to go and…"

"Hey, I don't know if I could do that again." Noctis defended himself.

"Well, you seemed angry when you punched me, what did you think I should do at this moment."

"I thought you'd better stop Fang and Vanille and save them from their focus before things get too far. With my help, all of our help, I'm sure you can do it Sync. I just thought you couldn't give up like that because Fang didn't listen to you once."

"You're even more exigent than my last fal'cie was." Sync realized, blinking his eyes.

Lightning smiled at that comment. It was then that Noctis fall on his knees, his breathing turning into harsh coughs. She rushed to him and was met by his red eyes and sharp claws.

"Damn, that's right, you shouldn't use your powers, Noct!" Lucas reminded him.

"I know, I didn't do it on purpose!" he replied, his fangs coming out from his mouth. "Grrr. I hope I'm going to revert back to myself when things calm down, Sync, otherwise, I'll make sure you'll turn into something way worse than a cie'th."

"Noctis!" Lightning snapped at him.

"I'm sure he's joking." Shawn tried to calm her down.

"Like hell I'm joking! I'm going all scales and stone. I think that wings are even trying to pop out of my back! And my eyes are all weird, I can see through things."

"You're sure you aren't a vampire or something like that?"

"You can see through things? Like what?"

"Shawn!" The four other shouted at him.

He curled up on himself, a sly smile on his face.

"Hey, I'm just curious."

"So you know, I see through most anything and it's not as pleasant as you think. Just what did you eat this morning exactly?"

"Don't go and try to insult Heather's cooking. Her pancakes are the best!"

"They must be, I'm sure, but not half digested, I guess."

Sync brought a hand to his face, sighing with disbelief.

"We have a focus to prevent and a world to save, must I really remind you, Noctis?"

"A world to save?" Lightning repeated.

"Oh, right. Huh, guess we should get on the road right now to catch up with Vanille and Fang."

Noctis avoided to answer Lightning and she understood he was still hiding something to her. When Lucas told her the truth, she almost wished they had left her in the dark. Cocoon was in danger. Cocoon was going to be annihilated if they didn't stop Vanille and Fang!

…

"Can't we go faster than that?"

"You want to go out and pull the car, maybe?"

"I'm sure we would go a little faster!" Noctis acidly replied.

He was back to his human form, and if the car was bigger, he would be passing back and forth. He was sitting next to Lightning, holding her with all his strength. Her world was threatened by two young women. Noctis had tried to explain her that Vanille and Fang had never really managed to fulfill their focus before and that there was only a few chances that they fulfill their focus after all this time.

"We're all stressed out, but we'll make it. I can't fail a focus my king gave me." Sync said over his shoulder.

He was driving, even if at first, it seemed to be a strange decision since he had almost turned into a cie'th just a moment ago. Anyway, he was the most rational men between them all.

"Next time, I won't give any focus, if I can understand what happened anyway."

"We should think about one thing at a time. Cocoon comes first. How are they going to try and destroy it anyway?"

"They both have their eidolons and Fang got some powers that surpass those of a normal l'cie."

Lightning's face turned pale and Noctis realized he should be a little more careful. He was so stressed he couldn't think as stressed as before. Too many people knew that he was a fal'cie. His friends had reacted well, but he was still pained by Lightning's first reaction. And it was hard to adapt to everything new that was happening to him. Shawn was looking at the road while Sync was driving, Lucas was charging up anti-l'cie weapon and Lightning was trying to keep her cool. Still, she was slightly shaking. She needed to do something, anything, and to be waiting for the action to begin, with or without her, felt so terrible. Noctis held her in his arms and whispered encouragements to her, until she stopped to shake. It was her world, the world where her sister was still sleeping in a crystal, which was in danger now. She couldn't just accept this idea and relax. But things had been so strange lately, so out of control. She needed time to calm down. She had got some joy lately, but for each piece of happiness, a ton of hardships was falling on her.

"I feel like crying all the time, it's so unfair," she complained.

"There's no need to be ashamed, your highness, Heather is crying all the time those days, I'm starting to think it's in the air for every girl."

"Heather? Crying? What did you do to her Shawn?"

"Nothing! She said she's happy, but she just cries. And then she burst in laughs. I don't get her at all."

"I don't remember seeing Heather like that before. You're sure she hasn't been kidnapped or something?"

"Well, I asked her, but she just laugh at me, and in every other ways, she's still the same."

Lightning suddenly realized what it could mean. Lately, Heather had avoided her, saying she needed time to spent with her husband, even if her husband was avoiding her at this time.

"Say, did she start to eat a lot lately?"

"Huh… Now that you say it, yeah, Heat' did eat much more than she used to. But I guess it was only the stress after the trouble there was a Ramuh."

"Well, maybe it is something else…" Lightning mused.

It really helped her to think about something else for a while. Shawn turned red when Lucas whispered something to his ear, as he never had thought that maybe his girlfriend was pregnant.

Then, the car suddenly roared as Sync made it turn around to halt their race against time. Vanille and Fang were in sight. They seemed to be arguing together. Fang was winning the argument, which looked pretty common in Lightning's point of view.

"She's shining a little, isn't she?" Lucas observed.

"Well, she's made up her mind. If we want to stop her, it's now or never." Noctis answered his question.

Sync was the first out, soon followed by Lightning, Noctis, Shawn and Lucas. It was hard to believe they were only five to stop a threat going after the whole world of Cocoon. But hey, they had to l'cie among them and a man who could be the strongest fal'cie alive. Not to mention Shawn's sense of humor and Lucas' legendary strength. How sense of humor could help in such a situation. Well, Shawn had guts and his shotgun to help just in case, you know.

Vanille was fighting back as Fang was tying her up with a strange fabric none of them could recognize.

"Fang, you don't have to go through it alone. It's _our _Focus, not just yours."

"I don't want you to get hurt and if someone has to turn into Ragnarok, I will!" Fang retorted.

Pain was clear as day on her face, but she wouldn't turn back. The brand on her arm was shining and a red eye had open under the white maze of confusion that had enveloped her focus since her last wake up from crystal stasis.

"Fang!" Sync shouted with all his strength.

The harsh woman stopped and slowly turned around to see who was there, even if she already had her doubts. Her face grew pale but her feature twitched with annoyance at the sight of Sync. His glasses shone in the sunlight and he blushed slightly as he felt her gaze on him. She really despised him and it was hard to fight against that feeling.

"I thought I'd told you. I don't need anyone's else, and certainly not your stuck up aid or I don't know what. I don't need or want to be protected. I have a focus to fulfill and I'll do it!"

"Fang please, there must be another way!" Vanille called out for her, hoping she would come back to her senses.

"There is no way!"

"You're wrong Fang. Just a while ago, I'd almost turned into a cie'th, but a new fal'cie chose me and turned me into his l'cie, giving me a new focus." Sync stated.

Fang frowned, before to whisper that he could only be lying. The naked soil was hard, all in sight was a desert of stone and rocks and Lightning was doing all she can not to unsheathe her sword right now and charge at this obtuse woman who thought she had all the rights in the world because she was a l'cie.

"You can't destroy Cocoon. Fulfilling a focus just to fulfill it is selfish. You must think of all the consequences!" Lucas observed.

"It's the third chance the fal'cies gave us. You think I never thought of the consequences? Vanille and I won't be given any other chances and we must make sure there's no need to. Even if the whole world should be destroyed, if Vanille can live, it will be enough for me."

"You can't be serious, Fang! You want her to live that deep, but do you want her to live with the sadness of knowing how you died, sacrificing yourself and all the people in Cocoon for her sake? You think someone could really live with that?" Lightning argued.

"Regrets are better than being a cie'th for the rest of your live!"

"Fang, please, listen to them!" Vanille asked her. "Listen to me. This is all wrong!"

She started crying, but Fang didn't seem able to listen, even to her. She was unreachable. She had made up her mind. Cocoon was going down and Vanille would live, no matter the cost.

"It can't be wrong. The Fal'cies knows what they're doing. If they said I must destroy Cocoon, there must be a reason. There is a reason for everything."

"Fang, be rational for once in your life. All the fal'cie ever asked men to do was to serve their purpose, but it never saved any man." Sync told her while walking up to her, as slowly and carefully as he could.

The woman was unstable right now. She could turn into Ragnarok any moment and if she did, no one of the few people around her was sure that they could stop them. Noctis knew he could, but to make sure he did, he would have to kill her. And he wouldn't go that far right now. Not if there's still was a way to save everyone, Cocoon, Vanille and Fang.

"Then, how can your focus be to protect me while accomplishing mine?" she snapped at him, as her skin was shining even more, her magic glowing around her.

"Because I wanted it to be that way. My Focus was to carry out your work if you failed, but I couldn't accept that you fail."

Sync was now getting quite close to Fang, but she summoned Bahamuth as she realized he was and ordered her eidolon to attack the young man. Lucas took this opportunity to go all the way to Vanille and untie her. Shawn had his gunshot ready while Lightning was keeping a hand on her blade. Her heart was racing in her chest. She was trying to stay cool, but the strengths and dangers at hand were too great, even for her. It was her homeworld which was threatened. Could she really carry the fate of a whole world on her shoulder? Could anyone do that without going crazy and breaking apart in the process?

"Why? I failed two times already."

Sync dived to the side, avoiding the eidolon's first attack. He wasn't a hand to hand fighter, but he used his magic to help him a little. It wasn't enough, as Bahamuth hit him from behind and shoved him in the ground, almost burying him all. Sync's head was the only thing they could see of him, as he fought against the eidolon's grip. He sighed and coughed at the same time, before to turn his eyes to Fang, to answer her. His voice was pained and distressed as he answered her.

"I can't have you failing this time or fulfilling your focus. Either way, you would be destroyed, mentally or entirely. I can't have that, because… Because I love you, Fang."

Vanille's eyes widened while Fang was looking down at Sync with disbelief and shock.

"I've been a l'cie most of my life and I had to wait for you to wake up from your crystal stasis to understand what my focus was. But instead of that, you gave me a real purpose. To protect you is my choice, even if I can appear weak. I don't want you to suffer as a l'cie. If there's a way to fight against our focus, I'll find it. If you turn into a cie'th, I'll find a way to make you human again. But either way, I won't let you destroy Cocoon. I know you never wanted to. It's not what Vanille wants. Don't be the fal'cie's slave."

"You love me?" Fang repeated.

Everyone was still pretty shocked, if not for Noctis, who already knew the truth. The king really knew his friends. Bahamuth looked at his master with questions in his eyes. Was it right to keep that man imprisoned under his weight and claws?

"Saying it once isn't enough to convince you? You know, it's getting hard to talk like this."

"Oh, sorry."

Suddenly, Fang looked more vulnerable than strong and Bahamuth vanished in the air. She was still surprised.

"You said a fal'cie chose you to be his l'cie even though you were already…"

At her ton and suspicious look, it was clear she didn't believe him.

"Yeah, Noctis did."

"Oh, so now, your friend, the almighty king of Pulse, is a fal'cie."

"I never said I was almighty," Noctis tried to defend himself.

"This isn't the point! There's only one way to set things right for us, and it's to destroy Cocoon right now! I'm not asking anyone to do it in my place, all I want is to give one more chance to Vanille to get out of this nightmare!"

"Destroying Cocoon is only sure to give her an eternal nightmare! You both went there, didn't you? You saw it with your own eyes. Cocoon's people aren't monsters. They're human beings, just like us. Who could live with such a weight on their shoulders?"

Fang was going to get angry at this rate.

"You don't understand, you don't understand a thing! With time, you can forget. You think I want her to live on forever as long as we wait to fulfill this focus? You think I'm glad to wake up each three hundred years to see that the people I loved are all dead and to meet the grand grand grand children in their place? You think it's easy for us to look for our parents graves when they've been death for centuries? Being immortal isn't funny and I've killed so many people already. There always be fal'cie and l'cie and l'cies will always have to obey their focus. What means love if I have to lose everyone I love? What means my life if all I have is an obligation of destroying other's existence? I've stopped being happy the day I became a l'cie and I won't live until I'm sure that Vanille at least is freed of this curse!"

Her skin was slowly turning orange and she crouched down on herself, transforming into the purest l'cie any of them have ever saw. She had fangs coming out of her mouth and Sync hadn't even the time to get up when she jumped at him, aiming for his throat.

Lightning felt a shiver running through her as Noctis clenched his teeth.

"So because you'd lose hope, no one else can have some, is that it?" he asked, a little more for himself than for Fang.

Vanille screamed in fear as Fang managed to hurt Sync, tearing his shirt open with her claws. He was bleeding, but could still fight back and managed to use his magic without hurting himself, even in a so small distance. The ice covered Fang's hands and claws, before that he could push her with her back to the ground, summoning thunderbolt and electrifying her. The shock kept her quite for a moment, long enough so that she could see the new brand on Sync's chest and realized he had said the truth. He wasn't a normal l'cie anymore. She completely froze and Sync stopped fightning back, as Fang face reappeared. Her monster's features soon were gone and everyone had to take a few steps closer to realize that she was crying.

"Did you really mean it, Sync? That you loved me?"

"I'm way too stuck up to lie over something like that." he whispered.

His right side was bleeding and Fang seemed to suddenly understand all that he was ready to sacrifice for her.

"You don't even know me."

"I know you well enough to be sure of myself now."

"So, you'll really stop me?"

"I will. And I'll save you."

"No one can." she despaired.

At that moment, Vanille cried in pain, surprising everyone. She was transforming. They were running out of time. Lucas was pushed away from the red haired girl and Lightning unsheathed her sword. Fang wanted to move, but before her or Sync could try anything, they both turned to crystal. Noctis understood what it meant. Sync's new focus had become the same as Fang. It was fulfilled. None of them could threaten Cocoon now. The danger resided in Vanille. And there was only one person who could stop her now. It was him. Him and his fal'cie's powers. If only he knew how to control them. How to use them right. He sighed and ran up to Vanille. Even if he wasn't too sure of what he was doing, he had to try.

Lightning had started running with him when she suddenly collapsed to the ground, holding her painful chest, feeling her brand burning under her clothes. It was hard to breathe, hard to think for her. Noctis slowed down and turned to her.

"Are you okay?"

"Go on, I'm all fine!"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, just go Noctis."

Biting his lower lip, Noctis turned his back on her and resumed his race. Vanille was his cousin and had been one of the rare girls he could count on as a friend. Her face was terrified, but the brand on her leg was shimmering and the magic was filling the air as she began to roar and groan, both from pain and anger.

"Vanille, stop it! Can you hear me Vanille?"

She was becoming it, Ragnarok. Noctis felt his stomach twisting at the impression he felt at this moment. Something inside him hated Ragnarok. He couldn't let her show up. He wouldn't let her become that monster. Because he was stronger and that he had decided that Cocoon would exist under his reign. He hadn't the time to subdue the people of this world. It couldn't be destroyed.

_What are those thoughts? Those aren't…_ Noctis felt his consciousness leaving him as he jumped in the air.

His nails were claws and his fangs grew till they couldn't fit his mouth anymore. A savage roar built up in his throat. His skin turned grey and covered itself with spikes, stones, pipes and components. He had large dark wings in his back and his eyes were shining red. His hair was stuck up in the air, as if they had frozen on his head. He smiled as Vanille froze before him.

"I am your master, l'cie. The master of all l'cies and fal'cies. Your focus is obsolete. You're not worth carrying on my will and you won't be marked by other fal'cie then me. Give me your brand now!"

Vanille was back into her real shape, but she couldn't recognize the Noctis before her and screamed in fear as the terrible monster slashed her legs. She closed her eyes tightly while the others were shouting at Noctis to stop. He never stopped, but Vanille didn't feel any pain. Only a shot of wind hitting her, and a little stinging impression on her thigh. When she looked down at herself, she realized there was no brand left. Only her white and pale skin. She looked up. Noctis had no more claws, nor fang, nor wings. He smiled shyly at her, holding something in his fist. As he opened it, she saw a dark crystal with a red eye imprisoned behind arrows going every ways they could. He broke it suddenly between his fingers.

"And with that, the curse if lift. Forever."

"Is this for real?"

"You can ask Lucas to pinch you for me. Right now, I want to know what's happening with Light." Noctis whispered, turning back around.

What he saw did surprise him, even after all that had happened until now. Lightning was back on her feet, but right before her, an eidolon was standing. One of the rarest eidolons out there. Odin.

"By the great Orphan…" Shawn said, taking a few steps back.

"I can't believe it." added Lucas.

Vanille crossed her arms on her chest, looking at Noctis, than at the crystal enveloping both Fang and Sync, who was still sitting on her sister-like-bodyguard.

"She thought her world would be destroyed. And in the end, she couldn't do anything to save it. She didn't have to since you were here. But still, maybe you should have given her a chance to act first."

"You think Odin is here because of her pride?" Noctis asked, looking at Vanille over his shoulder with disbelief.

"No." Shawn said. "He's here because of her distress."

_That's right, Noctis, you idiot, she's just learned you were a fal'cie and you're already strong enough to have l'cie and all. She must have been terrified and all you did was pushing her as if she could take anything head-on. It was too much pressure. Too much at the same time. I should have left her back home. She needed a break. I shouldn't have told her that much soon,_ he thought.

He wanted to interfere, but Lightning won her fight. Then, she looked at him with an indescribable look on her face.

"Noctis, are you thinking that you should have leave me back home in your little castle?"

"Lightning, I think you were overstressed and that you should try to relax now…" he carefully answered.

She raised her sword.

"I don't understand you anymore Noctis. I can't relax at all right now. If you can make a l'cie back to a human again, why didn't you use that power on me when I told you I was a l'cie? Why didn't you free my sister from her fate?"

"But you know I couldn't do that before…"

"Now you can Noctis, so what are you waiting for?"

"I… I still don't control it."

"And so what? Vanille is alright now, isn't she? And you saved Sync. What is it I want you to save me so much? I can't think straight anymore, nothing happened to Cocoon, but I'm so scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Of everything!"

Anyone would have been if they were in her shoes. After all, her husband was mutating into a monster that he couldn't control himself. She was a l'cie and she was supposed to control him, which seemed impossible. Her whole world had almost been destroyed by girls with powers she couldn't begin to understand. She was in love, the very next day, she wanted to destroy everything between them.

"Maybe I was running from things before, but it hurt to be as helpless as I feel. It's too much. Too much."

Noctis walked up to her and took her in his arms. She was right. So right.

"There won't be anything else before a long time Lightning. I'll learn to control myself and I won't… I won't let you down or push you into something this terrible ever again. I should have told you everything, and I understand you're angry. I…"

"Just hold me Noct."

"Okay."

Shawn, Lucas and Vanille stood back, and looked one more time at the crystal over Sync and Fang. It was starting to shine, just as a line on Noctis' back shone. It was the stones on his back, the stones of his own brand, resounding with the use of his powers. Sync and Fang came back to life. To everyone's surprise, except Lightning was still clutching to her Noctis, (and the said Noctis who had eyes only for her at this moment) the l'cies wake up from their crystal stasis, naked. It was quite strange, with the position they were in.

"Oh god, that was one heck of a day." Shawn complained. "Heather will never believe me when I'll tell her."

"Fang, I'm so glad you're okay?"

"Why am I naked?" was all the fierce woman could answer.

Lightning started laughing as she heard that sentence; that seemed really out of context. She still could smile and laugh after everything that she had learn and seen. Thanks to Noctis and his friends. She wished Noctis' last promise would turn out right. That they would finally have time for themselves. A lot of time, like months and years. He heard her thought. And he promised himself to keep his words.

To be continued

Well, huh, yeah, aren't things looking up? It was quite confused all along, maybe is it the state of mind I was in when I wrote. Anyway, I think the end was worth it. Wasn't it nice to explore Vanille and Fang's problem? I realized how hard the whole concept of the game was on them. They're quite lucky to still have someone of their time with them. I understand better why Fang is so protective with Vanille. And I really think Fang needed a tall, pale and brilliant man as her lover. You know, more brainy than strong. Sync really fitted that idea. As for Vanille, I guess she could go with Lucas. He looked a little rough, but I'm sure he's just a big teddy bear, like Snow. Aww, Snow. He shall be back in the next chapter. Hope my sense of humor wasn't too creepy in this chapter. I'm awaiting for your reviews and your comments. Criticism's always welcome!

See ya soon! Radiklement…


	23. For a husband to his wife

Hello there! I'm finally back. I was on vacation and played video games quite a lot lately, which kept me from writing. Anyway, I've got many excuses at the end of the chapter, so I just let you read the said chapter for now. To clear up some little things, I'm still trying to update this story once a week. I'm late this time, but I'll try not to repeat it too much. I want to end this story before the end of summer to catch back on my other fics. I wish you a good time reading and wanted to thank you for taking the time to read that story. Reviews are welcome. Lightning and Noctis missed you all, but they had to take a little break too after all I put them through.

Lightning : Would you start the chapter already?

Noctis: Hey, Light, calm down.

She glares at him and at the author. Guess it's time to get into it!

Associates till death do us part

From a husband to his wife

It was a dark and cold night. Months had passed since Fang and Vanille had tried to fulfill their focus, only to find love and redemption. Cocoon looked peaceful, for once, and the central plaza of Palampolum was almost empty as a lonely woman walked in the streets. There was no one else than Lightning. She came to a stop as she reached the center of the plaza, where the crystallized Serah was.

"Hey there, Serah. It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

As always, her crystallized sister didn't answer, but Lightning was growing accustomed to it. She was here to talk a little, even if Serah couldn't hear her. She really needed a moment alone with her little sister.

"You know, it's been one year since you were turn into a crystal. One year and a half since I got married with Noctis. We didn't even have a party for the occasion. He was out in a war. Again. Not that I really should complain about it, it's seems there's nothing else we can do to reign over Pulse but to fight. During the last year, there were ten wars. Noctis has killed ten other fal'cies, but now, he controls his powers at least. We're still in love, even though it feels so strange just to think how much I've changed since the last time we saw each other. It's been so long, Serah, I can't believe you're still in this state."

Serah's skin was pale under the crystal shade and she seemed to be meditating, or rather, sleeping, as the tales were saying she should be.

"There had been less and less war ever since Noctis started unl'ciyng people. He's getting good at that, but not with everyone. Most time, he just gives another focus to the people. He can uncie'th people, but he must follow the fal'cies' rules. As for me, he never had to change my focus. My brand's stable. I've been a l'cie for almost one year and we both think it is quite convenient for me to have my magic powers. Well, he says that he don't want to give me a focus, because it would be wrong for me to be his l'cie, and that he doesn't control his powers enough, but I guess he's just scared he could ask me a focus I couldn't fulfill. He's still a little unstable every now and then. Most of the time, he's alright, but there's a new side of him that's been showing up since he first transformed into a fal'cie. A dark and terrible side. I know he's still scared of himself, that's why I'm trying all I can not to be scared myself. But it's still pretty hard to see him everyday like that and not to know what I can do to help."

The night felt cold and Lightning shivered a little, looking up at the stars.

"Snow has almost completed his sentence in jail. He had three months of detention for helping you fulfilling your Focus. I hoped that when he'd got out, you'd be awake. He would sacrifice anything for you, Serah. I never thought that such a man could exist in the world before, but since I've met with Noctis and learn to believe and confide in others, I've discovered that there was far more good people than just you and our parents out there…"

She paused, looking around her, as she thought someone would come out of the darkness. But no, nothing. Wait a minute; she saw something moving in a corner of the plaza. Then, she recognized his features and blue eyes. Each time he used his powers while keeping all the control, his eyes would go blue like that. He gave her a small smile and went to her side. Lightning wished for a second he couldn't hear everything that she had just said to herself before Serah. It wasn't all bad, but she didn't want her husband to believe that she was holding any grudge for not having a present on their first wedding anniversary or something.

"Hey there Light. I thought you would be here."

She laughed as he wrapped his arms around her to hug her tightly.

"I thought I'd asked you to give me some time alone with my sister."

"Yeah, but I was missing you back at our castle. And I've remembered which day we were today."

"What's so important with the date?"

"It's been one year since we've realized we were in love together. One year and a half since we've been officially married, right, but, one year since it started to be real for us too."

That was why Noctis hadn't done anything on their first year anniversary. It hadn't been one year in his heart!

"I never get to find a fitting present for you, Light, but after doing some research, I realized what it was you really wanted. So here, take a good look behind you."

"What are you…?"

He had her turning around and she gasped as she finally understood what it all meant. Noctis was a fal'cie after all. And Serah's crystal shine for the last time as it started to vanish in the air. All that was left was Lightning's sister, Cocoon's second princess.

"I can't believe it." she whispered under her breath.

"You better should. It's been a year for her too. Go and see her."

Serah fell upon the ground as her cold prison disappeared and gasped with shock as she completely awake. This was for real? Wasn't it another of her dream? Just a while ago, she was listening to Lightning's monologue and now… Lightning's pure laugh of joy seemed another part of unreality for her, and Serah had to wait and to feel her sister's arms wrapped around her in a tight hug to believe this was for real.

"Sis, you're finally back."

Serah was astonished by every new feeling she was getting. The air on her skin, in her lungs, the beating of her heart, the pain and the joy overwhelming her. It was so, so refreshing to be alive and awake at new! She hugged Lightning back and couldn't help herself but started to cry. Noctis stood back, taking in that incredible scenery. The sisters were together. Finally. _That was one hell of a present_, he thought for himself. _But maybe I should have given it to her before…_

He had had his hands full for the last few months, trying to understand his new powers and not to let them control him. The last war he fought, three months ago, had been pretty tough. Lucas had almost gotten killed out there and when he came back home, it was to hear about Heather and Shawn's baby, who was driving Lightning mad. Maybe because his wife was envious of her friend Heather, maybe because the glare her mother-in-law was continuously shooting at her since the birth of a baby that wasn't her grandson. For some reason, seeing his best friend being a father gave him the chills about the very idea of having kids himself. How could he ever be a good dad while being the king of Cocoon and Pulse, while fighting wars, while being a fal'cie and a husband? He already had some trouble pulling all that off.

He looked back up at Lightning. They never had really talked about that question anyway. For now, she was happy. Well, Serah seemed annoyed with something, but after all, she had missed one year of everyone else's lives. Soon, the sister began arguing and Noctis could hear them both from way afar.

"Is it true Lightning? Snow's still in jail as we speak? Is he? Because, it wasn't his fault at all, it was I that should have…"

"It's okay Serah, he told me everything and no one really resent you for what happened. After all, you did all you could to prevent the people from being killed. Snow saved all the rest."

"But why is he imprisoned? I should be the one in prison, I was the l'cie!"

"It's okay, he's getting out tomorrow. You were already imprisoned in your crystal for all this time. I'm sure you've suffered enough."

"I'm sorry. I'm so happy, but I miss him so much at the same time. You came to see me all the time, but he never did, not even once."

"Don't be afraid, Serah, everything's going to be okay now. You'll see Snow soon. He hasn't forgotten you at all, you don't have to worry."

"How did you... Oh, thanks, Light, thank you so much!"

"What? But I didn't do anything."

Serah smiled as she hugged her sister. After all, Lightning hadn't change that much. She had still trouble to understand why someone could be touched by simple words of encouragement. But still, the very fact that she was there and tried to cheer her up was the greatest gift Serah could have ever asked for. She noticed Noctis in the background and her smile grew even wider as she remembered what Lightning had told her while she was still sleeping. Noctis had conquered her sister's heart. He was a fal'cie, but a good one, who tried his best to help l'cies all over the world. And he had come to wake her up from her crystallized stasis. Finally, it seemed that life could be fair. As soon as she could be in Snow's arms, she would be able to thank Orphan for letting her live that much long.

"I must be the happiest girl alive in all Cocoon."

"I'm glad to hear that."

…

Serah's return was celebrated all over Cocoon, since the people missed their princess. She cried a little more as everyone welcomed her back in her town, but she cried even more when Snow was brought before her. His hair was longer, his bandana a little loose and he looked as if he had aged from ten years in only one with his beard. He looked hot and her heart melted in her chest as he simply opened his arms to her. She rushed to him, almost throwing herself at him, to find shelter in his embrace, for the first time since so, so long! As she snuggled against him, she sensed their necklace hanging on his neck. She smiled as she felt his shivers. He had missed her so much. Wanted her so much back in his life. He had break apart once and it felt hard not to break apart now, since this dream seemed just too good to be true. Then she kissed him through her tears and he lifted her to the sky, yelling his joy like a child would, making her laugh for the first time in a year. The crowd gathered around them cheered and applauded and Lightning let Noctis hold her close, even if everyone could see them. No one was looking at them, every eyes were on Snow and Serah.

"Let's get married now that this nightmare's over." Serah suggested softly to her fiancé.

He smiled even more, if it was possible and the crowd roared her approval. For once, everyone would have a reason to feast! And it was the greatest occasion there ever was. Their princess was finally back and happy!

…

Lightning sighed as she got to bed that night. After everything that had happened in the last few days, she couldn't believe she was ever angry because of her mother-in-law's glares or even jealous of Heather's baby. Her sister was back and getting married in the next week. She had a loving and fateful husband, who was a dashing and sexy king. She had one million of men ready to lend their lives to her cause in any war or conflict and she totally ruled at fighting, with or without them! She had become the queen of two worlds and was now pretty good to fight back the nobles in and outside the court. She had her best friend to catch back on any girl thing she could have missed during her tomboy phase. And if she needed to laugh, she always had Shawn, Vanille and even the couple of Fang and Sync. Still, she had some little matters to be preoccupied. She put one hand on her brand, sighing deeply. And there was another and even more pressing matter for preoccupations.

She stared at the ceiling, trying to find a way to put it. It wasn't terrible at all, on the contrary, but once Noctis knew… Things were going to change, once again. She didn't mind, but was still a little scared. Noctis loved her now, but how would he take the news she had for him? She had to tell him soon, otherwise, he would understand himself in sometimes. Maybe not, if another war was to break out and keep him away from her for a few months, the surprise would already be home before he came back. That idea scared her. Could something like that happened? Each time he had to go away, it felt harder to let him go. Longer to wait for each day and mostly each night to end.

"How can I announce him… This time, I want him to be the first to know." she thought out loud.

It was that very moment that Noctis choose to enter the room and he frowned at his wife's statement.

"The first to know what, dear?"

"Noctis? You're already here?"

"Well, since you've been complaining a lot about me staying for too long in my office, meeting nobles and all, I thought I would join you sooner tonight, you see? So… There's something you need to tell me?"

He seemed a bit worried, but as she smiled at him, he understood it surely wasn't that much a great deal. He took the time to remove his boots, lock the door, and throw his coat in a corner of the room before to walk up to the bed.

"Is it your brand? Or your sister?"

"No, not at all, Noctis. I'm doing okay and Serah is still surely the happiest woman alive on Cocoon. And that's mostly thanks to you."

He looked down, smiling slyly. He liked it when she praised him, but he didn't think he really deserved it. If he had been able to do the same thing while just being a normal average guy, he would have preferred to. And the praising would felt more owned.

"So, you wanted to talk about your sister?"

Lightning had to think pretty fast to find something else to say. She didn't want to tell him her little secret right now. Not like that. She would tell him today, but not now. She wanted him to be in a good state of mind. And at the same time as the idea hit her, she felt that it really was the right thing to do. She had to pay him back for his gift.

"No, Nocty. I wanted to talk about us. About the gift you gave me. It was for our first anniversary, but I never got to give you anything in return."

He blushed a little at that.

"You really don't have to; you've already given me more than all I've ever wanted."

"It won't be that much. Just come over here, will you?"

He complied and sat next to her. She took his hands in her own hands, and their fingers intertwined, almost automatically.

"I really, really love you, Noct."

"I know, Claire. I love you too."

She smiled as he used her real name. It always felt as heart-warming as the first time.

"Do you remember the last time you came back from a war?"

"Of course I remember."

… flash-back…

_I hope she won't get mad at me_, he thought as he sneaked in the castle. He wouldn't see anyone but his wife. He wasn't in the right state to see anyone anyway. He surfed on his swords, entered by an open window and hid himself in the shadows to walk through the corridors and the stairs keeping him apart from his wife. As he entered the room, Lightning had jumped a little, surprised that anyone would come to see her. He locked the door behind him, trying to hold back his shaking.

"Noctis?"

How he'd long to hear his name in her mouth. To hear her calling him like that. To see her, standing before him.

"I missed you."

"I know the war's over, but I thought you wouldn't be back before another week."

"I couldn't wait that much. Are you disappointed to see me too soon?"

"No, not at all." she replied with a smile.

He walked up to her and as he stepped in the dim light of her night lamp, she could see the bruises on his skin and the dried blood on his torn clothes. Maybe that war was over in facts, but he was still fresh back from the battlefield.

"What… What happened to you?"

"Well, I've been in a war after all… There were mines planted everywhere." he sighed.

She looked at him with utter disbelief. He never mentioned that in his letters. She was forced to stay back at their castle to treat with the nobles and keep the other countries in check. She was about to get up of her bed, but Noctis pushed her down, to lie over her. She wanted to touch his face, to hold him close, to stop his shaking, to erase the fears still shining in his eyes.

"Noctis…" she whispered as he started kissing her neck.

His hands were a little clumsier than usual as they looked for her clothes under the covers. He wanted her. He needed her. The feeling wasn't scary. But she wanted to comfort him before, to see his shakings stops.

"I still can't believe I'm back." he admitted between two kisses. "In one piece. With all the soldiers that we've lost. I couldn't use my powers, not even once in that stupid war. I was helpless. Just as any other man. I felt so weak."

"I don't understand."

"I can use my powers now, but back there, in Necropolia, I couldn't. Something stopped me. Like that time, when we've fallen in the Shrine where you were turn into a l'cie. I couldn't protect anyone. I couldn't save anyone."

"Even with your powers…"

He suddenly stopped his passionate kiss to look at her in the eyes and she realized just how shaken he was.

"I've stepped on a mine. I'd seen my men exploding, being reduced to shreds. Limbs and blood everywhere. I… I save myself by sliding the foot of someone else in the place of my own foot. I was so scared when I ran back to our army lines that when I saw another men standing on a mine himself, I almost ran past him. I almost refuse to save him, just to get a place to hide and cry over my sorry ass."

His shakings were worse now and he was clenching to her, as if he could fall if he ever let her go. She hugged him tight, shivering as she tried to picture what it could have been. She shook her head as he repeated that he'd almost abandoned one of his soldiers.

"What kind of king would do that?"

"You saved him, Noctis, that's all that counts."

"Yeah, I did save him. But all the while, I thought in the back of my mind that he was better off dead. As long as I was alive, I didn't want to care about anyone else's problems."

"Noct…"

He was disgusted with himself. He wanted her to say he was only human, that it was okay, but at the same time, he wanted her to yell at him, to punch him in the face. Instead of all that, she kissed his left cheek. And then the right cheek. She started kissing him all over the face. His eyelids, his forehead, his cheeks… He shivered.

"It wasn't your fault. You did your best. Anyone else would have broken apart in such a situation and no one could blame you for thinking what you thought. You can't be perfect. I know it Noctis. I should have been with you."

"No, no, I don't want you on any battlefield ever again."

"What?"

He coiled up against her as she yelled and she sighed. He was just a kid now. He wanted comfort, he wanted warmth and he wanted peace! Anything that would erase the pictures of death and destruction playing over and over again in his mind.

"Noctis, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"I'm really that pathetic now?"

She ran a hand through his messy hair, making him lay his head over her chest. He held back sobs, once more, and she could smell the dirt, the canon powder and the oil that covered him.

"No, you're just hurt. No one should have to fight war. Not even a king. And for being concerned even by what you thought for yourself while you were out there, you must be the greatest king there ever was, Nocty."

"I'm sorry, Claire. If only I was stronger, I wouldn't put you through that. Having to comfort me every times I come back from a war. What kind of husband am I…" he complained.

"Don't say that. You always did the same for me when I'm back from my wars."

"But I…"

He was cut short by her kiss and she had him on his back, sitting on top of him. As she pressed herself to him, he whined softly. He felt bad as he enjoyed her presence. While he was alive, all the dead soldiers who had had a wife waiting back home themselves…

"You must make it up for the dead Noctis. Live your life in their stead. Live it to its fullest. It's the only way to pay them back their sacrifice. That and giving peace to their country. The peace's already here. And we'll make sure it'll stay. In the mean time…"

She undid his shirt, and bit her lips as she saw the bruises and the burns all over his skin.

"I'll have to heal you, my poor Nocty."

He tried to protest, but was growing to weak even to talk. He cried a little, even if Lightning's hands were soft and tender. When she was done fixing him up, she pulled him into a kiss. And she made love to him, for the first time. He had never been that vulnerable before. And even if every now and then he would surrender himself to her, he never felt as much in need than at that time.

…flash-back ends…

"What is it, Light? You look so far from me."

"I was just remembering how cute you were that night. Even if you were so hurt, I would want to see you like that again. Not because a war happened or anything bad. Just because you'd be my man and because you love me."

He blinked at that, surprised beyond words.

"I… Is that a compliment or something?"

"I'm not sure myself. But I wanted to tell you that you gave me a wonderful gift that night, even if you thought you had only humiliated yourself."

He frowned, even more puzzled. She smiled shyly and shivered as she took all the courage within her to tell him out loud.

"I'm… We're going to have a baby, Noctis. I'm pregnant."

"You're… We… Wow." was all he could mutter at first.

She was trembling a little and he pulled her into a hug. She wanted him to react more than that, to say something, but it seemed that Noctis couldn't find any words to express how he was feeling.

"Say, Claire. Are you happy?"

"Well, I don't know… Are YOU happy?"

"Only if you say that you really want to be the mother of my kids. This is so sudden, I…"

He laughed suddenly, and she smiled a little more.

"So, you want to be the father of my children?" she asked.

"But of course! I just thought. I thought that you didn't feel ready yet."

"I don't know if I am. I learned it a few days ago. I was really happy, but at the same time, there was this entire ruckus with my sister being back and… I was so afraid of what you would think."

"Why's that?" he replied, parting a little from her to look her in the eyes.

"Well, because… I'm still a l'cie remember. I should have completed my focus before to go and get pregnant or…"

"Hold on a sec. It's partly my fault, right? So why are you blaming yourself?"

She grabbed on his shoulders and tried her best not to shout.

"But you don't understand, Noct! I'm a l'cie, what if I hurt the baby by using my magic, or turning into a crystal, or even a cie'th?"

"Lightning… Didn't you ask anyone how things were going here for mothers? There have already been mothers pregnant while they were still l'cie. I would be more worried with the fact that I'm a fal'cie in this case and how the baby will turn out in the end."

"Moron! You've already made all the tests and the doctors said any baby of yours would be perfectly normal."

"Really? They didn't tell me. But anyway, you shouldn't worry. I'll watch your back and make sure nothing can happen to you or the kid. Maybe my powers were gone during that stupid war, but now they're back for good."

His confidence was reassuring. And he looked so happy, Lightning almost wanted to cry from joy. For once, everything was looking good. Then, she remembered another of her worries.

"Oh, if me being a l'cie is alright, what about the baby then? You want a girl or a boy?"

"Any will do. It's not as if I could choose."

"Well, your mother wants a girl, that's for sure, but since I've seen Shawn with his little boy, I couldn't help but think…"

"I don't care Lightning, as long as our baby is healthy and live in a peaceful world. And as look as you'll be happy with me, there's nothing else that could be important for me."

She smiled as he took her in his arms and they both lied back in their bed.

"Then, will you chose a name?"

"A name? Already?"

She kissed him softly and he soon was convinced that he could give it some thought.

"If it's a girl, I'll name her Estelle. I'll call her Stellie and she'll be _my_ little princess."

Lightning giggled and found herself lost in her thoughts. Things were finally looking up. Noctis was going to be the father of her child. He already was, of course, but he really wanted to. She was still a little afraid. If she had a baby, how would she take care of him? Would she be a good mom? Would the baby look like her or would he take after his dad? Did she wanted a boy or a girl? Was her pregnancy going to be easy given the fact she was a queen? What would Romilda says when she learn the good news? She was so anxious about everything. She wanted to go out and train and fight to let all her stress out. After all, she wouldn't be able to fight in a short while without putting the baby in danger. Well, as the nurses and the doctors would say, but she sure wanted to keep working with Noctis on the peace of their kingdoms.

"If it's a boy, I'll name him Storm." she thought out loud.

"Storm?"

"Why, it's cute!"

"But…"

"It doesn't sound Latin at all, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah, but…"

"You name the girl, I'll name the boy, alright?"

He smiled before to agree with her. After all, how should they call the son of Lightning?

"I love you, Light."

"I love you so much, Noct," she replied.

To be continued…

Why, yes, this chapter took me an awful while to write. I must say that I waited a bit for reviews, and for inspiration. I rewrite it three times before to really think it was right. I still don't entirely like the ending, but it must be because I finished FF XIII a month ago and have been playing to Trauma Team, and Suikoden V, and Dissidia and Crisis Core for a while now. I'm awaiting Versus, and I hope I while be able to finish the story before that the game comes out. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to write in this story anymore… Awww, oh, right, I said that I would update once a week and it's been something like two weeks. I've write a little in my series of novels, which I've been working on for almost five years now. I hope someday they'll be ready to be published. I wanted to apologize for not updating sooner, I finished the chapter today and moreover, I haven't have access to internet during the last two weeks. That's finally a good reason for my late update. But, well, since a baby's on the way in this story, I'll try my best to keep up with my deadlines. Well, the one I make for myself in my head.

Anyway, I wanted to mention that I thought the greatest gift a husband can give his wife is a baby. After that he gave her all of his love, of course. I hope you'll agree that it was time I gave these two things to look up to. Ouch, my English is looking worse, I think I'm really getting tired. Should stop writing for a while…

I hope you liked this chapter and am waiting for feedback. Any idea of what could happen next? I already have a little plan, but if you want to know a little more about Shawn, Sync or Lucas' little lives, I'll be happy to develop this side of the story a little more. Well then, with all that said, see ya all soon!


	24. Retaliations and fatalities

Hi there! Maybe I've been too hard with myself about my writing lately. It feels like nothing can come out right. Maybe is it just me. Maybe am I tired to write over this story. I've erased my two last tries and restarted everything three times, at least. Sorry for keeping you waiting for so long. This chapter was supposed to be terribly sad, but finally… I asked my brother for advice and came up with this. Hope you like it!

Associates till death do us apart

Retaliations and fatalities

There was no threat to warn him. No sign in the air or in the sky. No stars suddenly shining or stopping to shine. Noctis thought that for once, his life was going straight and that everything would be alright. His mother was delighted to know she would soon be a grand-mother. The country of Lucis had thrown one hell of a feast and both Cocoon's and Pulse's nobles had reached a truce to share their joy at the idea of a common heir for their worlds. This was a sign that both Pulsian and Cocoon's people could get along just as any human could. Nothing could ruin his happiness, not even the fact that he was still a fal'cie or that Lightning was a l'cie. Then, he realized what it meant to be a daddy-to-be while being Lightning's husband…

…

"Noctis! Noctis!"

"I'm up, I'm up!" he replied, still looking quite tired and sleepy.

"Could you get me a tonberry?"

"A what?"

Now, he was completely awake and he had even backed away from her, surprised to say the least.

"I'm hungry and I wanted to eat tonberry's meat. My father had caught one or two once, it was… It was beyond words!"

She had grabbed his forearm and was now giving her puppy eyes to convince him. He sighed.

"You want tonberry's meat, in the middle of the night."

"It's not completely my fault, Nocty, we're two to want some."

He looked down to her belly, which was still pretty small, since she was only in her third month of pregnancy. She gave him a light kiss on the lips, to encourage him and as she pressed him on with more kisses, making sure he couldn't get back to sleep, he gave up.

"Alright, alright, I'll go catch a tonberry for you, Light."

"Yeah! Did you hear sweetie? Daddy's gonna catch us a tonberry!"

She looked as a little girl, but the doctor had said her change of mood would be frequent and that Noctis had to be ready for anything. She had already taken the habit to talk to herself, mostly to the baby.

Still, it was only an example of the transformation Lightning was undergoing. She was growing pretty aggressive with the nobles, even if they were happy and saying good things about Cocoon. At other time, she would start crying for no reason at all. Each time that she met Vanille in a corridor, she would start crying and ran to lock herself in her room. Vanille was hurt by this, but even Noctis couldn't get his wife to admit why she was acting like that. Every day was a surprise for the young husband. When she wasn't sick, crying or eating, Lightning was training with her soldiers, and no one could dissuade her to refrain a little on her use of magic or strength.

"Think about the baby, your highness." The soldiers pleaded.

"Raise your swords. The baby and me, we want to fight and we're fighting!" she ordered them.

Noctis talked with this father about his own mother's pregnancy, desperate that his wife would ever be back to normal one day. Two weeks of being kept awake by her food demands and her need to train had exhausted him, not to mention all the other things she wanted all the time. Maximilian told him he didn't have to fear the future. Lightning would certainly calm down. But she seemed so full of energy all the time, so happier and cheerier than usual. The country liked that change, but Noctis thought that his wife was a little too enthusiast. After all, he was the one facing all of her cravings.

…

At the beginning of the fourth month, Lightning had almost managed to calm down. But her hormonal changes were still hard to contain every now and then. She was acting most of the time as a little girl, and some other time, Noctis couldn't believe what he heard from her mouth. Once, in the middle of a council, she decided she had had enough and walked out with all the nobles gaping in shock. And who was it that had to calm down the nobles? Him, of course.

Then, there was that time that Noctis wouldn't forget. Not that he really was angry with Lightning. Just maybe a little scared of her behavior. It was in the morning and he was going to his office to attend to some of his king's business. As he entered the office, he observed that the desk was cleaned of all paper. The door locked beside him and Lightning was there, in the most daring clothes he had ever seen on her. Her eyes were shining with lust and even if he wanted to get to work and read the letters she had hidden somewhere in the room, he really couldn't resist to her. At some point, she looked as a predator, or a mantis, and he was almost scared. But just almost… He was a grown man and he could take an ordeal of that sort. Still, he hoped next time, her craving for him would happen in their bedroom, since his desk wasn't really comfortable… Neither the cold floor made of stone…

Anyway, after enduring the last three months, Noctis went to see his wife's doctor. He had tried to respect every changes, but he was really exhaust to be running everywhere, and to keep up with Lightning, which was still full of energy and plans. When she wasn't keeping him up at night, she was disappearing for a whole day without saying anything, leaving him in his doubts and fears, since she was becoming more fragile with each week and… When she would show up in their room, he would be pacing, back and forth, and she would told him she was with her sister, or that she had gone to Cocoon to check her troops, or worse, that she was riding the chocobo his mother had gave her all over Pulse. In her state, really. It seemed that her pregnancy had change one thing and only one. She was so careless that Noctis was thinking about locking her up until the baby's birth. Still, he wouldn't dare to tell her what he thought. She would get mad. And now, when she was getting mad, people could get hurt.

"Can you tell me if it's normal that she's so… so over the top with everything?"

Noctis felt ashamed to be interrogating the doc without mentioning it to Lightning. But if things kept up, he was going to die rather young. He had nightmares at night, when he was able to sleep. And for once, it wasn't about Stella, but about Claire. Lightning had turn into an egomaniac wife asking anything she wanted all the time, thinking only about herself and the baby. And for some reason, her husband couldn't take it anymore, even if there were still three more months to wait for the baby to come.

"Well, I have my doubts about this, but it's not as if I could do anything about it…"

"You don't understand. It's hard even to face my own people! I never know what she's thinking or planning. Whatever it is, it's sure to be a disaster for me. I don't recognize her anymore."

"I know, your highness. Lady Lightning is really perturbed by her pregnancy. After doing some research, I realized it could be because of her brand and her l'cie condition. You know, she's going unstable and…"

"What?"

Noctis was maybe exhausted, but that news rang a bell in his mind and he grabbed the man by the collar, lifting him of his chair.

"No one told me anything about that! Why?"

"Your.. your highness, I'm sorry. It was Lady Lightning who asked to keep it a secret. She… she was so ashamed of her way of acting lately, she came to me, asking me why she was like this, since she couldn't recognize herself anymore. And this was the only conclusion I could draw to explain this."

Noctis dropped his hands back to his side, looking the other way, puzzled and a little troubled.

"Is there anything I can do to calm her down? To stabilize her brand?"

"Well, first thing, you shouldn't give her everything she asks for. She was testing you and even if you would pass as the best husband in the whole world, you really should try to be more serious than her."

"Well…"

The king wanted to defend himself, but the doctor interrupted him before he could even find an argument to say.

"She's really vulnerable and her emotions are all off the scale. She doesn't know how to react, but she needs support, that goes without saying. Those next three months should be among the happiest of your life. All you have to do is take everything as you would normally. She's still Lightning, she's just experiencing a lot of pressure. Maybe you should ask your mother to leave her alone. Her brand seems to grow even more unstable when Remilda has tried to tell her anything about what she should be doing to make the baby's a girl."

"What about the baby? I thought the mother being a l'cie never was a problem."

"The baby's healthy and you shouldn't worry for him now. Go get some rest and take care, your highness."

Noctis was a little reassured after this talk, but as long as he wouldn't be able to see Lightning back to her old self, he would still have some doubts. He literally collapsed in his bed as he entered the room and let sleep take over him. He had lost some weight from all the stress and thought that maybe Lightning was doing the same when he was out waging his wars and she was trying to keep everything steady. He should have gave her more credits, but he was so numb and restless he couldn't stay awake long enough to wait for her to show up. Two hours later, he sensed a presence near him. He knew it was her and he wished that she wouldn't wake him up. But her hand grabbed his shoulder and she whispered his name. What did she want this time?

"Noctis?"

"…"

"Noctis, would you look at me, please."

"Am sleeping." he retorted, turning his back on her.

"Dear, please, turn around. We need to talk."

"I'm not getting up."

"I won't be either, Noctis, I just want to talk."

He sighed deeply, before to turn around. She was just as beautiful as ever. Her hair was longer and she smiled at him, taking his hand in hers. He felt her slight shakings and he suddenly felt terrible for showing how tired he was. They were both walking on an unknown path. They both needed each other. And Noctis promised himself he would fail her on this path.

"Do you know how much I love you?" she asked him.

He realized at that moment that it was exactly what he had been missing lately. To hear her saying such things. To see her caring for him. He had had the feeling lately he was the one doing everything between them while she was only asking. Maybe was he wrong, maybe was he right. But as she snaked her arms around his waist and cuddled up against him, he felt better.

"I must admit that I… I forgot for a moment out there. I thought I was prepared for changes, but you surprised me."

"I'm sorry, Noct. I've never felt like that before. I'm so happy and hungry for everything. I… It's as if I stopped to think sometimes. All I know is that I want everything. As if I've been holding back before and that I don't have enough time to catch up. The baby scares me. And at the same time, I want to tell everyone he's coming."

"I know, Light."

"Do you still love me?"

"Of course, I do."

She smiled and he sighed again, for a different reason. There was his Lightning. If felt good to have her back after all this craziness.

"I'm sorry for being so demanding."

"I shouldn't have given up every time you asked something."

"Oh, but you didn't always give me what I asked."

He smiled, expecting her to ask something. She didn't, just leaving him in this little mystery. He realized that for some reason, he didn't feel like sleeping anymore. He hugged her gently, feeling the baby moving between them, in her belly. It was getting hard to hold her since she was growing so big. And every morning, she would ask him if he thought she was pretty. Which she was, of course.

"Say, Light, you're sure you don't wanna know right now if it's a boy or a girl?"

"I'm too scared to ask. If it was a boy, your mother would certainly kill me."

"Scared? You? You're joking."

"I'm not! She's really, really hoping for a granddaughter."

"I know." he whispered.

He still felt bad for that fact, but at the same time, he wished the baby would be a boy, just to drive his mother mad. To show her she had been terrible with Lightning for nothing at all.

"You shouldn't let her scare you because of something you can't change, Claire. If it's a boy, we can always have a little girl after. And if she wanted a girl that much, she just had to adopt one when she could."

"You're right. Still, I guess I can understand why she wouldn't do so. It must be different to carry your own child than to take him after that he's born. It's scary, but at the same time, it's good to feel that you're never completely alone. There's always a little someone with you, counting on you to protect him."

Noctis' smile grew even wider. Why hadn't they talked like that before? Was it because her brand was too unstable, or because he was too occupied with the noble and his work to look back at his wife with the same wonder he had when she had first told him the good news?

"You shouldn't worry about you being a good mother or not, Light. You already love that baby so much."

"I don't know. Until his birth, I don't know what to think about him."

"It will be alright." he encouraged her.

She was the one to sigh against his skin now and Noctis was stroking her back, calming her down. They fell asleep like that, holding on to each other. And the king realized after that he had maybe overreacted after all her demands. She wasn't that excessive and wasn't over demanding or anything. It was just that being a king and the husband of a pregnant woman was a lot to ask out of a man. Even out of Noctis.

The next morning, they were woken up by shouts in the corridor and Shawn burst into their room, his face pale as a white sheet.

"What…What's happening, Shawn? " Noctis managed to ask as he sat in his bed.

"It's your father, Noct."

"My father?" Noctis repeated.

At first, he didn't understand. This was so sudden. Lightning had grown pale and thought it didn't look good. Noctis certainly didn't want her to panic now, since she was finally stable, or so as it seemed. By the open doors, they both could hear the shouts of Remilda, which was crying and yelling at the same time. That sure felt wrong. Noctis had heard her doing such a noise only once. When he was only three years old and had almost…

"You don't mean…"

His throat went dry and he couldn't talk anymore. He looked at Lightning and she saw the fear in his eyes as he was slowly understanding what that all meant. Shawn was standing still in the entrance of the room, with that strange look on his face, a mix of panic and regrets. Just the same look than that last time, when he had announced them that Sync's time was running out. The shouts outside turned weaker and Noctis thought about staying here until he was sure he wouldn't see his mother yelling like that. It was taking him years back and he could already see her face. Was she hurt? No, she wasn't, Shawn had said it was his dad. So then…

"He'd been sick ever since we went to Ramuh and…"

He got up, gulping nervously. Lightning was about to do the same, but he halted her with one hand.

"Please, stay here, Light. Whatever's happened, I want you to stay put. You mustn't let anything trouble you. I don't want your brand to go unstable, since I can't unl'cie you while you're still pregnant."

She nodded. Of course, whatever was happening, their baby should be the first priority. But she had a really bad feeling about this. If Noctis' father had died from his illness… Her poor Noctis had suffered so much in the past years.

Shawn moved aside to let Noctis walk out of the room. The young man took a deep breath, and turned to the direction where the shouts were coming. Three servants were trying to hold back his mother, which hands were covered with blood. His father's wheelchair was lying in a corner of the hallway, broken and covered with blood too. As for Maximilian, Lucis' last King, he was lying on the cold floor, motionless. His face looked calm, almost peaceful. But something was wrong. Noctis already knew what had happened. Still, he couldn't believe it. Someone had killed his father. No illness could set him in the state he was in.

He ran up to the scene of the crime, his legs barely supporting his own weigh. His father had been cut in two from the middle of his waist. His insides were on the floor and for sure, he had died almost on the spot. It had happened in the middle of the night, for the blood had stopped to spread around him. Noctis felt his stomach churning and his fists tightened. He had seen worse before. But that was his dad lying on the floor! And as he looked up and met his mother's eyes, he felt ashamed. His own father had been killed in his castle, without him even noticing anything.

"Lucis, oh, Lucis, how could something like that happen?"

"I don't know, but whoever did this, they're going to pay." Noctis retorted with a harsh voice. "Someone has infiltrated the castle. Or an assassin is working among the servants. I wanna know how this could happen!" he finally yelled, unable to contain his furry anymore.

He shouted so high that Lightning could hear him, from the back of her room. She was leaning on the door, biting her lips. Noctis had never seemed that angry before. And as she understood, she suddenly felt a tension in the air. She had locked her door as Noctis and Shawn had walked out. But if someone had sneaked into the castle, which prove did she have that he couldn't have sneak into her own room? Her arms covered with Goosebumps as she sensed an unfamiliar breathing over her shoulder. She tried not to move, not to jump as a hand gripped around her arm and forced her to turn around. The fingers around her arm were hard and strong, holding her flesh with such strength that her eyes filled with tears of pain. She wanted to look up at her attacker, but was slapped in the face.

"You've been a very good child, Claire. A very good l'cie, indeed. Now, the time has come for us to stop this farce."

_No, it can't be_, she thought, looking up, moving only her eyes this time. A man was standing before her. He looked familiar. He gave her a wide and creepy smile. And she felt his breathing on her face and her heart sank as she realized that this wasn't a man at all. It was a fal'cie in his disguise. The fal'cie which made her a l'cie!

"Brasch!"

The man smiled again, his mouth growing so wide it seemed too big for his face. Lightning tried to fight back against his grip, but he was way too strong and she felt so weak already, with the stress and the pain she had been filling since Shawn had burst into the room.

"Good to see you again, too, my child. Now, I don't have time for idle chatter. You see, I've been waiting for this day to come."

"Which day?"

"The day the fal'cie's slayer would trust you with his very life. The day I would be able to kill him and take over Pulse and Cocoon."

Lightning's heart was racing in her chest and the baby in her womb was twitching nervously, as if he could feel the terrible things going on around him. Brasch forced Lightning to turn over herself, to take a good look at her and he frowned.

"You know, for a queen, you look quite average like this."

She was still in her nightgown and blushed as the monster tore her clothes, his eyes shining with malice.

"What do you think you're doing!" she yelled, summoning her magic powers to fight back, unable to endure anything else of the sort.

At her own surprise, her spells didn't work at all. Surely that monster could prevent her from using her l'cie powers. Brasch retorted by making her swirl around once more, almost breaking her arm by doing so and she found herself wearing a pitch black dress covered with silver garments. Her hair was brought up her head and set into a braid that was turned into a complicated hairstyle. She felt the weight of a crown on her head.

"Here's my queen. The queen of all l'cies."

"What? I'm not your queen or your l'cie, let me go!"

He pushed her into a wall, strongly enough to make her yell in pain.

"You're whatever I want you to be, little girl. And if you want your baby to get hurt, keep fighting back and it'll be my pleasure to…"

…

Noctis was giving orders to set things straight and find the culprit of that horrid crime when he suddenly felt it in the air. What had he been thinking? The killer could still be in the castle. And if he was, he could try to attack anyone, even…

"Lightning!" he thought out loud.

He rushed back to his room to hear his wife's yell of pain and see the wall shaking a little at the shock. How could she defend herself in the state she was in? How could he let her like that? But he wouldn't think a killer had come and just… This wasn't the time for self-torture now! He summoned his swords. And for some reason, nothing came. It really wasn't the time. He could hear the threat being said from here. His Lightning and their baby were both in danger. And the fact his fucking powers weren't responding didn't mean he couldn't try to help.

He charged at the door and burst into the room, his shoulder burning from the impact with the wood. He was out of breath and Lightning was almost surprised to see him, but Brasch just smiled at the interruption.

"Finally, Noctis Lucis Caelum, the fal'cie slayer!"

"Let go of my wife!" Noctis replied.

"It would be my pleasure to obey your orders, oh mighty king, but you aren't in a position to order me around. As I know, you're unarmed and your mighty powers aren't quite cooperative with you today."

Lightning's fear grew as she understood Brasch was right. Otherwise, Noctis would have his summoned swords floating around him. Or his fal'cie's appearance. But he had none. And he still looked far. He'd just learned that his father was dead. And the panic was fighting its way through his heart. He couldn't be helpless now. His wife needed his help. He had to rescue her, but he had the strength of any simple human now. And his enemy, as he would dare to imagine, wasn't any average mortal.

"So it was you in Necropolia? And in the shrine. It was you all along." Noctis understood.

That horrible stench, he had smelled it at all those places!

Brasch let go of his disguise, taking back his disgusting shape. His dark eyes were gleaming and his smile was wider than ever. His voice filled the room as his mutating arm was wrapping around Lightning as a snake and raised her in the air.

"I've always thought Lucis had made a mistake when he chose you. As if a mere human could defeat every corrupted fal'cies in this world and bring back our Maker. All you do is fighting fal'cies because you hate them. And you're worthless without your petty powers. You've spent all of your life blubbering about how hard it was to be different, but when you're back to normal, back to the way everyone else is, you're the weakest of the weak."

Lightning couldn't believe that monster dared to insult her Noctis like that. The concerned man, on the other side, was red with anger.

"You were supposed to help us conquering every human and creature Orphan had created for our entertainment, but instead, you chose to take that role all for yourself. And you became this despicable fal'cie slayer, to hear this woman's praises. You were too young and too naïve to make a good fal'cie. You never even tried to learn what it meant to be one. A human fal'cie, what kind of idea was that, really!"

Brasch was getting excited and his grip over Lightning tightened, making her wince and whine of pain. She wanted to reply, but she was out of breath. Her whole body was hurting her and burning, as if Brasch had used one of his cursed spell on her.

Noctis was thinking, and thinking fast at that! What else could he do? He had to save Lightning from that monster, but how was he supposed to do it? He tried not to listen too much. His mind was a blank. It was too much all at once. But whatever was coming, he had to fight. And he would.

"Just shut up!" he managed to shout, shutting off Brasch's speech. "You bastard killed my father and hurt my wife. Even if I don't have my fal'cie's powers, I'll make sure that you pay for all of this."

"Oh really?"

"If what you want is me, then, put Lightning down."

"This is just too much!" Brasch laughed, swinging Lightning up and down with his tentacle arm. "You think I'm gonna listen to your stupid orders, human!"

Noctis was clenching his teeth so hard that his jaws hurt. But he didn't care. He had had an idea. A terrible idea. He looked at Lightning, who was still looking for her breath. Their eyes locked together. She was scared. Much more scared than he'd ever seen her. He wouldn't let her down now. He made a silent promise to her. A silent question that she answered with her eyes.

_Trust me, Light_, he said.

_I trust you_, she replied.

He turned back to Brasch. This was a terrible bait to do, but it was clear that Brasch was a proud fal'cie. And who attempted nothing could never gain anything.

"Whatever's your name, fal'cie, I guess you're doing all of this because you are too scared to try and fight me as an equal. You're too proud and scared to go and fight a human fal'cie." Noctis clearly said.

Brasch stopped laughing abruptly. His numerous limbs stopped moving and his shape distorted itself for a second, as if he was shaking at the very thought this petty human was right.

"You dare to defy me?"

"If I understand everything, my wife's focus was to bring me under your power. And that's done. She has nothing else to do in this. Let her go and fight me."

Lightning stopped to fight back with Brasch's weird arm. She couldn't believe what she'd heard. Noctis was willing to sacrifice everything for her. And if she'd understood the fal'cie well enough, that was exactly what he wanted. Finally, Brasch put her down.

"Alright, fal'cie slayer. I shall fight and defeat you. And then, I'll take your wife and turn your child into my l'cie. My great and own l'cie slayer. His mother will be my queen. And as for you, I'll trap you in a crystal cell so that you can stay forever awake and watch me destroying everything you ever had and ever loved. What do you think? Sounds like a plan?"

"That's only if you win."

"Brent Brasch has never lose a fight. And I never said I'll let you have your powers back for this fight, stupid human."

The massive fal'cie charged Noctis head on, claws propping out from his body, silver and gold weapons coming out from his mouth, all aiming for Noctis.

Lightning wanted to cry, to yell, to react and to help all at the same time. But she was held back by the strength of Brasch. And she felt the tears rolling down her cheeks as Noctis rolled on the ground to dodge the attack. He needed his powers to win this fight. There were no other ways. Why everything had to go that bad now, when she couldn't fight? Why were they always opposed to unbeatable monsters?

She'd rarely felt that angry before, but all she could was crying and grabbing her belly, where the baby seemed to be crying too. It hurt, it hurt so much to wait and see what would happen.

Noctis was caught by Brasch's tentacle and pushed into a wall. His attacker pushed him deeper, smiling and laughing all the while. This was maybe the end. But Noctis' golden eyes went red. And he suddenly smiled. Lightning observed it wasn't a cocky or naughty smile, but a confident one. More like a smirk of victory. As she was kneeling on the ground, still breathing fast to calm herself a bit, she raised herself a little, using the wall to support her. Brasch froze for a second to look at Noctis, feeling that something was wrong. The king winked at him and then, all hell broke loose!

To be continued

Few… Finally, this chapter came up right, just as I wanted it. I thought I wouldn't kill Noctis' father, but there's a good reason for this, you'll see soon. I hope no one wants to kill me for the ending. Next chapter will come in the next week, I promise this time, since writing this put me back into the story. I hope it's not too messy, or too hard to understand, I put everything I had into it and I took my time. Still, I need reviews to reassure me. The start of the chapter may seems weird, but I think that a pregnant Lightning is a threat to all living people. Pregnancy is often seen as something happy, full of birds singing and of little clouds. I think on the contrary, it's just as real life. Made of ups and downs. Maybe I put too much downs in this, but hey, I'm sure you still liked it! Hope to see you soon with the next chapter and in the meantime, review!

Light: Otherwise, I'm going to die from expectation!

Noctis: Don't you have any faith in me?

Light: I said I trusted you, but this doesn't mean you must make me wait for a whole week before that I know what's gotten into you this time! (turns to the author) Is Brasch finally going to die?

Me: Oh no, I'm not telling. You'll have to hang on, just like the readers!


	25. The fal'cie slayer's wrath

Well then, I know that last chapter's cliff was pretty nasty, but I shouldn't do it again in the upcoming chapters. I had trouble getting my hands on my computer, since I had a party at my house with eight of my friends last weekend. Then, I traveled a little and re-watched the three movies from the Lord of the Ring's saga. Man, it really was awesome, but quite time consummating. Still, I'm back to work and giving you my update, finally. Hope you like it. The story is nearing its end. There's at least 5 chapter left, but that's should be the last. I hope I'll be able to make these chapters just as great as the first that you red and those which made you love this story. I'm really glad for the review and wanted to thank all the readers from the bottom of my heart. Writing is really keeping me alive.

Yeah Haku, calm down. Noctis is going to fight with all his might. You must believe in him even if everything looks already lost.

As for every other reviewers, I thank you again for still reading my story. You surely don't know what it means to me. It's one of the greatest gifts my author's live have given me until now. I hope to hear again about you all soon. Until then, have a good time reading and a good day, wherever and whenever you are!

Associates till death do us part

The fal'cie slayer's wrath

All hell broke loose. Literally! Lightning was pushed back down on her knees by the shaking of the room as Brash stepped, floated, moved all his imposing body backward and mostly away from Noctis. The young king was pale, but still smiling. There was a trail of blood coming out from his clenched fist and through her tears; Lightning couldn't began to understand what it really meant. Noctis launched his body into the air, while Brasch was fighting against an invisible foe, shouting his fury as he twisted in pain. He moved awkwardly, as if his side was hurting the most. Lightning saw a glimpse of silver coming out from his dark flesh, in the middle of the boiling and dark blood coming out from his injury.

Noctis touched the ground, landing just in front of his desperate wife. He was in pain too. But it was more emotional than physical.

"Light, I hope you can forgive me for what I'm going to do." he whispered.

Lightning looked puzzled, and still so scared. Noctis wanted to hold her in his arms, but there really wasn't time. His hand moved to his back and he grimaced a little.

"If I understood well, as long as you're his l'cie, I can't use my powers to their fullest with him next to me. He wanted you to control me, to refrain me from being a fal'cie. And there's only one way to turn things around."

"Noctis, what is it you want me to forgive you for?" she panicked.

"I'm taking the risk, for the three of us. I can't unl'cie you now, but I can turn you into my l'cie." he whispered to her, his blue eyes trembling a little in his face.

He was terrified to execute his plan, but he didn't see any other way to protect his wife by himself.

"You can do that? Even like this?"

"There's a part of me that's always a fal'cie, even in my human form."

Her eyes widened as she remembered the stones on his back. Of course! He must had tear one of them off and planted it into Brasch's flesh! Was there any other way for a mortal to compete against a fal'cie? After all, l'cies had been able to kill fal'cies sometimes, but simple humans never could.

"It's okay, Noct, whatever I can do to help, I'll…"

She was abruptly stopped by Brasch's fist falling between them. Noctis was thrown off balance, and Lightning felt her body lifting up in the air. Another tentacle had wrapped around her. She felt so terribly helpless as she raised her head to look up at the fal'cie's face. His eyes were shining with understanding.

"That's right, little king. How could I forget those stones on your back?"

Noctis tried to get back on his feet, but a strong tentacle hit him right on the nape, pushing him back down. A clawed hand tore off his shirt, and Brasch backed away as he saw the stones shining on his enemy's back.

"What kind of magic is that?" he mocked the young man, trying to hide his own fear. So many stones. Each one representing a dead fal'cie.

Noctis raised himself again, anger growing on his face. He had lost some time explaining things to Lightning, but he wasn't going to repeat that mistake. He had a silver stone in each of his hands. The silver was burning his own skin, as he was a fal'cie himself, deep down. But this pain was nothing compared to his worries. He wouldn't lose Lightning. He wouldn't let her die, even if it meant losing all of her love or his own life. Both were counting just as much. Her love counted even more.

"I'd asked you to leave my wife out of this fight." he groaned.

"Well, it seems you're the one bringing her back into this fight. Are you trying to use her too? Was it all that you wanted all along?"

Noctis felt something twisting inside of him. The petty words were getting to him. He already felt guilty for not finding any other way to save her or himself. But Lightning found the strength to fight back and with a kick, she managed to plunge the silver stone that was already in Brasch's flesh even deeper. The fal'cie yelled and distorted himself in his pain, letting go of his captive. Lightning rolled down on the ground, grabbing her belly with one hand, worried for the poor baby still in her womb, who was now moving a lot, as if he was ready to fight too.

Noctis rushed to her and helped her getting up and walking away from the fal'cie. Then, when he was sure she was far enough from Brent Brasch, he lowered the black dress on her shoulder, to reveal her brand. She shivered at the touch of his burned hands. They felt so cold and hot at the same time. She wanted to help him, she had dreamed to be his l'cie instead of being Brasch's, but now that he was getting to it, she felt terrified by the idea of really belonging only to Noctis. Not even to herself.

"Hold your breath, it's going to hurt a lot." he warned her.

His silver stone, covered in his blood, looked sharp as a knife and with a swift motion of his arm, as she bit her lips and grabbed on his shoulders, he thrust the stone into her brand. Lightning couldn't hold back her cry of pain. There was no blood, but it was burning and cutting at the same time. It felt as if Noctis was invading her mind. She could see his fears, his ambitions, every of his desires. And she knew that he could see just the same, coming from her. He was everywhere. In her head, in her heart, in her breath. He felt even more powerful than before. He was her master. Her one and only master. A voice sounding like his told her that. She wanted to push him away, and then she felt his own pain for what he was doing to her.

She saw the child he had once been. Smiling, playing with his swords carelessly, without the notion of good or evil. She saw his life in a few seconds. She saw Stella, from the first day to the last. She saw his mother, almost dead, and the little boy, crying, his small hands covered with blood. She heard the voices haunting his sleep, the voices of the fal'cies chasing after him in his dreams. His dad from just a moment ago, lying motionless on the cold floor. And Stella walking with him in a forest. His beloved Stella, wrapping her arms around him. How he had her lying down in the grass and…

"Get out!" he suddenly yelled, breaking contact.

Lightning was breathless as she opened her eyes and looked at him. He was even paler than before. He looked mortified. Brasch was out of his pain and back to the fight. Noctis, unaware of that, couldn't do anything but keep staring into Lightning eyes, as if he wanted to take back everything she had dared to touch in his memories. He was like a child. He felt broken and used. He felt so guilty as he had seen just as much in Lightning's own memories. And still, as a jealous man who knew only how to take, he was angry with her. As if it was her fault…

"You should have known, fal'cie slayer. You can't turn a human into your l'cie when you're too close to him. Even more when you're nothing but a man yourself. Now she knows everything you'd ever wanted to hide her. And as long as she'll be your l'cie, she'll know. Wanting it or not."

"Shut up." Noctis said under his breath.

He wanted to calm down, but he was growing even angrier. Lightning felt different as she got up from the floor. Her chest didn't hurt anymore. She felt lighter. And stronger. Noctis hadn't tried to scare her. He wasn't ordering her around. He'd asked only for one thing. _Make it stop. This entire nightmare. Just make it stop._

She realized then just how much he loved her. He had known he was going to sacrifice all his life for her now. His privacy, the secret of his thoughts, of his memories. He had shared and given up everything. So that she would be his l'cie and that he would get able to protect her from harm.

She touched her chest, where her brand once stood. Instead of arrows pointing everywhere and that dreadful eye looking around in the middle of the arrows, she had now the small drawing of a feather. A white feather, surrounded by little stars. And it shone on her skin, as a blessing.

"It's over Brasch, it's all over now." she whispered.

"It's only the beginning, little girl." the fal'cie replied.

He caught Noctis in his giant hands and raised him to his face, his creepy smile turning into an evil laugh. After the first shock was passed, Noctis realized he had had enough. He summoned his swords. He let his claws grew and his wings pushed away the fingers holding him as a little doll. The fangs in his mouth turned black and his hair was as silver as the stones on his back.

"You may be right Brasch. It's the beginning of the end. I'll show you what a real fal'cie can do!"

Dark bolts of lightning appeared in his hands as his swords ran through the fal'cie's flesh. Noctis let his powers exploded with a shout of anger. He began to grow and was soon just as big as Brasch. From head to toes, he was six meters tall. And this really was only the beginning.

Lightning cowered in a corner of the room. At first, she wanted to use her new l'cie powers to help her husband, but it was clear he didn't need any help. He was struggling with Brasch while crashing through the whole room. Their bed was broken by his wings, that were equipped with sharp blades, and his nails were digging through the ceiling and the floor. Brasch was bleeding from many wounds and his breathing had gotten fast and erratic. He suddenly realized he had made a terrible mistake in defying that man. Noctis wasn't a normal fal'cie and wasn't fighting only for himself. His hatred had once guided him, and after Stella's death, it had been revenge that made him stronger. Now, he was the strongest of all, and nothing but his love and worried mind could show him the way.

"Why can't you understand us?" Brasch pleaded as he find himself cornered and unable to fight, since Noctis had broken each of his arms and spells.

"I've always understood each of you just too well, Brasch. It's because you never could understand me that I'm the only one winning our fights."

With that said, Noctis thrust his summoned swords into Brasch's central body, aiming for his heart, or whatever could be referred as a heart in his case. Lightning wanted to do something, but the Noctis now inside of her was telling her she had already done way much more than he needed. He told her to stay calm and relax until everything get done. Was it really Noctis or their baby telling her all that? Was she going crazy? Wait a second, was the baby alright after all that had happened? She hadn't sense him moving for a while now that she thought about it.

At this point, she had almost forgotten the terrible fight taking places in the central place of the room. She looked back at Noctis and Brasch as she heard the strangled gasp of pain from Brasch. He really hadn't a chance. His only way to win over Noctis would have been to keep her his l'cie all along, but Noctis had proven wiser than him!

The king of Pulse stood alone before his opponent, getting back to his usual size, as Brasch was reducing too, like a balloon deflating. Soon, there was nothing left of the monster, but only his killer, the killer of most fal'cies. Noctis, the fal'cie slayer. His sharp eyes turned back to gold, his hair was now dark and grey and his wings, claws and fangs vanished. All that was left was that poor man, half naked, who had just lost his father. He looked quite lost himself as Lightning stared at him. She tried to get up for the nth time, but her legs couldn't hold her own weight. Too much stress, maybe.

"Noctis…" was all she could say. It was like a dream that after everything that'd just happened, he was still standing before her, still looking at her with all those questions. He looked scared, just as she had looked a moment before. His palms were still covered with deep burns and his pale skin was dark in many spots.

"I…" He stopped, looking for his words. He seemed confused. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to act. Her black dress was still hanging loose around her shoulders, showing almost all of her chest. And that pure, white brand he had made on her, marking her as his. His l'cie, now and forever more. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything…"

"Well, I… I don't understand why you're so worried, Noct. I forgive you. For everything."

She was talking slowly, and he looked just a little reassured by her words. He walked up to her and fell down on his knees as they were only inches away. She opened her arms to him and he started shaking as everything that had happened hit him. His father was still death. Maybe was Lightning hurt herself! And what about his mother? What about all of his friends? What about the baby?

"Do you… Do you feel alright, Claire?"

"Do you, Noctis?"

"I don't know. At least, you're alive."

"Thanks to you."

"It was my fault if you were hurt in the first place."

He didn't dare to touch her. Maybe would she be back in his mind, seeing everything again. Maybe would he see her again, in the hands of that Rook trying to rape her. Or crying her late father. He couldn't endure it once more without being able to comfort the young girl that he could see. And if she saw the rest of his memories with Stella, he was sure to break apart. He was scared she could turn jealous. He wanted to hide in her arms, but at the same time…

She punched him in the shoulder, so lightly he just raised his head to look back at her with surprise.

"If I had to go through all of this to be with you, which save both me and my world, I'd say it was worth it!"

"Light…"

"Just hold me, Noct, for Orphan's sake! I don't care what your past was, I don't care what you had to do to be here with me now. All I want is to have you have with me. You remembered, don't you? We're supposed to support each other. In the best as in the worst!"

He blinked, feeling his heart growing really really soft. As if it was going to break inside of him. He wrapped his arms around her. She was almost crying from exhaustion and all the stress she'd been through. Her skin was soft, warm. He could feel the baby between them. Still quite alive, despite everything the docs had told him about the act of l'cying his wife or not. She hugged him tight and he fought his tears once more.

"I'm sorry Light. I broke my promise."

"What?"

"I hurt you, willingly."

His burned hand slipped between them and stroke her new brand.

"You saved me, Noct."

He kissed her ear, her cheek, her lips, her neck, thanking god she was still next to him, still alive. She wanted to heal him, but he was hurt so deeply this time. She kissed him back instead of using her l'cie powers right now. She'd wait until he'd go to sleep. Until he'd look better. He was still shaking from head to toe. He tried to keep the thoughts away, but his father's death was still close. And it hurt to remember his mother's panicked yells.

"Make it stop Light. Please, make it stop." he asked her again.

She tried to calm him down, but nothing could. Brasch wasn't a threat anymore. But it would take time until Noctis could say the pain that fal'cie had awaken in his heart was gone too.

…

Noctis and Lightning's servants founded them just a little later, still hanging on to each other. The doctors took Lightning away so that she could see a few doctors and make sure the baby was alright. As for the king, he had to hear their numerous questions and they asked him to give a speech before the people, to reassure them, as there had been a leak in information and Pulse and Cocoon both knew their queen and king's castle had been under attack. Noctis was in no shape to talk before anyone, but with the help of his friends, he managed to swallow back his pain to take his responsibility. His speech was short but sounded at least encouraging.

"As you all know or have your doubts, we sustained a terrorist attack last night. My father, the late king of Pulse, Maximilian Lucis Caelum, was… killed by a fal'cie which managed to make his way through the castle. I found the fal'cie and killed him myself, just an hour ago and took dispositions so that such attacks would never be possible again."

"A fal'cie your highness?"

"I know that this is some quite concerning news, but this was mostly a personal matter. Da… my father's death was an accident and… And his killer was punished as he deserved. There's no more to say for now."

"What about our Lady Lightning?"

Noctis was taken aback and fell silent for a while. Everybody knew just how hurt their king was. He needed time to rest and let everything sink in. He was a good sovereign and always tried his best to cheer his people. This time, he looked more as a man and most of the women in the court were looking at him with empathy as they saw the shaking he was holding back. He looked so tender and vulnerable as he tried to stand tall before everyone. Fortunately, Lightning appeared at that very moment and slipped an arm under the arm of her husband. She was dressed in pure white and looked healthy.

"I'm glad to be able to answer your question myself. I am alright. And our baby is still in perfect health, thanks to the care and wise actions of his father."

Noctis gave her a quick look and she smiled at him, to ease his pain, even if it wasn't all that much.

"Thanks Orphan…" some persons whispered.

"Well then, I would like to make some arrangements for the coming court sessions. We'll take a break for a week." Lightning decided.

The nobles looked surprised, not to say the least. Noctis himself looked at his wife with disbelief.

"Are you sure? Light…"

"You need a few days off, Noctis and you'll have them, willing it or not. In the circumstances, I'm sure that everyone can understand. Shawn, Serah, Sync, Snow and Lucas will take over for us during one week. What do you think about it everyone?"

The people cheered their queen, approving her. Their king was working very hard to keep everything in check, and he was still human and able to do some mistake now and then. He had the right to cry his dead father. The very fact he had to announce this death himself was already enough.

…

A few minutes later, Noctis was in a small room with his wife. Alone. Their own room was in reconstruction and he wasn't even sure if he wanted to sleep there anymore after all the threats that were said between those walls. Maybe, maybe not. He had so much to think about now. So much that he didn't want to think over too. He sat on the bed, quietly musing over what had happened. It was just yesterday night that everything seemed fine to him. One day for his whole world to fall apart. But finally, he still had Lightning. She closed the door after wishing goodnight to Heather. Her belly was round and as she sat next to him, he touched her with one hand, to feel the baby moving under his caress. They were both here. He hadn't loose them. Now, he'd never get even close to lose them. Since he was a fal'cie. The fal'cie slayer.

"How do you feel now?" Lightning asked him.

He gave her a weak smile as he answered: "I really don't know anymore. A part of me really wants to yell and destroy everything. And the other part just want to… To cry till I have no strength left."

"For someone so confused, you seemed to know what you want. Am I in any of your plan?"

"I wished I had another plan just for the two of us."

"You know, it's okay to cry. Just because you're a man doesn't mean…"

"But it was my fault!" he suddenly snapped. "If I hadn't been there, if I wasn't what I am…"

"Noctis! Do you think your father would have loved you if you had been different?

"Of course he would have! And if I wasn't a fal'cie, he wouldn't be…" he jumped on his feet as he shouted in anger. "He wouldn't be dead!"

Lightning didn't know what to tell him now. He always ended up saying things like that. It was as if something in his mind was telling him that his very existence was wrong. But why couldn't he understand he had to accept himself as he was?

Then, there was a light knock on the door. Noctis felt ready to order the first to come in to vanish from his sight, or even to banish him from both Cocoon and Pulse. But as Lightning said: "Come in." and as the door opened, he swallowed back his words. It was his mother standing before him. Her eyes were red from crying too much and for too long. But she looked more peaceful than she had in the morning, when he had seen his father for the last time.

"I'm sorry to come so late and unannounced, but… I thought I should have a little talk with my son."

Noctis felt his heart sink in his chest. He couldn't fight her now. Whatever she was planning, he wouldn't be able to take it. He clenched his teeth to hide his fear and saw that his mother was watching him closely. She walked up to him, not even giving a glance at Lightning, who was still sitting on the bed.

"I'm really sorry to hear what you just said about your father."

He backed away as she tended a hand towards him. She scared him, now more than ever. He couldn't talk back, his throat was too tight. Lightning felt that this wouldn't be an attack from Romilda for once. She sensed it, as a woman instinct, or maybe, a fighter's premonition. Still, it was clear as day.

"You were maybe born a human, Noctis, but you becoming a fal'cie wasn't a curse or a malediction. You were chosen by Orphan for this, because you were the only one who could change everything. And you did. Look at you now. You came to a peace treaty with Cocoon, you married their princess, you stopped wars, you uncieth'ed people, you saved everyone you could, often without even knowing who you were saving. Your father was and will always be proud of you for all of that. And even if you didn't have, he would have been proud. Because you were his son."

Romilda took another step and this time, Noctis didn't back away. He looked astonished. His voice came out, so small and weak that it looked quite as a child's voice.

"How… How did you call me?"

"Noctis… I said Noctis. After all, I was the one to choose your name, you know it?"

"I…"

"You mustn't be mad with yourself for what happened. It wasn't your fault. I've spent the whole day thinking and rethinking over it and I know now… and I wanted you to know that I had forgiven you for everything. It never was your fault and I knew it all along. I was just too stupid to realize what I was putting you through. I felt guilty…"

"What?"

He couldn't believe her. Did she want to mock him or something? Was he daydreaming? Was it a trick organized by Lightning to calm him down?

"When I was wounded by your swords back there, and you ended up crying next to me, you were so scared. And I wanted to hold you in my arms and to calm you down, to comfort you, but the pain was greater than me and I couldn't… I couldn't be the mother I should have been. Even now, just this morning, when you needed me the most, I wasn't there. I attacked you with questions and cries when you needed my support. Now, I want you to know that I'm here and…"

"Stop it!" he interrupted her. It was hard to believe. Hard to look at her. She felt too close to him and he knew he was too weak to face such words now. He didn't want to cry. Not before his mother. Neither before his wife. His heart was racing in his chest and he gulped down his sobs.

"What do you want me to stop?"

"Why are you saying all of this? What do you want from me? I know you hate me…"

"I never said that!"

"But you…"

"I… I'm clumsy, that's right, and I was a little hard to follow every now and then, but all I ever did was because I was concerned about you!"

Noctis tried to find something to talk back, but his voice had died in his throat. He wanted to hide somewhere, to let everything out. Could he dare now?

"I love you Noctis. You're my only son."

Lightning felt her own heart sank to the bottom of her chest as she heard that. She felt a little out of place. But this was so important for Noctis. And it was for Romilda too. They really were all they had left for a family.

"I'm sorry about that." he said, his eyes hidden behind his locks.

"I don't resent you. I thought you were the one that hated me, since I had been such a nasty mother and…"

"What? But mom, I was the one who'd almost…"

She got the courage to grab him in her arms at that and forced him to silence in a bear hug that surprised even Lightning. But Noctis was glad, in a way. He'd never dream his mother would ever do that again.

"My wound has healed. And now that your father's gone, I wanted to tell you how much I loved you and how glad I am to be your mother. I should have said it before, but I needed to be shaken. I'm sorry I couldn't be honest before, I was so scared you would have rejected me…"

The poor Noctis couldn't hold anything back at that. He started to cry, and his mother cried with him. Lightning felt some tears rolling down her own cheeks. He had feared his mother's hatred and wished for her love for so long… At least, he had it now. If anything were to happen to her, Lightning knew her Noctis still had someone he could count on. It was reassuring. To see him holding onto his mother reminded her of her parents. How she missed them. _How hard this must be for Serah. At least, she has Snow_, she thought.

Noctis cried for a long time. It was as if he couldn't stop himself. His mother held him up and even kissed him on his forehead. He was still just a little kid in so many ways. He tried to apologize again, until she had him convinced he had nothing to apologize for. Then, she made a sign to Lightning, since the poor man had still a lot of tears to shed and his mother couldn't keep up with him. She was growing old and needed rest after this terrible day. She wanted to comfort her son and she had managed to do so.

Lightning and Remilda half dragged and half carried Noctis to his bed. Lightning took over the comforting role, stroking his locks and holding him as the last queen walked out. Noctis repeated how sorry he was, and he called Light many names. Stella, mother, Claire. She let him do so. He needed to let it all out. He had helped her every time she was in that state. It was her turn now to help out.

An hour and a half later, he finally calm down. Lightning exchanged a brief kiss with him. His breathing was finally steadying.

"How do you feel now?" she asked him.

"Lighter."

She smiled. And he smiled in response.

"I'm glad you're here." he said.

"Well, it's thanks to you."

"Yeah. I'm really lucky."

"I think that you're brilliant."

"Well, not bad for a fal'cie slayer."

"Next time, I'll be the one to save you." she warned him.

"I'll try to be careful, so that there's no next time. I think I've embarrassed myself enough."

"You think it's embarrassing to be saved by your wife?"

"Huh… Is there a good response to such a question?"

"It depends on what you'll do after…"

He held back a laugh as she hugged him and touched his face. He was really lucky to have fallen in love twice with a woman just perfect for him.

To be continued…

Yeah, no cliffy this time. Hope you've liked this chapter, even if it was mostly Noctis crying over his dead father and the reunion with his mom. The fight wasn't as cool as I wanted it to be, but still, I liked the whole l'cying his wife thing. What do you think? I don't know if my English was good in this chapter, I wrote it after a lot of thing happened and I was really tired. Feels like I'm always tired and today is my last vacation's day. Awww… Well then, guess I'll let you go back to your lives. Have fun and don't forget to review to know the rest of the story. Next chapter, the birth of Noctis and Light's baby! Will it be a boy or a girl?


	26. An end is only a beginning

Hey there everyone!

In my last reviews, someone mentioned that the last chapter could really be the end of the story and I gave it some thoughts. As you saw, I'm sure, I was always looking depressed in my comments around the last chapters. This summer has been hard with me, despite all the good things that happened and I think I've come up with the best I had for this story. My English has gotten a little better, now, all my mistakes looks like those I make in French, as forgetting a word, a letter, or just using the wrong homophone. So there it is, I was already saying before that I was nearing the last chapter with each update. This will be the very last chapter of Associates till death do us part. The first reason is that Noctis and Lightning have suffered enough. The second is that I have many other stories which need updates. And then, I must admit that I would have used a little fillers or so if I really did five more chapters. So then, I wanted to thank you all for your support, for everything. I'll surely write other fics for FFXIII, but for Versus, I'll wait for the game to arrive in America.

This fic was intended to be my version of what I wanted the Lightning x Noctis pairing to be. I hope you liked it. This last chapter is for everyone who red me and liked the story. As I promised, the baby's coming! Thanks again for the comments, the hits and the support. It's the first time I end a story in less than a year, but then again, I think it's rather complete. So then, before to make you any sadder, I'll let you read the conclusion of Light and Noct story…

Associates tills death do us part

An end is only a beginning

Noctis awake slowly, still feeling numb from last night. He had never cried that much in his life. Maybe had he shed all the tears he had swallowed back in the past? Nevertheless, he was now able to accept himself as he was. A man, and also a fal'cie slayer. It felt pretty heavy for a title, but then again, he had always had a lot of responsibilities, as a prince and now as a king. But the first role he had to play was to be a husband. And as he looked at Lightning, who was lying next to him, he felt that he would finally be able to be there for her as he wanted to. She was a l'cie, alright, but she was _his_ l'cie. That didn't mean she was his slave, on the contrary. She was his friend, his lover. His everything. He would protect her against any odds. This was clear. All so clear now…

"Good morning, Noct." she whispered, not even opening her eyes.

She knew he was awake. She could feel it in the way he stood next to her, not moving an inch, as afraid as he was to wake her up. She had got so aware of him, of his ways. She knew him almost better than herself and she liked that feeling.

"Good morning, Claire." he answered her.

She smiled and looked at him through her heavy eyelids. She felt so tired. She hadn't slept much last night. They'd made love. After all, they had to take advantage of the fact she could still do it, before that the birth of their baby was too close. Then again, maybe were they only running away from the fact that they didn't even have to make love anymore to feel that close to each other.

"I feel so big." she moaned.

He chuckled at that. In the early morning, she wouldn't let him sleep, not until she could find a way to lay and to feel good. It was hard to find a suiting position now, even for sleeping. Her belly was getting bigger with each day.

"You're gorgeous." he said.

"Liar!" she retorted, her fist readying for a punch.

"I'd never lie about that!"

Convinced, she sighed, but lowered her fist, looking at Noctis right in the eyes. He had raised himself on one elbow and was forcing himself not to coddle up against her. He had to prove he didn't have to be sentimental all the time.

"Then, say it again."

"You're beautiful, Light."

"Those weren't your exact words."

"I'll say it with every word I can find that would fit your beauty."

He knew she was going back to her pregnancy's switches of moods, but he didn't care. After all she'd been through because of him; he could spoil her a little. Lightning laughed softly, before to take his hand and bring it to her belly.

"Can you feel it? She's moving."

"She? I thought you didn't know if…"

"I'm sure it's a girl. It has to be."

…

Cocoon and Pulse went back to their peace after the burial of Maximilian Lucis Caelum. Noctis and Lightning had made new laws, which benefited their both worlds. The people loved them and there weren't many fal'cie left, not even many l'cie left in any of those world to prove a threat for their vast kingdoms. Fang and Sync were really in love, even if the poor Sync was being bossed around by his girlfriend. Shawn was still crazy about his Heather and Lightning hoped she would be a mother just as good as her best friend was. Noctis was helping her a lot, making the councils and the office work without her to give her time to relax, or just to rest. For some reason, all the energy she had at first had vanished. She slept all day long and ate during what was left of her time. Noctis' mother had told him she was just the same way and the doctor said this was as expected since she had been attacked in the middle of her pregnancy. Then again, he wasn't sounding alarming over the baby's or the mother's health. But Noctis was still worried sick with the idea of losing any of them. There was a limit even to his powers. And for some reason, as Lightning was nearing the end of her pregnancy, and growing bigger and bitter, he felt left out and helpless. As she reached the ninth month, she decided that he wasn't sleeping with him in her bed anymore, since he was taking too much place in their bed.

Noctis was a bit frustrated, but he let her do as she wanted. It wasn't as if he could talk back to her, every of his servants would gave him the devil eye for it. She was ruling the servants as only a queen could and had them all on her side. Anyway, two weeks later, she was asking him to come back in their room, missing his presence and not able to falling asleep while he was away. Noctis was pleased to be needed for something, even if it seemed insignificant.

Time went by, slowly and the ninth month ended without any sign of contractions or childbirth. Lightning seemed really worried about it, but the doctor said a little lateness couldn't do her any harm. The baby was just fine. Noctis thought on the contrary that this couldn't last much longer, since he was the one paying for it all. He wasn't sure if he could take many more days and nights of that...

…

"Noctis!"

"Wha… Light, it's two in the morning."

"Noctis, I think that it started," she retorted, her voice sounding urgent.

Noctis was still half asleep and couldn't understand her as well as he wanted to.

"What has started?"

"The work. The contractions. The baby you know?"

She almost punched him, but he was already up, as if he'd been electrified by the news. There was a five minutes of pure panic between them, before that Noctis remembered what they had planned months ago. He first called the doctor. Then he helped Lightning shifting her weight to feel more comfortable. She had decided she wasn't having her baby in a cold operation room. They were in their new room, and the fire was still burning in the fireplace and their blades were shining on the walls, thanks to the moonlight entering by the windows.

Lightning shouted abruptly as the nurses entered the room. The doctor came and before he knew it, Noctis was almost thrown out of his own room. All he could hear were Lightning yells. It felt terrible. Shawn and Lucas and Sync all came to keep him company, but he felt guilty for not being with his wife. At the same time, she yelled his name and cursed so strongly that he thought for a minute that she really hated him. After all, this was mostly his fault.

"Hang it there man, Heather was just the same." Shawn tried to cheer him up.

"I doubt it." Sync remarked.

Lightning sounded way more aggressive than Heather ever would. It was just how she was, of course, but it felt awful, still. Specially for a first time of being in such a situation. Noctis was pacing through the corridor, trying to calm down, repeating himself that everything would turn out right. But he wanted to be with her. To hold her hand and to let her punch him, or just yell at him, so that she would feel better. This was so stressing.

"I can't just stay there and do nothing!"

Lightning was so close, just on the other side of that stupid door. But the nurses said that he would get in the way. As if he could do anything else now? He had nothing to do. He could only worry himself to death.

And, on the other side of that stupid door, Lightning was struggling with her baby, as the contractions were getting stronger and closer to each other. It felt strange. The baby moving inside her wanted to get out, and somewhere in the back of her mind, she felt it like a rejection. She had been alone with this baby for so long. They had been one since the very first day, and now… Now, she felt as if she was going to be torn in two.

"The baby's a little bigger than he should be, that's why it hurt so much, your highness."

"How can you even tell?"

She wanted to cry, all this pain running through her, she had been so scared of the childbirth, it made it a hundred times harder. She had had no mother to encourage her. She had had no one to tell her how it would feel like. Maybe was it her fault, but she never listened to Heather or to anyone else who could have told her. She was scared and certain that she couldn't do something like that. She wasn't like the other women; she could never pull that off. And even if Noctis had said it would be alright, ah, that was a laugh. How could he ever know? Of course he'd say that. Anyone would. That stupid doctor said just the same!

"My back, ah, my back hurt, it feels as if my spine's going to break!"

"It's okay your highness, you're not dilated enough yet, just hang in there."

"It's okay you said? It's okay? I'm not okay! It's been only an hour, and I already feel as if it's been a whole night!"

"Well, it's been 12 hours after all your highness. The baby will come soon now."

"It's been 12 hours?"

She had been cursing and yelling and concentrating on breathing between all that so much that she had completely lost sight of time passing by. Suddenly, she felt overwhelmed by her panic. Her heart was beating fast, she was covered in sweat and the nurses were changing the covers of her bed for the second time.

It was coming to an end. It really was. And Noctis wasn't there.

"Where's Noctis? Where's my husband? Why isn't he with me?"

Noctis burst into the room at the very instant he heard Lightning asking about him. She looked a bit reassured as he entered the room and he cautiously moved around the other people to rejoin her and sat next to her. She grabbed his hand and held it so tight he thought for a second that his joints were going to break. But it really seemed to hurt. And with the blood on the sheets the nurses were shoving in a corner of the room, Noctis felt that Lightning had every right to hurt him. This was nothing compared to what she was going through.

"Hang on, Light. You're doing good." he encouraged her.

"I'm not gonna live through this one."

"Of course you will. You've faced odds far more terrible then that, and with a smile." he reminded her.

"You're right, Noct. As always."

"I am grateful to hear that."

But his voice was a little shaky and even if Lightning wanted to comfort him, she answered back with a yell, before that the doctor told her that she could push, finally! The deliverance was coming, and Lightning felt all her fears disappearing suddenly. Most women could get through this perfectly okay, why wouldn't she? She was a princess, no, better than that, a queen! She was a fighter. She was a winner. She was Lightning. And Noctis counted on her. She held tight to his hand, even if she knew that she was hurting him. It hurt so much just to breathe as she tried to push. She could felt the baby struggling, he gave her kicks and it hurt, as if she was being torn from the insides. She bit her tongue to hold back her yell, soon tasting blood in her mouth.

Noctis felt that something was wrong, but the doctor was concentrating a lot over the coming baby and the nurses wouldn't talk to their king, even if he was. Right now, he didn't want to give any attention to anyone else than Lightning. But still, Lightning was suffering too much. There was too much blood, she looked so pale. Was the baby really going to be an average human baby? Was it coming out as a fal'cie? Or a l'cie? Or worse… A cie'th?

He shook his head, if he'd panicked, Lightning certainly would. He encouraged her as he could, softly stroking her hair, never letting go of her hand.

She yelled once more. Her voice was on a higher pitch and pierced through Noctis' heart. Lightning's brand shone through her clothes, with a red glitch. The stones on his back burned in unison through his skin. She was his l'cie and he was connected to her. If he let her go now, she would die. The doctor gave some instructions, but none of the future parents could hear a thing that he said. They were in another world. A world of pain. It lasted a few seconds, nothing more, and then it was gone, and Lightning was breathing fast and she had to push between each of her breath.

It seemed to last for an eternity, this fight within herself, but Noctis was next to her, listening to her pain, holding her hand, her shoulders, sitting beside her to hold her up. Then, someone else's began to shout in the room. And this someone was…

"It's a girl!" one of the nurses exclaimed.

Lightning felt relieved, without even knowing why. Noctis felt the same, but he didn't entirely understand what that meant. What was a girl already? He was so shocked just to see the red and crying baby in the hand of the doctor, still attached to his mother… He was so small. No wait, it was a girl, it was a she. She was so frail! His little girl. The nurses hurried to wash her up so that they could give her to her dad. He was scared as hell. Would he hold her alright? Won't he hurt her if he grabbed with too much strength. And then, the baby was in his arms, and Lightning was laughing and crying from relief at the same time. The baby cried too, she was good at that, but as he gave her to his wife, the child stopped to cry, recognizing her mother.

"You see, Light. You've been perfect. Just as always." he told her softly.

Lightning smiled briefly at him, unable to look away from her daughter. This was feeling so different then talking to her belly. This baby was for real. She could look at her, and as she counted, the baby had all of her limbs. She even had a bunch of black hair on her head. But her blue eyes were turning green, just like hers.

"Will it be Estelle?" she asked.

"Yeah, Stellie," he answered.

…

The following days were like a magic tale for the new parents. Even if Lightning was beaten by the childbirth, she liked her daughter a lot. Her mother-in-law was as crazy as her over the little girl and Noctis attended to his king duties while everyone was all head over heels for the baby. With all the attention Estella was keeping for herself, he almost never had a chance to hold his daughter in his arms. But he was sure that he would soon. His mother was so happy, he felt guilty for taking her joy away, even for his own happiness. And after all, he had a kingdom to look after. And he still felt clumsy when around the baby.

The months passed, and Noctis realized that having a kid meant even more nights without any sleep than having a pregnant wife. Estelle was a demanding baby, crying a lot and sleeping all day long. But it was still rewarding to take care of her, since she was giving those cute smiles every now and then. And before that Noctis knew it, the years started to go by. And as the time flew, his daughter grew up. He helped her in learning to walk and smiled as she first call him daddy. Every day was an adventure for Estelle.

She was four years old when the first war in years broke out in Pulse. Tenebrae's country had run amok. A mysterious monster was wreaking havoc in the streets and the citizens had started attacking the cities around their town to steel food and supplies, instead of asking for some. They were all infected by a strange sickness and even the messenger bringing the news collapsed after telling all he knew about it to their highnesses.

"I don't get it! It's so sudden. Just a month ago, Tenebrea looked good when we went there with Estelle." Lightning observed.

"I know. Something's wrong. I'll go and check it out, you just…"

"Wait a minute! You really think that I'm staying back home while you're going to risk your life once more? No, no, this time, it's my turn to go out and fight, Noctis."

"I won't let you put yourself in any danger Lightning, I swear!"

"But I'm in real good shape. I even have an eidolon now!"

"You really scared me when I saw you fighting that Odin in the garden the other month. I'd always thought eidolon came to l'cie when they were desperate and ready to give up their live."

"That's not it. Eidolon's appears when a l'cie is in a great emotional turmoil."

"You never told me what had gotten you in such a great emotional turmoil, Light. Don't tell me you're gonna start to hide things from me again!"

They were really arguing, for the nth time in the last four years. It wasn't easy to be king and queen of two worlds. Lately, things had gone a little out of hand and they weren't able to talk quietly to each other. Hell, Noctis barely came back to their room to sleep with her at night, he had too much paperwork to fill and people to meet with. Lightning was training as soon as she had a minute free, to let out her stress. They were able to get along when together to Estelle, but for some reason, the rest of the time, they were at each other throats.

"You're one to talk, really, Noct! You're never with me, how do you want me tell you anything?"

"Where am I now, huh? I'm with you, ain't I?"

For once, he had joined her in their room before that she get to bed. He wanted to discuss the matter of Tenebrae with her before to take as decision. But at the same time, it seemed that they weren't able to discuss anything calmly anymore. Before, Noctis was ready to make concessions, but he was bitter tonight. Tenebrae's curse reminded him of his Stella, whom he still loved, somewhere in the back of his heart. And he felt guilty and angry with the whole world for it. And the stones on his back had been burning him lately. He controlled his fal'cie powers now, more or less, but lately, he felt nervous, as if he was losing control every now and then.

Lightning, on her part, had been quite anxious, since her sister, Serah, was expecting a baby. Twins to be precise. Snow was really worried, even if Serah and him had already had a child, a boy, which they'd call Cloud. The boy had blond hair and deep blue eyes. He was really sweet and gentle and getting to be a good friend with his cousin Estelle. But the doctors weren't looking really encouraging about Serah's second pregnancy. Having twins was hard on any woman and Serah had always been frail. Maybe was it a good reason to explain Lightning's fury, or the fact that Remilda was telling her how to raise her own daughter, while Heather was out in a family trip with her son and Shawn.

"Why are you with me? You don't even care if I'm falling asleep alone every night since the last two months! It's been weeks since you last kissed me. What's wrong with us?"

Noctis was shocked by Lightning's question. She was right. He'd been oblivious of her and he was so overloaded with work and worries that he didn't have the desire of being with her when he had some time off.

"I… Listen, things are crazy and I can't keep track of everything anymore. I've unl'cied a hundred of people in two weeks, the terrorist attack from last month almost got my mother killed, Estelle wants to learn how to use a sword and she injured my best general in a little sparring play because you let her borrow one of your real swords!"

"Oh, so that's how it is? It's my fault?"

"No, but… Why should it be only my fault?"

"Noctis, if you stopped unl'cying people and kept some of them to aid us as the healers we had before…"

"But they're asking me to make them human again. To free them from a life of slavery, Light!"

"I know, but you never unl'cie me, even if you could!" she retorted.

"You like your powers, you said it yourself, you don't know how you could live without them!"

"I never said that!"

"Yes you did!"

"Well, I'm taking it all back! We'd be better off without all the fal'cies and l'cies that are left in this world!"

Noctis froze at that, instantly. She could say many things, almost anything, but he couldn't hear that coming from her. Because he was a fal'cie and he didn't know if he could ever be just a human again.

"Is that the only reason why you're mad at me? Cause I'm a fal'cie?"

Lightning saw the change in his face, in his body. His shoulders had lowered. His voice was strong and harsh, but there was a hint of pain in his ton. She had crossed the line.

"No, Noct, I never…"

"Why are we arguing all the time like that? Weren't we a team?" he sounded weaker now. If she wasn't attacking anymore, maybe he could try to reach her soft side.

"We still are supposed to be a team. And I still love you." She whispered, looking down.

"Just as I do. But then, what's wrong with us?"

Lightning bit her lips. She didn't know, she wanted to know, but she couldn't find why she was so angry with him. The fact that she was his l'cie, maybe. She felt as he took her for granted. During the last four years, he had stopped to spoil her, stopped to hold her at night like he did before. When he came to bed now, all he wanted was to sleep. And when he wanted her, she had to be his in the moment, not a minute later. He was still tender when he made love to her, even if he hadn't in months, but he was different. There was no magic anymore. No tender words. No compliments just to make her smile. He seemed so tired of everything. Of her. She had lost all the weight she had gain in the pregnancy and she was looking just as the Lightning she had been before, but Noctis had changed. And she had too. They weren't just a king and a queen, or lovers now. He was a father, and she was a mother. And sometimes, they felt guilty for wanting to have time together, just for the two of them, when their daughter was alone. Even if she was sleeping, or playing with friends. Maybe because they didn't have that much time to spend together as a family, with them being so busy and all…

"Do you really love me, Noct? Do you want me as you did when we had just gotten married and were falling in love together? You feel so distant. Last time we made love…You were like a stranger."

Noctis gulped down, hearing the sadness and the guilt in Lightning's voice. She thought it was her fault. But it wasn't her, not at all, she hadn't done anything. It was him. And his damn fal'cie powers. He was scared to tell her why he'd changed. He wasn't sure himself what was wrong with him. He still loved her, more than ever. But he hated himself for not being able to stay the same.

"I love you Light. I'm sorry if I'm unable to show it, but, lately I…"

"You what?"

They were standing tall before each other. She looked both angry and terrified. He was mortified. He wanted to hold her. But at the same time, he knew that wouldn't comfort him. Then again, he had to tell her so that she could understand. If she could understand.

He walked up to her and slowly wrapped his arms around her, making her rest her head in the hollow of his neck. As her face touched his skin, he shivered. She felt so cold. He knew she wasn't, but he still felt that she was so cold.

"It's getting harder and harder to be with you Light. I don't know why, but each time I touch you, it feels as if you were a block of ice. Even when I hold Stellie's hand, she seems freezing cold. I almost can't stand it, and I never meant to hurt your feelings, but I didn't know how to say it. I feel as an alien. I want you, but I can't even caress your skin without getting frost bite."

"What are you saying? You're warm and I'm just… I'm perfectly normal, if you don't want me anymore, just say it instead of inventing such a story!"

She felt hurt, so deep. He couldn't even stand to touch her? Why?

"Lightning, please, listen, I… My perceptions are changing. My metabolism is changing too. I ain't a perfect fal'cie yet, but I'm growing less human with each day that goes by. Can you understand that? Can you see why I couldn't get the strength to tell you about it?"

She pushed him away with that, unable to believe him, until she saw the dark mark on his neck, where the skin of her face had met his. This looked like an awful frostbite. And now she understood that he wasn't lying. He had this scared look on his face. He didn't know what was coming and he really was sorry. He had been distant because there was no other way for him to endure the changes. Suddenly, Lightning felt awful for being mad at him. And at the same time, she was even more furious. He should have told her before!

"What… What can we do to bring you back to normal?"

"I… I don't know. The doctors haven't seen anything like that, and I guess there getting desperate too. Still, on the outside, he doesn't look like it, so, as long as I'm alright, they thought we'd better stay silent about this. If anyone were to know that I'm growing less human, they could try to overthrow me and you. Tenebrae would certainly now, as things stands."

"Why… Why didn't you tell me? Why did you have to go and keep that for yourself?"

"What was I supposed to say? No one can do anything about this! And it was already hard enough not to hold you in my arms and getting away from my own daughter, all for my sake, while I don't really want to care about it."

"You can't say that, what would we do without you?"

"That's exactly why I couldn't say anything!"

"Has anything else change about you, Noct? Has anything else happen? Anything weird and that you manage to hide to me?"

"Lightning…"

"Tell me!"

"Well, I don't… I don't eat anything anymore. I can't swallow anything down. And I don't really need to sleep anymore. I'm never tired. And if any skin to skin contact burns me as frostbite, I can't get hurt in any other way. But then again, I don't heal pretty fast when I get burned."

"Oh Noctis, for heaven's sake. I must have been so careless not to notice any of that."

"Well, I've been pretty distant. And I had my reasons."

"I think that I understand, but we can't go on like that. I won't lose you just because you're a fal'cie. There must be a way, I just got to… Wait a minute, I think I got it!"

"What?"

"The focus you gave me, Noct! Wasn't it to make it stop? To turn you back into a human?"

He hesitated before to shake positively his head, giving up on hiding anything anymore.

"Then, it's all clear. I'll complete my Focus and we'll be both back to being simple human?"

"And how exactly do you intend to do that?"

"By fighting against you one last time, of course."

Noctis gulped when he understood that she was serious. Maybe was she right. But he was scared to be put in a position where he could hurt her. Because he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back if she were to attack him. Something inside him wanted the fal'cie to win over the man. Maybe was it that other Noctis he once had mentioned. Maybe should he have killed himself a long time ago, even if it would have broken Estelle's heart…

"It sounds so simple, Light, but do you realize what you're going to face? I'm not sure if I'll control myself in a fight."

"The simple idea of hurting you is making me feel sick, but I don't have a choice if I want my Noctis back, isn't that right?"

"I still don't know what you're thinking. How can you be sure that this will work?"

"I'll remove anything that makes you a fal'cie. I'll tear off the stones on your back. And with some luck, it could save you."

Her voice was a little shaky as she said that. She was really ready to go the hard way and Noctis knew that she was right. It was the only way they had. And if he had to go through hell to have her back in his arms, he would gladly go through it. With her.

"This could work," he admitted. "But it's going to be hard on us both." he warned her.

"I'll do it only if you agree with it."

"You can do whatever you want with me, Light, you should know it by now."

"That scares me when you say it like that."

She wanted to hug him, but of all the things she could have wanted, she couldn't. That would hurt him. She had already hurt him, both in flesh in soul, with her worries and her words. She had to repay him for everything he'd given her. And she wouldn't let him die, that was for sure. Her daughter had the right to play with her father without being afraid of touching his hands or his face. He had a right to be happy with his wife, even if a crazy fal'cie had decided that he would be the first and only human fal'cie.

"You know, I could end up fighting back, even if I don't want to."

"You can't be a fal'cie if it means that it prevents you from being a human. I don't want to see you turn into a real monster."

Noctis was shaken up by the words she had chosen. A real monster. Was that what he was becoming? Was that all his life would ever be about? Fighting against a monster he was slowly becoming?

No, Light was with him. And she would fight the monster with him, even if it meant putting her own life on the line. She was her l'cie, and it was her focus. But she was his wife and it was her heart desire too.

"What do you say if we get to it right now?" she suggested.

"Go all out, Light. But be careful not to hurt yourself. And if anything goes wrong, just run away."

"I won't run."

He understood. But things had gone too far already. And if she was to let her love for him lower her guard, he would have to protect her against himself. Whatever it takes.

…

Estelle was almost asleep when she felt her mother's and father's powers colliding together. She was immediately up and rushed out of her bed, surprised by what she was feeling around her. Her room was right next to her parents' room. And she knew in the bottom of her heart that something was wrong. Her black and grey hair were short on one side of her head and longer on the other. She wore a small gown her grandmother had made for her herself. The green dress was fitting with her blue-green eyes. She bit her lower lips as she tiptoed in the hall, closing the door with care, not to make a sound. The whole castle shook from a brutal shock and she could heard a horse neighing in her parents' room. She stepped inside and hid herself in a corner, not to be seen. Estelle had always been a curious little girl. And when she felt that something was wrong, before to warn any adult, she always wanted to understand what was going on first. But she saw that night, she couldn't understand. And at the same time, something deep inside of her could get what was happening before her young eyes.

Odin was standing right next to Lightning, fighting side by side with her, against Noctis, in his full fal'cie form. Estelle had barely ever saw her dad turning into a fal'cie, but she could recognize his strength and his face, even with the bared claws and fangs. His eyes were red. He had big black wings in his back, and the stone in his back had grown into threatening spikes. His skin was dark and his hair was silver. He looked like a demon. But he was the one in pain. There was dark blood on the floor, coming from his back. And two silver stones were shining on the floor. There were still a dozen of them, waiting to be tore off from his skin. And Lightning's sword was covered by thunder as she charged Noctis. There were tears on her face. She'd never thought they'd come to that. Odin was fighting beside her, but even his strength wasn't enough.

And Estelle thought that this wasn't fair at all. None of her parents should be fighting. Why was mommy crying? Why was she injured her daddy? Why was daddy looking so weird?

"Stop it you two, just you stop!" she yelled suddenly, halting the fight of the king of Pulse and the queen of Cocoon.

They turned around to look at her and were ashamed to see their daughter, witnessing the madness this whole fal'cie thing had gotten them into. Then, their eyes widened with surprise. Because, from the back of the little girl, two small and fluffy wings were propping out, flapping quickly. And as she yelled again, Noctis felt something breaking inside of him. And with a shattering glass' noise, all the stone on his back fall to the floor. Instantly, he lose his claws, and his fangs, and his eyes were shining like gold at new, as he stood in his room, half naked, uninjured, and simply human. At first, he rushed to his daughter, who had collapsed after such a use of magic. Her wings were invisible and as he took her in his arms, he could say that she was warm, just as warm as she'd ever been. He hugged her tightly after making sure she was still alive. Of course she was. Stellie was a tough little girl. She took it after her mom.

"You sure scared me for a second, Stellie." he moaned under his breath.

"Noctis!" Lightning called him.

There was an emergency in her voice. And as he turned around to look back at her, he understood. The brand on her chest was shining. Her focus was completed. He ran to her, as Odin vanished like thin air. The stones that had once been on his back were now floating in the air and starting to turn around Lightning. And they were turning faster and faster. Lightning reached out for his hand, calling his name. He tried to catch her hand, but before that he could even touch her, she had turned into a crystal. He stopped death in his tracks.

"Light?"

That couldn't be it! This couldn't be the end of it! She wasn't going to sleep in this crystal, she couldn't abandon him and Stellie like that! But she was covered with the crystal. Her hand still reaching out for his. Her eyes locked with his. And there was so many things that she told him just with her eyes. How she was scared, and that she loved him, and that she was worried about Estelle, and that she was glad it was all over. And even more that he couldn't read anymore because of the tears in his own eyes.

"Why did I listen to you, Light? Being a fal'cie while knowing you're alive and that you can be happy with Stellie should've been enough. Why did I tell you? Now, I can't even save you. And you're stuck in one of those stupid crystals!"

"Look up, daddy." Stellie whispered to him.

Noctis looked up, blinking, to see that Lightning was already out of the "stupid" crystal.

"How can I stay in a crystal if my fal'cie is death?"

"Are you for real? You almost gave me a heart attack!" he replied, half furious, half relieved.

Lightning wasn't a l'cie anymore. She had managed somehow, with a little help from Estelle, to complete her Focus. And he wasn't a fal'cie anymore. He felt whole and alone at the same time. That other Noctis that he couldn't control wasn't there anymore. It was all over. All over.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

"Oh, don't be. If this isn't a dream, this could be the greatest day of our life. We're free Light!"

"But how did Estelle manage to use any magic on you?"

They looked down at their little girl and she gave them a shining smile.

"Grandmother said that I was a magician! And I did a nice trick just now, didn't I?"

She looked as if she was hiding something from them.

"Stellie, sweetie, what was that trick just now?" Noctis asked her.

"Well, I can use magic! And I'm not a l'cie nor a fal'cie! That's cool, huh?"

They exchanged a look. Remilda really should have told them that. But if what Stellie was saying was right, then, it meant that maybe humanity wouldn't have to rely on fal'cie or l'cie to live her life. All she needed was her own strength. And her free will.

"Hey, you know, I'm glad to see that you're so strong Stellie. Since you're going to be a big sister soon, I know that you'll be able to take good care of your little brother."

"What are you talking about, Light?"

"Should I draw you a picture, Noct?"

_And she fought with me in her state?_ he realized. _Damn, those women will never change. But hell, I like them both so much!_

And that wasn't going to change! He held the two women of his life close. Now, he would be the man that they needed. And Lightning was glad. They were free to live their life. And soon, all Cocoon and Pulse would be too.

- The end –

Yes, the end. I think that this is lovely. Maybe too much, maybe was it a bit fast after that last big scene. But I think that everything is said. And as you shall guess, for Noctis and Lightning, this is only a new beginning. After all, Estelle is going to have her own life. And a little guy is coming. Storm! But this is another story that you all get to imagine yourself, just as you want it. Still, you can't write about it, this fic and this idea are all mines.

Hey Haku, Estelle looked a little like the girl you had drawn for Noctis and Lightning. And maybe that her eyes change of color, as her dad? Well, I'm glad you followed that story all along and I hope to hear from you about this ending!

Anyway, I hope you liked my story. I sure liked writing it. Now, it's over, but, I still hope to hear from you. Does people wants a sequel? Other stories over FFXIII? Any other FF crossover? Right now, I'm thinking about publishing on the site my first FFVIII story in English. Maybe… Or should I translate one of my FFVII fics? So much to do, so much to do. Still, I'm glad for Noct and Light. And Estelle, of course. Maybe was it a little sudden. Tell me what you think. Maybe I'll edit this chapter. But for that, I'll need reviews… See ya all and thanks for reading!


End file.
